RING
by Boomiee92
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama patah hati dan dipertmukan oleh takdir yang aneh, Chanyeol yang memiliki harga diri terlalu tinggi, Jongin yang terlalu baik hati, Chanyeol yang bermulut besar membuat keduanya terjebak dalam pernikahan kontrak
1. Chapter 1

**Ring**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Bab Satu Takdir yang Aneh**

Chanyeol mengakui jika perhatiannya pada kekasih mungilnya sangat kurang. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa komentar para fans terkadang membakar telinga. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa untuk sekedar bergandengan tangan sama seperti menantang induk singa beranak, apalagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaikan keajaiban. Namun, rasa cintanya sangat besar pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Kita putus." Kalimat mengerikan itu sangat mudah keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, ia yakin kalimat mengerikan itu salah satu candaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku serius, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini Park Chanyeol."

Dan semua terlihat seperti gerak lambat, saat Baekhyun melepas cincin janji, meletakannya pada telapak tangan Chanyeol yang bergetar, terkejut. "Maaf," bisiknya kemudian berbalik, memunggungi Chanyeol, melihat selama beberapa detik kemudian melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat cincin yang Baekhyun lepaskan tanpa perasaan itu, dia tidak peduli dengan luka dalam yang telah ia torehkan pada pemuda jangkung yang begitu mencintainya. Semua cinta yang Chanyeol percayai dan harapakan lenyap sudah, sekali lagi sebuah harapan menghancurkan sang tuan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya tak mampu menatap kepergian Baekhyun, terlalu perih, terlalu kejam. Cinta sangat menyakitkan saat dia tak berjalan sesuai dengan harapanmu. Chanyeol menggenggam erat cincin yang yang kini terasa membakar kulitnya. "Byun Baekhyun…," gumam Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar. Cincin di dalam genggamannya terasa semakin berat dan panas, seolah ia menggenggam bara api bukannya cincin emas. "Sial!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan, dilemparnya cincin emas pembawa kesedihan itu. Hari buruk ini akankah berubah menjadi baik atau justru buruk lagi? Begitulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Chanyeol.

"Aw!" suara teriakkan seseorang mengagetkan Chanyeol namun dia belum beranjak untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi, bisa saja itu suara teriakkan orang yang tersandung kaleng minuman, atau bahkan membaca berita di internet, banyak kemungkinan.

"Siapa yang main lempar-lempar di malam hari?!" pekik Jongin, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Dahinya sukses benjol. Ia menunduk mencari benda yang dengan indahnya mendarat pada dahi tak berdosanya. "Ini—cincin?" Jongin menunduk, ia ambil cincin itu, menelitinya.

"Ambil saja, kau boleh menjualnya sebagai ganti rugi." Suara berat seseorang mengejutkan Jongin.

"Kau yang melempar ini?" Jongin menunjukkan cincin yang ia pegang.

"Ambil saja." Balas Chanyeol datar, beruntung jalanan cukup sepi sehingga tak ada satupun pejalan kaki yang menyadari wajah Chanyeol. Meski ia memakai penyamaran tetap saja ada orang-orang bermata jeli yang mengetahui identitasnya, menjadi orang terkenal itu tidak selalu menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf?" Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus, datar, tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol berbalik bermaksud pergi menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir, meladeni orang asing tak jelas, tidaklah penting.

Jongin menggenggam cincin emas di tangannya erat, kesal, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang tidak sopan dan tidak tahu adab. Maka jalan lain adalah membalas. Ia lempar cincin itu dengan kecepatan dan akurasi tinggi, sisa kemampuan bermain football di klub Football yang ia ikuti semasa SMA. Cincin emas kini mendarat di kepala belakang, _si orang tak sopan_.

"Ah!" pekik Chanyeol, rasanya sakit, seperti kerikil yang ditimpukkan pada belakang kepalanya. Ia berbalik, melihat orang asing tak jelas yang kini tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

"Maaf, tanganku licin. Ambil saja cincin itu untuk ganti rugi jika kepalamu benjol. Lumayan untuk biaya pengobatan."

"Kau…" geram Chanyeol dengan langkah panjang ia hampiri si orang asing tak jelas itu. "Benar-benar tak tahu diuntung!" Chanyeol menarik kerah si orang asing.

"Oh, jadi kau mau berkelahi denganku? Baiklah ayo berkelahi Park Chanyeol, tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan baik untuk reputasimu."

"Kau…, darimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Jongin melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol dari kerahnya dengan mudah. "Semua orang mengetahui siapa kau, dan tidak sulit untuk mengenali mata dan telinga lebarmu, lain kali pakai penyamaran yang lebih baik."

"Oh, sekarang kau bermaksud untuk mengancamku? Kau akan bicara pada media tentang kejadian ini dan mempermalukan aku? Kau mau mengancamku? Kau akan memintaku melakukan hal-hal tertentu untuk mencegahmu membuka mulut?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, jengkel, ternyata selain tak tahu sopan santun, Chanyeol itu orang yang selalu berpikiran buruk terhadap orang lain. "Aku tidak serendah itu."

"Hah, jangan berpura-pura."

"Dengar ya, meski kau penyanyi terkenal tapi lagumu itu sama sekali bukan seleraku." Balas Jongin datar, ia memilih pergi, berurusan dengan Chanyeol yang tidak sopan, selalu berburuk sangka, dan narsis tidak akan berujung dengan baik. Waktu berharganya terbuang percuma.

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak menahan kepergian orang itu, namun dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di jalan. Chanyeol memilih pergi meski dengan kemarahan yang terpendam. Hari ini sangat buruk, Baekhyun memutuskan dirinya dan bertemu dengan orang asing _sok terhormat._

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, marah dan jengkel bergabung menjadi satu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah menghentak meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung apartemennya. Setelah ini ia bahkan harus menghadapi hal menyebalkan lain. Di sakunya ponsel terus bergetar, ia abaikan tetap saja ponsel itu tidak lelah, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berusaha untuk menghubunginya tidak lelah melakukan pekerjaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen sepi menuju lift. Dia tinggal di lantai teratas, atap gedung yang disulap menjadi taman adalah akses pribadi miliknya. Uang bisa mewujudkan semua keinginan, dan hanya orang asing menyebalkan yang menolak tawaran materi darinya. "Dasar sok terhormat," gerutu Chanyeol, ia heran mengapa pikirannya justru dipenuhi oleh orang asing itu, bukannya Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengetik kode pengaman, lampu yang menyala menyambutnya. Membuatnya mendesah jengah. "Akhirnya kau pulang."

"Suho hyung."

"Jangan memasang tampang polos, apa kau tahu bagaimana sopir dan menejermu kelimpungan mencari keberadaanmu?"

"Maaf." Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, harinya sangat buruk.

"Kenapa kau keluar tanpa sopir?"

"Aku ingin sendiri." Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kehadiran kakak, ayah, bos, dan jabatan lain untuk Suho yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol ingat semua.

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi." Suho mengembuskan napas jengah, ia berdiri dari sofa Chanyeol, dia akan pergi untuk apa menunggu Chanyeol. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Besok Xiumin akan datang untuk memberikan jadwal kegiatanmu, dia menejermu jadi hubungi dia sekali-kali, tunjukkan etika baikmu Chanyeol, dia lebih tua." Suho masih sempat memberi nasihat pada pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup. Nasihat yang sukses terabaikan.

Di dalam kamar dengan gaya minimalis dengan bebapa gitar akustik dan elektrik tertata rapi di pojok ruangan, Chanyeol berdiri memandangi beberapa potretnya dengan Baekhyun yang tertata rapi di meja nakas.

"Kau—tega sekali melakukan ini padaku, Hyung." Gumam Chanyeol, tangan kanannya masih memegang cincin emas, _couple ring_ yang Baekhyun campakan begitu saja, seolah tanpa beban, semua perjuangannya terlihat tak berharga sama sekali. Apa Baekhyun berpikir jika selama ini hanya dirinya yang merasa lelah? Tidak, Chanyeol juga menginginkan sebuah hubungan manis yang sederhana, bukan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti rampok bank nasional.

Baekhyun marah saat dirinya menampik isu kedetakan, bukan karena malu atau semacamnya, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin para pewarta menyentuh kehidupan tenang Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Saat Chanyeol mengalihkan isu dengan bekerja keras pada album terbarunya, Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol telah mencampakkan dirinya. Kenapa semua usaha Chanyeol seolah sangat salah dimata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, ia genggam cincin di tangannya dengan erat, kemudian ia letakkan cincin itu di atas nakas, di depan salah satu frame berisi potret dirinya dan Chanyeol. dia lelah, hari ini cukup untuk Baekhyun ia akan menyimpan semua kekecewaannya untuk esok hari. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi laki-laki melankolis yang dikalahkan oleh cinta, namun hebat sekali seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mungil telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya dengan sempurna.

"Aw." Keluh Chanyeol pelan, saat kepalanya beradu dengan permukaan bantal yang lembut, rasa nyeri yang mengingatkannya terhadap lemparan bocah sok penting membuatnya kesal. "Besok aku harus meminta Xiumin hyung untuk memeriksa dan mengobatinya, dasar bocah hitam." Hitam, hanya itu yang Chanyeol ingat dari orang asing sok terhormat, dan sok penting, yang dengan kurang ajarnya melempar kepalanya dengan cincin.

"Hah…" desah Jongin, ia pandangi benjolan kecil pada dahi kanannya. "Menyebalkan sekali, jika dia tidak menyebalkan pasti aku ambil cincin itu." gerutu Jongin kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kain plester berwarna cokelat polos dari bungkusnya, ia pasangkan pada permukaan kulitnya yang sedikit benjol.

"Beres." Gumam Jongin puas, dengan plester yang melekat pada dahinya, sekarang benjolan itu tampak sedikit keren. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi, dan duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. Jam dinding bulat putihnya menunjukkan angka sebelas. Waktunya tidur, besok dia harus bangun pagi dan bekerja. "Selamat tidur Jongin, semoga mimpi indah."

Jongin bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, ia juga menyetel suhu kamar senyaman mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari yang indah seperti biasa, meski ada kejadian tak menyenangkan tentu saja. Jongin berusaha untuk tetap menikmati setiap detik waktu yang diberikan untuknya.

Tidur adalah keahlian Jongin, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya sampai kea lam mimpi. Insomnia adalah penyakit yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan buruk dengan dirinya.

Kokok ayam jantan, adalah bunyi alarm jam beker milik Jongin. Bunyi khas yang membangunkannya setiap pagi. Jongin bangun dengan perasaan bahagia, tentu saja karena tidurnya semalam sangat nyenyak. Tidak ada alasan lain.

Ia menggeliat, merenggangkan ototnya, turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan tempat tidur. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka berbenah namun kerapian tempat tidur menentukan kualitas tidurnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan setelah bangun, sama seperti manusia normal abad ini, memeriksa ponsel. Melihat apakah ada pesan dari berbagai macam media sosial yang ia miliki.

"Kyungsoo hyung," gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo selalu memanfaatkan fasilitas berkirim pesan yang ada di aplikasi ponsel, memakai fasilitas dasar yang sudah ada pada ponsel edisi pertama. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanfaatkan media sosial, Jongin heran bagaimana menejer manis nan imutnya itu masih bertahan dalam adat tradisional.

 **Pukul 10 jangan terlambat, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di meja makan. Kris datang pukul delapan pagi, aku harap kau sudah rapi, jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, tetaplah sopan, aku akan menunggumu di tempat kerja.**

Tidak memakai singkatan, menulis pesan seperti papan pengumuman adalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang lain. "Baiklah, _Hyung sayang_ aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu." Gumam Jongin, ia letakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan salah satu pesan Kyungsoo yang belum sempat ia tulis, mungkin kapasitas huruf pada aplikasi pesannya tidak cukup. Mandi, Kyungsoo selalu menekankan kebersihan, Jongin merasa, Kyungsoo adalah ibunya di kehidupan lalu.

Kaos polo putih polos, celana kain selutut adalah gaya yang cocok di musim panas. "Kaosku ada lengannya Kyungsoo, ini tidak terbuka kau tenang saja. Kenapa setiap gaya berpakaianku selalu terlihat seronok dimatmu," gerutu Jongin.

Ia mengambil sedikit minyak rambut, ia letakkan pada permukaan tangan kanannya, ia gosok kedua tangannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan ia tata dengan gaya berantakan dengan bantuan minyak rambut. Kemudian sentuhan terakhir adalah memakai topi berwarna putih dengan gaya terbalik. "Tampan," Jongin mengomentari penampilannya di depan cermin dengan gaya narsis seratus satu persen.

Ransel berisi semua kelengkapan kamera, kertas kopian kontrak, bahkan sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Jongin semakin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo adalah ibunya di kehidupan lalu. Selembar roti bakar dengan aroma margarin yang gurih segera Jongin ambil dan ia gigit.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau?! Bisa tidak bersuara sedikit saat tiba, mirip siluman." Jongin memandangi laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang, dan garis wajah tegas. Kris Wu, kekasihnya.

"Maaf." Balas Kris datar.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Langsung ke intinya saja Jongin, maaf aku ingin putus, aku tidak bisa menemukan kecocokan lagi denganmu."

Jongin menatap wajah Kris, mencerna semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Putus?"

"Ya, maafkan aku Kim Jongin aku tidak bermaksud…,"

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin santai memotong kalimat Kris. Ia kembali sibuk dengan roti bakar menu sarapannya, sekarang giliran Kris yang melempar tatapan bingung. "Kenapa memandangiku seperi itu? apa jawabanku kurang jelas? Baiklah, aku kabulkan permintaanmu kita putus, mulai detik ini kita hanya teman biasa, bukan pasangan kekasih lagi. Kurang jelas? Ya ampun Kris Wu, aku tidak menyangka ternyata otakmu tak seindah wajahmu."

"Kau mau bilang aku bodoh?!" pekik Kris yang akhirnya sadar dengan kalimat menusuk Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bodoh, tidak ada kata bodoh pada kalimatku." Jongin memasang tampang polos, sementara kedua pipinya sedikit menggembung karena ia sedang mengunyah roti bakar.

"Sial kau Kim Jongin." Geram Kris.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang kesal? Memang jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Berharap aku akan menangis, dan memohon padamu untuk tetap tinggal, kau ini…," Jongin meraih gelas berisi susu cokelat dan menenggak setengah isinya. Ia berdiri menatap Kris. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maaf aku sudah membuatmu kecewa."

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah berpikir hubungan kita serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, buktinya aku tidak pernah selingkuh, bagaimana kau bisa menduga yang tidak-tidak."

"Kenapa tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali saat aku memutuskan hubungan kita?" Kris menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin memijit pelipis kirinya, jengah. "Drama macam apa yang kau tonton Kris Wu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak jadi putus bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Kita bisa memulainya lagi jika kau mau."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, memang apalagi?" Jongin membuka resleting ransel terdepannya, ia mengambil sebatang lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya, membuka bungkusnya ke sembarang tempat, tak masalah toh inikan rumahnya, kemudian menikmati benda manis yang membuatnya kecanduan itu.

"Aku selingkuh dengan Luhan."

"Hmmm." Balas Jongin datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Tidak marah?"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Kris namun tetap saja Jongin memasang wajah datar. "Aku harus bekerja, keluar sekarang."

Kris diam dan melangkah mengikuti Jongin, sungguh acara putus yang sangat tenang dan sederhana. Jongin berhenti di depan pintu, ia mengetikkan kode pengaman.

"Kau mengganti kode pengamanmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar masuk seenaknya dan mengambil barang berhargaku."

"Aku bukan pencuri."

"Dulu kau bukan pengkhianat lalu kau selingkuh, manusia bisa berubah setiap detik, berusaha untuk waspada itu baik." Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kris yang baru saja menyadari ada orang sedatar Jongin.

" _Sialan kau Kris Wu dan siapapun yang bernama Luhan itu! Seharusnya aku rontokkan gigi Kris, seenaknya dia berselingkuh di belakangku. Dan siapa itu Luhan?! Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?! Apa dia lebih tinggi dariku?! Persetan!"_

" _Kau sudah selesai Kai?"_

" _Ya, Kyungsoo hyung, aku dalam perjalanan menuju SM, sampai bertemu di sana."_

" _Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas, aku hanya ingin memukul wajah seseorang."_

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon, Jongin memandangi layar ponselnya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu Hyung, mana tega aku."

"Fotografer yang bekerjasama dengan kita sekarang sangat berbakat, namanya Kim Jongin, dia masih muda dan berprestasi. Kau mau mendengar tentang prestasinya?" Xiumin berusaha memulai hari dengan ceria, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertekuk seperti orang yang kalah berjudi dalam jumlah besar.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar prestasi orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ingin saja. Aku hanya butuh kerja bagusnya bukan prestasinya. Jangan-jangan aku kecewa dengan hasil kerjanya meski ia memiliki prestasi segudang."

"Baiklah, habiskan roti lapismu kita segera sampai di _SM_."

"Kali ini konsepku apa?"

"Apa kau lupa?!" pekik Xiumin antara terkejut dan sebal dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf _Hyung_ , aku sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah aku jelaskan. "Xiumin memilih mengalah, berdebat dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. "Kesan misterius, konsepnya akan ada pemotretan di gedung tua, reruntuhan bangunan, dan tentu saja hutan, misterius dan liar, terdengar menggoda bukan?"

"Hmm..," balas Chanyeol, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti lapis sementara kedua mata dan tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel. Ia melihat media sosial milik mantan kekasihnya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda mencurigakan Baekhyun, dan alasan keputusan menyebalkannya. Nihil, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan kecuali perubahan status Baekhyun yang tadinya _in relationship_ berubah menjadi _single_. "Haah..," desah Chanyeol, semuanya benar-benar nyata sekarang, hubungannya kandas.

"Musik apa yang sedang _Hyung_ dengarkan?"

" _Baby don't cry_ untuk menghiburmu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata bulat polosnya.

"Aku tidak mengenaskan seperti dugaanmu, Hyung _._ "

"Kau bisa menangis di bahuku Jongin." Jongin langsung memandangi kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak cocok dijadikan tempat bersandar.

"Aku tidak akan menangis, aku hanya semakin jengkel kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kita akan bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kau harus bersikap professional Jongin, dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak suka dengan Park Chanyeol, dia lumayan keren menurutku."

"Dia manusia paling angkuh yang pernah aku temui."

"Tidak perlu melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam pekerjaan, asal kau tahu bayaran agensi Chanyeol padamu sangat besar, lebih besar dibandingkan saat kau terbang ke Afrika dan memotret Badak."

"Heii…," peringat Jongin, tidak suka jika Kyungsoo merendahkan profesinya dulu sebagai fotografer alam liar. "Kepuasan tidak terukur dengan materi."

"Kepuasan tidak akan mengenyangkan perutmu." Balas Kyungsoo, menusuk, Jongin langsung diam. Kyungsoo benar, sekarang dirinya harus bersikap realistis.

"Permisi, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Suara lembut seseorang membuat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, ia lihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan seseorang.

Jongin menjulurkan lehernya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang laki-laki berpipi lucu yang kini tengah bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol ini fotografe berbakat yang aku katakan tadi, namanya Kim Jongin."

"Dia Xiumin menejer Chanyeol, manis kan?"

"Kau suka?" Jongin langsung melirik tajam Kyungsoo, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi pada diri Kyungsoo kecuali kedua matanya yang terlihat lebih lebar sekarang. "Tebakanku tepat."

"Sebaiknya kalian mengakrabkan diri." Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Jongin, mau tidak mau Jonginpun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan senyum bahagianya kepada Xiumin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar sengaja mengumpankannya pada situasi tak menguntungkan, Kyungsoo adalah _psikopat_ sejati, menurut Jongin.

"Kim Jongin senang bekerjasama dengan Anda, Park Chanyeol." Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sopan.

"Panggil Kai saja untuk mengakrabkan diri! Kita bekerjasama kurang lebih satu setengah bulan!" pekik Kyungsoo di belakang.

Jongin tersenyum canggung, jika di dunia ini ada semacam poling untuk mencari siapa orang yang paling menyebalkan, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti menang. "Halo, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Oh!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat ia merasakan genggaman kuat tangan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam kategori berjabat tangan, melainkan meremas dengan segenap tenaga.

"Kai, nama panggilan akrabmu Kai. Baiklah Kai, mari bekerjasama dengan baik." Chanyeol adalah aktor sejati, bagaimana dia menampilkan wajah ramah dengan senyum lebar sementara tangan kanannya serasa remuk.

"Ya." Balas Jongin datar, ia gerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya yang kebas akibat cengkeraman Chanyeol, Jongin kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kalian terlihat akrab," bisik Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan polosnya melihat semua itu sebagai keakraban, jelas-jelas itu terlihat sebagai genderang perang. Kyungsoo itu polos atau bodoh sih?

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan keluar sebentar untuk mengurus kontrak, kalian pasti akan akrab dengan cepat." Xiumin tersenyum lebar, diikuti Kyungsoo meski tak berekspresi namun sangat jelas jika Kyungsoo menikmati acara keluarnya bersama Xiumin.

Suara lembut pintu yang tertutup, adalah tanda dimulainya perang. "Jadi, kau merayu menejerku agar kita bekerjasama atau kau mengancam akan menyebarkan isu tentang kita?"

Jongin hanya membuka mulutnya namun tak mampu menemukan kata, rasanya kata-kata sesarkastik apapun tidak akan mampu menutup mulut besar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bisa menjawabku kan?" ejek Chanyeol.

Jongin mengambil ransel yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, mengambil kopian surat kontrak. "Kim Minseok itu siapa? Dia yang menghubungi menejerku Kyungsoo hyung untuk menawari pekerjaan ini, selain itu kesepakatan kontrak sementara dibuat satu bulan sebelum _insiden_ kemarin malam."

"Hah! Itu pasti kontrak palsu!" pekik Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan sambil duduk di atas meja kerja Xiumin.

Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa semua penggemar menganggap Chanyeol itu lucu dan murah hati. Kenyataannya?! Dia itu sombong, tidak mau kalah, narsis, dia layak mendapatkan semua kosa kata negatif di seluruh dunia, patut untuk disematkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat bagaimana hasil kerjamu apa kau sehebat prestasi yang dituliskan pada halaman internet dan majalah itu." Jongin memilih bungkam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Awas saja jika fotoku nanti jelek, dasar mantan fotografer alam liar."

"Jika fotomu nanti jelek berarti Singa jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dirimu oh mungkin juga Gorila, Gajah, Badak, atau binatang lainnya."

"Diam!" pekik Chanyeol kesal, keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Update cepet (udah disiapin kok sebelumnya) mustahil bisa update cepet (curhat) terimakasih untu review dan kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita tidak jelas saya, maaf jika kurang memuaskan masih belajar. Harap maklum jika ada kesalahan ejaan, salah ketik, alur terlalu cepat dan sebagainya-dan sebagainya, happy reading…

 **Previous**

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat bagaimana hasil kerjamu apa kau sehebat prestasi yang dituliskan pada halaman internet dan majalah itu." Jongin memilih bungkam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Awas saja jika fotoku nanti jelek, dasar mantan fotografer alam liar."

"Jika fotomu nanti jelek berarti Singa jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dirimu oh mungkin juga Gorila, Gajah, Badak, atau binatang lainnya."

"Diam!" pekik Chanyeol kesal, keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

 **Bab Dua**

"Apa ini?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan amarah tingkat tinggi. Ia melempar kertas tepat di hadapan Jongin yang sibuk membersihkan kameranya.

"Konsep foto untuk albummu, apalagi?" Jongin berusaha tetap tenang dan menampilkan sikap acuh. Dia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan tempramen Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka dengan konsep ini, jangan seenaknya merubah konsepku ya?!"

"Xiumin hyung yang melakukannya, aku pikir dia sudah berbicara denganmu." Jongin belum menghentikan kesibukannya membersihkan lensa kamera.

"Pembohong, aku tahu ini bukan konsep Xiumin hyung. Dia mengatakan jika tempat pemotretan akan dilakukan di reruntuhan gedung, hutan, di gedung tua, menampilkan konsep misterius dan liar." Cahnyeol menjelaskan konsepnya panjang lebar, kali ini sukses membuat Jongin menaruh perhatian penuh kepada laki-laki tinggi nan rupawan tersebut. Sayang, menyebalkan.

"Istana _Gyeounghui-gung Palace_ dibangun pada tahun 1623, dengan hutan lebat di belakangnya. Sedikit permainan cahaya akan membuatmu terkesan misterius dan liar. Konsep yang baik, atau kau merekomendasikan bangunan lain? Reruntuhan gedung? Maksudmu gedung tak terpakai yang sebentar lagi akan dirobohkan? Kau sudah pernah menggunakan konsep itu saat debutmu tiga tahun lalu, berikan sesuatu yang berbeda atau kau mau dilibas pendatang baru?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, selain menyebalkan dan sok, Jongin ternyata orang yang sangat blak-blakan dan banyak bicara. "Xiumun hyung yang membuat konsep ini?"

"Hmm, mungkin menejermu itu lupa saat mengatakan padamu tentang konsep album barumu. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak aku saja sampai kasihan melihatnya. Bantulah dia, jangan terlalu merepotkan."

"Maksudmu?!" pekik Chanyeol kesal.

"Hah..,"desah Jongin. "Kabar kerjasamamu denganku menyebar cepat, apa kau tahu sekarang namaku terpampang di berbagai media."

"Kau pasti bahagia karena namamu terkenal."

Ingin sekali Jongin mencakar wajah Chanyeol, bagaimana ada orang sesombong dia?! "Aku lebih suka bekerja di balik layar, dan sekarang hampir semua orang tahu wajahku, itu menyebalkan. Aku suka kehidupan yang tenang."

"Oh, kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini sekarang juga." Tantang Chanyeol.

"Dengan senang hati setelah kau membayar denda pembatalan kontrak, sudah aku katakan padamu kemarin. Xiumin hyung yang menawarkan kerjasama ini, bukan aku atau menejerku yang mengemis."

Di tengah perdebatan pintu ruangan terbuka, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo langsung merasakan adanya ketegangan di antara dua orang yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam. "Xiumin hyung batalkan kontrak kerja dengan tuan Kim Jongin, aku ingin bekerja dengan Lee Taemin, fotogafer yang pernah bekerjasama dengan kita."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini Chanyeol? Lee Taemin sedang ada pekerjaan lain, kemampuan Jongin sama dengan Taemin, bahkan Taemin sendiri yang merekomendasikan Jongin. Ada beberapa review dari majalah fotografi jika kemampuan Jongin satu tingkat di atas Taemin. Kau mau menggantinya dengan siapa?"

"Siapapun asal bukan bocah hitam menyebalkan ini." Geram Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, dua tambahan hal buruk tentang Chanyeol. ternyata dia tidak professional dan kekanakan. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. "Hyung, bisakah kalian keluar sebentar, aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Park Chanyeol hyung."

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo jelas-jelas melempar tatapan panik. Kyungsoo yang mengenal Jongin sejak lama, tahu jika Jongin bukan tipe anak laki-laki manis penurut seperti anjing _Cihuahua_ , Jongin itu mirip Serigala liar, kuat, dan berbahaya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Balas Jongin menenangkan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Meski ragu kedua menejer berbadan mungil tersebut akhirnya setuju untuk keluar ruangan. Sambil berharap tak akan ada pertumpahan darah hari ini. "Kenapa kau membenciku Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa aku harus menyukaimu? Kau sendiri yang bersikap menyebalkan melempar kepalaku dengan cincin dan mengataiku."

"Maaf, bukannya kau dulu yang melempar cincin, kau tidak melihat ini?" Jongin menunjuk plester cokelat yang tertempel di dahi kanannya. "Aku hanya menuntut hal yang sederhana, permintaan maafmu. Tapi kau justru berkata dengan sombongnya _ambil saja, kau boleh menjualnya sebagai ganti rugi_. Kau selalu memandang orang dengan rendah."

"Itu memang aku."

Jongin memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku tidak ingin bekerja dengamu jika sikapmu tetap menyebalkan, baiklah aku pergi, aku batalkan kontrakku, tenang saja aku tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi."

"Aku bisa membayar ganti rugi pembatalan kontrakmu, berapa jumlahnya?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan angkuh.

"Apa aku tampak menyedihkan? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Semoga kau mendapat fotografer yang lebih baik, dan satu lagi bisakah kau mencari sekolah kepribadian? Kepribadianmu sangat buruk, aku yakin penggemarmu akan terkejut dengan sikapmu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa kau salah satunya?"

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, Chanyeol benar-benar manusia berkepala batu. "Tidak, aku suka EMINEM. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Maaf jika sikapku kurang mengenakan."

"Kau mengaku salah?"

Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia sandang ranselnya dan memilih pergi. Sungguh, Park Chanyeol sangat menjengkelkan. "Hyung?!" Jongin melihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang rupanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kami sangat cemas," balas Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum polos.

"Oh, kontrak kerja dibatalkan, Kyungsoo hyung yang urus ya, aku ada urusan lain. Sampai nanti malam."

"Apa?!" pekik Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan, Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Jongin sementara Xiumin merangsek masuk ruangan.

"Apa maksud pembatalan kontrak?!" pekik Xiumin marah bercampur gemas, Chanyeol duduk di sofa, menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kopi, dia sibuk dengan permainan di dalam ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Kim Jongin, _Hyung_ cari fotografer yang lain."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Kim Jongin, hilangkan sikap egois dan keras kepalamu itu, bersikaplah professional, ada banyak orang yang bekerja di belakangmu Chanyeol, jangan seenaknya."

"Aku tidak suka, ya tidak suka."

"Akan aku laporkan pada Suho."

"Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol, ponselnya terlupakan begitu saja. "Jangan Suho, aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman menyebalkan, Suho itu pengadu. Jika orang tuaku tahu aku bisa disuruh berhenti bernyanyi dan dimasukkan ke bangku kuliah." Chanyeol menerawang jauh, membayangkan kehidupan bangku kuliah yang mengerikan dan kejam.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghindari _petaka_ bangku kuliah Park Chanyeol?"

"Apapun…," gumam Chanyeol lesu.

"Meminta maaf kepada Jongin dan melanjutkan kontrak kerja." Chanyeol pura-pura tuli. "Park Chanyeol?!" peringat Xiumin.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!" pekik Chanyeol kesal, ia berdiri berusaha mengintimidasi Xiumin dengan tinggi badannya, tentu saja Xiumin tidak pernah merasa terancam dengan hal itu. "Haah," desah Chanyeol. "Ayo pergi ke rumah Kim Jongin." Xiumin menggangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak akan memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan imbalan besar seperti ini Jongin?"

"Chanyeol sendiri yang membuat keputusan." Pandangan Jongin lekat pada layar televisi yang menampilkan grafik _game_ kesukaannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, akan aku urus besok, bagaimana dengan tawaran kerja dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Siapa Oh Sehun?"

"Jongin! Dia model paling terkenal sekarang, update informasimu tentang dunia hiburan jangan main _game_ terus!" pekik Kyungsoo jengkel. Jongin mendengus tanpa ada maksud untuk mengakhiri permainannya.

Ting…. Tong….., suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring, tanpa diperintahpun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa membuka pintu adalah tugasnya. Jongin sedang sangat sibuk, dan berharap Jongin membuka pintu sama saja memvonis mati _si tamu_. Bisa-bisa Jongin akan membukakan pintu besok pagi, setelah bangun tidur dan _game_ tidak tertulis dalam daftar kegiatan pertama pagi harinya.

Kyungsoo menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah apel. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua tamu _tak diundangnya_. "Halo Kyungsoo, apa Jongin ada?" Xiumin bertanya dan tersenyum manis.

"A—ada, silakan masuk." Kyungsoo gugup, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping memberi ruang untuk Xiumin dan Chanyeol masuk. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kembali, ia cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Xiumin dan Chanyeol. "Jongin sedang main di ruang keluarga."

"Chanyeol." gumam Xiumin. "Apa ini?!" Xiumin melihat tangan kanan Chanyeol yang kini menggandeng tangan kirinya.

"Temani aku," bisik Chanyeol.

"Pergi sendiri, tanggung jawabmu yang sudah memutus kontrak seenaknya."

" _Hyung….,_ " rengek Chanyeol.

Xiumin menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol, ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari melempar tatapan tajam untuk Chanyeol. "Lakukan sendiri." Ucap Xiumin dingin.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, meminta maaf kepada Jongin adalah pilihan sulit tapi lebih mengerikan jika harus bersinggungan dengan bangku kuliah. Maka disinilah Chanyeol, berdiri di belakang sofa Jongin, mengamati Jongin yang sibuk bermain _game_ , seperti orang tidak penting.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya ragu-ragu, mendekati Jongin. Ia duduk di samping Jongin dan si mantan fotografer alam itu bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Aku kalah!" pekikan Jongin berhasil mengagetkan Chanyeol. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Kyung….,"

"Hai Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman konyolnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Chanyeol menarik mundur tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin, saat anak laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dahi Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sedang demam kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" geram Chanyeol setelah mengetahui maksud Jongin, ia hempaskan tangan Jongin yang tadinya mendarat tanpa dosa di dahinya.

"Kalau tidak demam, aneh sekali kau datang dan meminta maaf padaku. Apa kau tahu saat manusia berubah drastis dalam waktu sekejap biasanya mereka akan mati."

"Dariman kau tahu itu?! Jangan mengada-ada!" pekik Chanyeol, raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang terlihat konyol dimata Jongin.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah, tapi kebanyakan perubahan drastis dalam waktu singkat itu pertanda kematian."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat konyolmu."

"Terserah." Balas Jongin kemudian mengendikan bahunya acuh.

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang bersiap dengan stik gamenya. "Tunggu!" pekik Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan Jongin. Jongin melempar tatapan kesal. "Aku ingin kita bekerjasama."

"Aku yakin kepalamu terbentur keras bukan sekedar demam biasa."

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat konyol, Kai!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Ya! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggil Kai?!"

"Supaya kita lebih akrab." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Jangan sok akrab, aku tidak mau bekerjasama denganmu lagi. Kalimatmu sangat kasar tadi, aku kesal."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan tidak percaya, bayangan bangku kuliah menari di benaknya dengan cara yang sangat menyeramkan, persis vonis mati. "Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol. "Kita harus bekerjasama lagi!" Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Jongin secara tiba-tiba."

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Jongin berteriak karena kesal bercampur terkejut. "Lepas!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau setuju." Chanyeol bersikeras.

Jongin mempertimbangkan, jika menolak, Kyungsoo akan menghantuinya sembari memaki-maki tentang betapa bodohnya menolak kontrak bernilai besar. Kyungsoo yang sedang memaki lebih berisik dibanding jam beker ayam jantannya. "Baiklah…," jawab Jongin setengah hati.

"Terima kasih Kai! Aku mencintaimu!" pekik Chanyeol bahagia, dengan spontan Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Jongin, ia dorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan wajah konyol khasnya. "Jangan memanggilku Kai, jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kita teman baik."

"Tidak mau, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kai." Chanyeol yang keras kepala akan tetap mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

"Kim Jong-in. Nama yang mudah Kim Jongin. JONGIN." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Jongin yang mencoba mengajari bagaimana memanggil dan melafalkan namanya dengan tepat.

"Kai." Balas Chanyeol datar.

"Namaku lebih mudah dibandingkan namamu, Chan-Yeol." Gerutu Jongin, menyerah berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Semuanya beres." Chanyeol memainkan kedua alisnya menggoda Jongin. Sekarang Jongin mulai berpikir mungkin Chanyeol itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Kita mulai bekerja besok, tempatnya menyusul, ada perubahan begitu yang Xiumin hyung katakan." Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tercengang. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Pasti ada sesuatu kenapa dia berubah drastis? Gumam Jongin. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari mencari Kyungsoo karena penasaran. Sayang, ia kalah cepat Chanyeol dan Xiumin sudah pergi dan kini Kyungsoo tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Jongin duduk di atas konter dapur, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mencuci buah tomat. " _Hyung_ , kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang meminta maaf, meminta bekerjasama lagi, dia juga memutuskan untuk memanggilku Kai?"

"Bukankah itu bagus." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun menatap Jongin, dia memilih fokus pada kegiatannya memotong daging buah tomat.

"Aku rasa tidak—mungkin dia terpaksa."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Chanyeol tidak akan mudah berubah, dia orang yang berpendirian kuat."

"Kau memperhatikannya?"

"Dari semua berita tentang Chanyeol."

"Yang mana?"

"Salah satunya dengan Baekhyun, mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama padahal jarang bertemu tapi Chanyeol setia."

"Setia bukan berarti berpendirian kuat, buktinya kau, hubunganmu dengan Kris cukup lama tapi bukan berarti kau setia kan?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil mengacungkan pisau tajamnya menunjuk Jongin, membuat Jongin menggeser tubuhnya menjauh menghindri bahaya. "Itu karena kau tidak peduli."

"Singkirkan pisaumu _Hyung_ , itu mengerikan. Chanyeol dia—terlalu berusaha untuk membahagikan Baekhyun, aku rasa."

"Kau bersimpati padanya?"

"Tidak, aku kasihan, mungkin sedikit."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, suara mesin pencacah terdengar cukup keras di dalam apartemen kosong Jongin. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian deru mesinpun berhenti, Kyungsoo menuang jus tomat ke dalam gelas panjang. "Jus tomat."

"Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo sendiri mengambil jus siap saji di dalam lemari pendingin, jus anggur kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan segelas jus anggur di tangannya.

" Menginap di sini?"

"Terserah."

"Menginaplah, kita berangkat pagi, besok."

"Kau setuju menerima kerjasama lagi?"

"Hmmm."

"Kalau begitu aku harus menghubungi Oh Sehun dan mengatakan padanya kau punya kontrak kerja sampai satu setengah bulan ke depan."

"Ya." Balas Jongin datar, keduanya menatap meja makan yang tampak kosong tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Itu keputusan yang tepat. Aku pikir suasana hatimu yang buruk itu karena Baekhyun."

"Jangan menyebutkan nama Baekhyun keras-keras _Hyung_. Hanya kau yang mengetahui perihal hubungan kami."

"Hmm." Xiumin menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat. Setelah kunjungannya ke rumah Kim Jongin, Xiumin mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol, mungkin malam ini dia juga berniat untuk menginap. "Bahkan Suho tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu—kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

Chanyeol mendesah tak bertenaga, ia letakkan kaleng jus lecinya ke atas konter dapur. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kopi pahit seperti Xiumin. Selain itu kopi juga akan membuatnya terjaga, hal yang sangat tidak disarankan mengingat jadwalnya akan padat mulai besok. "Kami putus."

"Kapan?" Xiumin menanggapi dengan tenang, itulah yang Chanyeol sukai dari Xiumin. Dia bahkan lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakaknya, Suho.

"Kemarin malam, di taman."

"Jadi alasanmu pergi tanpa sopir dan membuat Suho uring-uringan untuk menemui Baekhyun?"

"Begitulah."

"Sayang sekali, semoga kau mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia tenggak isi jus leci terakhir di dalam kaleng.

"Gosok gigimu dan tidur." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nasihat Xiumin. Tentu saja dirinya akan menggosok gigi, dia tidak akan membiarkan gigi _indah_ nya, berlubang.

"Aku ngantuk _Hyung_." Jongin duduk sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo, posisi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Makanya! Jangan main terus!" Kyungsoo menempeleng kepala Jongin. Jongin tidak peduli, keduanya duduk di sofa menunggu kedatangan Xiumin dan Chanyeol. "Kenapa mereka lama?"

"Mungkin Chanyeol tidur, ayolah kita pulang dan kembali nanti siang." Kyungsoo mengabaikan kalimat tidak penting Jongin.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" pekik Xiumin yang tiba-tiba masuk, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, dia lupa jika Jongin tengah bersandar pada pundaknya. Jongin hampir terjungkal, beruntung hal memalukan tersebut tak terlaksana, sekarang dirinya menjadi saksi bagaimana Kyungsoo tergila-gila pada sosok pemuda berpipi gembil, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal diacuhkan. "Jongin kita berangkat sekarang."

"Berangkat sekarang? Kemana?" tanya Jongin berubah linglung secara tiba-tiba.

"Lokasi pemotretan." Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan cepat, meraih ransel berisi kamera Jongin dan membawanya keluar mengekor Xiumin. Jongin melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo pergi terlalu cepat padahal dirinya masih berjuang untuk memperoleh kesadaran seratus persen.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Xiumin menuju salah satu van putih. Jongin menggaruk pelan tengkuknya, sangat mengantuk, kedua matanya terasa berat. "Kyungsoo _hyung_ …," sebenarnya Jongin ingin bertanya berapa lama perjalanan mereka, namun Kyungsoo terlalu terburu-buru mengikuti Xiumin.

Jongin yang bisa tertidur kapan saja tiba-tiba langsung sadar, melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. "Kalian!" pekik Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. "Kalian memakai kemeja yang sama!" kemudian ledakan tawa Xiumin dan Kyungsoo terdengar menjengkelkan.

Dengan bersungut-sungut Jongin menaiki van, dan dengan sengaja ia diharuskan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Kemeja yang Jongin kenakan berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan kerah berwarna biru tua, mengenai merk, tentu saja Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian dari merk terkenal, sedangkan Jongin membeli kemejanya di toko baju biasa, tanpa merk.

"Apa kau tahu jika lokasi pemotretan berubah? Demi menghemat waktu. Aku harap kau menghasilkan foto yang luar biasa di lokasi biasa." Chanyeol dengan kacamata hitamnya tampak sangat angkuh.

"Aku usahakan sebaik mungkin. Di mana tempat pemotretannya?"

"Yeouido Park."

"Oh, di hutannya?"

"Hmmm."

"Tempat yang indah, siapa yang memilih lokasi?"

"Xiumin _hyung_."

"Aku rasa menejermu itu sangat jenius."

"Hmmm, tapi dia tidak cukup jenius dalam _fashion,_ buktinya kita memakai pakaian yang hampir sama."

"Kita sudah berbaikan jangan mencoba bertengkar lagi." Peringat Jongin. Chanyeol hanya menampakkan cengiran konyolnya menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Jongin sangat menikmatinya, jalanan di Seoul sangat lengang, jam tangan dari kulit sintetis berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Kabut tampak tebal, suasana ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada suasana alam liar.

"Kenapa kau beralih profesi?" pertanyaan dari Chanyeol dengan suara berat khasnya mengakhiri acara nostalgia Jongin.

"Aku?!" spontan Jongin menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang kini telah melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi yang duduk di sampingku selain kau."

"Ayah dan ibuku yang memintaku berhenti."

"Kau menurut begitu saja?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi melihat ibuku menangis—aku luluh."

"Ternyata hatimu lembut juga, tak sesuai dengan penampilanmu."

"Memang ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?!" pekik Jongin kesal, bukankah Chanyeol yang datang untuk meminta maaf?! Tapi dia kembali bersikap menyebalkan, Jongin menyipitkan kedua mata indahnya. "Kau datang meminta maaf karena disuruh seseorang kan? Atau pembatalan kontrak akan membuatmu mendapat masalah? Jujur saja, Park Chan-Yeol."

"Tidak ada hal semacam itu." jawab Chanyeol tegas, ia kenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya dan memandang lurus ke depan mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin. Dia tidak ingin Jongin melihat motifnya terlalu jelas.

"Aku justru semakin curiga…," gumam Jongin, sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan jalanan berkabut di pagi buta, dibanding memandangi manusia berkacamata hitam yang sombong di sampingnya.

Niat pertama Jongin adalah tidur disepanjang perjalanan, namun niatan itu tak terlaksana karena jalanan yang berkabut justru membangkitkan kenangan di masa lalu, saat dirinya berpacu dengan adrenalin untuk mengambil gambar terbaik, dimana setiap detiknya merupakan permainan judi dengan maut.

Van berhenti di dermaga, lokasi pemotretan ada di pulau Yeouido untuk mencapai pulau tersebut digunakan kapal feri untuk menyeberangi sungai Han. Van akan memasuki lambung kapal dan para penumpang harus turun, termasuk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Feri ini dipesan khusus?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya.

Di atas feri kabut pagi hari terlihat semakin jelas, Jongin menyesal memakai kemeja tipis karena sekarang suhunya lumayan dingin. "Kabutnya tebal sekali, di sini dingin."

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kini berdiri di sampingnya, bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Chanyeol mengenakan jaket berwarna cokelat, terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Dan sangat jelas tengah mengejek kemalangan Jongin. Jongin memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat duduk feri yang hangat dibanding berdiri di dek dan menikmati ejekan Chanyeol.

"Ini, aku pinjamkan." Chanyeol menyodorkan jaket _baseball_ nya yang berwarna biru tua dan hitam pada kedua lengannya. Jongin menatap bingung. "Mau tidak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Cih! Sombong!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Sungguh, dia merindukan saat-saat di alam liar. Saat adernalinnya mengalir deras, dan setiap foto yang ia ambil tidak ada campur tangan manusia, tidak dibuat-buat, semuanya menampilkan keanggunan sekaligus keganasan alam secara bersamaan. Van berhenti di depan gerbang taman Yeouido, sudah ada cukup banyak staf di sana, kawasan akan steril hingga pukul 9 pagi.

"Ayo turun, apa kau belum pernah datang ke tempat ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Kyungsoo sudah mengekori Xiumin, membuat Jongin hanya bisa menatap maklum. Kyungsoo sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Aku penasaran konsep seperti apa yang disiapkan Xiumin." Jongin melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya. "Kenapa? Xiumin tidak mendengarku, dia tidak akan keberatan aku memanggilnya hanya dengan nama."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Jongin datar, ia benahi ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya, ia berlari mengahampiri Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di depan salah satu pohon Sakura tua ia tengah sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat ke sini!" Teriakkan Xiumin yang melengking membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau melangkah pergi, padahal dia masih sangat malas dan mengantuk. Langit musim panas bahkan belum dihiasi oleh bintang panas yang menerangi bumi sejak awal pembentukan, dan dirinya sudah berada di taman dengan pepohonan tua yang sama sekali tidak menarik hatinya.

Pemotretan dilakukan di dua tempat yaitu di hutan tradisional Korea yang ada di Yeouido dan jalan Yunjunro dimana terdapat pohon Sakura berusia kira-kira 40-60 tahun disepanjang 6 km jalan tanah setapak.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, ia meneliti semua persiapan yang terlihat sempurna, Jongin sudah bersiap dengan kamera serta tripodnya di dekat hutan ditemani Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin mengamati penampilannya. "Kenapa aku memakai pakaian modern?"

"Konsepnya seperti itu." balas Xiumin sembari memerintahkan beberapa staf untuk mematangkan persiapan.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , ada kira-kira dua puluhan orang dengan pakaian polisi tradisional ala zaman kerajaan Juseo, ini—janggal."

"Jongin akan menjelaskan padamu setelah semua selesai."

"Ini konsep Kai?!" Chanyeol berteriak tak terima, konsep albumnya dihancurkan Jongin.

"Semuanya sempurna Chanyeol, jangan membuat ulah, dan ayo pergi sebelum matahari bersinar terang dan semua kabut itu menghilang."

" _Hyung_!" Chanyeol mencoba protes namun Xiumin tampak tak peduli dan memilih keluar tenda meninggalkannya. "Awas kau Kim Jongin, jika semuanya berantakan," geram Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari tenda.

Para prajurit berpakaian tradisional berjajar di sepanjang jalan tanah setapak. Kabut alami ditambah _dry ice_ , para prajurit itu membawa panji-panji serta senjata berupa tombak. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin yang terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya. "Ini konsepmu?" Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak membentak Jongin.

"Bukan, ini konsep albummu aku hanya menyempurnakannya."

"Kau!" geram Chanyeol. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Bisakah kau diam dan mulai bekerja, tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?" sindir Jongin.

"Jika pekerjaanmu tidak memuaskan…,"

"Chanyeol!" lengkingan suara Xiumin memotong kalimat Chanyeol, Jongin tersenyum miring, mengejek, Chanyeol mendengus untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Xiumin.

"Berdiri di tengah para prajurit!" pekik Jongin memerintah Chanyel, dirinya harus professional maka dari itu Chanyeol menurut. "Pakai penutup kepala jaketmu!" Chanyeol kembali menurut. "Bagus, tambahkan _dry ice_ buat lebih banyak kabut!" Jongin memberi perintah kepada staf.

Perhatian Jongin tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol berikan ekspresi saat kau benci, sangat marah, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Bagaimana caranya?! Aku bukan model?!"

"Park Chanyeol aku tahu kau berbohong soal permintaan maaf itu!" pekik Jongin, Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam Jongin, sungguh dia adalah fotografer paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Selama ini semua orang yang bekerjasama dengannya selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan.

Pemotretan selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan, semua staf yang terlibat kembali ke tenda yang telah dibangun sebelumnya untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jongin yang tengah sibuk mengemasi kameranya. "Cepat sekali, aku ragu." Ucap Chanyeol meremehakan. Jongin diam tak membalas, dia masih sibuk dengan ransel tempat menyimpan kameranya.

"Pasti hasilnya buruk."

"Biarkan aku membereskan peralatan pribadiku, setelah ini kita lihat hasilnya di tenda dengan semua orang."

"Percaya diri sekali, semoga kepercayaan dirimu itu tidak mengecewakanmu nantinya."

Hebat, namun Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan, semua orang yang melihat hasil foto Jongin bertepuk tangan. Jongin mampu menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol dengan sempurna, prajurit di zaman Joseon berpadu dengan Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian modern, mampu menunjukkan kemisteriusan, hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang menampilkan keliaran yang sempurna.

"Kita bisa melakukan pemotretan ulang jika kurang sempurna."

Bibir Xiumin tanpa sadar terbuka, ini luar biasa, sangat menakjubkan. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin berkata kurang sempurna? Xiumin menggeleng cepat. "Ini hebat!" pekik Xiumin heboh. "Dengan begini peluncuran album bisa dipercepat!" Xiumin berdiri dari kursi plastiknya dengan tergesa.

"Dia pasti menghubungi Suho." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tadi duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi plastik, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Lumayan," gumamnya singkat. Kedua matanya menatap layar laptop Jongin, tidak mempercayai bagaimana sosoknya bisa berubah sangat drastis. "Jangan lupa untuk menghadiri peluncuran albumku, itu disebutkan dalam kontrak kerja."

"Hmmm, kapan?"

"Jika semuanya lancar aku rasa dua minggu lagi, satu minggu lagi akan diedarkan satu single sebagai perkenalan sekaligus _teaser_."

"Ya." Balas Jongin datar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak suka musikku." Jongin melempar tatapan meminta maaf. "Tidak masalah, tidak mungkin semua orang mendengarkan musikku kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Jongin merasa bingung, Chanyeol memang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Aku mau sarapan." Ucap Jongin datar, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi. Memikirkan tentang kepribadian Chanyeol membuat perutanya semakin lapar, selain itu tidak ada manfaatnya memikirkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semuanya terima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca fic aneh saya, apalagi yan review, jika ada idola kalian yang sifatnya berubah hehehe maaf, bukan berarti saya benci mereka, ini demi kepentingan cerita saja, saya bukan haters siapa-siapa kok, saya suka semua member EXO, WINNER, iKON, BigBang, Beast, Infinite, semua saya suka, hahaha (penggemar gila) maaf jika ada ChanBaek shiper di sini, hehe, saya gak benci ChanBaek kok saya cuma suka ChanKai (apa-apaan ini? Author gila) salah ketik itu biasa, saya author yang kurang teliti harap maklum, terima kasih untuk **Guest, pd, nadia, sejin kim, laxyovrds, vipbigbang74, Rnine21, chotaein816, steffifebri, Jonah Kim, ParkJitta, Jiji Park, sejin kimkai, jjong86, dum-baby-lion, Kamong Jjong, Kim Kai Jong** terima kasih untuk review kalian Oh ya kadang-kadang Chanyeol panggil Kai, kadang Jongin, tergantung suasana hati dia jadi jangan bingung ya bacanya, untuk perubahan situasi sudah saya kasih jarak kok, mungkin waktu upload di ffn filenya berubah maaf, kalau bacanya gak enak gara-gara itu hehehe….. Selamat membaca. Hadehhh…, (sambutannya kepanjangan ya, maaf) apa ini sambutan? Abaikan.

 **Previous**

"Kau sama sekali tidak suka musikku." Jongin melempar tatapan meminta maaf. "Tidak masalah, tidak mungkin semua orang mendengarkan musikku kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Jongin merasa bingung, Chanyeol memang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Aku mau sarapan." Ucap Jongin datar, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi. Memikirkan tentang kepribadian Chanyeol membuat perutanya semakin lapar, selain itu tidak ada manfaatnya memikirkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **Bab Tiga**

Jongin sedang menikmati lollipop jeruknya, Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel, mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin. Jongin bingung mengapa seorang model terkenal seperti Oh Sehun meminta bertemu di kafe kelas menengah dan ramai seperti sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, dia mengirim pesan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali."

"Di sini sangat ramai."

"Hanya di lantai satu, kita di lantai dua, sudah dipesan khusus. Semuanya aman."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. Ia menjulurkan lehernya mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo kerjakan. "Kau berkirim pesan dengan Xiumin hyung?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mengatur jadwalmu serta melihat beberapa tawaran kontrak kerja lain."

"Hmm. Kim Junmyeon atau Suho memintamu untuk menjadi fotografer _prawedding_ nya."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin, kemudian tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak mau menerima pekerjaan itu."

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan menolak. Tapi bayarannya lebih tinggi daripada kontrak dengan Chanyeol. tertarik?"

" _Hyung_ , harga diriku sudah cukup tergadaikan dengan beralih profesi dari fotografer alam liar menjadi— sekarang ini, aku tidak mau menjadi fotografer _prawedding_."

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan pemotretan sampul album, dan sampul majalah."

"Aku tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Tunggu, siapa? Suho?" Jongin bersandar pada sofa, meluruskan kedua kakinya dan melirik ke luar. Memperhatikan jalanan yang padat, lampu-lampu bersinar terang, gedung-gedung, serta langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Hmmm, kau tertarik?" Kyungsoo berharap Jongin menerima tawaran Suho yang bernilai cukup besar.

"Tidak akan aku terima, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Suho, dia terdengar tidak asing."

"Suho kakak tiri Chanyeol, sekaligus bos _SM_ yang baru."

"Chanyeol itu kaya?"

"Tentu saja dia penyanyi terkenal, dia sudah lama berkarir di industri hiburan dan lagu-lagunya selalu sukses, jangan lupakan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai bintang iklan, dan model juga. Oh jangan lupakan keluarganya pemegang saham terbesar _SM_."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol, _Hyung_. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Chanyeol bukannya Xiumin hyung?" goda Jongin.

"Jangan bicara ngelantur, aku selalu mencari tahu setiap detail klien kita. Memangnya kau yang terlalu sibuk main?!" Sindir Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak peduli baginya _game_ adalah hiburan yang tidak akan bisa ia tinggalkan.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan ponselnya ia menoleh menatap Jongin yang sibuk melihat keadaan di luar, Kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilan Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan memakai pakaian terbuka!" geram Kyungsoo sembari memperhatikan penampilan Jongin yang tadi tak sempat ia teliti. Jongin mengenakan kaos singlet putih dilapisi kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu, menampilkan dengan jelas leher jenjang dipadu kulit kecoklatannya.

Jongin menikmati lollipop rasa jeruknya, sebagai media pengalihan supaya dirinya tak terlalu kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu berlebihan. "Ini tidak terbuka." Balas Jongin kesal. "Apa aku perlu memakai mantel musim dingin yang tebal agar terlihat _tak terbuka_ menurut _versimu_ _Hyung_?"

"Itu lebih baik." balas Kyungsoo datar, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Jongin sontak menoleh, seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi, berambut hitam, dan berkulit putih yang kontras dengan kulit eksotisnya, dia mengenakan kacamata hitam. _Sepertinya kacamata hitam populer dikalangan orang terkenal_ , pikir Jongin.

"Tuan Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri menyambut, sementara Jongin, dia hanya memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil berusaha untuk melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas.

Tampan, tentu saja. Sangat tampan, dia memiliki _eyes smile_. "Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk dengan lollipop membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram menahan amarah, melihat sikap tak sopan Jongin.

"Panggil Kai supaya akrab." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa beban sekalian mengerjai Jongin yang berlaku tak sopan.

"Tidak, panggil Jongin saja." Balas Jongin lalu tersenyum manis.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian dia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah membaca kontrak kerjanya kan?"

"Ya, sedikit mengejutkan bukankah pemotretan majalah seharusnya memakai fotografer majalah yang mengontrak Anda?"

"Aku memilih fotograferku secara pribadi."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin datar. "Aku masih terikat kontrak sampai tiga minggu ke depan, apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Pemotretan akan dilakukan di London."

"London? Itu jauh sekali. Baiklah, sekalian jalan-jalan." Jongin berusaha tersenyum meski di otaknya mulai memikirkan berapa banyak biaya yang akan ia butuhkan selama di London.

"Aku tanggung semua biayamu selama di London, itu tertulis di kontrak kerja, kau tidak membacanya?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, aku sangat sibuk…,"

"Sibuk bermain _game._ " Bisik Kyungsoo yang jelas terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan, sementara Jongin melempar lirikan tajam yang Kyungsoo abaikan.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan klien," bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli ia justru menyedot _orange juice_ nya. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sikap yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Perhatian Jongin tertuju kembali pada Sehun. "Kontrak kerja sudah disepakati lalu—kenapa Anda meminta bertemu?"

"Kau benar Jongin, aku tertarik padamu."

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna. terkejut. Dari informasi yang Kyungsoo katakan bukankah Oh Sehun lebih muda darinya, dan dia memanggil tanpa imbuhan HYUNG?! Lalu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan tertarik. "Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda."

"Kau tidak punya kekasih kan Kim Jongin? Aku juga tidak, dan terus terang saja aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "Ah, mana mungkin Anda menyukai saya, Anda kan model terkenal dan saya bukan apa-apa." Jongin berusaha merendah agar dirinya segera keluar dari situasi canggung seperti sekarang.

"Kau fotografer terkenal, aku mengagumimu sejak lama saat kau masih aktif sebagai fotografer alam liar, sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa kau beralih pada bidang fotografi yang lain."

"Maaf Oh Sehun jika Anda tidak ingin membicarakan pekerjaan, saya permisi." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, pembicaraan tak jelas seperti ini hanya membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Tunggu!" Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin menahannya.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan Anda, Tuan." Jongin berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sopan meski sekarang dirinya sangat kesal. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil lollipop dari mulut Jongin kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut sampai-sampai keduanya menahan napas.

"Terimakasih sudah menerima kontrak kerja denganku, Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun menggoda, Jongin menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sehun, ia langsung keluar tanpa berpamitan. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat membungkukkan badannya agar terlihat sopan, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" pekik Jongin penuh amarah, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan memakai pakaian terbuka."

"Apa hubungannya?!" pekik Jongin jengkel.

"Tentu saja ada, buktinya Sehun tergoda."

"Dia gila, batalkan kontraknya _Hyung_. Aku tidak peduli batalkan saja."

"Kita akan didenda dengan jumlah yang sangat besar Jongin."

"Apa _Hyung_ mau aku dilecehkan setiap kali kami bertemu?!" Jongin masih berteriak-teriak berisik, membuat telinga Kyungsoo berdenging.

"Terima saja cintanya, kau tidak akan dilecehkan. kau sudah jomblo. Sehun adalah sosok yang sempurna, kau tidak akan rugi, aku jamin."

"Cih!" dengus Jongin. "Kenapa kau membuat urusan rumit ini seolah-olah sangat sederhana."

"Memang sederhana, Sehun menyukaimu itu saja. Kalian berdua sedang sendiri kenapa tidak menjalin hubungan, sederhana kan?"

"Terserah!" Jongin yang semakin marah memilih mengakhiri percakapan.

"Kris memutuskanmu, cari kekasih yang paling tidak ketampanannya sepadan dengan Kris." Namun, tidak untuk Kyungsoo dia masih ingin melanjutkan percakapan. Jongin membuang muka, tidak ingin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan omongan tak pentingnya.

Kyungsoo menurunkan Jongin di depan gedung apartemennya, dia langsung pergi karena harus mengerjakan hal lain. Jongin membenahi ransel yang tersandang di pundaknya. Kedua matanya langsung menangkap sosok menyebalkan yang kini berdiri di dekat tiang lampu penerang taman apartemen. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tinggal di sini? Apartemenku jauh lebih bagus." Jongin melempar tatapan curiga.

"Kau memata-mataiku ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mencari tahu."

"Sama saja."

"Tidak, Kim Jongin, aku menyuruh bawahanku."

"Bawahan, bukannya kau model?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, Jongin melihat kantong plastik dengan nama salah satu _hypermarket_ tercetak pada permukaannya. "Ini untukmu." Meski enggan, Jongin menerima kantong plastik itu karena paksaan Sehun. Ia intip isi di dalam kantong plastik.

"Lollipop?" Sehun tersenyum menunjukkan _eyes smile_ nya yang berpadu sempurna dengan wajahnya yang sangat mempesona.

"Ya lollipop dengan rasa kesukaanmu, baiklah aku pergi dulu Kim Jongin selamat malam."

Pandangan Jongin mengikuti arah kepergian Sehun, dia berjalan menuju sedan mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Panggil aku _Hyung_! Aku lebih tua darimu!" pekik Jongin memastikan Sehun mendengarnya. Sehun memasuki mobilnya, mengacuhkan Jongin. "Orang aneh," gumam Jongin.

Jendela mobil terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Sehun. "Aku tidak akan

pernah memanggilmu _Hyung_!" pekik Sehun, mobilpun melaju bersamaan dengan jendela mobil yang bergerak naik.

Jongin berlari memasuki gedung apartemen, dia melihat tong sampah di dekat meja resepsionis, cepat-cepat ia masukkan kantong plastik berisi lollipop pemberian Sehun ke dalamnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menikmati lollipop yang mungkin sudah dicampuri sesuatu oleh Sehun, siapa tahu. Bersikap waspada itu baik.

"Chanyeol lihat ini!" pekik Xiumin histeris, Chanyeol dengan malas menyeret kedua kakinya mendekati Xiumin. Dia sangat mengantuk sekarang. "Lihat penonton _teaser-_ mu mencapai satu juta orang dalam waktu tiga hari, kau mencetak rekor, bocah tengik!" pekik Xiumin, dan panggilan bocah tengik membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hanya ini yang ingin _Hyung_ bicarakan? Kalau begitu aku tidur saja."

"Tunggu! Ya! Park Chanyeol! Dasar! Bisa tidak dia bersikap sedikit lebih antusias pada prestasinya sendiri, aneh." Xiumin teringat sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Chanyeol bahagia. "Tunggu Chanyeol! Baekhyun setuju untuk datang pada acara peluncuran albummu."

Kalimat itu sempat menghentikan kedua langkah Chanyeol, namun dia kembali berjalan dan bersikap acuh. Tak ingin menaruh harapannya terlalu tinggi. "Kau tidak tertarik?!"

Chanyeol berbalik. " _Hyung_ yakin dia datang untukku?"

Xiumin mengendikkan bahu. "Tapi seminggu yang lalu dia mengakui hubungan kalian secara publik."

"Apa gunanya mengakui sebuah hubungan yang telah berakhir, dia itu aneh."

"Mungkin dia ingin menjalin cinta denganmu, apa kau akan menerimanya kembali?"

"Hanya jika alasannya masuk akal."

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Xiumin selama beberapa detik lebih lama, namun ia langsung berbalik dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. Xiumin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Chanyeol.

Padang rumput yang luas, sengatan sinar matahari, suara-suara alam liar yang khas. Jongin melihat kelompok singa betina dengan anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak singa bersembunyi di balik tingginya rerumputan sementara induk mereka bersiap berburu. Jongin berbaring di balik batu berukuran sedang, mencoba mencari tempat terbaik untuk mengambil gambar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, adrenalin terpompa ke dalam darah, kedua tangannya dengan kokoh menyangga kamera, bidikan akan segera dilaksanakan….."Kim Jongin!"

"Astaga!" Jongin langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur, keringat muncul dengan cepat, jantungnya serasa meledak, napasnya tersengal.

"Kau bangun siang lagi, kita ada acara penting, dua puluh menit untuk semua persiapanmu aku tunggu diluar, cepat angkat bokong malasmu, atau air es dari kulkas akan menyapa pagi sialmu!" Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba berpikir kenapa anak-anak singa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Ini aku! Siapa lagi?! Cepat waktu kita tidak banyak!" pekik Kyungsoo berapi-api.

"Baiklah _Hyung_." Dengan malas Jongin menyingkap selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. " _Hyung_ bisa keluar, dua puluh menit tidak akan bertambah."

"Aku tunggu di luar!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

Lima menit untuk total waktu mandi dan lima menit untuk menyiapkan diri, Jongin menatap pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin. Lumayan pantas. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia keluar dari kamar, hari ini dia tidak membawa ransel kameranya yang berat. Pundaknya bisa beristirahat hari ini.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan tergesa. "Buka mulutmu!" Jongin menurut, dan Kyungsoo langsung mendorong setangkup roti tawar selai cokelat ke dalam mulut Jongin. "Pegang ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak jus rasa apel kepada Jongin. "Kita pergi sekarang!" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin dan menyeretnya keluar apartemen. Jongin hanya bisa menurut karena otaknya belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Jongin duduk di kursi penumpang, Kyungsoo memasangkan sabuk pengaman, mobil mulai bergerak, wajah Kyungsoo sangat serius, Jongin mengunyah roti tawar sarapannya. Benar-benar mirip film komedi. "Pakai Tisu!" pekik Kyungsoo, saat dilihatnya Jongin yang hendak membersihkan remah roti di tangannya dengan cara mengusapkannya ke atas permukaan celana yang ia kenakan. Jongin mengangguk patuh, ia tarik beberapa lembar tisu dari dalam kotak di atas _dashboard_.

Lima menit kemudian keadaan di dalam mobil yang damai, berakhir. "Kita sampai!" pekik Kyungsoo gembira seolah-olah beban dunia telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Kyungsoo melompat turun dari mobil dan menyeret Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan gedung _SM_ , yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, menakjubkan, tapi Chanyeol kan penyanyi terkenal kenapa peluncuran album barunya tidak dilakukan di tempat yang lebih istimewa. Begitu pikir Jongin.

" _Hyung_! Aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu!" protes Jongin, namun Kyungsoo tak bergeming dia terus menyeret Jongin masuk. Kyungsoo bahkan membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam lift yang sebenarnya sudah penuh, mereka harus menyempil, Kyungsoo terlalu bernapsu, pikir Jongin.

Lift terbuka Kyungsoo masih menyeret Jongin, di depan pintu kayu kembar yang terbuka, dua orang berjas rapi menyambut kedatangan keduanya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan undangan, keduanya dipersilakan dengan ramah. Jongin memperhatikan ruangan megah yang digunakan sebagai tempat peluncuran album baru Chanyeol. " _Hyung_ kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyewa tempat lain?" bisik Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kyungsoo ketus sembari menyikut rusuk kanan Jongin pelan. Bagi Kyungsoo yang terpenting ada Xiumin. "Ini acara resmi Jongin!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa pakaianmu serampangan seperti itu?! aku sudah mengatakan untuk memakai jas, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo semakin naik darah.

"Aku sudah memakai jas _Hyung_ , warnanya juga hitam, ini jas resmi." Balas Jongin santai, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Jas harusnya dipadukan dengan kemeja, bukannya kaos oblong dan lihat itu, celanamu bahkan tak sampai menutupi mata kaki, jangan katakan kau tidak memakai kaos kaki?!"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab tanpa dosa, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menarik rambut cokelat Jongin yang bahkan tak disisir rapi. " _Hyung_ tenanglah, ini acara resmi peluncuran album Chanyeol, bukan acara resmi kenegaraan, tidak akan ada masalah." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya, rasanya dadanya sesak menahan amarah. "Awas saja jika kita diusir," peringat Kyungsoo kali ini dengan nada pelan.

"Jika diusir tinggal pergi saja, beres kan? Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu lagu-lagu Chanyeol, aku pasti bosan di sana." Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya melihat tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo.

"Jika kita diusir itu semua kesalahanmu."

" _Hyung_ ingin bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung ya? Makanya berdandan seperti pendamping pria….," Jongin menelan kasar ludahnya, tatapan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersahabat. "Tenang saja, jika diusir aku saja yang keluar. Hyung boleh tetap tinggal kok." Jongin berusaha tersenyum ramah, namun ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berubah. Kyungsoo yang marah sangat sulit diajak berdamai.

Meski tak terlalu peduli dengan dunia hiburan namun melihat begitu banyak orang terkenal berkumpul dalam satu ruangan tetap saja mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin terpukau. "Apa kau ingat beberapa dari mereka pernah menjadi klienmu?"

"Samar-samar," balas Jongin santai.

"Ayo kita temui Chanyeol dan Ximuin hyung." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Nanti saja saat peluncuran album dilakukan." Tolak Jongin.

"Kau berniat melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hanya berkeliling," balas Jongin santai. Jongin berjalan melintasi meja panjang dengan berbagai hidangan dan jenis minuman tersaji di atasnya, ia menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih dulu akan ia nikmati.

"Kim Jongin!" suara ceria itu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi malas yang Jongin tunjukkan. "Kau hadir?"

"Tentu saja aku fotografer album ini. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini Oh Sehun?"

"Aku berada di agensi yang sama dengan Chanyeol."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin datar. siapa yang mengatakan Oh Sehun itu dingin? Dia itu menyebalkan dan cerewet, banyak orang terkenal yang ternyata sangat berbeda dari yang mereka tunjukkan di depan kamera.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk beralih profesi menjadi model?" Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, bingung. "Wajahmu cukup menarik pasti cocok menjadi model."

Model, berpose di depan kamera, memakai make up, berlenggak-lenggok di _catwalk_? Oh, tidak, Jongin bahkan sudah bergidik membayangkannya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Jongin berjalan menghindari Sehun menuju meja panjang untuk mengambil minuman. Ia memilih soda berwarna cokelat keruh, "Kau suka soda?"

"Hmm." Jawab Jongin seadanya berharap Sehun akan bosan dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku suka rasa stroberi." Jongin menatap Sehun mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menyukai soda." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Jongin.

"Kau juga terlihat sama, bahkan aku lebih berotot darimu." Kalimat Sehun mengingatkan Jongin akan nama panggilan dari Kyungsoo saat dia sedang kesal, ' _papan penggilasan'_.

"Dulu aku berotot." Jongin membela diri yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman miring dari Sehun.

"Jongin kemari!" panggilan Kyungsoo membawa kelegaan tersendiri bagi Jongin, cepat-cepat ia letakkan gelas sodanya ke atas meja dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Acaranya dimulai?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanan Jongin menuju sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipersiapkan untuk para staf yang bekerja dalam pembuatan album.

Kyungsoo adalah menejer berbakat, menurut Jongin, dia langsung merangseng masuk dan beramah tamah sedangkan Jongin justru kebingungan harus melakukan apa, dia tidak memiliki kenalan sama sekali.

"Kau duduk di sampingku nanti." Jongin terkejut mendengar suara berat yang memerintahnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau." Balas Jongin malas, setelah melihat penampakan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menerima tawaran Suho hyung?"

"Foto _prawedding_ itu?"

"Hmm."

"Tidak, aku sudah menerima tawaran kerja lain. Selain itu aku belum punya pengalaman."

"Bilang saja harga dirimu terluka." Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol, dia benci saat orang asing mampu membaca pikirannya semudah buku yang terbuka.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Oh Sehun, apa dia orang yang akan bekerjasama denganmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik?"

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu, aku tertarik dengan Oh Sehun."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sebaliknya, ayo. Aku rasa acaranya dimulai." Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Jongin, Jongin hanya menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Sebaliknya? Berarti dia benci dengan Oh Sehun," gumam Jongin. "Industri hiburan itu mengerikan."

"Kim Jongin!" Lengkingan suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan pemikiran Jongin mengenai kejamnya dunia hiburan, ia lantas berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar.

"Chanyeol membenci Sehun?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain." Peringat Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Jauhi masalah." Balas Kyungsoo tegas.

" _Hyung_ —jika mereka saling benci kenapa Sehun datang ke acara ini?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah, _keep your enemy close'_?"

"Itu berlaku?" Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian mendorong punggung Jongin, agar ia bergegas menaiki panggung yang telah disediakan. "Sekarang lihat semua jas yang mereka pakai, kau mirip gelandangan." Bisik Kyungsoo yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Ada kursi yang tersedia di panggung dengan meja panjang yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga. Kursi tersebut diduduki secara berurutan dari kanan, pemenggang saham terbesar _SM_ Kim Junmyeon, produser sekaligus sutradara album Chanyeol terbaru entah siapa namanya, menejer Chanyeol Kim Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Jongin tentu saja.

Xiumin berdiri dari kursinya untuk memulai acara sekaligus memberi sambutan kepada semua tamu yang hadir. Jongin mulai merasa bosan, untung saja sebelum berangkat ke sini dia sempat membawa lollipop. Di kejauhan dilihatnya Oh Sehun yang tersenyum, Jongin tidak peduli, lollipop lebih penting dibanding Sehun.

"Kami memiliki firasat baik bahwa album keempat Chanyeol akan sukses seperti album-album sebelumnya, tentu saja semua pihak berharap album ini akan jauh lebih baik." gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan setelah Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin melihat Oh Sehun juga ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum, sungguh semua penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Kemudian Xiumin masih melanjutkan sambutannya dengan respon positif _teaser_ yang diluncurkan, dan antusiasme para fans. Chanyeol juga menyumbang beberapa kalimat berupa lelucon-lelucon, dan reff dari salah satu lagu di dalam albumnya.

Layar yang di letakkan di belakang, kanan dan kiri panggung menampilkan kover album teranyar Chanyeol. Tidak ada komentar, jujur Jongin sedikit peduli dengan komentar orang lain kali ini. Dia berpikir untuk meluangkan waktu dan terbang ke Afrika, memotret Singa di padang rumput, tak peduli dengan penilaian orang lain.

"Bagaimana menurut hadirin sekalian?" suara Xiumin memecah keheningan. Namun, tak ada seorangpun yang bergeming. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, ia yakin setelah ini akan banyak media yang menghujatnya. Bekerja dengan Chanyeol adalah hal buruk, seharusnya dia menuruti kata hatinya.

PLOK, PLOK, suara tepuk tangan tunggal memecah keheningan. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Oh Sehun yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. "Itu bukan kover album, itu sebuah seni." Ucap salah seorang undangan. Selang beberapa detik setelah kalimat itu diselesaikan gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana, Jongin tetap memasang wajah datar, berusaha keras untuk tak terpengaruh dengan segala pujian itu.

Pujian adalah hal yang melenakan sekaligus menghancurkan. Jongin menghancurkan lollipop di dalam mulutnya, ia tarik stick putih yang kini telah berubah tak berguna, keluar dari mulutnya, ia lempar ke sembarang arah. "Ayo berdiri." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hmm."

"Syukurlah aku hampir mati bosan."

Semua orang berpikir setelah membungkukkan badan acara selesai, namun rupanya Suho memiliki rencana lain. Ia meminta _microphone_ dari Xiumin. "Maaf menyita waktu hadirin sekalian, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan berita gembira tentang pernikahan saya. Rencananya akan digelar sekitar satu bulan lagi jika tidak ada masalah di dua tempat Korea dan Hawaii."

Ruangan langsung berisik dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan Suho, kapan Suho menjalin cinta dengan seseorang, dan sebagainya.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang telah mengikat hati saya, terima kasih banyak."

Jongin tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia hiburan, namun semua orang di negeri ini tahu bahwa Baekhyun menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Chanyeol, dia sendiri yang mengakuinya belum lama ini. Dan sekarang—dia akan menikahi orang lain. Jongin melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya, tubuh Chanyeol menegang pandangannya tajam lurus ke depan. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dia berdiri di barisan depan.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun tak terbaca, bukankah ini pengkhianatan? Pikir Jongin, tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk menikahi orang lain hanya dalam waktu singkat, seminggu setelah pengakuan publik. Baekhyun membuat pernyataan resmi mengenai jalinan asmaranya dengan Chanyeol dan bagaimana asmara itu kandas, itu berarti hubungan Suho dan Baekhyun bahkan belum genap satu bulan jika keduanya tidak _main belakang_.

"Pengkhianat," Jongin bisa mendengar kalimat Chanyeol dengan jelas. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali bergema, Jongin menoleh ia lihat wajah Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras menahan amarah, sementara di sisi lain Suho tengah tersenyum lebar. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, dia masih menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Sebelum semua orang sempat untuk pergi, para wartawan merangsek maju dan mulai memberondong pertanyaan. Dalam posisi berdiri, Jongin melirik Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia menghadapi situasi sulit ini.

"Chanyeol apa Anda sudah mengetahui rencana pernikahan Baekhyun dan Suho?"

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa gugup, mungkin karena di dalam kepalanya kini tengah memutar berbagai skenario terburuk. Seperti Chanyeol yang marah, merebut dan membanting kamera, berteriak, menyumpah-serapah, memukul Suho dan menampar Baekhyun di depan semua undangan, menyebut mereka pengkhianat dan sebagainya, pasti akan mirip film _action_.

"Ya, saya sudah tahu saya sangat senang dan berakhirnya hubungan saya dengan Baekhyun sama sekali bukan karena pernikahan ini." Mengejutkan, Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang, dia bahkan tersenyum lebar. "Selain itu saya juga akan menikahi orang lain, dia merebut hati saya dalam waktu yang sangat singat. Saya pikir cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil, ternyata hal itu benar adanya."

Jongin masih mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap ekspresi wajah dari para tamu undangan, saat Chanyeol merangkul bahunya, membuat tubuh keduanya bersentuhan dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka akan menikah dua minggu lagi.

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya, ia jatuhkan gelas soda yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. "Sehun!" pekik Chen sang menejer.

"Brengsek!" Sehun langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat, hari ini dia belajar bahwa ada satu atau dua keinginan yang tak terwujud.

"Sehun! Sehun!" pekik Chen mencoba mengejar Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan dasar bodoh?!" pekik Xiumin di ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak bisa lebih pintar dalam bertindak?!"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, tak peduli dengan teriakkan Xiumin yang melengking dan memekakan telinga. "Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, Park Chanyeol." terlihat jelas amarah dari setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan meski kalimatnya ia ucapkan dengan nada datar tanpa penekanan sama sekali.

"Menikahlah denganku Kim Jongin."

"Kau pikir ini permainan? Apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku dikhianati, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghancurkan aku, aku butuh bantuanmu, aku mohon Jongin."

"Kau memohon padaku?!" pekik Jongin, sungguh telinganya tak ingin mempercayai seorang Park Chanyeol memohon bantuannya.

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat sembari mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Bantu aku, aku mohon kemurahan hatimu, pernikahan ini hanya status dan aku janji saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai, aku akan menceraikanmu tanpa perdebatan."

"Kau membuat pernikahan seperti kontrak kerja." Balas Jongin sarkas. Chanyeol tak membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab, Jongin memandangi puncak kepala Chanyeol yang tertunduk, ia tampak menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dia hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya, Xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, menatap sekilas ke arah langit-langit apartemen Chanyeol yang diukir indah. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Jongin berharap maksud baiknya tidak membawa bencana di kemudian hari. "Satu tahun, jika aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai aku ingin pernikahan kita berakhir dalam satu tahun."

"Terima kasih," gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin mendesah pelan sebelum berdiri dari sofanya. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu, kabari aku jika kau sudah membuat rencana matang, sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol." **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Update kilat karena akses internet gratis hahaha tebar bunga, gratisan dimana-mana asik broooo…. Ditemani Big Cola (iklan hehehe) Happy reading…..

 **Previous**

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, menatap sekilas ke arah langit-langit apartemen Chanyeol yang diukir indah. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Jongin berharap maksud baiknya tidak membawa bencana di kemudian hari. "Satu tahun, jika aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai aku ingin pernikahan kita berakhir dalam satu tahun."

"Terima kasih," gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin mendesah pelan sebelum berdiri dari sofanya. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu, kabari aku jika kau sudah membuat rencana matang, sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol."

 **Bab Empat**

Jongin memandangi cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang masih mengepul, diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu kediaman Oh Sehun. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah penggemar kopi, Kyungsoo juga tak membahasnya. Ia dan Kyungsoo datang pagi-pagi untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja dengan Sehun, dengan _pernikahan_ yang akan berlangsung, otomatis kontrak kerja tidak akan terlaksana sesuai jadwal.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Tuan Oh Sehun. Anda bisa mencari fotografer lain, dan kami bersedia membayar denda, jika Anda menuntut." Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tidak masalah, pemotretan ini sebenarnya untuk musim gugur. Aku turut bahagia dengan kabar gembira dari Jongin. Maaf tempo hari aku menggodamu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jongin datar namun tetap terdengar sopan.

"Tapi tidak masalah kan jika aku tetap menyukaimu—maksudku hanya sebagai penggemar?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan sekaligus terkesan dingin, mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasih yang sudah berani berselingkuh.

"Tidak masalah." Balasnya, Jongin benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pertemuan ini, entah mengapa terasa sangat canggung.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, ia mengangkat cangkir dan menikmati kopinya dengan gaya elegan sembari menyilangkan kaki. Jongin berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan dengan meneliti setiap sudut rumah Oh Sehun.

"Aku penasaran."

"Oh!" Jongin terkejut, karena tak ada suara denting cangkir dan tiba-tiba Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Aku penasaran kapan kau dan Chanyeol bertemu, kapan kalian mulai menjalin hubungan serius, rasanya tiba-tiba sekali jika baru tiga minggu yang lalu hubungan Chanyeol dan mantan kekasihnya berakhir." Hembusan napas Sehun terdengar cukup jelas. "Aku ingin tahu tips jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, terdengar sangat romantis dan klasik." Sehun tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyum yang bagi Jongin terlihat penuh dengan misteri.

Kepala Jongin kini benar-benar kusut, bahkan kedua telinganya bisa mendengar suara dengung ribuan kepakan sayap lebah. Kalimat Sehun terlalu rumit, terlalu detail, dan dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki amunisi untuk membalas. "Itu…"

"Itu masalah pribadi maaf Tuan Oh Sehun, jika Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah siap, Anda akan mendengarnya lewat berita. Anda tahu sendiri bagaimana desas-desus cepat tersebar." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat ragu-ragu Jongin, menyelamatkannya.

Jongin bisa sedikit bernapas lega, Kyungsoo selalu bisa diandalkan meski seringkali ia menyebalkan. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Jongin." Sehun bersikeras.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo namun ekspresi wajah menejer sekaligus sahabatnya itu terbaca jelas, dia sedang bingung sama seperti dirinya. "Saya akan membicarakannya lain kali," Jongin tersenyum berharap Sehun menyerah.

"Baiklah—aku tunggu." Sehun menyerah tapi tetap saja dia menuntut, Jongin merutuki nasib buruknya di dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa bertemu dua orang yang menyebalkan di saat bersamaan?

"Jika semua selesai kami akan berpamitan."

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa? Kau tidak menunggu waktu makan siang?" pertanyaan dan tatapan dari Sehun itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Jongin.

"Maaf, saya harus menemui Chanyeol untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Memakai Chanyeol sebagai alasan sangat konyol, Jongin merasa harga dirinya jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Biasanya dia bisa keluar dari masalah dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, kau bisa sampai lebih cepat dengan mobilku." Sehun menawarkan diri, benar-benar membawa Jongin pada situasi tak terduga.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kami bisa naik bus." Jongin membungkukkan badannya kemudian cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa terduga Sehun berdiri dan menghadang keduanya. "Kalian tidak akan aku izinkan keluar jika Jongin melarangku mengantar."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, jengkel. Tapi memukul wajah Sehun hanya akan membawa masalah. Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, Kyungsoo terdiam dengan kedua mata bulat lebarnya menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. "Baiklah," gumam Jongin menyerah.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Jongin. "Ayo."

Jongin melempar tatapan meminta tolong, namun apa ada daya sepertinya otak Kyungsoo bereaksi lebih lambat hari ini. Jongin mencoba memberi serangan terakhir yang bisa ia pikirkan, ia duduk di kursi penumpang belakang dan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang di samping pengemudi. Jelas-jelas Sehun tak menyukai ide itu.

Tidak ada masalah dengan Sehun, kecuali dia sedikit cerewet dan pemaksa. Jongin hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa dia bisa menolak, agar dikemudian hari seandainya mereka bekerjasama lagi, Sehun tidak terlalu memaksa dan seenaknya.

Jarak kediaman Sehun dengan apartemen Chanyeol kira-kira lima belas menit. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan cukup jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol yang dikerubungi para fans, dia tidak ingin menambah keributan. "Jangan lupa mengundangku Jongin." Ucap Sehun saat tangan kanan Jongin bersiap membuka pintu.

Jongin mengangguk canggung, kemudian tersenyum simpul, ia bergegas keluar disusul Kyungsoo. Dari ekor matanya, Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum. "Apa?!" ketus Jongin.

"Jelas sekali Sehun mneyukaimu."

"Terserah."

"Apa kau masih sakit hati soal Kris?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hubungan sekarang."

"Apa kau lupa bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan _menikah_?"

Jongin hanya menoleh, melempar tatapan tajam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo masih saja menampilkan senyum menyebalkan.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku butuh sebuah hubungan yang tenang dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya saat bersamamu."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Mengertilah, aku minta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungiku Baekhyun, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau sendiri yang mengakhirinya, apa kau lupa?"

Suasana ruang tamu terasa tegang, Xiumin duduk di samping Chanyeol sebagai penengah namun ia sadar kehadirannya sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki hubungan dengan fotografer itu."

"Kenapa tidak percaya? Kau menjalin hubungan yang sama dengan Suho."

"Tidak dalam waktu singkat Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah tahu kau berhubungan dengan Jongin, kalian tak saling kenal, lalu pengumuman pernikahan itu…,"

"Kau dan Suho juga terlihat mengejutkan dengan pengumuman pernikahan itu Baek, kau bermain dibelakangku, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Cih! Picik sekali, kau masih mengharapkan hubungan yang baik denganku." Dengus Chanyeol.

TING, TUNG…., suara bel pintu menginterupsi obrolan serius yang sedang terjadi. "Aku permisi membuka pintu." Ucap Xiumin, cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri pintu.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan jengah, yang tentu saja sangat berbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku menunggu undanganmu."

"Hmmm." Gumam Chanyeol seadanya.

"Park Chanyeol aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku."

Pertahanan Chanyeol hampir saja runtuh, saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun dan memunculkan harapan bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kami juga menunggu undangan darimu Baekhyun _hyung_."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, ia menoleh dan melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di ruang tamu bersama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Ia melempar senyuman manis kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kemunculan Jongin tidak percaya,

Jongin langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha menampilkan akting terbaiknya dengan merangkul bahu Jongin.

"Kalian tampak serasi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku yakin kalian menginginkan waktu pribadi." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda.

Jongin membalas dengan senyuman simpul sementara itu ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bahunya semakin mengeras. Menahan emosi.

"Mari aku antar, Baekhyun." Ucap Xiumin.

Chanyeol melepas rangkulan tangannya pada bahu Jongin setelah kedua telinganya menangkap suara halus pintu yang tertutup. "Terima kasih," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak tak berdaya di hadapannya."

"Menyedihkan bukan?"

"Kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun, aku juga pernah merasakan pengkhianatan tapi aku tidak menyedihkan sepertimu. Justru sebaliknya aku ingin memukul mantan kekasihku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh itu—hanya memberi pelajaran pada seseorang. Di luar ramai sekali aku harus lewat pintu belakang."

"Kau datang di saat tepat, terima kasih banyak."

"Hmm, baiklah." Jongin melompat berdiri dari sofa. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hanya seperti itu?!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya. Jongin mengangguk santai.

"Jangan pergi dulu, kebetulan kau di sini. Aku akan menunjukkan kontrak pernikahan kita."

"Kau sudah membuatnya?"

"Hmm, kau punya pengacara?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu. Sementara menunggu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah sibuk mendekati laki-laki idamannya. Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melakukan apa saja, maka Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol karena dia sudah memberi ijin, begitu pikir Jongin, melakukan sedikit petualangan.

Banyak sekali potret Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang tergantung di dinding dan di atas perapian, Jongin menduga ruangan yang ia masuki sekarang adalah ruang keluarga. "Sepuluh menit lagi pengacaraku dan pengacaramu datang."

"Kau menyediakan pengacara untukku?"

"Ya."

"Mereka bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja, mereka pengacara keluargaku."

"Mereka tidak akan berat sebelah kan?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Jangan cemas."

"Baguslah." Balas Jongin datar.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Soda dingin aku rasa cukup."

"Baiklah, silakan duduk." Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Jongin menyamankan duduknya ke atas sofa empuk Chanyeol yang berharga mahal. Bibirnya bersiul-siul kecil menyenandungkan salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

"Ini." Chanyeol yang kembali dengan cepat menyodorkan kaleng soda dingin kepada Jongin.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin, ia buka penutup kaleng sodanya, kemudian meneguk sebanyak dua kali tegukan sebelum memegangi dan memandangi merk soda yang tadi dinikmatinya. "Aku membuang semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan mantanku."

"Apa kau menyindirku?"

Jongin mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Kau merasa tersindir?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak sedang menceramahimu, tapi logikanya jika kau terluka apa yang akan kau lakukan, mengobati lukamu atau menabur garam?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada ketus.

"Melankolis sekali." Cibir Jongin kemudian kembali meneguk sodanya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku." Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Jongin menoleh, menarik kalung perak yang melingkari leher Chanyeol. "Liontin _couple ring_ ini buktinya." Ucap Jongin santai.

PLAK! Chanyeol menepis tangan Jongin dari kalung yang melingkari lehernya. "Kau kuat juga." Sindir Jongin ia pandangi telapak tangannya yang memerah akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Kim Jongin."

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikapku. Apa kau menyesal dengan kesepakatan kita?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, jengkel, dia harus memutar otak untuk menyerang balik Jongin. "Kau diantar Sehun kesini."

"Oh, kau tahu darimana?"

"Berita menyebar dengan cepat."

"Beritanya baik atau buruk?"

"Lumayan buruk, mereka mempertanyakan kesetianmu padaku." Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya, saat mengucapkan kalimat konyol tersebut.

"Kesetianku padamu," ulang Jongin dengan nada konyol. "Baiklah, apa aku harus membuat konfirmasi?"

"Abaikan saja." Balas Chanyeol. "Tadinya aku ingin membuatmu panik, tapi gagal. Kau tipe orang yang tidak mudah terintimidasi."

"Tidak juga, tergantung bagaimana caramu mengintimidasiku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, obrolan ini terasa semakin diluar topik." Jongin memilih diam dan menikmati soda dinginnya.

"Pengacara datang." Xiumin masuk ke ruang keluarga dan memberitahu dengan sopan, seolah-olah Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah pasangan nyata.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan pakaian santai dan terlihat muda, Jongin tidak percaya jika mereka pengacara. "Key dan Onew." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk kepada dua pengacara yang tersenyum ramah kepada Jongin. Key danOnew langsung duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin juga tak ketinggalan.

"Ini kopian surat perjanjian yang Chanyeol tulis, kau bisa melihat dan menambahkan atau mengubah jika menurutmu tidak sesuai." Key menyerahkan kopian kertas perjanjian dari dalam ranselnya kepada semua orang yang hadir.

"Berapa banyak kertas perjanjian ini digandakan?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Sepuluh kali atas permintaan Chanyeol." balas Key santai.

"Oh." Jongin mulai membaca isi surat perjanjian kontrak pernikahannya.

 **Wajib menjaga nama baik masing-masing**

 **Dilarang bertengkar atau berdebat**

 **Dilarang mencari tahu terlalu detail urusan pribadi masing-masing**

 **Harus memberi kabar saat akan keluar rumah**

 **Harus memberi kabar saat di luar rumah**

 **Ikut pasangan saat ada acara resmi yang diliput media**

 **Kim Jongin akan mendapat tunjangan sebesar $500.000/bulan**

 **Setelah satu tahun akan ada perceraian, Kim Jongin akan mendapatkan tabungan sebesar $5.000.000, villa, dan mobil**

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Nomor dua sedikit memberatkan, apa kau yakin kita tidak akan mendebatkan hal-hal sepele?"

"Untuk itulah peraturan itu dibuat."

Jongin menajamkan kedua matanya, menatap Chanyeol. "Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar."

"Apa kau selalu melanggar peraturan saat disekolah?"

"Ya."

"Bangga sekali." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukannya dengan sadar, untuk apa menutupi fakta, aku bukan orang terkenal."

"Kau terkenal, sering-seringlah membaca beritamu di media."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Mantan pacar pengusaha muda terkaya di China Kris Wu, dan model terkenal Oh Sehun adalah penggemar beratmu, kalian diisukan akan memulai kerja sama." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar bermaksud memancing Jongin.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau tahu banyak hal tentangku." Balas Jongin santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Selamat, kita melewati ujian pertama dengan sukses, buktinya kau tidak berdebat saat aku memancingmu."

"Hmmm, aku rasa peraturan nomor dua bisa aku lewati dengan baik, karena aku memikirkan semua uang yang akan aku dapatkan."

"Mata duitan." Jongin tidak membalas, dia meminta bolpoin dari Onew dan menandatangani surat perjanjian, di bagian lain ada tandatangan Onew, Jongin berkesimpulan Onewlah pengacaranya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya menandatangani kopian surat perjanjian yang lain, selanjutnya surat perjanjian itu diserahkan kepada Onew, Key, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo, masing-masing satu.

"Baiklah semuanya beres, jika dikemudian hari salah satu di antara Chanyeol atau Jongin mengingkari isi perjanjian, ada dua orang saksi di sini." Onew menatap Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk mantap.

Jongin melipat kertas ditangannya asal, kertas itu ia lesakkan ke dalam ranselnya. "Semua sudah selesai kan? Aku permisi sekarang." Kyungsoo melempar tatapan protes. " _Hyung_ bisa tinggal lebih lama." Ucap Jongin sembari melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut." Semua orang menatap Chanyeol seperti orang pandir, seolah Chanyeol baru saja mengucapkan kalimat dari bahasa baru yang belum tercatat sebagai salah satu bahasa resmi di dunia. "Aku ikut denganmu Jongin, kemanapun kau mau pergi hari ini."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Baik."

"Xiumin _hyung_ tolong siapkan semuanya, aku percaya padamu, aku ingin pernikahan ini terlaksana sebelum Suho dan Baekhyun." Xiumin menggangguk patuh.

Chanyeol bergegas menyusul Jongin. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu, kau punya ide tempat yang nyaman, sunyi, aman…,"

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin menghentikan kalimat Jongin seketika, Chanyeol membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia mengambil salah satu gitar akustik miliknya. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengikuti dirinya. Jongin memendam semua pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada Chanyeol dan melihat kemana mereka akan pergi.

Atap gedung, Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke atap gedung yang terlihat seperti taman lengkap dengan bangku panjangnya. "Ini adalah tempat terbaik di dunia menurutku."

Jongin meletakkan ranselnya ke atas bangku. "Tempat untukmu melarikan diri?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Chanyeol duduk sambil menurunkan _guitar case_ nya.

"Kau tidak bernyanyi?"

"Kau ingin mendengarku bernyanyi?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tapi kau membawa gitar aku pikir kau akan bernyanyi."

"Aku bisa menggelar pertunjukkan gratis sekarang juga, jika kau memintanya, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

"Wow! Kau orang pertama yang menolak pertunjukkan gratisku!" pekik Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang **menolakmu**." Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sadar maksud Jongin.

"Apa gosip itu benar, kau dan Kris Wu?"

"Ya, itu benar, kenapa? Silakan tertawa."

"Aku tidak akan tertawa. Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menoleh menatap dan meneliti Jongin.

"Aku bukan tipe orang melankolis sepertimu."

"Itu berarti kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya."

"Hubungan kami berlangsung selama tiga tahun!" pekik Jongin, tersinggung kesetiaannya dipertanyakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kalian tinggal terpisah negara, berapa kali kau menghkawatirkannya dalam sehari, berapa kali kalian berkomunikasi dalam sehari, apa kau mencemaskannya, apa kau pernah berpikir hari ini menu makanan seperti apa yang Kris nikmati, apa dia tidur dengan nyenyak, apa dia terserang flu, dan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya?"

"Itu—sangat detail Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya bukan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya. "Kau bahkan lupa detailnya, kapan kau mulai jatuh cinta, kapan kalian meresmikan hubungan." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, mendapat serangan telak Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku lupa semuanya. Apa kau merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan kalian secara tiba-tiba?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab namun Jongin bisa menemukan semua jawaban yang ia inginkan hanya dari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "Sayang sekali Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, selama ini apa kau merasa kaulah yang terlalu berusaha, dan semua yang kau lakukan salah dimata Baekhyun?"

"Jangan menjelekkan Baekhyun, dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi dia akan menikah dengan kakak tirimu."

"Jongin tutup mulutmu, sebelum aku hilang kesabaran."

"Setelah hubungan kalian berkahir, kau sadar kan? Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, buktinya dia memilih Suho semudah membalik telapak tangan."

"Sudah aku katakan, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dan aku harus mencari tahu."

"Kalau begitu cari tahu, kenapa harus membuat pernikahan pura-pura."

"Agar niatku tidak terlihat jelas, dan agar Suho melihat jika aku tidak hancur."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bingung dengan pemikiranmu."

"Bantu aku agar tak terlihat menyedihkan dimata Baekhyun dan Suho."

Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Kau terlalu terikat pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol melempar tatapan memelas. "Baiklah, akan aku bantu," Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Chanyeol. "Tapi jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, kita lihat saja nanti Park Chanyeol. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku atau kau akan memulai masalah baru yang lebih rumit dibanding Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak percaya pada cinta?"

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya. " _Love a game wanna play?_ "

"Kau mengutip salah satu syair lagu?"

" _But I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau penggemar Taylor Swift, terakhir kali aku dengar kau suka EMINEM?"

Jongin berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki, ia sandang ranselnya dengan mantap pada bahu kirinya. "Jika kau punya waktu untuk mengetahui Kris Wu adalah mantanku, kau pasti punya cukup waktu untuk mengetahui nama-nama pada daftar mantan pacarku. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol."

"Jongin! Setelah menikah nanti kau tidak keberatan kan kita tinggal bersama?"

"Terserahlah, aku sudah terikat kontrak denganmu."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol melempar tatapan tajam, Jongin berbalik dan melenggang pergi tak peduli.

Xiumin sibuk di depan laptopnya, ia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jongin duduk di samping Xiumin, menatap layar laptop dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau ingin menikah di gedung mana?"

"Aku dengar Baekhyun dan Suho akan menyewa gedung di kawasan Gangnam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin menyainginya?"

"Sebaliknya, aku ingin sesuatu yang sederhana. Bagaimana jika aku menikah di ladang gandum? Sesuatu yang mirip alam liar mengingat pekerjaan terdahulu Kai."

Xiumin tersenyum miring. "Kau memanggil Jongin dengan Kai, sekarang, kalian benar-benar akrab. Ladang gandum karena pekerjaan Jongin yang dulu atau karena alasan lain?" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, pernikahan dengan pesta kebun. Aku akan menghubungi Chaerin untuk memesan pakaian pernikahan kalian dan semuanya, dan kau— pikirkan tentang bagaimana caramu menjawab para wartawan, kau tidak bertunangan dengan Jongin dan memutuskan langsung menikah, pasti banyak berita yang menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Chanyeol datar. "Aku serahkan padamu semuanya, aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar, oh ya _Hyung_ tolong ambil gitarku di atap dan kembalikan ke kamar."

"Banyak sekali pekerjaanku?!" protes Xiumin, jengkel, marah, kesal, bercampur menjadi satu. Chanyeol bersikap seenaknya, sejak awal dia tidak terlalu suka Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, menurut Xiumin, Baekhyun bukannya membawa kebahagiaan bagi Chanyeol justru sebaliknya membuat pemuda ceria itu selalu tegang dan selalu takut salah. Xiumin ingin melihat Chanyeol seperti dulu, Chanyeol yang ceria, lucu, dan bebas. Xiumin mendesah pelan, dia harus menghentikan pemikiran tentang Chanyeol untuk sekarang dan fokus pada persiapan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi, ia bingung harus kemana dan hal pertama yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya dalah menghubungi Kyungsoo, menejer Jongin. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, mencari nomor Kyungsoo di kontak, nomor yang ia dapatkan dari Xiumin. Hanya satu kali nada tunggu, panggilannya langsung dijawab. Kyungsoo tipe menejer siap siaga.

" _Tuan Chanyeol ada apa?"_

" _Panggilanmu terdengar janggal, panggil saja dengan Chanyeol atau Hyung, aku lebih tua."_

" _Oh, baiklah Hyung, ada apa?"_

" _Jongin ada?"_

" _Jo—Jongin? Apa dia membuat masalah?!"_ pekik Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bahkan harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit.

" _Tidak, Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia ada di apartemen sekarang?"_

" _Ada tapi sebentar lagi dia akan keluar, rencananya ke Teddy Bear Museum di Namsan Tower."_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Tolong katakan pada Jongin jangan pergi dulu, aku akan menjemputnya."_

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, ia matikan ponsel dan ia letakkan ke atas _dashboard._ Dia juga tidak tahu apakah Jongin akan menuruti Kyungsoo, pasti dia akan mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Chanyeol memasukkan gigi, dan mobil mulai bergerak maju. Dia ingin membebaskan pikirannya dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Jongin berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil dan turun. "Jangan basa-basi apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin langsung bertanya tanpa sekedar sambutan sederhana untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kau mau jalan-jalan ke tempat seru tanpa memberitahuku, bukankah itu menyebalkan."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Kita akan menikah." Jongin hanya mendengus, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Kau tahu agar publik tidak terlalu terkejut, kita harus menampakkan kesan seolah-olah kita berdua sedang dimabuk cinta." Bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin.

"Kau saja yang mabuk, bukan aku." Balas Jongin sambil mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mau menungguku?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin intens.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, berterimakasihlah pada Kyungsoo hyung, karena dengan ceramahnya aku tertahan."

"Oh, kenapa kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku ingin pergi saja. Jangan membuang banyak waktu." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dengan caramu."

"Dengan caraku? Apa kau mau dikeroyok penggemarmu?!" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan."

"Kau ingin semuanya tampak jelas?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi tanggung sendiri resikomu."

Keduanyapun berjalan menuju pusat kota yang berjarak kurang lebih lima menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen Jongin. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Jongin, meski sedikit terkejut, Jongin memilih diam karena baginya Chanyeol tampak sangat putus asa sekarang.

"Apa kau membaca berita tentang kita, Suho dan Baekhyun?" Jongin membuka percakapan karena kesunyian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Baekhyun dan Suho dihujat, lalu banyak orang mendukung hubungan kita."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Jongin menoleh melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membalas dendam rupanya."

"Begitulah."

"Apa kau sudah menurunkan semua potret Baekhyun di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menurunkannya dan kau jangan menyuruhku."

"Bagaimana bisa meyakinkan kalau kau tidak hancur, jika Suho datang ke apartemenmu atau Baekhyun datang dan melihat semua potret itu, maka rencanamu akan gagal." Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan Jongin selama beberapa detik.

"Kau benar, akan aku turunkan hari ini juga."

"Chanyeol, Suho itu kakak tirimu kan, dia pasti pernah ke apartemenmu?" Chanyeol hanya berdeham menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Apa dia tidak melihat potretmu dan Baekhyun?"

"Mereka menusukku dari belakang." Balas Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang terlihat jelas menahan amarah.

"Aku turut bersimpati atas kemalanganmu Park Chanyeol. Aw!" Chanyeol meremas tangan Jongin yang berada di dalam genggamannya karena kesal mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Maaf, tanganku licin." Balas Chanyeol datar.

"Menyebalkan…," gerutu Jongin pelan. "Hei!" protes Jongin saat Chanyeol menariknya tiba-tiba dan kini Chanyeol tengah melingkarkan tangan di bahunya.

"Kau bersimpati padaku, jadi saat membantuku jangan setengah-setengah." Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa pelan, hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol membuat Jongin risih. Jongin menoleh ke arah lain dan menyadari ada beberapa wartawan yang sedang sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," balas Jongin santai, ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita membicarakan uang tambahan tunjangan bulananku." Bisik Jongin menantang.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sebuah tawa yang terlihat seperti tawa bahagia namun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencekik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, tampak manis, namun sebenarnya Jongin tengah mengancam agar Chanyeol serius menanggapi permintaannya.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Update kilat karena akses internet gratis hahaha tebar bunga, gratisan dimana-mana asik broooo…. Ditemani Big Cola (iklan hehehe) efek mabuk Big Cola rasa stroberi… Happy reading…..

 **Previous**

"Kau bersimpati padaku, jadi saat membantuku jangan setengah-setengah." Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa pelan, hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol membuat Jongin risih. Jongin menoleh ke arah lain dan menyadari ada beberapa wartawan yang sedang sibuk mengambil gambar keduanya.

"Baiklah," balas Jongin santai, ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita membicarakan uang tambahan tunjangan bulananku." Bisik Jongin menantang.

 **Bab Lima**

Sesampainya di pusat kota lebih banyak orang lagi yang mengenali Chanyeol, hampir semua orang memuji keserasian Chanyeol dan Jongin, meski tak jarang Jongin juga menangakap suara-suara sumbang jika Baekhyun yang imut dan mungil lebih cocok dibandingkan dirinya yang berkulit _gelap_ dan memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol kini beralih melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin. Sementara Jongin dia tidak lagi memeluk pinggang Chanyeol karena jujur saja berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang seseorang itu sedikit mengganggu.

Keduanya akan naik Seoul City Tour Bus agar lebih banyak mata lagi yang menyaksikan _kemesraan_ keduanya. Beruntung keduanya tidak harus menunggu di tengah kerumunan terlalu lama, bus yang didominasi warna merah itu datang setiap tiga puluh menit sekali, mengangkut para wisatawan domestik dan internasional yang ingin menikmati seluruh kawasan wisata di Seoul.

Jongin melangkah mendahului Chanyeol, lupa akan _tugasnya_. Meski cukup lama tinggal di Seoul ini pengalaman pertama Jongin naik bus tur dengan atap terbuka. Chanyeol hanya mendesah jengkel namun dia harus tetap menampakkan wajah bahagia karena begitu banyak bidikan kamera yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Aku pikir bus seperti ini hanya ada di Hong Kong!" pekik Jongin dengan antusias seperti anak kecil yang masuk ke toko mainan.

"Kau pernah ke Hong Kong?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan ke sana, Hong Kong kan tidak punya binatang liar." Cibir Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin melempar tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol. "Jangan memancing keributan." Ancam Jongin, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol duduk dan mulai melihat-lihat keadaan Seoul sedangkan Jongin dia sedang mengabadikan semuanya dengan kamera _pocket_ yang dibawanya, Chanyeol menjulurkan lehernya mencoba melihat apa saja yang Jongin abadikan dengan kameranya. "Mau melihatnya?" tawar Jongin yang sejujurnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau bisa bersikap ramah juga, ternyata." Sindir Chanyeol yang diabaikan Jongin, Jongin memposisikan kameranya dengan tepat agar dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas. Jongin dengan cepat menunjukkan foto pertamanya, Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat sangat antusias, Chanyeol yakin fotografi adalah hal yang sangat disukai Jongin.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari gambar yang Jongin abadikan, hanya gedung-gedung, jalanan, pejalan kaki, mobil, perempatan, lampu lalu lintas, dan beberapa musisi jalanan. Objek-objek biasa, namun bidikan lensa Jongin sangat sempurna meski ia hanya menggunakan kamera _pocket_. "Kau hebat," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jongin pelan. "Aku suka udara terbuka." Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, mendongak, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa rambut dan kulit wajahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Jongin, angin dan sinar matahari berpadu sempurna, seperti sebuah latar belakang di dalam mahakarya. Menampilkan sisi lain Jongin yang selama ini belum pernah Chanyeol lihat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kita sampai!" Jongin kembali berteriak antusias, dan seperti yang tadi dilakukannya di pusat kota, dia kembali turun dari bus meninggalkan Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kai!" Chanyeol berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin, usaha Chanyeol berhasil, Jongin menoleh dan berjalan kembali menghampirinya. Chanyeol terkejut saat Jongin menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, aku hampir lupa," bisik Jongin.

"Baguslah kau ingat." Balas Chanyeol ketus.

"Kau ingin naik _cable car_?" tawar Jongin, ia sempat melihat beberapa drama yang Kyungsoo lihat menampilkan adegan sepasang kekasih naik _cable car,_ sepertinya romantis.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Ayo!" pekik Jongin, ia bergegas berlari sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya memasuki gedung dan naik lift untuk bisa naik _cable car_. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menuruti semua keinginan Jongin.

Lift penuh dan semua perhatian tertuju kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin, Chanyeol mati-matian ingin menunjukkan _kemesraannya_ dengan Jongin, sayang Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, namun Chanyeol tidak kehabisan ide, ia peluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa seperti pengasuh Jongin. "Sampai!" pekik Jongin tertahan, beruntung ia tidak lupa menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar lift.

"Sepertinya sudah penuh Jongin, kita tunggu giliran selanjutnya."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Masih ada tempat." Dengan penuh percaya diri Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berusaha bersikap ramah kepada semua orang di dalam _cabel car_ , yang mengenali dirinya. Jongin, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ini penuh," protes Chanyeol pelan.

"Lebih dekat." Balas Jongin santai, melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berencana untuk menggeser tempatnya berdiri, maka Jongin tarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat keduanya berdiri berhimpitan begitu dekat.

Perlahan _cabel car_ bergerak naik, pemandangan yang tersaji diluar dimulai dari pegunungan dengan hutan gunung Namsan, kemudian disusul dengan pemandangan kota di bawah yang menakjubkan. "Semakin tinggi," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau takut ketinggian?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Jongin memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berjanji," bisik Jongin.

Pintu _cable car_ terbuka keduanya mendapat giliran terakhir untuk keluar, Jongin masih memeluk lengan Chanyeol, keduanya berjalan kaki menuju menara, menaiki anak tangga dengan panorama indah.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambil gambar?"

"Aku sudah punya banyak foto di lokasi ini."

"Kau sering datang ke tempat ini?! Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya karena kau sangat antusias."

"Yang pertama kali naik _tour bus_ kalau ke sini aku sudah sering. Kau juga sudah pernah ke sini kan?"

"Hmm, dengan Baekhyun."

"Kalian naik?"

"Kami memasang gembok cinta." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Ah— sudah aku duga itu semua hanya takhyul, kenapa semua orang percaya dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu," gerutu Jongin.

"Kau mau memasang gembok cinta denganku?"

"Apa ada gembok permusuhan?" Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan naik ke menara. Hanya mengunjungi museum boneka beruang."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Pemandangan di sini indah, ayo mengambil gambar bersama, lalu kita beli makanan ringan, bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap wajah Jongin yang tampak terkejut. "Mau tidak?!" nada Chanyeol terdengar menuntut.

"Baiklah." Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol mendekati pagar pembatas dengan pemandangan kota di kaki gunung Namsan. Jongin mendekati Chanyeol. "Kita pakai kamera ponselku."

"Aku tidak suka difoto," gerutu Jongin.

"Kau harus suka mulai sekarang, semoga kau terbiasa melihat wajahmu terpampang di majalah, internet, dan televisi." Jongin tidak membalas kalimat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin supaya lebih dekat. "Sandarkan kepalamu di bahuku."

"Tidak mau."

"Supaya terlihat romantis."

Jongin mendesah pelan, ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengambil gambar dirinya dan Chanyeol. Terpaksa, Jongin sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, terpaksa, Jongin harus tersenyum _bahagia_ di depan kamera ponsel Chanyeol. "Selesai!" pekik Chanyeol antusias, Jongin yakin itu hanya pura-pura. "Lihat, hasilnya bagus."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Baiklah, ayo beli camilan." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Jongin melewati beberapa penggemarnya sembari melempar senyuman ramah. "Aku ingin makan kentang spiral, kau?"

"Aku mau yang ada sosisnya."

"Oke, tunggu di sini." Ucap Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol berlari, bergabung dalam antrean. Jongin melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar sembari menunggu Chanyeol mendapatkan pesanan.

Jongin menajamkan pandangannya, sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan dengan seseorang. "Angry Bird, Kris—itu Luhan?" Jongin memperhatikan laki-laki imut dan cantik yang berjalan bersama Kris dengan _gesture_ yang cukup intim. "Dia imut, pantas Kris mau." Ucap Jongin, dia langsung berbalik dan melihat sampai mana Chanyeol mengantre. "Cepat juga dia," gumam Jongin, Chanyeol mendapatkan pesanan dengan cepat sepertinya menjadi orang terkenal membawa keuntungan, tapi Chanyeol terlihat sedang berfoto dengan beberapa orang.

"Kai!" pekik Chanyeol dengan tingkat antusias yang dibuat-buat. "Ini." Ia sodorkan camilan pesanan Jongin.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku mau mencicipinya."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak rela, namun pada akhirnya ia menyodorkan sosis kepada Chanyeol. "Hei!" pekik Jongin, karena Chanyeol menggigit sosisnya terlalu banyak. "Aku mau itu." Jongin melirik kentang spiral Chanyeol.

"Tidak, _mehrong_ …," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari menjauhi Jongin.

"Chanyeol! Kai!" pekikan kesal Jongin bersamaan dengan panggilan seseorang. Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kris bersama seseorang yang Jongin duga sebagai Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea?" Jongin langsung bertanya tajam tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh itu, Luhan ingin melihat menara Namsan."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin tak tertarik, ia mulai menikmati sosisnya mengabaikan keberadaan Kris dan Luhan di hadapannya.

"Kalian belum berkenalan, Luhan kenalkan Kai."

"Hai Kai senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, tersenyum ramah. "Kau tampan." Puji Jongin tulus. "Selamat menikamati Namsan." Jongin berbalik, melihat Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya di kejauhan.

Jongin kembali menoleh kepada Kris dan Luhan. "Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya, walau bagaimanapun Kris lebih tua darinya, kemudian Jongin berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

"Itu Kris kan?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin ingin tahu.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa dia menghampirimu?"

"Dia ingin mengenalkan Luhan padaku, mereka terlihat serasi."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, mari pergi ke museum." Chanyeol melihat tidak ada celah baginya untuk memperpanjang topik perbincangan tentang kisah asmara antara Kris dan Jongin.

Museum teddy bear berada di lantai dasar menara Namsan, untuk masuk ke museum dikenakan biaya kurang lebih delapan ribu won perorang. Beruntung antrean tidak terlalu panjang, Jongin sempat melihat Kris dan Luhan namun ia memilih acuh. Tidak ada gunanya menyapa mereka berdua bagi Jongin.

"Kita masuk, kita masuk." Sekarang justru Chanyeol yang terlihat antusias.

"Kau suka boneka?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Lumayan," balas Chanyeol singkat, ia tengah sibuk membaca selebaran yang menjelaskan koleksi di dalam museum secara singkat.

Musem Teddy Bear di Namsan, menggambarkan kebudayaan Korea di masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan. Ada juga Teddy Bear di tempat tempat terkenal di kota Seoul seperti Cheonggyecheon Stream, Myeongdong, Insadong, dan Dongdaemun.

"Aku suka drama ini." Ucap Chanyeol saat keduanya berdiri di depan diorama Teddy Bear yang menampilkan salah satu scene dari drama populer _The Great Queen Seon Deok_.

"Aku suka _Boys Before Flower_." Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kenapa? Lee Minho keren." Balas Jongin santai.

"Yang itu mirip denganmu." Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu beruang berwarna cokelat itu?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap."

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin tulus, namun dia memberi hadiah berupa tinju pelan di lengan kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat kekesalan di wajah Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk membicarakan konsep pernikahan kita, aku ingin sesuatu yang sedikit berhubungan dengan alam liar, pesta kebun, di ladang gandum, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu, terserahlah aku tidak ingin ambil pusing."

"Jangan protes jika konsepnya tidak sesuai."

"Ini bukan pernikahan sungguhan, tidak perlu istimewa."

"Ya, kau benar Kai. Aku akan memberi kabar jika semua sudah siap."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Hampir dua jam keduanya berada di dalam museum. Chanyeol berpikir jika museum adalah tempat yang sangat membosankan, namun bersama Jongin semuanya menyenangkan. Tunggu, apa dirinya mulai bersimpati kepada Jongin?!

Seusai acara jalan-jalannya dengan Jongin suasana hati Chanyeol benar-benar baik, sayang, seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat kini duduk dengan tenang, tanpa dosa, di sofa ruang tamunya. "Suho hyung."

"Ya, ini aku. Aku mampir untuk memberimu undangan pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun."

"Sudah lama kau menungguku?"

"Kira-kira satu jam."

"Kenapa tidak meninggalkannya saja, aku pasti akan membacanya dan aku pasti hadir." Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur mengambil minuman dingin.

Suho melangkah menyusul di belakang Chanyeol "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu membahas masa lalu."

"Maaf aku membuatmu terluka. Aku mohon jauhi Baekhyun mulai sekarang."

"Tidak perlu memintanya aku sudah melakukan hal itu _Hyung_."

"Semoga kau dan fotografer terkenal itu bahagia."

"Terima kasih atas doanya _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa untuk hadir." Suho menatap Chanyeol, menunggu reaksinya, Chanyeol dengan santai meminum air putih dari dalam botol kaca. Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol terpaku di tempat selama beberapa saat menunggu Suho benar-benar pergi.

"Aku menyesal kita bersaudara." Geramnya, ia letakkan botol air mineral ke atas konter. Chanyeol bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, menurunkan semua potret Baekhyun dan dirinya, Chanyeol menggunakan kardus bekas buah dan bekas alat elektronik untuk menyimpan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Semuanya, di seluruh ruangan apartemennya, tidak ada satupun yang boleh tersisa. Kemudian Chanyeol pindahkan semua kardus itu ke gudang.

Memasukkan semua kenangan ke dalam kardus bukan perkara mudah, setiap benda yang Chanyeol sentuh dan lihat membangkitkan kenangan tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun, kemeja, kaos, sweater, syal, sepatu, buku, dan semua foto-foto. "Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah dan menusukku dari belakang?" Chanyeol memegang salah satu frame berisi fotonya bersama Baekhyun di sebuah taman dengan latar belakang pohon sakura di musim semi.

Chanyeol menghapus permukaan kaca frame yang basah karena air matanya yang tak sadar menetes, ia masukkan frame terakhir ke dalam kardus, menutup, dan menumpuknya bersama kardus-kardus lain. Chanyeol menutup dan mengunci pintu gudang, apartemennya benar-benar sepi. Xumin memilih pulang meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke dapur, karena perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara protes, Chanyeol ingat ia hanya makan camilan kentang spiral bersama Jongin di Namsan tadi siang.

Undangan berwarna krem, dengan paduan pita emas yang Suho letakkan di atas konter dapur menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia berniat menyuruh Xiumin membuka dan membacakannya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol meraih undangan berbentuk indah itu, membuka dan membacanya. "Pesta pertunangan besok. Kalian terburu-buru." Gumam Chanyeol menahan perih. Ia letakkan undangan itu ke atas konter. "Kim Junmyeon! Byun Baekhyun! Brengsek!" semua kemarahan yang diatahannya meledak. Chanyeol mendorong vas bunga dan botol air mineral dari atas konter, benda rapuh tersebut hancur berkeping-keping saat beradu dengan lantai marmer keras.

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai buram karena genangan air mata, dia tidak pernah menyangka, seperti ini rasanya dikhianati, dunianya hancur. Chanyeol meraih pecahan gelas terdekat, memegangnya, memperhatikan benda tajam dengan pinggiran yang terpotong sempurna itu, tidak, dia tidak akan bunuh diri atau bertindak diluar batas, ia hanya ingin tahu apa luka fisik sebanding dengan luka lain yang kini ia rasakan.

Jauh di dalam hati, Chanyeol masih percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan dan dia harus mencari tahunya. Ia genggam pecahan kaca itu, membiarkan dagingnya terobek, dan aroma darah menguar. Chanyeol membuka genggamannya menjatuhkan pecahan gelas dengan noda darah ke atas lantai marmer.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, menghubungi nomor yang dengan cara ajaib ia ingat di luar kepala. Mungkin, karena Jongin mirip dengannya.

" _Kai. Kau sibuk?"_

" _Tidak, kenapa?"_

" _Aku membaca berita tentangmu, kau mantan pembalap liar dulu."_

" _Ya, kau mau mengejekku?"_

" _Tidak, aku ingin lihat seberapa cepat kau dapat memacu motormu." Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Kai?"_

" _Aku terima tantanganmu."_

" _Bagus. Jemput aku di apartemenku."_

Chanyeol beranjak dari dapur, menghindari pecahan kaca. Ia ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket kulit dan helm yang selama ini tak pernah ia sentuh. Ia abaikan tangannya yang terluka dan masih mengucurkan darah segar. Dia harus melepas beban yang kini terasa menekan.

"Kau cepat juga sampai."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemen, bagaimana dengan penggemarmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, ia melihat tangan kiri Chanyeol terluka namun Jongin memilih untuk diam karena Chanyeol terlihat tidak ingin membahas hal itu. "Pakai jaket dan helmmu."

"Kita akan ngebut di jalan raya?"

"Ya. Itu yang kau inginkan kan?"

"Polisi?"

"Itu bagian terserunya." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia melihat motor Jongin tanpa dilengkapi plat nomor.

"Kau gila," gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, tutup mulutmu dan naik sekarang."

Chanyeol memasang helm di kepalanya, memakai jaket kulitnya, dan naik ke boncengan motor Jongin. "Kai, tunjukkan kehebatanmu."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, ia hidupkan mesin motornya, deru mesin yang halus namun terdengar kuat meraung memecah kesunyian, Jongin mengetes gas motornya, setelah puas, ia lepaskan gas motor, memasukkan gigi motor balapnya, dan mulai melaju meninggalkan komplek apartemen Chanyeol dengan kecepatan rendah menuju jalan raya.

"Bersiaplah Chanyeol!" Teriak Jongin, ia harus berteriak karena suaranya teredam helm yang ia kenakan.

"Ya!" teriak Chanyeol membalas.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dia selalu menyukai hal-hal menantang. Sesuatu yang ditentang oleh mayoritas orang tua di seluruh belahan dunia manapun. Jongin memacu motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi, meliuk dengan lincah melewati kendaraan lain, menerobos lampu lalu lintas.

Chanyeol melihat gedung-gedung, pepohonan, orang-orang, dengan cara yang berbeda, semuanya terlalui dengan cepat, bahkan cahaya terlihat seperti kilatan sekarang. Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di sisi tubuhnya, kini perlahan bergerak memeluk pinggang Jongin saat ia rasakan kecepatan motor mulai bertambah. Jantungnya berpacu, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu alasan jantungnya berdetak secepat itu, karena adrenalin pengalaman pertamanya menaiki motor dalam kecepatan tinggi, atau karena hal lain.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar, Chanyeol bisa mendengar tawa mengejek Jongin di balik helmnya. Jongin menambah kecepatan motor, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin. Sirine tak terdengar, Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat mobil polisi sepertinya tak sanggup mengejar kecepatan mereka.

Puas memacu adrenalin, Jongin membawa motornya ke tepian sungai Han. Tentu di bagian yang sepi, bagian sungai yang tidak terjamah pembangunan. Hanya tepian tak terawat ditumbuhi ilalang. Chanyeol melompat turun, ia buka helmnya. "Ini hebat!" pekik Chanyeol kemudian tertawa puas.

"Hmm, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, terlihat jelas."

"Begitulah." Chanyeol berjalan melewati Jongin yang masih duduk di atas motornya. Menuju tepian sungai.

Jongin turun dari motor, membiarkan mesin tetap menyala karena mereka butuh penerangan di tepi sungai tak terjamah ini. Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol, memperhatikan garis wajah Chanyeol dan ekspresinya yang tak terbaca karena minim penerangan. "Rawat lukamu." Ucap Jongin, memecah kesunyian.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu." Balas Chanyeol acuh.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar hembusan napas kasar Jongin, ia hanya diam saat Jongin menarik tangannya yang terluka. Kemudian melakukan sesuatu pada lukanya. "Kau mengikatnya dengan sapu tangan?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan mengejek.

"Untuk mencegahnya terkena lebih banyak kotoran, kau mau lukamu infeksi dan parah? Kau ini, meski sedang marah perhatikan dirimu." Ceramah Jongin.

"Untuk seseorang yang gemar menantang bahaya, kau tidak pantas menasehatiku."

"Aku tidak pernah bertindak ceroboh, setiap tindakanku aku perhitungkan dengan matang. Buktinya hingga detik ini aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah."

"Minta Xiumin hyung merawat lukamu jika kau terlalu malas melakukannya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli? Apa kau terlalu menghayati peranmu dalam hubungan pura-pura kita?" Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Jongin yang kini tampak jelas, kedua matanya sudah beradaptasi dengan cahaya minim. Dilihatnya Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku peduli pada orang-orang yang bekerja bersamamu dan orang-orang yang peduli padamu, itu saja."

"Kau salah satunya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menuntut jawaban yang menyebalkan dariku. Apa kau berharap aku peduli?"

"Tidak juga. Terima kasih sudah merawat lukaku."

"Sama-sama." hening sejenak, Jongin mencoba menata kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. "Jika tak keberatan, apa aku boleh tau sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Oh itu—hanya pertunangan Suho dan Baekhyun besok."

"Kau datang?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, mungkin aku bisa menemukan jawaban Baekhyun di sana."

Jongin mencabut akar rumput terdekat, membuangnya ke sembarang arah bosan dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol yang topiknya tidak pernah jauh dari Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika kesepakatannya kita ubah Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak usah menikah aku akan membantumu mencari tahu alasan Baekhyun memilih Suho, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, akan terlihat sangat jelas jika aku menginginkan Baekhyun kembali. Kau tahu melawan Suho itu tidak mudah, seluruh anggota keluargaku pasti mendukung Suho, dia sosok yang sangat sempurna di mata keluargaku." Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Dan aku hanya anak kecil pembuat onar."

"Memberikan kabar pernikahan mendadak, mengundang ke pertunangan juga dengan cara yang mendadak, jelas sekali jika Suho ingin kau terpuruk, apa dia menginginkan sesuatu darimu?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Mungkin Suho menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum miring. "Sudah aku duga."

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku ke pertunangan mereka kan?"

"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Sehun."

"Sehun?!" pekik Chanyeol, tak percaya dengan nama yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"Hmm. Aku bekerjasama dengannya, kenapa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok dengan Sehun?"

"Hanya makan bersama, dan membicarakan pekerjaan itu saja. Tenang, aku tidak akan membicarakanmu, hubungan kalian tidak terlalu baik aku tahu itu."

Chanyeol menelan ludahya kasar. Ia harus mencari ide agar Jongin tidak pergi dengan Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli, besok kau harus pergi denganku ke pertunangan Suho dan Bekhyun, ini bagian kontrak!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya melawanmu hanya akan membuat kita bertengkar. Jam berapa kau akan pergi? Aku akan menyesuaikan jadwalku."

"Jam satu siang."

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan Sehun di malam hari."

"Itu bisa diterima," bisik Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis di pertunangan Baekhyun."

"Kau pikir aku cengeng."

"Kau tidak kuat." Balas Jongin menusuk. Chanyeol diam, Jongin benar dia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, ia ingin seperti Jongin bersikap acuh kepada seseorang yang telah melukainya, sayang, dirinya sangat berbeda dengan Jongin.

"Kris—dia terlihat bahagia dengan Luhan, Luhan juga imut tipe Kris sekali." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin, terkejut kenapa ia membicarakan Kris secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa akhirnya kau merasakan sesuatu?" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Mustahil aku tidak merasakan apapun, setelah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Itu saja."

"Kau aktor yang hebat Kai."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Menyedihkan aku bercerita padamu."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Chanyeol menglihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Belum, berniat untuk mentraktirku?"

"Ya, tapi kita ke apartemenku dulu, motormu terlalu berbahaya untuk dibawa keluar." Jongin melirik motor balap tanpa plat nomor miliknya, ia setuju dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju." Jongin menjawab singkat.

Dapur Chanyeol terlihat seperti medan perang, begitulah kenyataan yang Jongin saksikan sekarang. "Kau tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kasihan Xiumin." Jongin membayangkan laki-laki imut berpipi gembil yang Kyungsoo sukai, akan bernasib sial besok.

"Xiumin hyung sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Aku bukan orang baik."

Jongin menoleh memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk keluar masuk kamar. "Aku percaya jika kau bukan orang baik."

"Kai!"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa menbantuku merawat luka ini?"

"Tentu, kemarilah." Jongin mengisyaratkan kepada Chanyeol untuk duduk di meja makan. Chanyeol menurut sambil membawa kotak obat di tangannya yang sehat. Jongin langsung membuka balutan sapu tangannya pada luka Chanyeol dan memeriksa luka di tangan kiri itu. "Aku rasa tidak perlu dijahit. Tunggu di sini."

Jongin berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur, kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca, menimbulkan suara mengganggu. Tidak masalah dirinya mengenakan boot kulit dengan sol tebal, pecahan kaca tak mampu menembus sol dan melukai telapak kakinya. Ia mengambil air mineral dan wadah plastik, Jongin juga mencuci kedua tangannya.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, perlahan Jongin mencuci luka Chanyeol, membersikan dari debu dan darah kering yang melekat. Chanyeol diam memperhatikan. "Apa—kau pernah bergabung dengan Palang Merah di sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku sering terluka."

Chanyeol mengernyit merasakan sensasi menyengat saat Jongin mengoleskan salep luka tipis-tipis pada lukanya. Setelah olesan salep merata, luka itu kemudian dibalut dengan perban. "Selesai. Besok minta tolong Xiumin untuk membuka perban, membersihkan, mengolesi obat, dan membalutnya dengan perban. Ganti dua kali sehari."

Chanyeol mengangguk ia perhatikan balutan perban Jongin yang cukup rapi. "Mungkin, kau bisa jadi dokter."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Jika aku ingin jadi dokter aku tidak akan kabur ke Afrika untuk bersinggungan dengan alam liar."

"Keluargamu memintamu jadi dokter?"

"Dulu, aku yakin mereka sudah menyerah sekarang."

"Hmm, tiba-tiba aku malas keluar, kau mau makan ramyun?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Biar aku yang memasaknya. Tanganmu terluka."

Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol di meja makan ia kembali menuju dapur, mengabaikan kedua kakinya yang menginjak pecahan kaca. Memasak ramyun instan adalah keahliannya, memang siapa yang tidak bisa memasak mie instan? "Dimana kau menyimpan ramyun?"

"Di dalam lemari pendingin." Jongin mengambil dua bungkus ramyun dengan rasa yang sama jadi dirinya tidak perlu memasak dua kali.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan mangkuk buah di hadapannya, tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta karena Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan masakannya, selain itu, keduanya merasa tidak ada lagi topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

Lima menit kemudian, Jongin kembali ke hadapannya dengan dua mangkuk yang berisi ramyun. Mengepul, menguarkan aroma lezat. "Selamat makan," gumam Chanyeol sebelum menikmati ramyun lezatnya.

"Letakkan saja mangkuk kotornya."

"Oke." Jongin menurut ia tumpuk mangkuk dan sumpit kotor ke dalam bak cucian, ia mengambil dua botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin, melemparkan salah satu botol kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkap botol itu dengan mantap. "Terima kasih."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin membalas.

Jongin meneguk air mineral berisi 350ml sampai habis, ia masukkan botol kosong itu ke dalam tempat sampah di dapur Chanyeol. "Sudah pagi," layar ponselnya menunjuk angka dua. "Aku harus bangun pagi karena kau akan mengganggu lagi nanti." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bercanda sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimat Jongin. "Terima kasih kau bersedia aku ganggu." Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan motor tanpa platmu, bawa mobilku, kau bisa menyetir kan?"

"Hmm."

"Bagus." Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya, "Kau tahu mobilku kan? Ikuti papan petunjuk yang akan mengarahkanmu ke tempat parkir."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol berjalan di depan memimpin Jongin untuk keluar dari apartemennya, langkah kaki keduanya menggema dalam tempo yang serasi. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Chanyeol mengetikkan kode pengaman, membukakannya untuk Jongin.

Jongin melangkah keluar. "Kai." Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Hati-hati di jalan, aku tidak akan mengganggumu sampai pukul sebelas siang, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Kata-katamu membuatku mual."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Beruntung kau hanya mual, tidak muntah di lantai marmer mahalku."

"Brengsek," umpat Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Aku titip motorku, oh ya kuncinya aku bawa supaya kau tidak bisa mengendarainya."

"Terserahlah, sampai besok Kai."

"Sampai besok."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menutup pintunya, ia perhatikan punggung Jongin yang menjauhinya. Memikirkan apartemen kosongnya benar-benar menyebalkan, ia yakin bayangan Baekhyun bebas mengganggunya setelah ini. Atau mungkin—dia bisa memikirkan hal lain. Chanyeol tidak sadar saat kedua kakinya bergerak dengan cepat menyusul Jongin.

"Kai!" Jongin berhenti, berbalik menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti alasan Chanyeol menyusulnya.

"Aku janji mobilmu akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol takut mobilnya lecet, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin. Memang ada alasan lain kenapa Chanyeol mengejarnya? Selain mobil?

Jongin hanya terpaku, terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang mencium dan melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Jongin memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak terbuai.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, Jongin menatap bingung. "Hmm—anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau menemaniku seharian ini."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Itu cara berterimakasih yang aneh, lain kali jika kau melakukannya maka tunjangan bulananku aku naikkan." Ancam Jongin, berusaha agar dirinya terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh ciuman itu.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol. "Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Chanyeol, kemudian iapun berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia gigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ciuman Chanyeol masih terasa jelas pada permukaan bibirnya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Maaf jika kalian bosan membaca cerita borongan saya, saya juga uploadnya borongan ya ampun, gratis teman-teman segarnya Big Cola, happy reading.

 **Previous**

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Itu cara berterimakasih yang aneh, lain kali jika kau melakukannya maka tunjangan bulananku aku naikkan." Ancam Jongin, berusaha agar dirinya terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh ciuman itu.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol. "Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Chanyeol, kemudian iapun berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia gigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ciuman Chanyeol masih terasa jelas.

 **Bab Enam**

" _Terima kasih, maaf membuatmu kecewa sekali lagi aku minta maaf."_ Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, setelah berdebat dengan Oh Sehun selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya model terkenal itu setuju untuk mengubah jadwal pertemuan mereka. Oh Sehun juga masuk dalam daftar manusia menyebalkan bagi Jongin setelah Kris dan Chanyeol, tapi model terkenal itu kliennya, dan menjaga kepercayaan klien sangat penting, begitu pesan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berbaring terlentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sudah tidur selama tujuh jam. Sekarang pukul sembilan pagi masih ada sisa waktu dua jam sampai Chanyeol mengganggunya. Suara alarm kokok ayam jantan terdengar nyaring, dengan kasar, Jongin meraih jam bekernya, menekan tombol merah jengkel untuk menghentikan suara berisik yang sebenarnya sangat berjasa untuknya.

Ia letakkan kembali bekernya ke atas meja nakas, dan kini giliran suara lain yang mengusiknya. Ponselnya, Jongin berharap itu bukan Sehun. Otaknya sedang buntu untuk merangkai kalimat meyakinkan Sehun. "Ibu!" pekik Jongin tertahan, ia sambar ponselnya dan melompat turun dari ranjang.

" _Halo Ibu."_

" _Bocah tengik! Kau tidak memberi kabar pada keluargamu, lalu muncul berita mengejutkan kau akan menikah?! Anak macam apa kau?!"_

Telinga Jongin berdenging, lengkingan suara ibunya memang tiada dua, Kyungsoo kalah telak. _"Maaf, aku sibuk Ibu."_

" _Apa kau masih bermain dengan para gorila?! Atau apa kau masih suka balapan liar?!"_

" _Tidak Ibu, aku sudah berubah, Ibu tahu sendiri apa pekerjaanku sekarang."_ Jongin memijit batang hidungnya, kepalanya pening, mendengar omelan pagi hari. Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Sehun yang baru berakhir kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

" _Baiklah, tidak ada gunannya meneriakimu._

" _Kenapa tidak daritadi…,"_ keluh Jongin tanpa sadar.

" _Hei apa yang kau katakan tadi?!"_

" _Tidak Ibu, tidak ada, mungkin Ibu salah dengar."_

" _Beri kabar kapan pastinya tanggal pernikahanmu, dan hei sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan penyanyi terkenal, Chan-Yeol? terakhir kali Ibu tahu pacarmu orang China blesteran Kanada."_

" _Kalau ada waktu aku ceritakan, Ibu aku harus siap-siap."_ Jongin memutus percakapan dengan seenaknya sendiri, tidak tahan terus diteriaki seperti pencuri. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ada pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengabarkan bahwa dia harus pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk membereskan kekacauan bersama Xiumin.

"Apa lagi ulahnya?" gumam Jongin, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, membongkar isi lemari pendingin, dan memakan apapun yang bisa dimakan. Ramyun tadi malam sudah habis tercerna lambungnya.

Saat Kyungsoo memutuskan ada orang lain yang lebih penting darinya, saat itulah Jongin merasa tak berdaya, di dalam lemari pendinginnya tidak ada makanan layak. Hanya ada soda kalengan, sekotak susu basi yang lupa ia keluarkan, dan kubis berair. Ia tutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin. Ia sandarkan dahinya di sana, tak berdaya. "Menyedihkan," gumam Jongin, memelas. "Aku harus melakukan hal yang berguna!" pekik Jongin menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Ia berlari kembali ke kamar, mandi, dan mencari makanan di luar. Salah satu hal yang ia sukai di musim panas adalah jadwal mandinya yang teratur, di musim lain karena udara terlalu dingin baginya, Jongin malas mandi. Alasan bodoh mengingat sekarang ada banyak mesin pemanas air dalam berbagai merk yang dijual. Kyungsoo menyebutnya _Jong-Jong Pemalas_ sebutan lain setelah _Papan Penggilasan_.

Jongin bersiul-siul ceria sepanjang jalan, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju kepadanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terang-terangan mengatakan sebagai penggemar beratnya membuat nama Jongin jadi ikut terbawa tenar, jujur Jongin tidak suka hal itu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kafe untuk mengisi perutnya.

Kafe terlihat sepi hal yang aneh mengingat kafe yang didominasi dengan warna merah sehingga disebut _Red Café_ itu merupakan salah satu kafe yang cukup terkenal di Gangnam. Mungkin ada artis di dalam, mengingat gedung tiga agensi besar terletak tidak jauh dari kafe ini. "Menyebalkan," keluh Jongin, ia terpaksa harus mencari kafe lain dan menahan rasa laparnya lebih lama, karena para orang terkenal yang menginginkan privasi selalu menutup kafe untuk umum ketika mereka berkunjung.

"Jongin!"

"Oh tidak," keluh Jongin, seharusnya dia lebih percaya pada firasatnya dan cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari depan Red Café. "Hai Sehun." Jongin mencoba terdengar ramah, meski dirinya sedikit jengkel.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sehun dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah tampannya.

"Tidak, kau sudah memesan kafe untukmu sendiri."

"Aku mengundangmu, apa kau menolak?"

Jongin ingin menolak, namun tatapan Sehun terlihat menuntut dan jangan lupakan tangan kanan Sehun yang kini telah menarik tangan kirinya. "Baiklah." Jongin pasrah. Ia berjalan mengekori Sehun, tidak ada seorangpun, seperti semua orang terkenal lakukan, Sehun memesan seluruh kafe untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu meja yang aku pilih, dan dia menejerku Chen hyung." Sehun menjelaskan bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya.

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Chen hyung ini Jongin, fotografer yang akan bekerjasama dengan kita di London." Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun terdengar sangat antusias memperkenalkan dirinya, Jongin merasa tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya yang patut untuk dibanggakan oleh siapapun.

"Senang bertemu langsung denganmu, sebelum ini aku hanya melihatmu di berita."

Berita? Tentu saja, Jongin mencoba tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Chen untuk berjabat tangan. "Kim Jongin, salam kenal."

"Panggil saja aku Chen." Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia duduk dan menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke arah meja.

"Pesanlah, aku traktir." Ucap Sehun, sembari menyodorkan daftar menu kepada Jongin. Jongin menerima daftar menu, membukanya, meneliti setiap menu dan gambar yang terpampang, semuanya tampak lezat, membuatnya bingung. "Aku akan menghadiri pertunangan Suho dan Baekhyun hari ini, pukul dua belas siang, kau hadir kan?"

"Hmm."

"Kita bisa pergi bersama jika kau mau?" Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku bercanda, tentu sja kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol."

" _Chessy French Toast_ dan jus orange." Jongin menyebutkan pesanannya untuk sarapan, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebenarnya.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan kepada salah satu pelayan untuk mendekat. Jongin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengamati interior kafe. "Kau dan Chanyeol saling mencintai."

Jongin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun membuatnya berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol yang berakibat buruk pada pikirannya karena terus memutar ciuman tidak jelas Chanyeol.

"Kalian terlihat romantis saat di tour bus, di Namsan, juga ciuman di lobi apartemen Chanyeol."

Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Sehun terlalu terang-terangan mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui, ada Chen, menejer yang tak pernah Jongin temui sebelumnya. Dan kini Chen harus ikut mendengar kalimat tidak penting Sehun.

"Soal ciuman itu sangat mengejutkan, aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa dekat dalam waktu sangat singkat, mengingat Suho dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum menunjukkan kedekatan mereka, aku bahkan menduga jika pernikahan Suho dan Baekhyun hanya setingan belaka."

Jongin bungkam, memilih untuk tidak peduli. Menulikan telinganya dan membayangkan Sehun adalah salah satu badut taman hiburan yang lucu, meski ucapannya menyebalkan. "Ada sesuatu dibalik pernikahan Suho dan Baekhyun, mungkin di pernikahanmu juga." Sehun menatap tajam Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Untuk seorang model yang sibuk, ternyata kau punya banyak waktu untuk membaca berita dan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Aku penasaran." Balas Sehun, ia angkat cangkir tehnya, menyesapnya sembari bersandar pada kursi rotan tempatnya duduk. Sehun menyilangkan kakinya, menatap Jongin dengan _gesture_ menantang.

"Pesanan datang!" pekik Chen ceria, terlalu heboh dan terlihat aneh dia tidak peduli, yang penting suasana tegang seperti medan perang ini segera berakhir.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin pada pelayan wanita yang menyajikan pesanannya. Jongin mencabik _French toast_ nya dengan cepat, ia tidak menyangka niatan untuk mengisi perut bisa berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa masih ada waktu dua jam setengah sebelum acara pertunangan Suho dan Baekhyun dilaksanakan, lagipula gedung acaranya di Gangnam."

"Cukup." Ucap Jongin tegas. "Berhenti membahas Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol."

"Ah, rupanya kau tidak nyaman, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membahas mereka lagi." Sehun berucap santai dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Jongin memasukkan dan mengunyah potongan _French toastnya_ dengan cepat, dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun lebih lama lagi. Jika Sehun tidak berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, Jongin takut tangannya akan melempar benda berbahaya ke wajah Sehun yang berharga.

Jongin mengunyah dan menelan potongan _French toast_ terakhirnya, meski marah dan kesal namun kesejahteraan perut tetap nomor satu bagi Jongin. Ia minum jus jeruknya dengan cepat. Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, orang semanis Jongin bisa makan dengan—brutal.

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, jadi nanti malam kita tidak perlu bertemu, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan hubungi Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, pergi secepat mungkin sebelum Sehun memiliki amunisi lain untuk menyerangnya.

"Lain kali aku juga ingin naik motor balapmu."

" _Sial!"_ Jongin mengumpat pelan, tanpa menoleh Jongin mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya keluar kafe. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukan ritual buang sial, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan macam Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol." gerutu Jongin.

Cepat-cepat ia berlalu melintasi bangunan Red Café tanpa menoleh ke dalam karena ia yakin jika menoleh, saat ini Sehun tengah menatapnya, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat canggung, memalukan, dan kalah di depan manusia menyebalkan macam Sehun.

"Kai!"

"Oh tidak," gumam Jongin, hari ini takdir benar-benar membencinyatanpa menoleh Jongin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya maka ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri dari orang menyebalkan lainnya. Taemin.

"Kai!"

"Berhenti! Jangan mengejarku!" pekik Jongin, ia langsung ambil langkah seribu melewati gang-gang di antara gedung, jalan pintas bertujuan agar Taemin kehilangan jejak. "Kenapa dia suka sekali mengejarku, aku yakin hutangku sudah aku bayar." Bahkan saat berlari Jongin masih sempat menggerutu.

"Berhenti atau semua orang akan tahu rahasia terbesarmu!" Taemin berteriak mengancam Jongin.

"Curang." Gerutu Jongin, tapi harga dirinya terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan dia menurut dan berhenti, berbalik menatap Taemin dengan cengiran kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau kasar sekali menyambut sahabat sendiri."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak ada sahabat yang suka mengancam sepertimu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taemin langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi seperti biasa.

"Mencari makanan yang layak, kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin kencan di Red café."

"Kau masih bersama Minho?"

"Ya, aku tipe setia, tidak sepertimu."

"Aku setia, ingat itu, aku menjalin hubungan setelah hubungan sebelumnya kandas, jadi jangan menyematkan julukan macam-macam padaku."

" _Player._ "

"Tutup mulutmu."

Taemin tersenyum lebar. "Kau masih kesal padaku? Aku sudah minta maaf, Minho juga sudah minta maaf ayolah aku ingin hubungan persahabatan kita kembali normal."

"Ini sudah normal, memang kau mau yang seperti apa? Saling memuji dan bertukar hadiah." Keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng cepat, membayangkannya saja terlalu menjijikkan.

"Jangan mencoba mengirim hadiah padaku." Peringat Taemin.

"Tapi kalau Minho yang melakukannya kau pasti terima."

"Dia berbeda."

"Hmmm." Balas Jongin malas.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kabar pernikahanmu, jahat sekali. Undang aku jangan lupa."

"Jika kau berhenti mengancamku, lagipula ancaman itu tidak berguna. Aku bukan orang terkenal."

"Belum. Lihat saja saat kau terkenal nanti dan berita ini menyebar pasti aku untung besar." Ucap Taemin dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar membayangkan semua keuntungan yang akan didapatnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, memang siapa yang mau mendengar kisah masa lalu memalukan." Jongin membalas santai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Taemin!" protes Jongin jengkel.

Taemin tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk seperti itu, meski kau jelek, kita tetap sahabat."

"Wajah kita mirip, jika aku jelek kau juga."

"Oh tidak aku lebih tampan dan keren darimu. Buktinya Minho betah denganku."

"Hah, aku menikah lebih dulu darimu." Jongin ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya karena menyombongkan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dibanggakan sama sekali.

"Ya, aku akui kemenanganmu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kisah cintamu, mantanmu terlalu banyak. Tapi Red café sedang dipesan khusus bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau melihatku masuk?"

"Tidak, aku melihatmu keluar." Jelas-jelas tadi Jongin kabur darinya, Taemin menatap sahabatnya yang terkadang linglung itu, jengah.

"Oh, aku diundang salah satu klienku."

"Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Jadi benar ada Oh Sehun di sana, aku membaca berita di internet." Jongin kembali mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Taemin.

"Jadi—kabar kerjasamamu dengan Sehun benar, kau akan melakukan pemotretan dengannya di London? Apa Chanyeol memberimu ijin? Apa Chanyeol ikut? Kalian kan masih pengantin baru." Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat meratapi hidupnya yang malang, setelah Kyungsoo dan ibunya, ada Taemin, orang cerewet lain yang harus ia hadapi.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabmu."

"Akan aku katakan rahasia terbesarmu."

"Katakan saja, jika aku menangis saat Choi Minho menyatakan cintanya padaku, karena aku takut dengan wajah Minho yang mirip _Keroro_." Taemin melempar tatapan sebal. "Sekarang dia kekasihmu, apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati orang yang disukai Minho pertama kali bukan kau?"

"Kenapa sakit hati, orang yang aku sukai pertama kali juga bukan Minho."

Jongin ingin melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Taemin, sayang ponselnya bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia jawab panggilan Chanyeol yang sepertinya penting, Jongin mengerutkan dahi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi dia belum menemukan hal apa yang telah ia lupakan.

"Kau dimana? Aku di depan apartemenmu tidak ada orang di dalam."

"Oh, aku— kira-kira berada seratus meter dari Red Café, kenapa kau datang?"

"Apa kau lupa?! Kita harus menghadiri pertunangan Suho dan Baekhyun."

"Aku lupa." Jongin membalas tanpa dosa. Pertunangan Suho dan Baekhyun, tentu saja hal itu penting, penting bagi Chanyeol, bukan untuknya jadi tidak heran jika dirinya lupa.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Belum, apa pestanya harus mengenakan stelan formal?"

Jongin berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada salah satu toko pakaian, memperhatikan penampilannya yang terpantul pada kaca etalase. Ia sedang menganakan kaos _football_ berwarna putih dengan nomor punggung 21 dan nomor yang sama tercetak dalam ukuran kecil pada dada kiri kaos, berwarna hitam, jins hitam tanpa robekan. "Aku rasa—aku siap."

"Aku ke sana sekarang, jangan ubah posisimu."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, tidak sampai satu detik panggilan Chanyeol terputus.

"Siapa?" Taemin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Chanyeol."

"Kalian akan kencan?"

"Tidak, kami akan..," Jongin ragu apa perlu mengatakan hal ini pada Taemin. "Kami akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan mantan Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Kisah cinta yang tragis, beruntung Chanyeol menemukanmu disaat yang tepat." Taemin tersenyum tulus, Jongin merasa dadanya nyeri, ia sudah membohongi orang-orang terdekatnya tentang pernikahan, sesuatu yang seharusnya suci dan hanya dilakukan sekali seumur hidup.

Mobil sport kuning berhenti di depan Jongin dan Taemin. Jongin menoleh kepada Taemin, melambaikan tangannya singkat kemudian berjalan menghampiri mobil itu. jendela mobil diturunkan menampakkan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal. "Cepat masuk."

Sehun bilang gedung tempat Suho dan Baekhyun melangsungkan pesta pertunangan mereka berada di kawasan Gangnam, kenapa Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, seolah-olah jarak gedung ada di pulau lain.

"Kita kemana?" Jongin melihat papan yang menunjukkan keduanya keluar dari distrik Gangnam.

"Grand Hyat." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Hotel mewah tentu saja, Grand Hyat di Yongsam, Hannam-Dong.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat, karena itu Jongin memilih bungkam. Ia yakin Chanyeol bahkan akan marah mendengar lelucon.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil tanpa menoleh untuk melihat Jongin, ia serahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas hotel untuk diparkirkan. Chanyeol berjalan cepat memasuki gedung hotel, sekali lagi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin juga tidak peduli dengan kelakuan unik Chanyeol. ia mengerti pasti Chanyeol sedang kacau sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kacau melihat orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain. Jongin memilih untuk memperhatikan interior hotel yang sangat mewah, cocok dijadikan latar belakang pemotretan bernuansa kerajaan atau semacamnya.

"Jongin! Cepatlah!" pekik Chanyeol tidak sabar, ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu lift. "Cepat, atau aku tinggal."

Jongin mendengus sebal, kenapa dirinya harus terkena imbas padahal yang membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan dirinya. "Ya." Balas Jongin singkat, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung menariknya masuk lift.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pesta orang-orang kaya, jika kau mengabaikan para undangan yang dipenuhi dengan nama-nama terkenal, dan semua hal mewah yang terlalu berlebihan. Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin, tentu saja karena gaya berpakaian Jongin yang pasti menurut mereka _urakan_ , gaya berpakaian adalah hal sensitif di kalangan orang berada, kau harus tampil modis dan mewah, sedikit terlihat dibawah level maka tatapan meremehkan harus kau terima, tapi Jongin tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka?"

"Sehun!" kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Apa kau lupa, aku juga diundang di pesta ini."

Jongin melirik ke arah lain mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang terpisah darinya. "Jika kau mencari calon _suamimu_ di ada sana bersama keluarganya. Aku pikir kau tidak pantas untuk bergabung."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Aku berpikir apakah pernikahan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik, mengingat standar keluarga Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi."

"Baekhyun..," gumam Jongin, entah mengapa nama itu terlintas di benaknya, mungkin karena Baekhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya menurut standar keluarga Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir dia pengecualian karena Suho tergila-gila padanya."

"Rupanya kau tahu banyak."

"Aku mengetahui semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa kalimatmu terdengar lucu, Sehun."

"Mungkin keluarga Chanyeol setuju kalian menikah, jika kau keluarga Kim yang itu…," Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kelurga Kim yang masuk majalah _Forbes_ sebagai salah satu dari seratus orang terkaya di dunia."

"Itu bukan keluargaku!" balas Jongin cepat, ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan omongan menyebalkannya yang tak berhenti mengganggu.

"Bocah kecil pemberontak. Itu yang ayahmu sebutkan."

Jongin tak peduli dia terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menembus para undangan yang menatapnya remeh, suara pembawa acara menggema di seluruh gedung, acara pertunangan dimulai, semua undangan terfokus pada dua orang yang terlihat sangat serasi, Suho dan Baekhyun.

Dada Jongin bergemuruh, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus mencari Chanyeol secepat mungkin. Kontrak, ya dirinya sudah terikat kontrak, maka dia harus menyelesaikan kontraknya dengan baik. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tamu undangan berpakaian mewah, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol. "Kemana si telinga lebar itu?" gusar Jongin.

"Kau tergila-gila pada Jongin, sayang, sepertinya kali ini kau harus menyerah dia milik Chanyeol." gumam Chen yang kini berdiri di samping Sehun setelah sebelumnya pergi mengambil minum.

"Menyerah dan kalah tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku _Hyung_." Chen menoleh pelan, seringai Sehun yang mengerikan terukir menghiasi wajahnya yang sempurna. "Aku akan mencari tahu drama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Jongin akan menjadi milikku."

Chen mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas membawa gelas ke atas, _gesture_ menyerah. "Apapun rencanamu Oh Sehun, aku tidak ikut campur."

Sehun tertawa pelan. " _Hyung_ tenang saja, ini permainanku jadi _Hyung_ cukup duduk dan menikmatinya seperti penonton film yang baik."

"Setelah acara pertunangan, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi karena kesibukan saya." Suho berbicara di depan pengeras suara dengan segelas anggur di tangan kanannya. Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema.

Jongin melihat upacara pertunangan yang membosankan, ia tidak tau kenapa semua orang harus bertepuk tangan antusias seperti menonton konser. Tidak, konser paling membosankanpun lebih baik dibanding acara pertunangan orang-orang kelas atas.

"Apa-apaan pakaian itu?" Jongin langsung menoleh menatap tajam perempuan bergaun putih dengan taburan kristal, yang mengejek dan merendahkannya.

"Apa-apaan make up tebal itu." balas Jongin sarkas, si perempuan mendengus dan melangkah pergi. "Pasti operasi plastiknya berkali-kali," gumam Jongin. "Chanyeol!" pekiknya, setelah sadar tujuan awalnya, ia merangsek maju dan melihat upacara pertunangan konyol ala keluarga Park atau keluarga Kim? Entahlah ada dua marga di keluarga besar Chanyeol.

Suho menyebutkan berbagai hal yang telah ia berikan kepada keluarga Byun sebagai tanda awal dimulainya sebuah hubungan serius, atau sebagai tanda pinangan. Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya, menyebalkan sekali, mendengar semua orang bertepuk tangan kembali, setelah mendengar berbagai barang-barang mewah yang Suho sebutkan.

Langkah Jongin terhenti karena posisi para tamu undangan yang terlalu dekat. "Uang, perhiasan, vila, mobil, itu biasa." Dengus Jongin. "Coba kau hadiahkan Bulan atau Pluto, itu luar biasa, sombong." Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

Tidak sulit menemukan Chanyeol sebenarnya, postur tubuhnya terlihat menonjol di antara para undangan. Jongin mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya menghampiri Chanyeol, meski dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol nanti. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" pekik seluruh tamu undangan, diiringi tepukan-tepukan tunggal berirama. Suho tersenyum penuh rasa bangga, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap pasrah, Jongin mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya menghampiri Chanyeol, dan Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jika tidak ada keluarganya yang terus memperhatikan, Chanyeol pasti akan melarikan diri. Melihat Suho yang sebentar lagi akan mencium Baekhyun, sama seperti melihat mobil kesayanganmu terjun ke jurang, baiklah, itu konotasi yang tidak terlalu cocok. Kira-kira seperti itu rasanya, saat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Cium! Cium!" seluruh tamu undangan berteriak, Suho bergeser mendekati Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin berteriak menghentikan semua itu, berteriak bahwa Baekhyun miliknya, tapi ada daya Suho anak tertua salahkan ibunya yang menikah dengan ayah Suho, seandainya Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki saudara, seandainya Suho tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat itu. Tapi kalimat seandainya hanya akan menambah luka dan penyesalan yang terlanjur mengendap dan berkerak.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas putus asa saat wajah Suho kian mendekati Baekhyun. "Hei!" pekik Chanyeol yang teredam riuh rendah para undangan. Seseorang menarik lengannya keras, menyentaknya, membuat tubuhnya memunggungi panggung. "Jongin..," gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya jika tidak ingin."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak berdaya untuk pergi dari sini."

"Kalau begitu diam. Bersikaplah acuh."

Acuh?! Seandainya Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal sederhana itu, sayang, ia tidak bisa acuh akan apa yang terjadi antara Suho dan Baekhyun. Riuh rendah tepuk tangan menarik perhatian Chanyeol, meski akan sakit namun Chanyeol ingin melihat cara Suho mencium Baekhyun.

"Jangan." Jongin menahan kepala Chanyeol untuk menoleh.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Jongin, merasakan kedua telapak tangan Jongin yang hangat menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaos yang Jongin kenakan. "Apa kau tahu angka 21 adalah angka favoritku."

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan. Ini nomor punggungku saat di tim football SMA." Balas Jongin, Chanyeol tertawa pelan merasa betapa konyol dirinya saat ini, berdiri memunggungi panggung, berusaha acuh pada adegan romantis yang terjadi di belakangnya dengan obrolan tentang angka.

"Apa mereka masih berciuman?" Jongin mengangguk tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan cara apa.

"Aku masih membawa mobilmu yang lain." Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mendengar topik tak berguna lainnya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Masih ada mobil yang lain, akan aku ambil kapan-kapan. Mungkin setelah kita menikah."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan membicarakan pernikahan kita seolah-olah kita menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya." Kali ini Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, agar matanya menatap langsung kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Mungkin takdir menginginkan kita untuk bertemu."

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Itu—terdengar menjijikkan." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin kabur dari sini, kau?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan mantap.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat, menarik si pemilik tangan itu keluar dari ruangan besar nan megah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu panas dan sesak.

Suara tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah para penonton terdengar semakin seru, Suho dan Baekhyun mungkin masih berciuman, namun Chanyeol kali ini akan bersikap acuh dan memilih memandangi angka 21, angka favoritnya yang tercetak pada punggung kaos _Football_ Jongin.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Big Cola, Pocari Sweat, Club dan wifi gratis asyik, asyik…. Happy Reading

 **Previous**

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Itu—terdengar menjijikkan." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin kabur dari sini, kau?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan mantap.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat, menarik si pemilik tangan itu keluar dari ruangan besar nan megah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu panas dan sesak.

Suara tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah para penonton terdengar semakin seru, Suho dan Baekhyun mungkin masih berciuman, namun Chanyeol kali ini akan bersikap acuh dan memilih memandangi angka 21, angka favoritnya yang tercetak pada punggung kaos _Football_ Jongin.

 **Bab Tujuh**

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan mobilmu." Jongin menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Chanyeol. keduanya berada di atap apartemen Chanyeol, karena di dalam ada pertemuan keluarga yang pasti sangat membosankan.

"Motormu?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang duduk berjarak di sampingnya.

"Kapan-kapan saja, jika situasi sudah aman. Aku bisa mati jika keluargaku tahu aku masih mengendarai motor."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol datar. Ia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keluargamu?"

"Pernikahan kita hanya pura-pura, seandainya kau bukan orang terkenal pasti tidak akan serumit ini."

"Maaf." Gumam Chanyeol. "Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menarik semuanya bukan?" Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Setelah menikah—sebaiknya kita melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Baekhyun dan kakak tirimu."

"Kau benar. Jika semuanya jelas lalu…,"

"Kesepakatannya kita akan bercerai setelah satu tahun atau saat kita menemukan cinta masing-masing, jika kau punya jalan untuk kembali pada Baekhyun, kita bercerai."

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pengecut Chanyeol?" Jongin melihat tatapan ragu-ragu dari Chanyeol. "Kau memikirkan nama baikmu dan juga keluargamu kan? Tidak perlu dijawab, aku sudah tahu. Seharusnya mulut besarmu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa saat itu."

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, setelah menikah kita lakukan penyelidikan, tapi darimana?"

"Serahkan saja pada Kyungsoo hyung, dia jenius."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang meremehkan Kyungsoo hyung, aku sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu."

"Udaranya mulai dingin, musim gugur semakin dekat." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, entah mengapa memikirkan perceraian terasa janggal sekarang.

"Kau benar." Gumam Jongin, pelan.

"Sepertinya kita melakukan hal yang hampir sama."

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Memberontak dari keluarga. Kau kabur dan menjadi fotogafer alam liar, sedangkan aku menolak masuk universitas dan mengejar mimpiku menjadi seorang penyanyi." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Jongin terdiam, menimbang-nimbang kalimat Chanyeol. "Ya, aku rasa kali ini kau benar. Kau dan aku sama-sama bocah pembuat onar." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Maaf aku menciummu."

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak marah?"

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku bingung dengan semua sifat dan kelakuanmu, jadi aku juga bingung harus bagaimana." Jongin tersenyum.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, Jongin terlihat sangat manis sekarang. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam pesona Jongin, karena hatinya masih untuk Baekhyun. Dan tujuan pernikahan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran dari pernikahan Suho dan Baekhyun, juga agar dirinya terlihat tidak kalah telak.

"Kalian di sini rupanya. Kalian diminta masuk." Xiumin datang untuk memberitahu dua orang yang terlihat duduk dengan canggung.

"Ayo." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, bergegas menghampiri Xiumin tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Jongin. Jongin mengekor tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni tangga dengan cepat mengikuti Xiumin yang berjalan memimpin. Jongin hanya berjalan pelan, tidak terlalu antusias, apa dirinya tegang? Tentu saja tidak, ini bukan sungguhan, jadi Jongin menganggap semua ini hanya permainan dan kontrak kerja yang harus ia laksanakan.

Tangga spiral yang menghubungkan atap dengan apartemen Chanyeol berada di ruang keluarga, membuat keduanya langsung berhadapan dengan delapan pasang mata setelah anak tangga selesai dilalui. "Ikuti Chanyeol," bisik Xiumin, Chanyeol sendiri sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang Suho dan Baekhyun tempati.

"Hmm," gumam Jongin, menurut.

Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol, Jongin tahu jelas jika pandangan Chanyeol kini sedang tertuju pada Baekhyun. Jongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun harus selalu ada dimanapun Suho berada.

"Jadi kalian akan langsung menikah tanpa bertunangan terlebih dulu?" nyonya Kim, ibu Jongin membuka percakapan.

"Ya, kami memutuskan untuk langsung menikah."

"Kami setuju kalian langsung menikah." Kini giliran nyonya Park yang angkat bicara. "Tapi bagaimana konsep pernikahan kalian? Katakan saja akan kami penuhi semua."

"Sederhana saja dengan tamu undangan terbatas, aku ingin menikah di ladang gandum yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua orang membelalakkan mata, tak percaya.

Jongin sendiri juga tak habis pikir, tapi dia tidak akan memprotes karena dulu dia sudah mengatakan akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi menikah dengan sederhana sepertinya _tabu_ untuk para kalangan atas.

"Ehmm—kalian menikah tergesa-gesa dan ingin melakukannya secara diam-diam, maksudku tanpa pesta mewah dan sebagainya. Apa kalian sudah melakukan tindakan diluar batas?" Suho melempar tatapan penuh selidik kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu _Hyung_." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Ahh..," Suho bersandar pada sofa dengan angkuh. "Jangan lupa memberi kabar baik kepada keluarga kalian."

Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tindakan angkuh Suho yag memojokkan Chanyeol. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan sesutau di luar batas, mungkin aku dan Chanyeol pembuat onar tapi kami tahu batas, Chanyeol juga tidak merebutku dari siapa-siapa."

Jongin melihat tatapan amarah dari Suho, dia tidak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Maaf, apa aku menyinggung seseorang di sini?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polos. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, di dalam hati berterimakasih atas kalimat pedas Jongin.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan pernikahan kalian berlangsung?" kali ini tuan Kim Taemoo, ayah Suho dan ayah tiri Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk meredam suasana yang mulai panas.

"Xiumin hyung." Chanyeol melirik menejer terbaiknya, atau satu-satunya menejer yang mampu bertahan dengan dirinya.

"Lima hari lagi karena pekerjaan Jongin sudah sangat banyak, jadi pernikahan tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Setelah upacara pernikahan keduanya akan langsung terbang ke pulau Jeju."

Jongin berusaha untuk meredam detak jantungnya, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu rinci. Dirinya mulai menyesali keputusan untuk membantu Chanyeol, melihat wajah-wajah seluruh anggota keluarga yang telah mereka bohongi, Jongin hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak akan terlalu kecewa mendengar kabar perceraian nanti.

"Baiklah, kami setuju-setuju saja, aturlah dengan baik dan beri kami kabar." Ucap tuan Taemoo.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin, dia tahu harus menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepada Jongin. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat, kebetulan sebagai alasan agar dirinya bisa pergi dari ruang keluarga, tidak tahan melihat kedekatan Suho dan Baekhyun. "Saya dan Jongin pergi dulu karena semuanya sudah diatur Xiumin hyung." Ucap Chanyeol seenaknya, ia berdiri dari sofa dengan menggandeng Jongin, melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga yang terasa seperti medan perang baginya.

Xiumin hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati, sekali lagi dia harus menerima tanggung jawab sepihak dari Chanyeol. "Benar, Anda semua bisa bertanya detailnya kepada saya." Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar, meski marah dia mengerti Chanyeol berada dalam situasi yang sulit, dan dia harus membantu Chanyeol sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik.

"Tunggu kalian tidak perlu pergi, kami yang akan pergi karena kami sangat sibuk." Ucap tuan Taemoo yang diangguki oleh semua orang, Suho, nyonya Kim, dan nyonya Park. Dan semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga berdiri bersiap untuk pergi kecuali Xiumin.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengantar semua orang ke depan pintu, namun jika tidak melakukan hal itu dia pasti dianggap tak sopan. "Chanyeol, di tempat parkir aku melihat ada motor terparkir di dekat mobilmu, kau tahu milik siapa itu?"

Jongin berharap Suho tidak bersikap lebih menyebalkan lagi atau dirinya akan lepas kendali dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah mulus Suho. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat lirikan tajam membunuh khas ibunya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Ibu percayalah." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Itu milikku _Hyung_ , dan sekali lagi bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku."

"Park Chanyeol." peringat tuan Taemoo.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Kehidupan pribadiku sudah cukup banyak terekspos aku ingin memiliki sedikit privasi, jadi bisakah kalian tidak bertanya sesuatu yang tidak aku sebutkan? Jangan mendahuluiku, mungkin saja aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu itu."

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, memaksa pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk berdekatakan. Setelah sedikit beramah tamah semua orang keluar dari apartemen. Namun, Baekhyun sepertinya sengaja berjalan lebih lambat. Suho berjalan di depan mendampingi ayah dan ibunya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Sengaja apa?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan kembali dengan nada datar dan tatapan malas.

"Menggelar pesta pernikahan sederhana, di pinggiran Seoul, di ladang gandum."

"Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Chanyeol…," geram Baekhyun. "Aku pernah mengatakan tentang impianku menikah dengan gaya pesta kebun sederhana…,"

"Kau terlalu naïf Byun Baekhyun." Potong Chanyeol cepat, ia tarik Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" protes Jongin saat ia rasa genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat dan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang semakin cepat menyeretnya. "Kau mau kemana?! Jangan libatkan aku saat kau marah!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, ia lepaskan tangan Jongin dari genggamannya. Tawa terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Aku sangat menyedihkan bukan?" Jongin hanya berdiri menatap punggung Chanyeol, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Aku ingin pesta pernikahan megah di Grand Hyat, sedangkan Baekhyun ingin pesta pernikahan sederhana di ladang gandum, kebun, atau sejenisnya. Suho sudah melaksanakan pesta pernikahan mewah, mengejekku, dan ya—aku balas dendam sekarang. Kau bisa pulang, aku yakin masih banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau kerjakan hari ini."

"Aku belum bisa pulang—aku ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Xiumin hyung."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi untuk fitting baju dan menunjukkan padamu lokasi pernikahan kita."

Jongin mengerti jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, jika dirinya bersikeras justru akan berakibat buruk. "Aku—permisi dulu kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol." Jongin memilih menyerah. Dan kembali pada sikap acuhnya.

Mobil yang sudah dikembalikan, Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengurus sesuatu, dan motor yang masih berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Membuat seorang Kim Jongin pulang menggunakan bus umum. Dirinya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tidak ada yang melakukan tindakan esktrim seperti mengambil gambar, memeluk, atau semacamnya.

Bus berhenti, dan sepertinya para penumpang lain sengaja membuat Jongin turun paling akhir. "Apa mereka membenciku karena menikahi Chanyeol?" bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari tempat pemberhentian bus, Jongin harus berjalan kaki kira-kira satu kilometer untuk sampai ke gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Red café adalah tempat favorit Sehun untuk melepas lelah setelah menyelesaikan jadwal, hari inipun tak berbeda. Sehun berada di lantai dua, ia duduk di meja yang terhalang oleh pot bunga, bersama Chen menejernya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat keberadaan Sehun berkat jasa baik pot bunga dengan palem mini di dalamnya.

"Setelah ini ada waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum jadwal lainnya." Chen memberitahukan jadwal yang akan Sehun laksanakan hari ini, jadwal yang ia rinci dengan sangat baik, namun diabaikan dengan sangat baik pula oleh Sehun.

Sehun duduk menumpukan kedua sikunya ke atas meja, bertopang dagu, pandangannya beredar keluar kafe, memperhatikan jalanan sibuk dan gedung-gedung tinggi membosankan. Bus berhenti tidak ada yang menarik, penumpang turun, sudah biasa. "Jongin," gumam Sehun, ia menajamkan penglihatannya, dan pemuda yang tengah berjalan di trotoar itu benar-benar Jongin.

"Hei!" pekik Chen saat Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun acuh dan memilih berlari pergi, menarik perhatian semua pengunjung kafe, beruntung para pengunjung terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun sehingga mereka tidak sempat meminta foto atau tanda tangan.

Sehun berlari cepat menyusuri trotoar, beruntung Jongin berjalan cukup lambat sehingga dia tersusul. "Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berhenti, menoleh, dan melempar tatapan malas. Sehun tersenyum lebar, menghampiri, merangkul pundak Jongin seenaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin bertanya sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya.

"Aku pelanggan setia Red café, aku berkunjung untuk makan siang. Kau darimana?"

"Chanyeol." Jongin menjawab singkat, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari seorang supermodel Oh Sehun.

Sehun membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin namun _**"Oh Sehun! Itu Oh Sehun! Dia tampan! Sehun oppa!"**_ teriakkan kencang itu menggagalkan semuanya.

Serempak Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke belakang, di sana sudah ada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan fans yang didominasi para kaum hawa, meneriakkan nama Sehun histeris. "Oh tidak!" pekik Sehun panik.

Jongin bisa saja bersikap acuh dan pergi, membiarkan Sehun menghadapi para fans beringasnya seorang diri. Tapi, sebagai seorang manusia yang baik, dan berjiwa sosial, timbul rasa peduli di hati Jongin untuk menolong Sehun. "Kau tidak suka dengan mereka?" Jongin bertanya, keduanya kini berjalan cepat.

"Ya, mereka cukup berbahaya." Balas Sehun.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya bergumam. Ia genggam tangan kiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari. Sehun terkejut, tapi dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bereaksi.

" **Sehun!"** teriakkan semakin beringas. Berbanding lurus dengan kedua kaki jenjang Sehun dan Jongin yang bergerak cepat.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kau bisa lari lebih cepat lagi kan?!" teriakknya. Sehun mengangguk. _"Bagus!"_ teriak Jongin di dalam hati. Sehun merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin yang semakin erat, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum bahagia. Rencananya berhasil dengan sukses.

Jongin berbelok tajam memasuki gang sempit yang tercipta akibat dibangunnya dua gedung tinggi dalam jarak yang berdekatan. Gang itu sangat sempit, lembab, tanpa sinar matahari, keduanya berdiri berhadapan, berhimpitan. Sehun tersenyum simpul, sementara kedua mata Jongin dengan awas melihat keadaan di sekitar. Gang yang gelap membuat siapapun yang melintas di depan tidak akan tahu ada orang yang bersembunyi di sana. Namun, Jongin belum bisa merasa lega sebelum para fans itu pergi.

" _ **Sehun oppa!"**_ teriakkan fans menggila, Jongin berharap mereka lolos dari drama mengerikan ini.

Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang bergemuruh, napas Jongin yang hangat dan memburu. Kedua matanya sudah beradapatasi dengan tempat yang minim cahaya. Ia mampu melihat Kulit leher Jongin yang kecoklatan, lembab karena keringat, berkedut karena aliran darah, dengan cukup jelas, menggodanya untuk menikmati leher jenjang itu.

" _ **Sehun oppa!"**_ suara derap langkah semakin terdengar kencang, Jongin menutup kedua matanya, jika para fans itu melihat, habislah.

Sehun dengan lancang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat, memeluknya erat. Jongin yang terlalu cemas tidak menyadari hal itu.

Aroma manis parfum Jongin yang bercampur dengan keringat memenuhi seluruh rongga penciuman Sehun. Memabukkan, aromanya lebih nikmat dibanding wine terbaik yang pernah Sehun cicipi.

" _ **Sehun menghilang!"**_

" _**Dimana dia?"**_

" _**Sepertinya aku melihat dia dengan seseorang."**_

" _ **Bukan Chen oppa sepertinya."**_

" _ **Siapa ya?! ah kita kehilangan jejak."**_

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega, saat mendengar derap-derap langkah yang kian menjauh. Lehernya terasa lembab dan geli, awalnya Jongin berpikir bahwa itu adalah tetesan air pendingin udara dari gedung. "Aman, kita kelu…," Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin, berusa mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, sayang, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat, gang yang sangat sempit, membuat Jongin tak berdaya.

Sehun abaikan protes Jongin, mulutnya sibuk menciumi dan menikmati leher jenjang dengan kulit eksotis di hadapannya. "Hentikan!" geram Jongin, Sehun menulikan kedua telinganya. "Oh Sehun berhenti, atau kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Sehun tersenyum miring, itu hanya gertakan kosong. Jongin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Begitu pikirnya. "Ugh!" pekik Sehun tertahan, perut datarnya terasa nyeri, Jongin mendaratkan pukulan di sana.

"Aku menikah lima hari lagi, aku pastikan kau mendapat undangannya." Jongin berucap datar, ia dorong tubuh Sehun sedikit menjauh, memanfaatkan celah kecil yang tercipta untuk keluar dari gang.

Kedua mata tajam Sehun memandangi punggung Jongin yang menjauh, perutnya masih terasa nyeri pukulan Jongin cukup kuat rupanya. Mungkin akan membekas, Sehun mencecap bibirnya, mengingat rasa kulit leher Jongin. "Manis," gumamnya, rasa nyeri di perut adalah hal sepele dibanding rasa manis di bibirnya, Jongin adalah candu bagi Sehun.

Jongin melihat sepatu Kyungsoo tertata rapi di rak sepatu, tidak ada yang aneh, justru dia merasa senang mendapatkan teman disaat suntuk seperti sekarang. Hanya Kyungsoo orang yang tahu kode pengamannya, anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu. Toh, mereka juga terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar berkunjung menanyakan kabar.

Karena itu, tidak aneh jika Jongin lupa memberi kabar atau menyampaikan berita penting seperti _pernikahannya_ dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas sofa. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah kesal Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingung. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan makan siang, aku memesan ayam."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin malas. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin tidak tertarik pada ayam?! Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekat, kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa bercerita jika mau, itu bisa membantu mengurangi beban." Kyungsoo berucap lembut, penuh perhatian seperti seorang kakak yang baik dan teladan.

"Tidak ada _Hyung_."

"Jangan bohong Jongin, wajahmu itu mudah sekali dibaca." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Makanlah, mandi, ganti bajumu." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu ke apartemen Chanyeol." sesal Kyungsoo yang meyakini bahwa sesuatu di apartemen Chanyeolah yang kini mengganggu Jongin.

"Tenang saja _Hyung_ , tidak ada yang penting kecuali pertemuan keluarga yang menyetujui pernikahan kami, dan upacara pernikahan lima hari lagi, oh ya besok Chanyeol akan menjemputku untuk fitting baju dan melihat lokasi upacara pernikahan." Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Kau—benar-benar sedang kesal." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah!" pekik Jongin sembari berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dan berganti baju."

"Aku siapkan makan siangmu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan, dengan tubuh segar dan aroma sabun menguar dari tubuhnya, ia mengenakan celana cokelat selutut dan kaos hitam bertuliskan _Shake that Brass_ berwarna putih tercetak dalam huruf kapital.

"Lebih baik?" Kyungsoo bertanya sebelum menyesap jus jeruk kotaknya.

"Ya, lumayan." Mungkin karena terlalu kesal, tawaran ayam goreng Kyungsoo tadi tidak begitu penting. Namun, setelah dirinya melihat potongan-potongan ayam berwarna cokelat dengan saus tomat dan mayonnaise, oh, ya, jangan lupakan aroma gurihnya. Jongin sadar betapa lapar dirinya sekarang.

Jongin duduk mengambil potongan paha, mencelupkannya pada saus, mengabaikan tatapan Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_ aku baru mandi, tidak apa tidak mencuci tangan." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. Tidak mungkin memaksa Jongin mencuci tangan sekarang saat potongan ayam sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya. Tidak salah lagi. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, mendekati Jongin.

"Hmm?" Jongin bermaksud bertanya, namun mulutnya sibuk mengunyah daging ayam untuk memuaskan perutnya.

"Jongin, ini…," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya, ia tarik leher kaos Jongin agar sesuatu yang belum terlalu jelas nampak. " _Kiss mark._ "

"Sial!" umpat Jongin, potongan paha ayam menggiurkannya seketika terlupakan. "Apa tampak jelas?!" kepanikan tampak jelas di wajah Jongin.

"Lumayan, ukurannya kecil kau bisa menutupnya dengan plester." Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu _Hyung_?"

"Apa Chanyeol yang melakukannya?"

Dahi Jongin seketika berkerut. "Bukan. Dan kenapa _Hyung_ berpikir ini perbuatan Chanyeol?"

"Ah, sayang sekali, aku pikir kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"Bukannya dulu _Hyung_ ingin aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"

"Iya—tapi setelah diperhatikan kau dan Sehun tidak terlalu cocok. Sehun itu sepertinya tipe pria yang posesif, kau bisa mati muda jika mendapat pasangan seperti dia. Tunggu! Kita di luar topik, jika bukan Chanyeol lalu siapa?"

Jongin memilih bungkam, ia ambil potongan ayamnya yang sempat terlupa. Memakannya kembali. "Jongin—jangan sampai nama baikmu dan Chanyeol tercemar, meski kalian hanya menikah kontrak tapi yang semua orang ketahui termasuk keluarga kalian adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ , tenang saja aku tidak akan mencemarkan nama baik siapa-siapa." Jongin berharap kejadian di gang tadi tidak tertangkap kamera _Sasaeng fans_ Sehun.

"Jadi—siapa yang melakukannya?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu menunduk. Tidak yakin apakah hal seperti ini penting untuk diberitahukan kepada Kyungsoo. Dan sebelum Jongin menyadarinya, bibirnya telah berucap. "Sehun."

"Oh, kalau begitu saat di London nanti kita tidak boleh berpisah."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengamati penampilan Jongin, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Kau mengikuti tren?" goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tadi malam aku begadang untuk mengedit foto. Mataku sembab. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Apa kau peduli?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Masuklah, sebelum fans melihat wajahku." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jengah, menghadapi kesombongan Chanyeol atas ketenarannya.

Jongin duduk, memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menutup mulut. Suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik, karena durasi tidur yang berkurang. "Kita akan fitting baju, ingat kau tidak boleh protes."

"Tenang saja, aku akan diam asal kau tidak memintaku memakai gaun."

"Jika aku memintamu memakai gaun?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda. Jongin diam, tidak ingin menanggapi. "Maaf, kau bisa tidur jika mengantuk. Jarak butik tiga puluh menit. Aku tidak akan ngebut."

"Hmm." Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan menolak tawaran emas seperti itu, cepat-cepat ia sandarkan kepalanya. Kedua kelopak matanya sudah sangat berat tak sabar untuk ditutup.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya telah terlelap. Ia melihat _kiss mark_ di sana, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal pada dirinya. Hanya sekejap saja, sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan. Untuk apa ia peduli, selama tidak ada berita yang merugikan dirinya, dia tidak perlu peduli dengan siapa Jongin berkencan.

Tiga puluh menit ternyata terlalu lama, perkiraan waktu Chanyeol salah. Bahkan dalam kecepatan normal ia telah sampai di depan bangunan mewah, butik Chaerin, dalam waktu lima belas menit. Chanyeol diam, membiarkan mesin menyala mengalirkan udara dingin ke seluruh mobil.

Ia bisa mengguncang tubuh Jongin kasar, melempar tatapan acuh, berkata kasar dan sarkas, membangunkannya. Namun, melihat Jongin yang terlelap dan nampak sangat lelah, ia urung membangunkan Jongin. Jongin dengan kulit kecoklatannya berbeda dengan kulit Baekhyun yang putih, bibir penuh Jongin, bibir tipis Baekhyun, kedua mata lebar Jongin, kedua mata sipit Baekhyun, Jongin yang tinggi dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, Baekhyun yang mungil dan tampak rapuh, Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya tertawa bahagia, Jongin yang membuatnya marah, jengkel, penasaran, dan antusias dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun ibarat ayunan, aman dan nyaman, Jongin itu _roller coaster_ berbahaya dan memacu adrenalin.Tunggu! Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kenapa pikirannya justru membandingkan Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang hilir mudik, sesekali mencoba melihat ke dalam jendela mobilnya namun lebih banyak yang acuh.

Jongin bergerak dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol diam memperhatikan. Kedua mata Jongin yang tertutupi kacamata hitam, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat apakah Jongin terbangun atau sekedar menggeliat. "Sudah sampai?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara paraunya.

"Ya."

"Sudah lama?"

"Baru saja, ayo turun." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia turun meninggalkan Jongin, menampakkan sikap tak pedulinya.

Jongin meninggalkan kacamata hitamnya, dan turun menyusul Chanyeol. Butik mewah dengan dominasi warna putih, etalase yang memajang gaun dan jas mahal tanpa potongan harga, diperuntukkan bagi kalangan atas. Kalangan menengah harus menabung bertahun-tahun, dan kalangan bawah hanya bisa bermimpi. Sejujurnya Jongin sudah muak dengan semua kemewahan palsu seperti ini.

Suara gemerincing lonceng menyambut pendengaran keduanya, saat pintu kaca terdorong ke dalam. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian seksi namun tetap berkelas menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Chanie!" pekik wanita muda itu ceria. Keduanya berpelukan erat selama beberapa saat kemudian tertawa bersama. "Dia calon mempelaimu?"

"Ya, namanya Kim Jongin."

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku Chaerin. Wah, kau lebih tampan dari yang kulihat di televisi dan majalah." Chaerin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Jongin tersenyum simpul, bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Chaerin memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. "Kau pintar memilih pasangan, ayo semuanya sudah siap." Meski Chaerin tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya, Jongin cukup cerdas untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti dua orang yang tampak akrab itu.

Ketiganya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat para tamu mencoba pakaian pesanan mereka. Chanyeol masuk terlebih dulu ke kamar pas, Jongin duduk di sofa bergaya retro bersama Chaerin. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Chaerin.

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol terlalu sibuk, Xiumin juga, jadi mereka memasrahkan semuanya padaku mulai dari pakaian, dekorasi, lokasi pernikahan, dan tentu saja— cincin pernikahan." Chaerin menyematkan cincin emas dengan taburan berlian berukuran kecil pada jari manis Jongin. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu dimana Chaerin menyembunyikan kotak beludru tempat cincin itu.

Cincin terpasang dengan mudah pada jari manis kanan Jongin. "Wah, pas sekali. Sepertinya kalian berjodoh." Chaerin tersenyum lebar menatap kedua mata Jongin.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Chaerin berhenti menggoda Jongin."

Chaerin tertawa, Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak tersipu. Ia menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Chaerin. Chanyeol dalam balutan jas putih. "Berputarlah." Perintah Chaerin, Chanyeol menurut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tampan." Jawab Chaerin mantap.

"Jongin? Kai?" Chaerin dan Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan secara bersamaan.

"Lumayan." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu!" pekik Chaerin antusias, ia dorong punggung Jongin. Jongin berdiri dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar pas melewati Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum.

"Cincinnya pas di jarimu." Jongin menyingkap tirai kamar pas, bungkam, tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

Jongin melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, ia berhenti untuk mengamati cincin yang kini menghiasi jari manis kanannya. Ia sentuh permukaan cincin itu perlahan. "Bodoh," gumam Jongin, ia lepas kemejanya dengan cepat, stelan jas telah menunggunya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Chaerin. Pernikahan kontak tak perlu dipusingkan, peringat Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Manis!" pekik Chaerin bahkan Jongin belum sempat bertanya. Chanyeol hanya diam, Chaerin berlari menghampiri Jongin, memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Cocok sekali, kau sangat mempesona."

"Terima kasih." Balas Jongin pelan.

"Oh!" pekik Chaerin saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara gemerincing pintu. "Ada tamu, aku harus menyambut mereka. Nikmati waktu kalian." Jongin berdiri menatap lekat-lekat Chaerin yang melangkah anggun menuruni anak tangga, hingga akhirnya wanita muda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Syukurlah jasnya cocok. Kau suka?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa protes."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, keduanya bertatapan. Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak, perlahan menyingkap poni Jongin. "Nah, seperti ini lebih cocok." Chanyeol mengamati wajah Jongin tanpa poni, terpesona, ia tidak sadar tangan kanannya yang tadinya bergerak untuk menyingkap poni Jongin, kini berada di wajah Jongin. "Ah! Sebaiknya kita lepas jas ini, dan—kita harus bergegas melihat ladang gandum tempat upacara pernikahan." Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari wajah Jongin, berbalik dan berjalan cepat memasuki kamar pas.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), HunKai (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua ini chapter 8, mulai chapter ini update satu-satu ya, bukan satu satu aku sayang Ibu hehehe, maaf saya sedang sibuk (sok penting dah) maaf jika cerita semakin aneh, alur terlalu cepat, kesalahan ejaan, tanda baca, bahasa tidak puitis, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, selamat membaca, see you soon

 **Previous**

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, keduanya bertatapan. Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak, perlahan menyingkap poni Jongin. "Nah, seperti ini lebih cocok." Chanyeol mengamati wajah Jongin tanpa poni, terpesona, ia tidak sadar tangan kanannya yang tadinya bergerak untuk menyingkap poni Jongin, kini berada di wajah Jongin. "Ah! Sebaiknya kita lepas jas ini, dan—kita harus bergegas melihat ladang gandum tempat upacara pernikahan." Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari wajah Jongin, berbalik dan berjalan cepat memasuki kamar pas.

 **Bab Delapan**

Ladang gandum yang menjadi tempat upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan, berjarak kira-kira dua jam dari Seoul. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ , berharap menikmati musik kesukaan akan membuatnya mengantuk, namun, ia salah, kedua matanya memang sangat lelah, namun otaknya tak henti-hentinya memutar kejadian di butik, saat Chanyeol menyingkap poni dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Haah…," keluh Jongin sembari bergerak menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kau lelah? Kita bisa berhenti sebentar jika kau lelah." Ucap Chanyeol, tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Jongin, Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat. Ia mendengus kesal kedua telinga Jongin tersumpal _earphone_ , pantas saja dia diabaikan.

Kedua mata Jongin terpesona melihat luasnya ladang gandum yang terhampar di luar. Dan Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja melambatkan laju mobilnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca jendela mobil. Chanyeol melirik, ia tersenyum sedikit tahu apa yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" pekik Jongin terkejut, ia menatap Chanyeol panik _earphone_ kirinya ia lepas. Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, seperti ban bocor atau Chanyeol menabrak binatang langka. Untuk kemungkinan kedua mungkin peluangnya sangat kecil, karena dia tidak merasakan guncangan jika Chanyeol menabrak binatang.

"Aku lihat kau sangat terpesona, dan sepertinya kau lelah. Kita berhenti untuk beristirahat."

"Apa di sini ada _rest area_?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak ada."

Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya bertanya hal lain yang mengganggunya, namun Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Udara hangat menyambut Jongin, ladang gandum tampak berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari. Dilihat dari posisi matahari sekarang pasti telah lewat tengah hari.

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan kemalaman kembali ke Seoul?"

"Kita bisa menginap, ada villa milik keluargaku di sana."

"Oh." Balas Jongin ragu.

"Apa kau mencemaskan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus mencemaskan sesuatu."

"Ya—mungkin saja kau cemas sesuatu terjadi di antara kita saat menginap berdua di villa." Goda Chanyeol, Jongin melempar tatapan malas, sudah cukup ia mendapat godaan Chanyeol hari ini. "Kau tidak suka dengan candaanku rupanya," Chanyeol tertawa hambar.

"Hmm." Balas Jongin datar. "Tempat ini menakjubkan."

"Kau ingin mengambil gambar?"

"Kau mau aku potret?"

"Apa?!" Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan tawaran itu, sebab selama ini Jongin sangat jarang bersikap ramah kepadanya. "Kau kan tidak membawa kameramu."

"Aku bisa memakai kamera ponsel, ponsel zaman sekarang sudah didukung dengan kamera yang cukup baik."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Balas Chanyeol ketus, berniat membalas perbuatan Jongin yang pernah menolak tawaran live konsernya di atap.

"Baiklah." Jongin menjawab datar, tak terpengaruh oleh penolakan Chanyeol. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni undakan tanah, turun ke ladang gandum. Jongin berjalan menyusuri jalan tanah yang membelah ladang gandum.

"Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol, berusaha mencegah Jongin untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Jongin tidak peduli, kini dirinya bahkan berjalan memasuki ladang yang dipenuhi gandum subur berwarna kecoklatan, gandum-gandum siap panen di akhir musim panas. "Jongin!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya, melihat Jongin yang tak mengindahkan teriakkannya Chanyeolpun menyerah.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kap mesin mobilnya, menunggu Jongin, sampai dia memutuskan petualangannya telah cukup hari ini. Chanyeol, entah mengapa tergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya, merekam Jongin, entahlah, Jongin hanya terlihat sangat bahagia berada di tengah ladang gandum dan Chanyeol melihat hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Setelah lima menit merekam, Chanyeol merasa bosan, ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan memilih menyusul Jongin ke tengah ladang gandum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ketus Jongin, "terakhir kali aku mendengarmu menyuruhku berhenti."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." dusta Chanyeol yang dibalas dengusan kesal Jongin. "Di sini menyenangkan, anginnya menyegarkan." Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak memetik gandum muda.

"Hei!" peringat Jongin tidak suka dengan sikap merusak Chanyeol.

"Sedikit saja, aku ingin mencoba rasanya."

Jongin hanya melempar tatapan, _yang benar saja? Itu kan gandum mentah pasti rasanya buruk._ Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, ia masukkan sebutir gandum mentah ke dalam mulutnya, bahkan ia tidak mengupas kulit arinya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, seolah-olah lidahnya bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana kulit ari gandum yang kasar, ia masih diam menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja. "Rasanya tidak enak, aku sarankan jangan mencobanya."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar tawanya tidak meledak, sayang sekali, Chanyeol terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. "Hahaha!" Jongin tertawa lepas. Usahanya gagal.

"Kau!" protes Chanyeol, tangan kanannya sudah terangkat bermaksud memukul kepala Jongin agar dia berhenti tertawa, namun, Jongin yang tertawa lepas seperti itu, membuatnya merasa senang, maka ia turunkan tangannya, urung memukul kepala Jongin. "Kau manis saat tertawa."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin, tidak terlalu suka dengan sebutan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Chanyeol menampakkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Pembohong."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Pembohong! Apa telingamu tersumpal?!"

"Kim Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol kesal. Jongin tidak peduli dia memilih pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di tengah ladang gandum.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dariku…" desis Chanyeol. Tangannya yang panjang terulur untuk menarik kerah kemeja belakang Jongin. Menyentaknya kasar.

"Hei!" protes Jongin saat tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang.

"Aku harus memberimu pelajaran karena bersikap tak sopan." Geram Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai dan kedua tangannya mulai menggelitiki pinggang dan tulang rusuk Jongin.

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Geli! Kurang ajar lepaskan tanganmu!" Jongin berteriak-teriak histeris, Chanyeol tidak peduli dia terus melancarkan serangannya. Lelah, akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti menggelitiki Jongin, namun kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Chanyeol," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." Chanyeol menjawab pelan. Ia letakkan dagunya ke atas pundak kanan Jongin. Lelah, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah dengan permainan takdir yang terasa tidak adil.

Kedua tangan Jongin yang tadinya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, perlahan terangkat, ia letakkan tangannya ke atas kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terkunci di atas perut datarnya. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, jantungnya kembali bergemuruh dan itu membuatnya sangat takut. "Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Bisiknya di telinga Jongin, ia lepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Jongin. Dan berjalan pergi.

Terasa sangat aneh saat kehangatan tubuh Jongin menghilang, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, ia berhenti, menoleh menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri di tengah ladang gandum, membalas tatapannya. "Ayo. Kita harus bergegas." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Di sisa perjalanan tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara, Jongin memilih memasang _earphone_ meski ia tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu. Chanyeol bersenandung pelan, sesekali jari-jarinya bergerak di atas kemudi. Keduanya merasa tidak ada topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan.

Chanyeol memutar kemudi, mobil bergerak keluar dari jalan beraspal, menuju jalan tanah dengan ladang gandum luas di kedua sisinya. Villa berukuran sedang terlihat indah di depan, jerami-jerami gandum berbentuk silinder tertata rapi di depan villa. Jongin memperhatikan tidak ada penerangan yang cukup di sini, hanya ada satu tiang lampu penerangan. Yang menerangi jalan tanah.

"Di sini pasti sangat gelap saat malam hari." Jongin mengungkapkan kecemasannya.

"Apa kau takut gelap? Bukankah kegelapan sudah biasa di alam liar."

"Haah," desah Jongin. "Alam liar hanya ada binatang liar kau bisa mempelajari perilaku mereka, percayalah Chanyeol kehidupan modern lebih menakutkan dibanding alam liar."

"Oh, jangan cemas di dalam villa sangat aman, ada dua lapis pintu dan teralis." Balas Chanyeol santai.

Mobil terparkir di depan villa. Chanyeol langsung keluar dan berjalan menaiki undakan sedangkan Jongin seperti biasa, menyempatkan diri untuk mempelajari keadaan sekitar. "Kenapa di sini tidak ada bangunan lain?"

"Di sini tempat kakekku melepas penat, jauh dari keramaian kota."

"Semua ini milik keluargamu?!"

"Kenapa kau terdengar terkejut, aku yakin apa yang keluargamu miliki lebih banyak dari seluruh aset keluargaku."

"Jangan membahasnya." Balas Jongin ketus, ia tidak ingin terus dibayang-bayangi nama besar keluarganya. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki undakan menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetikkan kode pengaman, pintu lapis pertama terbuka, pintu lapis kedua Chanyeol harus membukanya secara manual, ia keluarkan anak kunci yang diberikan kakeknya. Memasukkan ke dalam lubang kunci memutarnya, pintu terbuka, Chanyeol melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, menyalakan saklar lampu meski keadaan masih terang, karena pasti ia akan malas nanti.

"Villa ini sangat mungil hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga juga, kakek selalu datang seorang diri ke sini." Chanyeol menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan para tamu undangan yang akan menginap?"

"Mereka tidak akan menginap, tempat ini tidak jauh dari Seoul, tidak banyak yang akan diundang. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja."

"Hmm." Kedua mata Jongin memperhatikan pajangan kepala harimau dan kepala beruang di atas perapian, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan itu.

"Itu bukan kepala binatang asli."

"Oh, syukurlah." Balas Jongin pelan.

"Kau tidak suka melihatnya? Bisa saja kan ada kepala binatang yang diambil setelah mereka mati—maksudku mati secara alami."

"Pemburu tidak akan mengambil kepala binatang yang mati karena sebab alami, kolektor tidak akan tertarik."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol, dia benar-benar buta tentang binatang dan alam liar. "Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Afrika untuk bulan madu."

Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Kau akan langsung demam di hari pertamamu."

"Kau meremehkan aku?!" pekik Chanyeol kesal.

"Percayalah, kau akan merengek minta pulang."

"Baiklah—daripada berdebat lebih baik kita ke belakang dan melihat tempat upacara pernikahan akan diadakan."

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Jongin seperti biasa, dan Jongin mengekor di belakang. Bagian belakang villa tidak ada bedanya dari halaman depan, tanah datar dengan rumput terpangkas rapi, dan ladang gandum yang mengelilinginya. Satu hal yang membedakan dari halaman depan adalah adanya dua pohon apel berdaun rindang yang tumbuh saling berdekatan.

"Di sini akan didirikan altar menghadap langsung ke ladang gandum, lalu kursi-kursi di sebelah sini….," Jongin tak memperhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol, ia sibuk mengamati pohon dandelion yang tumbuh di bawah pohon apel.

Bunga-bunga dandelion yang berwarna putih, telah siap meninggalkan pohonnya, mencari kehidupan baru. Tumbuh di tempat lain, terbawa angin. Mengulang siklus kehidupan. "Menakjubkan," gumam Jongin pelan. Ia tak mampu menahan tangannya untuk tidak memetik sekuntum dandelion.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku?!" protes Chanyeol, di hadapan Jongin. Bersamaan dengan protes itu Jongin meniup benih bunga dandelion. Benih-benih beterbangan ke wajah Chanyeol. "Hei!" Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan benih-benih yang berterbangan menerpa wajahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Jongin menahan tawa, ia menjumput benih dandelion yang mendarat ke rambut Chanyeol.

"Apa semenyenangkan itu meniup benih dandelion?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan alam."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Haah." Desah Chanyeol, "dari sini matahari tenggelam terlihat indah, aku akan ke dalam sebentar mengambil minuman dan sedikit makanan ringan."

"Kau ingin melihat matahari tenggelam?"

"Melihat matahari tenggelam di tengah hamparan padang gandum, kurang lebih mirip alam liar kan?"

"Bahkan tidak mendekati sama sekali." Cibir Jongin, Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia memilih pergi meninggalkan Jongin untuk mengambil apa yang tadi telah ia tawarkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin, isinya penuh, karena dua kali dalam seminggu penjaga villa akan datang untuk membersihkan villa, dan memenuhi suplai makanan dan semua kebutuhan lainnya. Chanyeol mengambil satu botol soda berukuran satu liter, dan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa rumput laut. Chanyeol menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup lemari pendingin karena kedua tangannya sudah memiliki pekerjaan lain, memegang botol soda dan bungkus keripik kentang.

Saat ia kembali ke belakang, Jongin sudah duduk di beranda belakang. Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin dan meletakkan minuman dan makanan ringan yang ia bawa di antara mereka. "Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Kita akan menginap di sini. Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

Jongin tak membalas karena tangan dan mulutnya sedang sibuk dengan keripik kentang. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan unik Jongin. "Kau butuh bantuan untuk membuka soda?" sebenarnya Chanyeol berniat menyindir sikap Jongin, namun tanpa diduga Jongin justru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah…," gumam Chanyeol sedikit menyesal telah menawarkan bantuan.

Jongin meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol, mengambil botol soda dari tangan Chanyeol dan meminumnya langsung dari botol. "Apa kau lapar? Ada roti dan ramyun aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Nanti saja, mataharinya hampir tenggelam."

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, benar saja, sinar keemasan dan langit yang kemerahan tampak indah, sangat indah, menakjubkan, hal sederhana yang selama ini selalu ia lewatkan. "Luar biasa," gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Di padang rumput ukuran mataharinya lebih besar, berwarna merah, dengan latar belakang padang rumput, dan kelompok hewan yang mencari perlindungan dari pemangsa yang akan aktif setelah matahari tenggelam—begitulah." Jongin mengkahiri kalimatnya setelah sadar dia mengatakan terlalu banyak.

"Kau sangat menikmati saat itu, saat-saat di alam liar."

"Ya." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu terpesona berada di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban seperti itu?"

"Ketidakberdayaan."

"Aku—tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku bukan termasuk orang yang pintar menjelaskan situasi. Hanya saja, saat di alam liar aku merasa tidak berdaya, seorang diri, aku merasa lebih dekat dengan diriku sendiri, melihat dunia yang begitu luas— membuat semua permasalahan sehari-hari yang aku hadapi rasanya sepele, itu saja."

"Kau merasa bisa bernapas bebas?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Kau pintar menjelaskan, jangan meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Aku tidak berniat memujimu." Gumam Chanyeol, dan Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Matahari sudah tenggelam." Ucap Jongin yang terdengar tak rela momen indah itu berakhir.

"Sayang sekali. Kenapa bintang tidak terlihat di sini?"

"Mungkin udara kotor dari Seoul sampai ke tempat ini." Balas Jongin, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau mandi."

"Kau tahu letak kamar mandinya dimana?"

"Di samping dapur kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Jongin membuka pintu belakang dan masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol masih duduk di tempatnya, mencoba mencari bintang. Dia berharap ada satu bintang saja yang terlihat.

Setelah merasa usahanya sia-sia ia putuskan untuk masuk, udara di luar juga cukup dingin dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kaos, ia baru ingat Jongin tidak membawa baju ganti ke sini, mereka memang tidak berniat untuk menginap. Chanyeol duduk di sofa menunggu Jongin dengan dua kaos di tangannya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jongin keluar dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya. "Aku hanya memiliki kaos di lemari, kau bisa memakainya." Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Jongin menyerahkan salah satu kaos yang ia pegang.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang giliranku mandi."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di atas lantai berlapis karpet, punggungnya bersandar pada sofa dan kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk mengetik di atas layar ponsel. "Haah..," desah Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol melemparkan handuknya ke atas sofa.

"Hanya Kyungsoo hyung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkannya." Chanyeol tertawa pelan, membayangkan betapa cerewetnya Kyungsoo yang tengah menceramahi Jongin.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Jongin, kaos berwarna abu-abu miliknya tampak sedikit kebesaran di bagian bahu saat dikenakan Jongin. Menampilkan _kiss mark_ di leher Jongin dengan jelas. Chanyeol duduk bersama Jongin, tentu saja dia mengambil jarak yang cukup aman dari pukulan Jongin jika anak itu merasa terganggu.

"Kau berkencan dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat menyebalkan itu, kalimat yang membuatnya tampak jelas, peduli kepada Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Lehermu." Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia sangat peduli dengan semua hal yang Jongin lakukan.

"Ini hanya pekerjaan orang menyebalkan, tidak penting."

"Apa dia memaksamu?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang memaksa, karena aku tidak sadar jika dia melakukannya." Jongin mengusap lehernya seolah-olah apa yang Sehun lakukan dapat ia rasakan kembali.

"Kau sedang apa sampai-sampai tidak sadar? Kau tidak sedang dalam pengaruh obat tidur kan?"

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin, ia tidak suka dengan pemikiran Chanyeol yang pasti sudah mengarah kemana-mana. "Kami berada di gang sempit karena melarikan diri dari para fansnya yang mengerikan, aku berniat menolongnya meloloskan diri tapi dia justru melakukan hal menyebalkan ini, aku sudah memukul perutnya dengan keras, semoga dia jera." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan tempo cepat seperti tadi.

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum memalingkan wajah masing-masing. "Maaf, aku mencampuri urusan pribadimu." Jongin bungkam, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa semua itu ia anggap penting untuk diberitahukan kepada Chanyeol. "Tidurlah jika mengantuk, di sini tidak ada televisi, karena ini tempat mengasingkan diri kakekku." Chanyeol melempar senyum konyol khasnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Chanyeol melirik jam kuno di dekat perapian, sekarang baru pukul delapan malam wajar jika dirinya dan Jongin masih merasa segar.

"Mau bermain tebak lagu di ponselku?"

"Tebak lagu?"

"Ya, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu aplikasi keren ini!" pekik Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan, menurut Jongin.

"Itu permainan yang aneh." Jongin membalas datar.

"Kalau begitu kita buat supaya menarik, siapa yang gagal menebak judul lagu dia harus meminum segelas air, bagaimana?"

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, berpikir, tidak terlalu menarik baginya, pasti lebih menyenangkan jika dia bermain salah satu aplikasi _game_ di ponselnya. Tapi, mengacuhkan Chanyeol mengingat sekarang dirinya berada di villa milik keluarga Chanyeol, sangat tidak sopan. "Baiklah," balas Jongin setengah hati.

"Bagus!" pekik Chanyeol, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur.

Jongin diam menunggu Chanyeol. Dengan antusias Chanyeol menarik sebotol air mineral ukuran satu liter dari dalam lemari penyimpan makanan, dan dua gelas berukuran kecil. Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sudah terlihat bosan. Chanyeol duduk di atas lantai berlapis karpet menghadap Jongin, ia taruh botol air mineral dan dua gelas ke hadapannya. "Kau siap?"

"Ya." Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan permainan ini, Chanyeol tidak peduli yang penting Jongin sudah setuju untuk ikut bermain.

"Kita tentukan siapa yang mulai dulu dengan batu, kertas, gunting."

"Baiklah." Jongin masih tak menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya.

Keduanya menarik tangan kanan masing-masing ke belakang punggung, menyembunyikan pilihan mereka. "Batu, kertas, gunting!" pekik keduanya bersamaan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal, Jongin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang terbuka, batu dan kertas, Jongin keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Kau dulu—dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik."

Jongin menyipitkan kedua mata, menajamkan pendengarannya, alunan melodi terdengar diikuti syair lagu yang—asing di telinganya. Jongin mencoba memutar memorinya dengan keras, sayang ia sama sekali tak mengenali lagu itu. Triiiing! Tanda waktu habis. Jongin mendengus sebal. " _Infinite, Paradise_." Gumam Jongin membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintar Chanyeol.

"Ini." Chanyeol bersemangat menyodorkan segelas air untuk Jongin. Jongin meneguk seluruh isi di dalam gelas, Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Giliranku," Chanyeol menyentuh tombol mulai. "Ah lagu ini— _Lee Hi, Rose_." Ucap Chanyeol, suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari dalam ponsel.

"Aku," Jongin menyambar ponsel Chanyeol, menekan tombol mulai. "Sial," rutuknya, lagi-lagi melodi dan syair lagu yang sangat asing terdengar. "Aku menyerah." Tringg! Waktu habis. " _Shinee, Noona Is So Pretty_. Aku pernah tahu judulnya." Gerutu Jongin. Dengan pasrah Jongin meminum segelas air untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku." Dengan antusias Chanyeol menyentuh tombol mulai. "Ini mudah! _Shinee Ring Ding Dong_!"

"Kenapa lagumu mudah-mudah?" gerutu Jongin. "Apa ini!" Jongin berteriak frustasi karena lagu yang didapatnya adalah lagu asing menurutnya. _GLAM, I Like That_." Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Hihihihi…," Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat Jongin meminum gelas ketiganya.

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin kesal, Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar.

"Aku, aku…," senandung Chanyeol. " _SUJU, Sorry Sorry._ "

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin melempar ponsel Chanyeol yang sepertinya berpihak kepada majikannya, buktinya, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan lagu mudah, dan dirinya mendapatkan lagu yang tak dikenalinya. "Ayo giliranmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum nistanya.

Perut Jongin benar-benar penuh dengan air sekarang. "Apa ini?" Jongin mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu!" pekiknya sembari mendorong ponsel Chanyeol menjauh.

" _ft Island, Stay_." Gumam Chanyeol. "Tepat." Chanyeol menghadapkan ponselnya pada Jongin, suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari dalam ponsel, Jongin mendengus sebal, ia tuang airnya sendiri dan meminumnya dengan rasa jengkel. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar lagu ya? Lalu fungsi _earphone_ mu apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu Korea."

"Baiklah kita ganti dengan lagu barat."

"Aku setuju." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mendapatkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya, kali in Chanyeol yang akan kembung karena minum banyak air.

"Kau yang pertama, aku kasihan kau terlalu banyak minum air mineral." Seringai Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

Musik mulai terdengar, Jongin menampilkan senyum percaya dirinya. " _Avril Lavigne, Hot_." Jongin hampir melompat bahagia, jawaban pertamanya yang tepat. "Giliranmu."

Jongin ingin berteriak menyebutkan judul lagu yang kini mengalun indah, sementara itu wajah Chanyeol terlihat jelas menampakkan kesukaran. "Apa ini…," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Deng! Waktu habis. _Avenged Sevenfold, Gunslinger_." Jongin menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya, dengan pasrah Chanyeol mengangkat gelas pertamanya dan meminumnya. Jongin memulai gilirannya. " _EMINEM, not afraid._ " Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Aku rasa ini— _Maroon 5, Night_." Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu.

"Bodoh, _One More Night_." Jongin tersenyum puas saat Chanyeol mengangkat gelas keduanya. "Aku!" pekik Jongin antusias. " _One Republic, Fear."_

"Aku menyerah." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau menang, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Dasar!" cibir Jongin. "Jangan lama-lama, aku juga butuh kamar mandi!" pekik Jongin sekeras mungkin.

"Ya! Aku tidak tuli Kim Jongin." Jongin hanya cekikikan mendengar protes Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apalagi yang akan kita lakukan?" Jongin bertanya kepada Chanyeol sementara kedua matanya sibuk meneliti pola karpet yang kini mereka duduki.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kita bisa tidur sekarang, sudah pukul sembilan malam."

"Hmm. Kau tidak ada konser atau semacamnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik?"

"Mau menjawab atau tidak?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak ada acara sampai bulan madu kita."

"Di pulau Jeju, selama berapa hari? Aku ada pekerjaan juga dengan Sehun."

"Oh, aku rasa hanya tiga hari karena aku tidak bisa memperpanjang cutiku lagi."

"Syukurlah." Gumam Jongin, merasa punggungnya lelah, Jongin memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menggunakan bantal sofa sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Kenapa syukurlah? Kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

"Memang kau suka?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku selain didepan kamera."

"Kau yang peduli padaku!" protes Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mencium dan memeluk?" sindir Jongin.

"Itu—aku hanya—entah kenapa ingin melakukannya."

"Cih, kau pendusta yang sangat buruk, katakan saja kalau kau mulai tertarik padaku."

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol singkat, iapun berbaring mengikuti Jongin menggunakan bantal sofa sebagai alas kepala, dia memunggunggi Jongin tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Jongin, membahas topik yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

Jongin menoleh, mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang memunggunginya, Jongin tidak peduli lagi, ia memilih memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Hangat, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Sudah siang kita harus kembali ke Seoul." Suara berat itu membuat Jongin terjaga, tidak ada kokok ayam jantan yang dengan setia membangunkannya. Otak Jongin perlahan berfungsi kembali, ia ingat pergi ke pinggiran Seoul dengan Chanyeol, memeriksa tempat upacara pernikahan, bermain tebak lagu, sedikit berdebat, dan tidur.

"Chanyeol…," gumam Jongin tak percaya, saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hmmm.., tentu aku siapa lagi."

Jongin melirik ke bawah, tangan Chanyeol memeluknya, mereka berpelukan dalam tidur. "Ya, kau benar kita berpelukan saat tidur." Jawab Chanyeol seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya sekarang?"

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi. "Aku mau mandi, jika lapar periksa saja apa yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin, makan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, dia masih berbaring miring, memandangi tempat yang Chanyeol tinggalkan. Suhu hangat dari tubuh Chanyeol, samar-samar masih terasa. Jongin memilih untuk menyingkirkan segala pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol, ia bangun, menyeret tubuhnya ke dapur untuk memeriksa lemari pendingin seperti perintah Chanyeol.

Jongin menemukan roti tawar dan selai stroberi, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia ambil bungkus roti tawar dan selai stroberi dari dalam lemari pendingin, ia letakkan ke atas meja makan. Perutnya sudah mengeluarkan protes, namun entah mengapa kedua tangannya menolak untuk menjamah makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku mau mandi dulu sebelum sarapan."

"Pergilah. Tidak ada baju ganti lagi."

"Tidak masalah."

"Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dari ambang pintu kamar mandi. "Aku mengakui jika tertarik padamu. Tapi ada permintaan dariku yang harus kau kabulkan."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menerima cintaku meski aku memohon. Aku hanya akan hidup bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Terima kasih, Kai." Chanyeol menunjukkan seringaian konyolnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Haah…," desah Chanyeol, ia duduk di atas kuris dari kayu mahoni kualitas terbaik. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh liontin _couple ring_ yang melingkari lehernya. Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah jendela bertirai putih di hadapannya.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Hola semuanya saya kembali, seperti biasa sebelum membaca harap maklum jika ada banyak kesalahan ejaan, bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, dan cerita yang semakin kacau, happy reading dan see you soon, makasih untuk review dan siapa saja yang mau baca cerita aneh saya Bye, bye….

 **Previous**

"Jangan menerima cintaku meski aku memohon. Aku hanya akan hidup bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Terima kasih, Kai." Chanyeol menunjukkan seringaian konyolnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Haah…," desah Chanyeol, ia duduk di atas kuris dari kayu mahoni kualitas terbaik. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh liontin _couple ring_ yang melingkari lehernya. Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah jendela bertirai putih.

 **Bab Sembilan**

"Kau siap?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Aku akan keluar terlebih dulu." Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan kamar ganti. Sementara Jongin masih mengamati pantulan tubuhnya yang terbalut dalam jas putih.

"Ini benar-benar terjadi, kenapa aku jadi tegang, ini hanya permainan." Bisik Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau siap?" Kyungsoo membuka pintu sedikit, menjulurkan lehernya menatap Jongin.

"Aku siap, tentu saja aku siap." Jongin bersusah payah mengatur suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar hingga membuat Kyungsoo curiga dirinya sedang gugup.

"Bagus, ayo." Jongin mengangguk, berjalan mendekat dan menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung sesuai dengan keinginan Chanyeol, sederhana, di tengah ladang gandum, hanya ada dua puluh lima orang yang diundang, kedua belah pihak keluarga, sahabat-sahabat, dan perwakilan media masa.

Jongin memeluk lengan kanan pamannya, menatap altar pernikahan tempatnya mengucap janji. Altar kecil dengan kanopi bunga _Lily Of The Valley_ sebagai lambang cinta dan kerendahan hati, dipadu dengan kain putih, ungu, dan merah muda, terjuntai menyentuh tanah. Altar indah itu menghadap langsung ke ladang gandum yang berwarna kuning muda. Kursi tamu undangan terbalut kain putih dengan hiasan buket mawar putih pelambang kemurnian dan kerendahan hati. Jantungnya bergemuruh, Jongin mempererat pelukannya pada lengan sang paman.

"Kau gugup?" ucap paman Jongin dengan suara lembut, Jongin hanya mengangguk, sekarang dia mengerti bukan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan, melainkan ketakutan, karena kebohongan besar telah ia mulai dan semuanya tidak bisa ditarik kembali. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menampakkan semuanya sempurna dimata sang paman, tanpa kebohongan, tanpa kontrak. Hanya pernikahan wajar.

Di altar, Chanyeol berdiri tegap menunggu kedatangan Jongin dan pamannya. Jongin melangkah pelan menuju altar didampingi sang paman, pandangannya tidak bisa berpaling dari Chanyeol, yang hari ini tampak berbeda dalam balutan jas putih. Paman Jongin melepaskan lengannya dari Jongin, Jongin melangkah pelan dan berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kalian siap?"

"Kami siap." Ucap Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala, ia takut suaranya akan terdengar bergetar. Jongin ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Chanyeol atau hal lain yang lebih ekstrim, kabur dari altar. Kebohongan ini terlalu menyesakkan.

Chanyeol memegang kedua telapak tangan Jongin yang terlihat gemetar. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Park Chanyeol, apa Anda bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai pasangan seumur hidup Anda mengasihi, mencintai, dan menghormati, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kekayaan dan kekurangan, dalam sehat dan sakit hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia."

Jongin merasa sesak karena jantungnya sudah berdetak di luar batas normal, keringat dingin terasa mengalir dan membasahi punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja dan jas. _Hingga maut memisahkan_ , seandainya kalimat membebani itu tidak pernah ada, pasti rasanya tidak akan terlalu berat seperti sekarang.

"Kim Jongin apa Anda bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan seumur hidup Anda? Mengasihi, mencintai, dan menghormati, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kekayaan dan kekurangan, dalam sehat dan sakit hingga maut memisahkan?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia menoleh ke arah tamu undangan, bidikan kamera langsung tertuju ke arah wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli, bukan kamera yang ia pedulikan. Di sana ada paman, ibu, dan dua kakak perempuannya. Orang-orang terdekat yang harus ia dustai.

"Kim Jongin?" dan janji diulangi. Pandangan Jongin masih lekat menatap keluarganya.

"Kai," Jongin bisa mendengar panggilan lembut Chanyeol. ditatapnya kembali wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat cemas menunggu.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap berdiri di dekat altar bergegas mendekati Chanyeol dan Jongin menyerahkan kotak beludru berisi cincin. Jongin mengambil cincin pengikat janji pernikahan itu dari dalam kotak dengan jari-jari tangan bergetar.

Chanyeol menyematkan cincin pernikahan pada jari manis tangan kanan Jongin, cincin polos dari bahan emas dengan taburan batu berlian berukuran kecil pada permukaan sebagai pemanis. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan sedikit bantuan Chanyeol karena tangannya yang terlalu gemetar.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di barisan depan bersama Suho dan anggota keluarga lainnya. Karena Jongin, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, tapi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali masih terasa sangat kuat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jongin, perlahan ia kecup bibir penuh Jongin. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, sekarang ia sadar, permainan telah dimulai. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali selain menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah, Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang beberapa detik tadi tertutup. Taburan kelopak mawar mengenai wajah dan rambutnya, tanpa sadar Jongin tertawa dan hal itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah acara pemberkatan, seluruh tamu undangan dipersilakan untuk menikmati hidangan, namun ada juga beberapa tamu yang memilih untuk berdansa. Chanyeol dan Jongin berdiri berdampingan di dekat meja panjang berisi aneka hidangan, keduanya tampak cukup canggung.

"Apa kita harus berdansa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Entahlah, aku buruk dalam hal berdansa."

"Aku juga."

Tiba-tiba Suho berjalan ke arah keduanya dengan senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Suho berdiri di depan Jongin, sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia ulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Jongin. "Apa aku boleh mengajakmu berdansa?" Tentu saja Jongin bingung, ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang melempar tatapan tidak suka. "Chanyeol?" kali ini Suho meminta ijin kepada Chanyeol.

"Terserah Jongin." Balas Chanyeol datar, Suho tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah." Jongin memberi jawaban, karena jujur saja suasana yang tercipta antara Chanyeol dan Suho seperti perang dingin. Suho tersenyum ia genggam dengan erat tangan kanan Jongin yang menyambutnya.

"Jangan melewati batas _Hyung_ atau Jongin akan memukulmu." Peringat Chanyeol yang ditanggapi oleh kekehan renyah Suho.

"Wow! Kau lebih tinggi dariku rupanya." Ucap Suho, yang dibalas dengusan malas Jongin. Bukankah mereka sudah bertemu dan seharusnya tinggi badan Jongin yang tidak begitu jauh dari Chanyeol, sudah cukup sebagai informasi bagi Suho.

Alunan musik yang lembut mengalun mengiringi para tamu yang berdansa, Suho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Secara otomatis Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Suho. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengucapkan janji?"

"Tegang." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain."

"Mungkin." Jongin membalas datar. Suho tersenyum simpul.

"Besok kalian akan terbang ke pulau Jeju, semoga berhasil."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memperoleh keturunan."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, rasanya dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah mulus Suho. Orang seperti Suho selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mengintimidasi orang lain. "Kau sendiri kapan rencanamu memperoleh keturunan dari Baekhyun?" Jongin menyerang balik.

"Secepatnya, mungkin sebelum kami menikah."

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Suho menggeleng pelan. Jongin berpikir dia harus mengatakan semua ini kepada Chanyeol. "Apa kau memaksa Baekhyun? Aku melihat Chnayeol dan Baekhyun saling mencintai lalu kau muncul. BUM! Seperti meteor."

"Apa kau penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Baekhyun, apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu mencari tahu, aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik pernikahan ini. Chanyeol, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah berpindah ke lain hati." Jongin hanya diam, dia tidak tahu Suho yang berwajah polos bisa tampak mengerikan seperti sekarang. Suho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Jongin. "Ya, aku melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun karena aku sangat membenci Chanyeol, aku akan membuat Chanyeol hancur."

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya sungguh dia harus mengeluarkan segenap tenaga untuk menahan diri agar tak mendaratkan bogem mentah pada wajah Suho. "Kau tidak marah kan? Melihat Chanyeol menikahimu, aku janji akan menjauhi Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menduduki salah satu kursi tamu undangan yang kosong, beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Jongin dan Suho yang masih sibuk berdansa. "Kau tidak ingin berdansa?" Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dan mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku—tidak pandai berdansa."

"Tapi tradisinya mempelai harus berdansa. Mau berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak Baek."

"Aku memaksa." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia genggam tangan kanan Chanyeol, menariknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menurut.

Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang kini bergabung ke lantai dansa dengan Baekhyun. "Apa kau cemburu?" goda Suho.

"Tidak, kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun sudah menjadi milikku kenapa aku harus cemburu, Chanyeol tidak akan menang melawanku."

"Jangan meremehkan orang lain." Balas Jongin datar.

"Apa kau rela melepaskan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun." Suho menatap tajam kedua mata hitam Jongin. "Jika kau dan Chanyeol bercerai hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, paling lama satu tahun, dan kalian tidak memiliki keturunan, atau Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Pernikahan kalian hanya setingan belaka."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, ia harus menghadapi situasi ini dengan tenang dan cerdas. "Untuk orang yang berbuat curang kau tidak pantas mengancamku Kim Junmyeon."

"Jika dalam waktu tiga bulan kau tidak hamil, aku pantas curiga Jongin, siapa yang bisa menolak tubuh seksimu, bahkan Oh Sehun bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu." Suho kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin. "Aku tidak keberatan _menikmatimu_."

Cukup! Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tidak sadar jika tinju kerasnya sudah melayang dan mendarat pada rahang kanan Suho. Seluruh pasang mata tamu undangan tertuju kepada Suho yang terjengkang ke atas tanah, Baekhyun dengan panik berlari menghampiri tunangannya.

"Maaf tanganku licin." Ucap Jongin santai, kemudian dia putuskan untuk meninggalkan halaman belakang, sebelum emosinya tak terkendali dan dia memutuskan untuk menghajar Suho. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya cepat mengikuti langkah panjang-panjang Jongin memasuki villa.

Jongin membanting pintu kamar keras, ia lepas jas putihnya dan ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Ia acak rambutnya, dia harus benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini karena udara sekarang terasa sangat menekan.

"Jongin…,"

"Jika kau mau memulai ceramah jangan sekarang!" pekik Jongin menghentikan apapun yang ingin Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan menceramahimu apa-apa, tenangkan dirimu."

Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Suho sudah curiga, sungguh dia sangat cerdas. Dia juga bilang jika dia melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol." Jongin berdiri menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo hyung menyelidiki semuanya, dan—dan aku bingung harus melakukan apa?! Kakak tirimu mengerikan, dia orang yang sangat mengerikan dan licik."

"Aku tahu itu Jongin, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Maksudmu? Kau akan mencari kebenarannya tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu Jongin. Apalagi yang Suho katakan, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir dia mencurigai pernikahan ini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sudahlah." Jongin melihat ke arah jendela. "Aku membuat kekacauan hari ini dengan memukul Suho."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Jika ada berita yang menyebar bagaimana?!" pekik Jongin, kesal dengan sikap santai Chanyeol.

"Ada keluargaku di sini, tidak akan ada berita yang menyebar. Kau tenang saja."

"Semoga kau benar." Jongin berniat untuk pergi namun Chanyeol menahan lengannya dengan erat. "Aku harus pergi, kepalaku ingin meledak."

"Jangan membuat situasi memburuk Jongin."

"Aku sangat marah pada kakakmu, apa aku boleh menghajarnya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, tapi ada banyak orang di luar sana aku yakin mereka tidak ingin menyaksikan pertunjukkan gulat di upacara pernikahan." Chanyeol mencoba bercanda untuk menurunkan kadar kemarahan Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku tersenyum dengan leluconmu, sayang aku terlalu marah sekarang."

"Hmm, kau boleh memukulku."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya.

"Kau ingin memukul Suho, karena itu tidak mungkin maka pukul saja aku, anggap aku Suho."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Haah… ya ampun." Keluh Jongin, ia sentak kasar lengannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Lebih baik aku mandi air dingin sekarang." Jongin meninggalkan kamar, beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol bisa mendengar bantingan keras pintu kamar mandi, ia berharap pintu kamar mandi tidak akan rusak karena ulah Jongin.

"Jadi ada sesuatu di balik alasan Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya denganku dan memilih Suho." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku akan mengetahui kebenarannya." Chanyeol menggenggam liontin cincin di balik jas yang ia kenakan, keyakinannya penuh, ia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam seluruh pesta perayaan pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol berakhir dan seluruh undangan telah pergi dari villa kecil tempat kakek Chanyeol melarikan diri. Keduanya duduk di depan perapian yang menyala kecil. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok pagi-pagi buta sopir ayahku akan datang untuk menjemput kita untuk terbang ke Jeju."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin datar. "Tas?!" pekik Jongin, benar, keduanya sedang duduk sambil sibuk membuka bungkusan hadiah pemberian para tamu undangan. "Kyungsoo hyung memberikan tas _couple_."

Chanyeol memperhatikan dua tas ransel dengan model yang sama satu berwarna hitam dan yang lain berwarna cokelat. "Aku ambil yang cokelat." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah, aku suka hitam." Jongin melempar tas ransel pilihan Chanyeol dengan kasar ke pangkuan Chanyeol. "Sehun?"

"Dia menitipkan hadiahnya kepada Xiumin."

Jongin menendang kotak hadiah Sehun menjauh. "Kita buka kapan-kapan saja." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja—kenapa kau tidak mengundang Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak ingin, tidak ada alasan lain."

"Kau mempersulit hidupku," gerutu Jongin, ia yakin saat bertemu dengan Sehun nanti si makhluk menyebalkan itu akan menagih janji undangan pernikahannya serta bertanya apakah dirinya suka dengan hadiah yang ia berikan.

"Bilang saja kau lupa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sehun memang menyebalkan. Katakan padaku jika dia bertindak kurang ajar."

Jongin menyeringai. "Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Oh Sehun?"

"Kita sudah menikah, aku harus melindungimu."

"Wow, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kita menikah sungguhan. Terima kasih aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Dan satu hal aku tidak bisa terbang ke Jeju untuk bulan madu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun mengubah jadwal kerja kami. Aku harus ke London."

"Aku pikir dia sengaja melakukannya."

"Mungkin."

"Kita bisa mengubah jadwal bulan madu, atau pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih dekat, pulau Nami, Lotte World atau…,"

"Atau sebaiknya kita mulai menjaga jarak sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, ingat tujuan awal pernikahan kontrak ini Park Chanyeol." ucap Jongin dingin, ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Aku tidur dulu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan, sungguh tidur di atas sofa yang panjangnya tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh tinggi badannya, sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol menggeliat, merenggangkan seluruh ototnya yang terlalu kaku. Api di dalam perapian telah padam, menyisakan abu. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang Jongin tempati, ia ketuk pelan pintu kamar. Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol putuskan untuk mendorong pintu kamar, ia dapati kamar yang telah kosong dengan sprei tempat tidur dalam keadaan rapi, selimut terlipat. Ransel Jongin juga sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol benar-benar panik, ia bergegas mengambil ponsel di dalam saku jinsnya untuk menghubungi Jongin atau Kyungsoo. Kedua ponsel orang itu tidak aktif. Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar, dia berniat menghubungi Xiumin untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin saat kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin.

Kau terlihat sangat lelah Chanyeol, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu (aku bohong) Kyungsoo hyung menjemputku setengah lima pagi, aku langsung terbang ke London untuk bekerja bersama Sehun, aku di sini selama seminggu jangan terlalu merindukan aku

 **Kim Jongin**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, Jongin pergi ke London tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah, namun entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan yang kini mengganggu Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sempat berpamitan pada suamimu, dasar bocah." Dengus Chanyeol, ia remas kertas berisi catatan itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Semuanya sudah jelas, ia harus mandi, mengisi perutnya, dan bergegas kembali ke Seoul. Kepergian Jongin mungkin ada baiknya, karena dirinya dan Jongin bisa sedikit membuat jarak.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku butuh cuti, sungguh, kau selalu membuatku terkena serangan jantung ringan." Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan mendengar protes Xiumin. "Aku serius!" pekik Xiumin gemas. "Kau membatalkan rencana bulan madumu ke Jeju, dan aku harus membuat semua alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk semua pembatalan tiba-tibamu."

"Maaf Hyung, tapi ini bukan murni kesalahanku, seharusnya Hyung juga memarahi Oh Sehun yang seenak jidatnya mengubah jadwal kerjanya dengan Jongin."

"Terserahlah Chanyeol kepalaku pening." Xiumin memijit pelan pelipis kanannya. "Ini jadwalmu selama empat hari ke depan, sekarang pikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada para wartawan. Kenapa pengantinmu justru pergi dengan seorang supermodel tampan, Oh Sehun dibanding bulan madu romantis dengan suaminya." Xiumin meletakkan kertas berisi jadwal Chanyeol ke atas meja kopi kemudian beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol melihat sekilas jadwalnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membacanya lebih teliti. Ia masukkan jadwal itu ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa. Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi ke kantin membeli secangkir kopi daripada duduk seorang diri di ruangan kosong seperti sekarang.

Sesampainya di kantin, Chanyeol memilih duduk di dekat jendela, secangkir kopi hitam mengepul menguarkan aroma khas kopi yang kuat. Dulu dia tidak terlalu suka dengan kopi, namun pengaruh Xiumin membuatnya menyukai cairan hitam pekat dengan rasa pahit yang khas itu.

Chanyeol mengamati jalanan dan trotoar yang padat khas kawasan Gangnam di bawah sana. "Kau seorang diri?" Chanyeol langsung menoleh, Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya. "Boleh aku duduk?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun meletakkan jus jeruk yang ia pesan ke atas meja. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku yang kasar padamu Chanyeol."

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol datar.

"Baiklah, aku pasti terdengar konyol sekarang, aku yang memutuskanmu tanpa alasan, bersikap kasar, kemudian meminta maaf." Chanyeol tidak membalas, ia memilih bungkam dan memperhatikan cairan hitam di dalam cangkirnya.

"Uhm.., bagaimana malam pertama kalian, maaf aku lancang."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kami langsung tidur Jongin berangkat ke London pagi ini, dia ada kontrak dengan Sehun."

"Oh jadi kalian belum…,"

"Baek, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Katakan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, dan aku berencana untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." Chanyeol bisa melihat keraguan pada kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, dia bahkan meninggalkan jusnya di atas meja begitu saja.

"Aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali Byun Baekhyun." Tekat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! cepatlah kita harus bergegas ke acara radio!" Xiumin selalu datang dengan cara yang menghebohkan, bahkan semua orang yang ada di kantin langsung menatap Xiumin. Tentu saja Xiumin tidak peduli.

" _Hyung_ …," rengek Chanyeol yang merasa malu dengan perbuatan Xiumin. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri menejernya. "Bisakah _Hyung_ menghubungi Jongin."

"Kau rindu padanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya di London."

"Lusa saja Chanyeol, kau pikir jarak London dan Seoul itu dekat, pikirkan juga perbedaan waktunya."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kirimkan email untuk Jongin."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Hyung…," rengek Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah menikah, Jongin milikmu." Xiumin menggoda Chanyeol kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin, Jongin memintanya untuk menjaga jarak, dia juga meminta agar dirinya tidak terlalu merasa rindu. "Aku sama sekali tidak merindukan bocah hitam itu," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Xiumin sudah memberi kode agar dirinya bergegas, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada cukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri, memikirkan Jongin itu membawa keburukan baginya, benar, dirinya harus menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Tidak boleh ada cinta yang terlibat dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo saya ingkar janji padahal kemarin mau update satu-satu tapi ternyata cerita ini jadi panjang sekali, kalo satu-satu ampe akhir tahun belum kelar nih cerita hehehe, saya sampai bingung mau bagaimana jadi maaf ya jika jalan ceritanya semakin aneh, ya, karena saya memang aneh juga sih, btw happy reading ya, selamat hari minggu…. (gk penting tolong author)

 **Previous**

Chanyeol berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin, Jongin memintanya untuk menjaga jarak, dia juga meminta agar dirinya tidak terlalu merasa rindu. "Aku sama sekali tidak merindukan bocah hitam itu," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Xiumin sudah memberi kode agar dirinya bergegas, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada cukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri, memikirkan Jongin itu membawa keburukan baginya, benar, dirinya harus menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Tidak boleh ada cinta yang terlibat dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini.

 **Bab Sepuluh**

London, Inggris

Perbedaan waktu adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi Jongin, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di malam pertamanya. Dirinya berakhir dengan duduk di dekat jendela kamar hotel, memandangi sungai _Thames_ yang mengalir membelah kota London.

Nada notifikasi _Line_ Jongin berbunyi, ia melihat wajah Sehun tertera pada layar ponselnya. Entah mengapa terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya, karena jujur dia berharap Chanyeol yang menghubunginya.

"Bersiaplah aku menunggumu untuk sarapan di bawah." Gumam Jongin malas, ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat lelah, membuat Jongin tidak tega membangunkan menejer mungil nan imutnya itu, saat tertidur saja Kyungsoo jadi sangat menggemaskan, saat bangun, Kyungsoo itu si mungil menjengkelkan.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi agar tubuhnya segar, menghilangkan sisa kepenatan perjalanan jauh dari Seoul ke London. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jongin sudah berpakaian pantas, ia mengenakan mantel hitam dengan syal merah melingkari lehernya, Inggris memasuki musim gugur udara terasa lebih dingin dibanding Seoul. Sebelum pergi Jongin menulis pesan dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Kyungsoo, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan marah besar mengingat Kyungsoo sendiri yang melarangnya pergi dengan Sehun seorang diri di luar jadwal kerja.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu Sehun, tapi tindakanmu ini terlalu berlebihan. Kau tahu sendiri Jongin baru saja menikah dan kau—malah membawanya ke London."

Sehun hanya menyeringai mendengarkan gerutuan menejernya. "Jongin datang, _Hyung_ diam saja biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Terserahlah." Ucap Chen jengah, ia angkat cangkir dan menyesap tehnya, memikirkan tingkah laku Sehun hanya akan membuatnya mengalami penuaan dini.

"Jongin!" pekik Sehun antusias. "Aku pikir kau tidak datang?" Jongin memilih bungkam, ia tarik kursi kosong di hadapan Sehun lalu duduk. "Kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu."

"Maaf, hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang kami undang."

"Apa aku bukan orang terdekatmu?"

"Bukan." Chen hampir tersedak tehnya mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terlalu blak- blakan itu. Sehun melirik tajam menejernya yang terlihat berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa.

"Mungkin kita bisa menjadi dekat di sini." Sehun melempar senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman yang mampu melelehkan semua mata yang memandangnya, kecuali Jongin mungkin, melihat reaksi datarnya.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Sehun. Tiga waffle dengan selai di atasnya terhidang di atas meja, ditambah cangkir berisi teh hangat. "Wafle dengan selai apel, yang terbaik di sini. Apa kau suka?"

"Aku bisa memakan apapun." Balas Jongin malas.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah ini, kau belum pernah ke London kan? Ini keempat kalinya aku datang ke kota indah ini."

Jongin memilih memotong-motong waflenya tak peduli dengan gombalan Sehun yang terdengar membosankan. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku ingin tidur seharian dan bangun saat makan siang."

"Kau bisa gemuk."

"Aku harus gemuk." Balas Jongin. Sehun terdiam, dia berpikir mungkin Jongin harus menggemukkan badannya karena anjuran dokter jika dia dan Chanyeol ingin cepat memiliki keturunan, sementara Jongin berpikir dia harus menggemukkan badan karena kesal dengan sebutan _papan penggilasan_ ala Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau suka dengan hadiahku?"

Susah payah Jongin menelan waflenya, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan melewatkan pertanyaan itu. Jongin ingat dengan jelas, dia menendang kotak hadiah Sehun. "Sejujurnya aku belum membuka hadiah apapun selain dari Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin tidak melihat ada alasan penting untuk membohongi Sehun. Dia tidak harus menjaga perasaan Sehun, toh mereka bukan teman baik.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku sudah memilih yang terbaik untuk kalian." Nada sedih yang dibuat-buat terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Jongin.

"Akan aku buka setelah sampai di Seoul. Melihat ukuran kotaknya aku yakin kau tidak memasukkan kunci mobil, motor, atau rumah."

"Kau menginginkan hadiah seperti itu dariku?" Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku bisa memenuhi semua permintaanmu jika kau jadi milikku."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Jongin. "Aku mau Pluto." Bibir Sehun terbuka namun tak ada kalimat yang tercipta, Chen berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa. Sungguh Jongin bisa _memukul_ telak Sehun.

Jongin memasukkan potongan waffle terakhirnya, ia sesap tehnya. Setelah perutnya merasa puas, ia berdiri dari kursi membungkukkan badannya kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Sehun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan tindakan Jongin.

" _Hyung_ jujurlah." Sehun menoleh setelah dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata, menatap Chen serius.

"Apa?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang tinggi? Apa aku kurang seksi? Apa aku kurang kaya? Apa yang kurang dariku, kenapa Jongin mengabaikan aku?"

"Kau…," Chen menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sehun menatap penuh harap. "Kurang ajar." Ucap Chen sembari menyentil dahi Sehun.

" _Hyung_ aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, jauhi Jongin dia sudah menikah, jangan cari gara-gara kau ini suka sekali bermain dengan api."

Sehun menumpukan kedua sikunya ke atas meja. "Aku yakin pernikahan Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya main-main."

"Tahu darimana?!" tantang Chen.

"Hanya firasat, aku ingin memiliki Jongin. Harus, dia harus jatuh cinta padaku."

"Mungkin kau hanya penasaran Sehun, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Jongin, mungkin apa yang kau rasakan hanya kekaguman bukan cinta. Jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan perasaanmu."

"Aku kesal sekali kenapa Jongin memilih Chanyeol, Park Dobi!" ucap Sehun jengkel tak peduli dengan nasihat Chen tentang perbedaan antara kekaguman dan rasa cinta.

"Jangan terlalu agresif, Jongin sepertinya tipe orang yang menahan diri, maksudku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, dia suka diperhatikan hanya saja dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya, tarik ulur saja, aku rasa jika kau terlalu bernapsu dia akan menjauh dan menghadiahimu pukulan." Chen tersenyum mengejek. Sehun merengut kesal. Mengingat memar di perutnya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak kembali ke kamar setelah acara sarapannya dengan Sehun dan menejernya, dia mampir ke toko di seberang hotel untuk membeli donat. Dia yakin Kyungsoo akan sangat lapar saat dia bangun nanti, dan dia terlalu malas untuk keluar hotel.

Pemandangan sungai Thames menarik perhatian Jongin, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan langsung menghubunginya jika dia bangun. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia tidak terlalu jauh berjalan kaki, Jongin belum pernah ke London, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersesat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, _London eye_ dan menara _Big Ben_ terlihat dengan jelas. Jongin tentu tak menyiakannya, ia mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan dua bangunan yang termasuk ikon London itu. "Cukup, sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum Kyungsoo hyung bangun." Gumam Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya, berharap Chanyeol mengubunginya. Ia mendesah pelan, jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri yang terus berharap Chanyeol akan menghubunginya. "Kau harus menjauh Jongin," peringat Jongin, ia berlari-lari kecil kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

Jongin menggesek kartu kuncinya, saat pintu terbuka Kyungsoo sudah bangun, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan laptop di pangkuannya. "Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku membawakanmu donat untuk sarapan, aku tidak tahu dimana membeli masakan Korea."

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyungsoo pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar laptop.

"Makanlah _Hyung_ apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Lumayan lapar, aku ingin menyelesaikan obrolanku dengan Xiumin hyung dulu."

"Kau pasti sangat senang," gumam Jongin, sembari melepas syal dan mantel yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya ke atas sofa.

"Tidak juga, kami lebih banyak membicarakan hubunganmu dan Chanyeol."

"Aku?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jongin tiba-tiba tertarik dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik tajam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik?"

"Hanya tertarik saja, sudahlah tidak penting, makan sarapanmu." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Ia ingin tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah efek dari perjalanan panjang. "Mau tidur lagi?"

"Ya, besok aku mulai bekerja, sekarang aku mau memanfaatkan semua waktu untuk tidur dan istirahat."

"Chanyeol ingin menghubungimu tapi dia menahan diri, apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Jongin menahan napasnya, ucapan Kyungsoo sulit untuk dipercaya. Chanyeol ingin menghubunginya, berarti dia peduli. "Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh itu—kami harus menjaga jarak atau semuanya akan sulit."

"Kau takut jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta padaku, dia harus menjaga jarak atau rencananya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun gagal." Jongin mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menutup kelopak matanya. Tidak ingin memikirkan Chanyeol dan perasaannya yang membingungkan. "Aku mau tidur, jangan membangunkan aku kecuali ada keadaan yang mengancam nyawa." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Tadi kau sarapan bersama Oh Sehun kan?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang terjadi dia datang dengan menejernya setelah sarapan aku langsung pergi. Sudah _Hyung_ jangan mengajakku mengobrol aku ingin tidur."

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf, tidurlah sekarang."

Jongin memasang _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan musik pada volume rendah, mendengarkan musik akan mencegahnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tak ingin ia pikirkan, salah satunya Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga..," gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Kyungsoo sudah terlihat rapi dan segar, duduk di sofa dengan televisi menyala.

" _Hyung_ mengerti bahasa Inggris?"

"Tidak, hotel ini dilengkapi TV satelit aku melihat acara Korea, ada siaran ulang acara musik Chanyeol, dia menang penghargaan."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin tak tertarik, ia tarik lepas _earphone_ nya. " _Hyung_ yang mematikan musikku?"

"Ya, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, tidur dengan mendengarkan musik tidak baik bagi kesehatan telingamu." Jongin mendesah, bosan dengan nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tiga waktu Inggris, mau menghubungi Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Aku mulai lapar."

"Oh, ada sisa donat di atas nakas."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tangan kanannya membuka kotak donat yang tadi pagi ia belikan untuk Kyungsoo. Ada satu setengah donat, satu dengan siraman cokelat mengkilat di permukaannya, yang setengah bertabur gula halus.

"Aku memotongnya tidak menggigit donatnya." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak masalah jika _Hyung_ menggigitnya, kita kan bersaudara." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Makanlah, setelah itu cuci mukamu aku sudah mengemasi barangmu."

"Mengemasi barang? Kita kemana?"

"Besok pagi-pagi kita pergi ke lokasi pemotretan."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia comot setengah donat di dalam kotak. Memakannya, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya kotor oleh gula bubuk. "Sehun ingin mengajak kita berdua jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, kau mau ikut?"

"Terserah _Hyung_."

"Aku bersedia, karena kurasa tidak baik menolak ajakannya. Meski kau tidak terlalu menyukai Sehun dia klien kita."

"Ya. Sayangnya dia klien kita." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Bersiaplah, aku sudah siap tinggal kau saja."

"Memang kapan Sehun mengirim pesan ajakannya?"

"Tiga jam yang lalu."

"Wow." Ucap Jongin membayangkan betapa bosannya Sehun menunggunya. Dan betapa kesalnya Sehun, membayangkan kekesalan Sehun sedikit menghibur Jongin.

Jongin mengambil mantel dan syalnya, dia memakainya dengan cepat, masuk ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan berkumur. Tidak ada hal lain. "Aku siap!" pekik Jongin lega, dia tidak terlalu suka melakukan sesuatu dibatasi waktu. " _Hyung_!" protes Jongin saat Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menyemprotkan minyak wangi.

"Nah, ini baru pantas." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari memegangi dagunya memperhatikan penampilan Jongin. "Ayo bergegas, jangan sampai Sehun berubah menjadi fosil."

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di lobi hotel menunggu Jongin, sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah mengirim email bahwa Jongin sudah bangun dan menerima tawarannya, Sehun sudah mengirim email balasan namun Kyungsoo belum menjawabnya.

"Mungkin Jongin berubah pikiran."

"Tidak." Balas Sehun datar.

"Ayolah, Hun, mungkin kita bisa duduk di suatu tempat kakiku pegal."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melewatkan Jongin."

"Tidak akan terlewat hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari hotel kecuali Jongin ingin melalui pintu darurat yang pasti aksesnya tidak dibuka bebas." Chen menerangkan panjang lebar, kedua kakinya sudah kebas menunggu dalam posisi berdiri selama kurang lebih tiga jam di lobi, mirip orang pandir, atau patung penyambut tamu. Terima kasih untuk tuan Oh Sehun yang terlalu terobsesi dengan fotografer seksi dan menyeretnya dari acara tidur siang ke lobi hotel.

"Kapan mereka datang?" Chen bertanya tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Ayolah Hun kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali. Aku bosan mendengarnya, kau bisa pergi sendiri aku yakin kau tidak akan tersesat di London." Chen semakin malas melayani obsesi Sehun.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo hyung ikut. _Hyung_ juga ikut."

"Untuk apa?!" pekik Chen semakin suntuk.

"Untuk ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo hyung sementara aku mendekati Jongin."

Chen menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berharap Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera datang atau ia akan menyeret Sehun pergi dari lobi dengan cara apapun. "Mereka datang!" pekik Sehun, ia tarik lengan Chen kuat-kuat, membuat Chen hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dasar bocah!" pekik Chen tertahan. Ia lirik Sehun dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar menatap Jongin yang menurut Chen—ya, Kim Jongin dia memang sangat seksi. Tapi reaksi Sehun terlalu berlebihan. "Dimana Oh Sehun yang dingin itu?" sindir Chen.

"Dia tertinggal di Korea." Balas Sehun asal. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekan rasa antusiasnya, menata wajahnya, atau apalah sebutannya agar dia tak terlihat terlalu menginginkan kehadiran Jongin.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Kyungsoo ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama tentu atas paksaan Kyungsoo yang meletakkan tangannya di kepala belakang Jongin. "Sudah lama menunggu kami?"

"Tidak, baru sepuluh menit." Balas Sehun dengan nada datar dan dingin khas Oh Sehun. Sementara Chen sendiri dia berusaha keras untuk tak berteriak marah, sepuluh menit?! Demi suara indahnya, mereka sudah berdiri di sini selama tiga jam.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin hanya diam dan lebih memilih memandangi sepatu kets hitamnya.

"Berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel, atau jika kalian tidak keberatan aku ingin pergi ke _Hyde Park._ " Jawab Sehun, matanya mencuri pandang kepada Jongin berharap suaranya menarik perhatian Jongin, gagal, Jongin lebih tertarik dengan sepatu dan lantai marmer hotel.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus, iya kan Jongin?" Kyungsoo menyikut lengan kanan Jongin.

"Oh, ya!" balas Jongin dengan nada antusias yang palsu. "Tapi aku masih lelah, bisakah kita mengunjungi satu tempat saja?" Sehun terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan permintaan Jongin, sungguh ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita ke _Hyde Park_ saja." Ucap Sehun, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendahului Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Chen bergegas menyusul setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatnya kesal." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku memang lelah _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri aku mudah sakit jika kelelahan dan udara dingin." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

Keempat orang itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari hotel, Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chen. Jongin dengan Kyungsoo tentu saja, mereka berjalan kaki hingga ke tempat pemberhentian bus yang berjarak kurang lebih dua ratus meter dari hotel. Chen, berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, lama-lama ia tak tega melihat wajah Sehun yang mirip anak kucing terbuang.

Jongin mengeratkan syalnya, dan memakai hoodie mantel musim gugurnya, udara di London lebih dingin menurutnya dibanding Seoul. Atau mungkin karena tubuhnya yang masih lelah. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Lumayan."

"Mau memakai syalku?" Jongin memandangi syal abu-abu yang melingkari leher Sehun. Jongin menggeleng pelan, syalnya berwarna merah tidak akan cocok jika ditumpuk dengan syal milik Sehun. Sedikit banyak Jongin memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri jika berdekatan dengan supermodel seperti Sehun. "Kita akan naik bus _North London_ 16, tapi _Hyde Park_ bisa ditempuh dengan semua rute bus sebenarnya."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan yang penting mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan sesegera mungkin dan kembali ke hotel secepatnya.

Bus berwarna merah tiba lima menit kemudian, tidak banyak wisatawan di dalam bus, karena sekarang memang bukan musim liburan. Jongin berjalan di belakang Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Chen memilih masuk dari pintu belakang bus. Jongin duduk di dekat jendela bersama dengan Sehun, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Menejernya itu terlihat akrab mengobrol dengan Chen, mereka memilih bangku panjang di bagian belakang bus.

Bus mulai bergerak, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya untuk memikirkan salah satu adegan di film _Harry Potter_ , sejujurnya dia sangat antusias pergi ke London, dia ingin mengunjungi tempat syuting _Harry Potter_. Sayang, waktunya hanya terbatas di sini.

"Indah," gumam Jongin tanpa sadar, saat kedua matanya menyaksikan kemegahan gedung-gedung tua London yang berpadu dengan bangunan-bangunan baru.

"Menakjubkan bukan? Aku selalu terpesona setiap kali ke tempat ini. Aku ingin menikah di London. Kau?"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Kau punya impian untuk menikah dimana?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia kembali mengagumi bangunan-bangunan di luar. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu."

"Kau tidak punya impian tentang masa depan?"

"Tentu saja aku punya tapi tidak pernah tentang pernikahan dan keluarga." Jongin mendengar tawa pelan Sehun.

"Tapi kau menikah sekarang."

Mendengar kalimat Sehun tanpa sadar Jongin melirik cincin yang melingkari jari manis tangan kanannya. "Hmm." Balasnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Gerbang megah menyambut para pengunjung yang memasuki kawasan _Hyde Park_. Jongin dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dan memotret gerbang di hadapannya dengan kedua mata berbinar. "Gerbang di hadapan kita bernama, _Triumpal Screen_ dibuat oleh Decimus Borton tahun 1824 hingga 1825." Sehun berucap pelan di dekat telinga Jongin.

"Kau tahu banyak rupanya." Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Pintu gerbang dibuat besar agar kereta kuda bisa masuk kan?"

"Kau benar."

"Tempat ini indah. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sini aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan berada di London, di masa lalu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir sangat indah London dengan bangunan-bangunan kunonya, kereta kuda, dan orang-orang memakai gaun dan jas. Bukan berarti London sekarang tidak mempesona hanya saja—begitulah." Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya, dia selalu berbicara lebih banyak dari yang ia inginkan jika hal itu menyangkut imajinasi dan fotografi.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku senang mendengarmu bicara."

Sehun pikir Jongin akan mendengus atau mengeluarkan ucapan menohok, namun sebaliknya Jongin justru tersenyum manis. Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir penuh Jongin. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan di sini," Sehun mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya untuk mencium Jongin dengan mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa saja? Kau bisa menyebutkannya, mungkin aku tertarik."

"Piknik, aku rasa piknik tidak bisa dilaksanakan sekarang."

"Ya, coret piknik, kita datang tanpa persiapan."

"Hmmm…," Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Bersepeda, berkuda, naik perahu di danau _Serpentine_ tapi aku rasa sekarang udaranya terlalu dingin jadi lupakan opsi naik perahu." Kalimat Sehun yang entah mengapa terdengar lucu membuat Jongin tertawa, rasanya Sehun memiliki sisi lain bukan lagi Sehun yang menyebalkan dan pemaksa. "Berenang, tenis, golf, dan bowling."

"Aku ingin bersepeda dan mungkin jika waktunya tersisa aku ingin mencoba berkuda." Jongin menentukan pilihannya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah!" pekik Sehun bahagia. Ia langkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda yang rutenya sudah ia ingat di luar kepala. Sehun sering ke London bukan hanya empat kali seperti yang ia katakan pada Jongin, hampir setiap hari libur dia pergi ke London.

Sehun terpikat dengan London, impiannya yang lain ia ingin mengunjungi London dengan orang yang ia cintai. Kini impian itu terkabul, meski tak begitu sempurna. Karena Jongin telah terikat dengan orang lain, Sehun sesak sendiri membayangkannya. Dia masih menaruh harapan besar bahwa pernikahan Jongin hanya pernikahan palsu.

Sehun menyewa empat sepeda di stasiun penyewaan sepeda yang ada di dalam taman. Ia membayar sewa dengan kartu kredit karena itu memang cara membayar yang dianjurkan. Sehun dan Jongin memilih rute bersepeda di sekitar danau _Serpentine_ sementara Kyungsoo dan Chen memilih rute lain.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah!" pekik Kyungsoo dan Chen sebelum mengayuh sepeda masing-masing menjauh. Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tidak rela.

"Chen hyung sudah beberapa kali ke sini, Kyungsoo-mu tidak akan tersesat percayalah." Ucap Sehun memahami kecemasan Jongin.

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin mencoba mempercayai ucapan Sehun. "Ayo mulai, jangan jauh-jauh aku tidak tahu rutenya." Peringat Jongin, Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa dimintapun dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin.

Birunya danau dan pepohonan yang daun-daunnya mulai berubah warna adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Rute bersepeda juga sangat mulus, Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tak mengayuh pedal sepedanya terlalu cepat. "Kau sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Ya, kami sudah seperti saudara."

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Kami tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu satu sama lain, entahlah, aku hanya sangat menyayanginya sebagai saudara."

"Oh." Gumam Sehun mengakhiri obrolan. Pemandangan yang tersaji sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Jalanan mulai menurun, Jongin berniat mengurangi kecepatannya sayang ia tak menemukan rem tangan. "Sehun! Bagaimana cara melambatkan sepedanya?!" pekik Jongin yang kini berada di depan Sehun.

"Tarik pedalnya ke belakang!" Sehun berteriak panik, ia pikir kecepatan Jongin akan semakin bertambah dan dia akan terjatuh.

Jongin mencoba petunjuk Sehun, berhasil. "Aku bodoh sekali." Gerutu Jongin kesal. Ia hentikan sepedanya di pinggir jalan menunggu Sehun.

"Kau cepat sekali!" pekik Sehun.

"Aku biasa ngebut." Jongin menjawab tanpa dosa. "Bisakah kita mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan diminum?"

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar permintaan Jongin yang terkesan kekanakan, padahal Sehun yakin Jongin mengucapkannya dengan tujuan untuk membuatnya kesal. "Ikut aku." Sehun mengayuh sepedanya mendahului Jongin, Jongin mengikuti di belakang.

 _Lido Bar and Café_. Sehun dan Jongin memarkir sepeda sewaan mereka di tempat parkir khusus sepeda, Sehun melangkah terlebih dulu mendorong pintu kaca dan menahannya untuk Jongin. Keduanya melangkah bersama dan memilih meja di dekat jendela. "Aku tidak ingin minum sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol."

"Aku juga." Timpal Sehun. Keduanya meneliti daftar menu masing-masing, tanpa sadar Sehun melirik cincin pernikahan Jongin, dia ingin sekali melepas dan membuang cincin itu dari jari Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin berakhir dengan memesan dua gelas _Sprite_ ditambah _fish and chips_. "Aku mengirim email untuk Kyungsoo hyung." ucap Jongin yang ditanggapi gumaman oleh Sehun.

Jongin menatap nama Chanyeol di kontak, ia telan ludahnya kasar, ia ingin sekali menghubungi Chanyeol. "Kau sudah selesai mengirim pesan? Cepat cicipi _Fish and chips_ ini, rasanya enak, sungguh, aku tidak bohong."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum, ia tekan tombol kirim, untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin campakan ponselnya ke atas meja, ia singkirkan keinginannya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Musik cadas yang tadinya memenuhi seluruh ruangan bar dan kafe kini berganti dengan suara petikan gitar yang lembut, dan suara penyanyi wanita yang sangat Jongin kenal. _Taylor Swift_. "Aku suka lagu ini, sayang dia sekarang memilih jalur populer." Komentar Sehun.

"Jalur populer maksudmu? Bukannya dia sudah populer?"

"Oh, kau suka dengan _Taylor Swift_ juga? Populer ya mulai memakai pakaian kurang bahan dan memilih musik pop."

"Aku hanya menyukai beberapa lagunya saja."

"Termasuk _I Almost Do_?" Sehun menatap penuh selidik kepada Jongin. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan lagu ini." Jongin hanya menyukai _Blank Space_ namun entah mengapa lagu yang sekarang sedang mengalun seolah-olah berbicara langsung kepadanya.

 _And I just wanna tell you_

 _It takes everything in me not to call you_

 _And I wish I could run to you_

 _And I hope you know that every time I don't_

 _I almost do_

 _I almost do_

Jongin mencoba bertahan, namun lagu yang mengalun itu terlalu mengganggunya. Ia kunyah potongan _Fish and chips_ dengan cepat, kemudian meminum sprite tanpa esnya. "Kau sudah selesai?" Jongin menatap Sehun tidak sabar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bersepeda lagi." Dusta Jongin.

"Masih ada banyak waktu, taman tutup sampai tengah malam."

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini sampai tengah malam."

Sehun menatap Jongin, meneliti raut muka Jongin. Dia tahu Jongin sedang merasa tidak nyaman, hanya saja Sehun tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Baiklah, tunggu di luar aku bayar makanan kita."

"Terima kasih." Dugaan Sehun terbukti, Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa dia juga melangkah keluar dengan cepat seolah-olah bangunan ini mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, ia sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarganya, jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas malam namun ia masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin, karena dia kelelahan. Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi, saat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat, insomnia justru menyerang. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, melihat nama Jongin di dalam kontak.

 _Hai Jongin apa kabarmu di London? Apa di sana menyenangkan? Apa Sehun bersikap baik padamu?_

Chanyeol memandangi ketikan pesannya, ia mendesah pelan, kemudian menekan tombol hapus dan keluar dari aplikasi email. Chanyeol membuka menu ponselnya dengan malas, ia membuka galeri melewati beberapa foto Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan. Chanyeol melihat video, tanpa sadar tangannya menekan tombol mulai.

Video Jongin saat di ladang gandum. Jongin di tengah ladang gandum, menikmati hembusan angin dan tentu saja tumbuhan gandum di sekelilingnya. "Kau sangat menikmati alam," gumam Chanyeol, ia hentikan videonya tidak ingin melihat sampai akhir.

Chanyeol melatakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kopi di hadapannya, menyebalkan sekali, di sana ada ransel _couple_ pemberian Kyungsoo. Cokelat untuknya dan ransel pasangan yang berwarna hitam sedang bersama Jongin di London. "Haaah!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, sepanjang hari dengan kesibukannya ia bisa melupakan Jongin, sekarang di tengah malam, seorang diri, mengusir Jongin dari otaknya ternyata tidak mudah.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight), Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Happy reading kalo posting satu-satu kelar akhir tahun nih cerita, ceritanya jadi mengembang banget, author agak bingung jadinya ada yang minta NC, hehehe author kagak bisa _Lemonan_ ada yang mau ngasih saran? Mohon dibantu ya… happy reading mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan (author edisi sisa-sisa Lebaran)

 **Previous**

Chanyeol memandangi ketikan pesannya, ia mendesah pelan, kemudian menekan tombol hapus dan keluar dari aplikasi email. Chanyeol membuka menu ponselnya dengan malas, ia membuka galeri melewati beberapa foto Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan. Chanyeol melihat video, tanpa sadar tangannya menekan tombol mulai. Video Jongin saat di ladang gandum. Jongin di tengah ladang gandum, menikmati hembusan angina dan tentu saja tumbuhan gandum di sekelilingnya. "Kau sangat menikmati alam," gumam Chanyeol, ia hentikan videonya tidak ingin melihat sampai akhir.

Chanyeol melatakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kopi di hadapannya, menyebalkan sekali di sana ada ransel _couple_ pemberian Kyungsoo. Cokelat untuknya dan ransel pasangan yang berwarna hitam sedang bersama Jongin di London. "Haaah!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, sepanjang hari dengan kesibukannya ia bisa melupakan Jongin, sekarang di tengah malam, seorang diri, mengusir Jongin dari otaknya ternyata tidak mudah.

 **Bab Sebelas**

"Bagus seperti itu! Naikkan dagumu, aku ingin melihat garis tegas wajahmu! Selesai!" Jongin melihat kembali gambar-gambar Sehun yang ia ambil dengan latar belakang _London Eye_. Di malam hari. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin memperlihatkan hasil bidikan kameranya. "Bagaimana?"

"Sempurna, aku rasa sudah sangat bagus tanpa editan."

"Karena kau modelnya, aku rasa mau dipotret seperti apapun hasilnya akan tetap bagus. Kau kan supermodel."

"Kau memujiku?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau mau naik ke atas?" Jongin mendongak menatap _London Eye_.

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Sepertinya kau tidak takut apapun."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja ada hal yang aku takutkan."

"Apa?"

"Terlalu banyak."

"Salah satunya." Sehun menatap tajam.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Aku ingin tahu." Sehun bersikeras.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu." Balas Jongin seenaknya.

"Baiklah…," desah Sehun menyerah, Jongin menatap heran seorang Oh Sehun yang pemaksa menyerah untuk mendapatkan keinginannya? Mungkin udara dingin di London telah membekukan otak Sehun.

Di akhir pekan pengunjung lumayan panjang, setelah mengantri kurang lebih lima menit Jongin dan Sehun mendapat giliran untuk menaiaki _London Eye_. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit di sini." Ucap Sehun.

"Hmmm." Jongin sudah terpesona dengan pemandangan di luar, sungai Thames, semakin naik lebih banyak pemandangan yang bisa dilihat. _Big Ben_ dan seluruh London terlihat begitu kecil dan jelas. Sehun berdiri di samping Jongin, sangat dekat, hingga bahu keduanya bersentuhan namun Sehun tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk memeluk atau menyentuh Jongin.

"Jangan katakan jika kau membayangkan kita terjatuh."

"Ya, aku membayangkannya."

"Apa?!" pekik Sehun tertahan. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini imajinasimu masih saja bermain."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku benar-benar membayangkan hal itu—saat-saat tak terduga lalu kau mulai berpikir siapa yang akan kau hubungi untuk terakhir kali."

"Kupikir kau lebih cocok jadi penulis daripada fotografer."

"Aku hanya suka berimajinasi tidak pandai merangkai kata, jika aku jadi penulis—adegan yang seharusnya dramatis pasti jadi humor murahan."

"Orang yang akan aku hubungi untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin itu kau." Sehun mendegar helaan napas Jongin. "Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

"Entahlah."

"Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia, aku akan menghubungimu karena aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapanmu, yang jelas aku tidak mau jadi arwah penasaran."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Arwah penasaran."

"Bukankah seseorang yang mati dengan urusan yang belum diselesaikan akan menjadi arwah penasaran?"

"Kau." Jongin menyikut lengan kanan Sehun karena jengkel. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi sikutan Jongin.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

"Aku sudah menikah, Sehun."

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar menikah? Maksudku—tentu saja kalian menikah setelah melewati prosesi itu, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol dan ini adalah pernikahan yang kau inginkan?"

Jongin memilih bungkam, pandangannya menatap jauh ke arah kota London yang terlihat indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampunya. "Apa kau akan meneruskannya, dan membiarkan dirimu sakit hati, mustahil untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang selalu kau temui. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hati lagi setelah Kris Wu, aku datang menawarkan cintaku, tidak ada kesepakatan di baliknya."

Jongin ingin sekali melompat keluar, ia yakin tidak ada yang tahu antara kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol tapi mengapa Suho dan Sehun bisa membacanya dengan jelas. "Siapapun akan curiga Jongin, Chanyeol putus dari Baekhyun, kau putus dari Kris Wu kalian membuat kesepakatan agar tak terlihat kalah telak. Untuk membalas dendam."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bisa ia rasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang lembab, berdiri di samping Sehun dan mendengarkan semua hipotesanya yang mendekati kebenaran, seperti berdiri di tengah pengadilan. "Berdirilah di depanku, aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan latar belakang kota London."

"Jongin." Panggilan Sehun terdengar putus asa, Jongin memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan meminta Sehun berdiri di tempat yang ia inginkan. Sehun menurut, ia berdiri sesuai perintah Jongin.

"Pandangi kota London di sana, seolah-olah kau akan pergi dan tak akan kembali."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun mengerti.

Ada lima gambar yang Jongin ambil, semuanya keluar dengan sempurna. London dan wajah sempurna Sehun menghasilkan foto tanpa cacat. "Ini bagus, akan aku kirimkan ke emailmu dan Chen hyung."

"Jongin."

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik. "Akan aku pertimbangkan tawaranmu."

"Jadi—pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol…,"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Tutup Jongin, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke sisi lain meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kami mencari kalian?!" pekik Kyungsoo yang bergegas berlari menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun.

"Maaf, kami naik tanpa memberitahu kalian." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Sehun bahkan tertawa melihat sikap sopan Jongin yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?!" dengus Jongin. "Aku lelah, acara pemotretan hari ini berakhir, besok kita berangkat pagi kan?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel sekarang." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku akan mengirimkan hasilnya pada Chen hyung langsung setelah aku sampai di kamar."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chen.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan dua mata bulat yang menurut Jongin sangat lucu. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jongin." Peringat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada, hanya—Sehun menyatakan perasaannya, itu saja."

"Kau tidak menerimanya kan?"

"Tentu tidak, _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Baguslah otakmu bisa berpikir."

"Memang selama ini aku tidak bisa berpikir?" Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu, Jongin melempar tatapan sebal, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memiliki sebutan baru untuknya _bodoh_.

"Kejar Sehun." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ katakan? Bukankah aku seharusnya menjauhi masalah?"

"Kita bekerjasama dengan Sehun, kau ingin dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sesampainya di Korea nanti, klien akan menurun jika itu terjadi." Jongin melempar tatapan sebal, tentu saja ini demi kepentingan pekerjaannya. "Jongin." Kyungsoo melirik tajam.

"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah, ia berlari mengejar Sehun melewati Chen. "Sehun." Panggil Jongin menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau selalu melakukan pemotretan pribadi seperti ini maksudku—tanpa kru, kau kan supermodel biasanya ada banyak kru yang bekerja denganmu."

"Hanya denganmu saja. Bukan karena aku menyukaimu bukan itu, tapi aku rasa bakat alamimu justru akan berkurang dengan sentuhan kru lain yang bekerja denganmu."

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung. "Aku tidak keberatan bekerja dengan orang lain."

"Apa kau bekerja dengan orang lain saat memotret alam liar?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bekerja seorang diri."

"Aku suka hal itu."

"Tapi kau kan bukan alam liar?" Sehun tersenyum geli, itu adalah pertanyaan terpolos yang Jongin ucapkan. "Aku pasti terdengar bodoh." Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Lelah, aku ingin langsung tidur setelah mengirim semua fotomu pada Chen hyung."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk bertopang dagu di ruang tunggu sebuah acara televisi. Xiumin duduk di sampingnya sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. " _Hyung_ jangan acuhkan aku." Chanyeol terdengar sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Aku sedang berkirim email dengan Kyungsoo, apa kau mau mendengar kabar Jongin di London?"

"Terserahlah." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada tak peduli, meski dirinya sebenarnya sangat ingin mendengar kabar Jongin.

"Oh, mereka pergi _Hyde Park_ dan bersepeda, kemudian _London Eye_ untuk pemotretan, Jongin ingin mengunjungi kastil tempat syuting _Harry Potter_ tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya karena mereka harus bergegas kembali ke Korea." Xiumin menerangkan panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol, namun orang disampingnya itu justru asyik dengan ponsel setelah tadi merengek menyedihkan. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?!" Xiumin memekik kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, berakting seolah-olah ia tak mendengar semua kalimat Xiumin, padahal sebenarnya dia mendengarkan setiap detail kata yang Xiumin ucapkan. "Besok jangan terkejut jika ada barang-barang yang dikirim ke rumahmu, itu semua barang Jongin."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol acuh.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menatanya, jasa pindah rumah akan membereskan semuanya, lalu—mungkin saja Jongin membelikan hadiah untukmu di London."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Ya, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia membelikan hadiah untukku!" dengus Xiumin.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ kesal?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana bersiap, sebentar lagi kau masuk. Acaramu dimulai. Semoga sukses oh ya tolong pakai otakmu saat menjawab semua pertanyaan."

"Aku tahu, aku akan bicara dengan hati-hati."

Tepuk tangan penonton, menggema, Chanyeol bahkan hampir tak mendengar arahan penata acara. Dia melangkah memasuki studio, melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum ramah ke arah penonton dan kamera.

" _ **Selamat malam semuanya, malam ini di acara talkshow Q &A bersama saya Lee Sooman kami mengundang penyanyi terkenal yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya, Park Chanyeol."**_

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, melambaikan tangan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Lee Sooman. _**"Chanyeol apa kabar?"**_

"Baik tentu saja saya baik-baik saja."

" _ **Wow, tentu saja pengantin baru selalu baik-baik saja**_ **."** Studio kembali bergemuruh, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. _ **"Kabar hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun dan kabar kandasnya hubungan kalian sangat mengejutkan, lalu kau mengumumkann pernikahanmu bersamaan dengan pengumuman pernikahan kakamu, Suho, kalian benar-benar keluarga yang penuh kejutan."**_ Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. _"_ _ **Sayang sekali Jongin tidak bisa hadir. Dia ada di London kan?"**_

"Ya, Jongin ada di London."

" _ **Kau pasti sangat frustasi kalian baru menikah dan Jongin harus pergi ke London dengan supermodel Oh Sehun**_ **."**

"Tidak, tidak, saya sama sekali tidak frustasi kami menghormati pekerjaan masing-masing." Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar bergemuruh.

" **Kau suami yang sangat pengertian. Jadi rencana kalian setelah menikah apa?"**

"Tentu saja tinggal serumah." Penonton tertawa keras.

" **Wah kau pintar melucu juga Chanyeol."**

"Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

" **Tentang anak, apa kalian sudah membahasnya?"**

"Ahh.., kami belum membahasnya. Saya dan Jongin masih sangat muda, mungkin kami akan menundanya terlebih dahulu dan fokus pada karir masing-masing."

" **Tapi, jika kalian diberi anak dalam waktu dekat apa akan ditolak?"**

"Tentu saja kami akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Chanyeol merasa perutnya bergejolak, sungguh kebohongan ini benar-benar tak nyaman untuk diucapkan. Pernikahan dan anak, semoga dirinya tak terlihat mencurigakan hingga kesepakatan ini berakhir.

Saat acara berhenti karena iklan, Chanyeol menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Padahal pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Sang pembawa acara Lee Sooman menatap Chanyeol dengan iba, beliau menyodorkan sekotak tisu kepada Chanyeol. "Apa pertanyaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu hanya saja saya belum pernah mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini."

"Tentu saja kau kan baru saja menikah." Lee Sooman tertawa renyah sedikit meredakan ketegangan Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, musik sebagai tanda dimulainya acara kembali menggema, Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tiga, dua, satu, mulai!" salah satu kru berteriak memberi tanda.

" **Karena durasi acara yang sangat disayangkan terbatas, hanya ada satu pertanyaan terakhir untuk Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol akan membawakan salah satu singlenya di sini."** Penonton sangat antusias, mendengar Chanyeol akan menyanyikan salah satu lagunya **.** Lee Sooman berhenti sejenak, menunggu keadaan studio tenang kembali. **"Chanyeol, Jongin mungkin melihat acara kita di London, apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuknya?"**

"Ah, sesuatu ya? Hmmm…," Chanyeol menatap canggung ke arah kamera, penonton riuh rendah, mungkin semua orang melihatnya sangat manis sekarang tapi percayalah Chanyeol ingin sekali menghilang, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Jongin. "Semoga kau bersenang-senang di London, jaga kesehatanmu, pulang dengan selamat dan jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dengan kalimatnya.

" **Kau terdengar seperti sahabat daripada seorang suami."** Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan yang lumayan menohok.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat menyukai tempat ini." Ucap Jongin, Sehun hanya bergumam membenarkan. Mereka berada di _Hyde Park_ untuk melakukan pemotretan.

"Sebenarnya aku suka danau di sini."

"Sinar mataharinya bagus, angin, dan sedikit gerimis, belum banyak orang di sini, sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Aku ingin pose yang natural, Sehun masuklah ke danau."

"Hah?!" tentu saja Sehun terkejut, masuk ke danau?! Apa Jongin pikir dirinya ikan?

Jongin tertawa melihat reaksi wajah Sehun yang lucu. "Tidak sampai tenggelam, kau ini apa yang kau pikirkan?" cibir Jongin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Di tepian saja, masuklah sebatas mata kakimu atau lutut."

"Oh." Gumam Sehun, iapun mulai melangkahkah kaki mendekati pinggiran danau dan perlahan melangkah memasuki air danau yang suhunya cukup dingin itu. "Seperti ini?!"

"Tepat sekali, menengoklah ke kanan atau ke kiri terserah pilihanmu."

"Oke!"

"Ya tetap seperti itu jangan mengubah posemu sebelum aku beri perintah!" Jongin membidikkan kameranya, menunggu hingga saat yang tepat. Angin bertiup lebih kencang, membuat rambut Sehun berantakan, air danau beriak, dan beberapa daun yang gugur terbang ke arah Sehun. "Tepat!" pekik Jongin tertahan. Ia mengambil foto Sehun dengan cepat dari berbagai sisi. "Selesai, tetap di situ." Jongin mendongak menatap awan mendung, hujan musim gugur, tentu saja.

"Jongin! Gerimisnya mulai deras!" protes Sehun.

"Sudah diam saja disitu!"

"Dingin!"

"Kau mau gambar bagus atau tidak?!" Sehun bungkam tak bisa menjawab.

Rintikan gerimis semakin rapat, dan hanya butuh hitungan detik hingga gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. "Sehun, angkat wajahmu, tutup matamu, nikmati hujannya, cepat agar semuanya cepat selesai!"

Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun melakukan arahannya dengan sempurna, Sehun pantas menjadi supermodel. Jongin mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, tetesan hujan sudah membasahi mantel musim gugur yang ia kenakan. "Selesai!" pekik Jongin, ia bergegas memasukkan kameranya ke dalam ransel khususnya, menyandangnya, kemudian berlari.

"Jongin!" pekik Sehun yang ditinggal begitu saja, Sehun berlari keluar dari danau, ia sambar sepatunya di tepian danau. Dan berlari mengejar Jongin. Hujan terlalu deras untuk ditembus, keduanya berakhir di bawah pohon rindang yang berukuran besar untuk berteduh.

Sehun berjongkok memasang tali sepatunya, jins yang ia kenakan basah hingga lutut. Tapi dia cukup tahan dingin, justru Jongin yang terlihat menggigil. "Kau meninggalkan aku." Gerutu Sehun.

"Aku menyelamatkan diri." Jongin menjawab dengan tanpa dosa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berdiri memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak terlalu akrab dengan suhu dingin." Sehun lepas mantel musim gugur berwarna biru tuanya, lalu ia pasangkan ke tubuh Jongin. Jongin menatap bingung.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku memakai sweter, tidak masalah. Aku cukup tahan dingin."

"Jika kau menggigil jangan salahkan aku."

"Sebaiknya kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri." Balas Sehun, Jongin mendengus kesal, sekali ini saja ia ingin tahan dingin.

Hujan semakin deras, dan tak menunjukkan tanda akan segera berhenti, tanah di bawah Sehun dan Jongin mulai lembek, menodai sepatu mereka. Jongin mendesah pelan, ia benar-benar kedinginan. "Kapan hujannya berhenti?" gerutu Jongin tidak tahan.

"Ya ampun, kau sangat menyedihkan sekarang." Ejek Sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau sama sekali tak membantu."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, ia tarik pelan tangan kanan Jongin. "Jangan melawan, aku hanya ingin kau lebih hangat." Bisik Sehun sembari memeluk erat tubuh Jongin.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jongin perlahan. Namun ia tak membalas pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_."

"Tidurlah lagi Jongin, kau demam. Sehun dan Chen kembali lebih dulu ke Korea karena ada pekerjaan mendadak untuk Sehun, besok atau lusa kita kembali. Sampai keadaanmu membaik."

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, tenggorokkannya sakit dan terasa kering, kepalanya juga berat, beruntung dia tidak merasa sesak, biasanya asmanya kambuh saat keadaan tubuhnya tidak baik. "Tidak, aku ingin kembali ke Korea hari ini."

"Jongin…,"

"Tempat ini indah, tapi bukan rumahku aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Kau sedang demam Jongin, aku takut asmamu kambuh. Kau merindukan Chanyeol?"

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_ , aku mohon, kita kembali hari ini. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita pulang hari ini beruntung jadwal pesawat kita siang. Sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kapan aku pernah membohongimu?!" pekik Kyungsoo jengkel.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tidak pernah. Apa _Hyung_ memberitahu Sehun jika aku demam?"

"Tidak, tidak sempat dia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa."

"Hmm, syukurlah." Jongin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat sekarang. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan lengan kanannya, membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dan terlelap kembali dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Setelah menempuh penerbangan selama kurang lebih delapan jam. Delapan jam penuh penderitaan karena Jongin harus menahan pening di kepalanya, sekarang di sinilah dirinya berada di depan apartemen Chanyeol, setelah Xiumin memberi kabar mengejutkan bahwa seluruh barang-barangnya telah berpindah tempat dan mulai sekarang dirinya akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol, sampai kontrak berakhir.

Jongin mengingat-ingat kode pengaman apartemen Chanyeol yang Chanyeol kirimkan lewat pesan. "21212121. Kode apa ini?" gerutu Jongin. "Wah terbuka!" pekik Jongin girang, ia seret kopernya masuk. Melepas sepatu, menaruhnya ke dalam rak, dan berjalan masuk.

"Wah, kau sudah tiba rupanya?" ucap Chanyeol datar, sambutan yang kurang ajar menurut Jongin, Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan televisi yang menyala padalah dia sedang bermain _game_ dalam ponselnya. Benar-benar pemborosan energi. "Bagaimana London?"

" _Big Ben_ nya masih utuh." Balas Jongin asal. "Dimana kamarku?" Chanyeol menunjuk pintu di hadapannya dengan dagu, kedua tangannya sibuk bermain. "Terima kasih, saat pulang aku pikir aku dirampok, barang-barangku menghilang semua, ternyata dipindahkan ke sini."

"Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Tidak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan Xiumin hyung, aku rasa."

"Mereka sudah resmi?"

"Aku rasa sudah, kita tunggu saja berita dari mereka langsung." Jongin membuka pintu kamar, ia masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Chanyeol hanya memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Chanyeol mengakhiri permainannya, duduk di depan pintu kamar Jongin membuat pikirannya tak karuan, ia memilih pergi ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu karena dirinya lapar. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong, ia ingin menjemput Jongin di bandara sebenarnya, namun ia ingat kalimat Jongin bahwa mereka harus menjaga jarak, dan juga permintaannya sendiri jika Jongin tak boleh menerima cintanya meski dirinya memohon. Hatinya, untuk Baekhyun.

Jongin meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan, ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dia putuskan untuk mandi lalu melakukan hal lain, apapun agar ia tidak tidur. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Jongin melihat buku catatan Chanyeol di atas meja di dekat laptop, sungguh Jongin tidak ingin membaca tulisan yang sepertinya lirik lagu, namun buku itu terbuka jadi bukan kesalahannya jika dia bisa membaca.

Aku harus menahan perasaan ini, saat kau datang mendekat,

kau menggodaku, aku ingin menghindar kau terlalu menggoda

Kesalahanku jika akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu

Kau menarikku dengan cepat kau menarikku dengan cepat

Aku harus memalingkan wajahku saat kau berbicara

Kau menarikku dengan cepat kau menarikku dengan cepat

Perasaan ini tak seharusnya ada

Karena aku telah berjanji

Tapi kenapa kau menarikku terlalu cepat

Aku terpesona olehmu

Aku terpesona olehmu

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan tak ingin memikirkan tulisan konyol Chanyeol yang dengan bodohnya ia baca.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengaduk masakan yang baru saja ia tuangi saus, saat Jongin menghampirinya di dapur. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hanya masakan sederhana."

"Hmm. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu dari London. Kenapa kau meminta oleh-oleh lewat acara TV?"

"Apa seharusnya aku menghubungimu langsung?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Keduanya terdiam, menciptakan suasana yang sangat canggung. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dia merasa kalimatnya terlalu kasar.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku letakkan hadiahanya di meja makan." Ucap Jongin kemudian pergi dari dapur.

"Mau kemana?" cegah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin keluar dan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Masakanku cukup untuk kita berdua, aku memasukkan sosis ayam. Kau suka ayam kan?"

"Aku suka ayam, tapi aku ingin makan diluar."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat. Jongin berniat mengambil mantelnya di gantungan, saat dadanya terasa berat, rasa sakit yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan itu muncul. Asmanya kambuh, dan dia tidak pernah memiliki inhaler dan obat asma lagi. Bodoh, hal yang sangat bodoh. Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri, biasanya serangan asmanya tidak berlangsung lama.

Jongin melangkahkan kakiknya kembali ke dapur, Chanyeol duduk di meja makan menikmati masakannya seorang diri. Jongin menampakkan wajah baik-baik saja, ia membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air mineral. "Kau tidak jadi makan di luar?" Jongin hanya menggeleng, dia sedang meminum air untuk melegakan napasnya, begitu harapnya.

"Duduklah kita makan bersama." Jongin hanya mengangguk ia tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, paru-parunya sedang sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen yang kini terasa sangat terbatas. Chanyeol mengambil piring lain dan membagi masakannya untuk Jongin, ia juga menuangkan air putih untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sebagi ganti ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih hadiahmu, gantungan kunci _Big Ben_ sangat lucu. Makanlah, lalu kau bisa istirahat, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah."

Jongin mengangkat garpunya, ia menusuk sosis ayam berbalut saus dari dalam piringnya, perlahan ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, Jongin mengunyahnya perlahan. Keringat dingin mulai muncul, panik, dan ini bukan situasi yang menguntungkan. Asmanya tidak juga membaik.

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya, dia mendengar suara aneh. Kemudian dia sadar suara aneh itu adalah suara napas Jongin yang terdengar sangat berat dan menyakitkan. "Jongin, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tenang dan perlahan. Ia lihat Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, hanya asmaku kambuh," bisik Jongin hampir tak terdengar.

Terkejut tentu saja, namun Chanyeol tidak ingin memarahi Jongin atau panik, karena itu akan membuat keadaan semakin parah. "Tunggulah di sini." Ucap Chanyeol, ia berlari menuju kamar mengambil mantel miliknya dan juga milik Jongin. Chanyeol kembali dengan cepat, ia sudah mengenakan mantelnya, dan kini ia sedang membantu Jongin mengenakan mantel, awalnya Jongin menolak, namun Chanyeol bersikeras untuk membantu. "Kau bisa berjalan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tidak tega, ia papah Jongin perlahan.

Chanyeol juga membantu Jongin mengenakan sepatunya. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membantu penderita asma, rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik, kau mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang naiklah ke punggungku karena jarak tempat parkir cukup jauh kau tidak akan kuat berjalan sendiri, jangan menolak Jongin, aku hanya ingin membantumu dan sekarang kau butuh bantuan." Tatapan kedua mata Chanyeol sangat teduh, Jongin mengangguk patuh, Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jongin, Jongin yang rapuh, bukan Jongin si pembuat onar, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menyetir mobil. Tangan Jongin lembab karena keringat, Chanyeol tahu Jongin pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang, napasnya terdengar semakin berat dan tersengal. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan, dan dia berharap kalimatnya mampu menenangkan Jongin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini, ia memarkir mobilnya dan bergegas menolong Jongin keluar. "Jongin, kita sampai sabarlah sebentar." Wajah Jongin sangat pucat, keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya, dia juga terlihat sangat lemas.

Para petugas medis yang sudah terbiasa melihat keadaan darurat langsung berlarian untuk menolong Jongin. Chanyeol berlari mengikuti, para petugas medis yang membawa Jongin. "Tuan, Anda tunggu di luar kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk menangani pasien." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, pintu ruang _emergency_ tertutup, Chanyeol merasa lututnya sangat lemas, dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalh duduk di atas kursi plastik rumah sakit yang keras.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia rasa dirinya harus menghubungi Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya. Satu kali nada sambung panggilannya langsung di jawab. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak, Chanyeol menduga Kyungsoo sedang tidur sebelum dia menghubunginya.

"Maaf mengganggumu Kyungsoo."

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_ , ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"Asma Jongin kambuh, kami di _Seoul International Hospital_."

"Dia pasti kelelahan, aku akan datang ke sana." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tenang mendengar kabar itu, pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin kambuh.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, maaf mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa _Hyung_ , sampai bertemu."

"Ya."

Chanyeol memutar-mutar ponsel yang ia pegang, memainkannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, kedua tangannya juga gemetar, cemas tentu saja dia sangat cemas sekarang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo tiba dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Aku sudah berusaha datang secepat mungkin."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti. "Kau sudah cepat Kyungsoo, duduklah." Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama Jongin di dalam?"

"Dua puluh menit, mungkin. Apa dia sering kambuh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sekali melihatnya saat Jongin berusia tiga belas tahun, makanya dia tidak mengkonsumsi obat atau memakai inhaler lagi karena asmanya memang jarang kambuh bahkan hampir tidak pernah kambuh, kita lihat saja apa saran dokter setelah ini."

"Hmm."

"Kau panik _Hyung_?"

"Lumayan, aku belum pernah melihat orang terkena serangan asma."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkannya. Chanyeol sedikit mengerti mengapa Jongin sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. "Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahuku kabar gembira?" Chanyeol beralih pada topik pembicaraan lain untuk mengurangi kecemasannya.

"Kabar gembira apa _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, bukankah Jongin masuk rumah sakit? Apanya yang kabar gembira? Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kabar kau dan Xiumin hyung." Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah.

"Ah itu—itu—kami menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu _Hyung_."

"Kau benar Kyungsoo."

Satu jam kemudian yang Chanyeol rasa seperti seumur hidup, pintu ruang _emergency_ terbuka. Seorang dokter laki-laki melangkah keluar, dengan senyuman yang dapat diartikan sebagai pertanda baik. "Apa Anda keluarga pasien?" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo spontan mendekat dan menganggukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Keadaan pasien stabil, dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Apa pasien sering kambuh?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu pasien akan dirawat selama empat hari untuk observasi."

"Terima kasih dokter." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. "Apa kami bisa menjenguk pasien?"

"Tentu saja setelah pasien dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, seolah-olah beban hidupnya berkurang sekarang. Ia menoleh dan melihat senyum kelegaan juga menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih _Hyung_." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah peduli dan sudah menolong Jongin."

"Itu hal yang akan dilakukan oleh siapapun jika melihat Jongin dalam keadaan tak berdaya." Balas Chanyeol merendah.

"Tapi, aku tetap berterimakasih." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Happy reading kalo posting satu-satu kelar akhir tahun nih cerita, happy reading mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan (author edisi sisa-sisa Lebaran) see you soon…..

 **Previous**

"Keadaan pasien stabil, dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Apa pasien sering kambuh?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu pasien akan dirawat selama empat hari untuk observasi."

"Terima kasih dokter." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. "Apa kami bisa menjenguk pasien?"

"Tentu saja setelah pasien dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, seolah-olah beban hidupnya berkurang sekarang. Ia menoleh dan melihat senyum kelegaan juga menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih _Hyung_." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah peduli dan sudah menolong Jongin."

"Itu hal yang akan dilakukan oleh siapapun jika melihat Jongin dalam keadaan tak berdaya." Balas Chanyeol merendah.

"Tapi, aku tetap berterimakasih." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Kyungsoo.

 **Bab Dua Belas**

Chanyeol menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin, ia singkap rambut Jongin yang menutupi dahinya. Jongin tertidur, wajahnya tampak lebih segar, napasnya juga teratur meski ia masih mengenakan selang oksigen. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum melihat kepedulian Chanyeol. Ia berharap Chanyeol akan membuat keputusan yang tepat suatu saat nanti, tentang siapa yang akan ia pilih.

"Tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah Kyungsoo. Kau bisa menggunakan sofa."

" _Hyung_?"

"Aku bisa tidur sambil duduk, aku sudah biasa melakukannya saat di studio, dikejar batas waktu pembuatan lagu." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba terjaga. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring di sana terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Chanyeol sendiri juga merasa sangat lelah, mungkin karena jantungnya bekerja lebih keras hari ini. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada ranjang Jongin, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, posisi yang sebenarnya sangat tidak nyaman namun Chanyeol sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal ini. Mungkin, besok pagi dia hanya akan merasa sedikit pegal.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat, ia merasa sangat lelah namun ia ingin bangun dan melakukan hal lain kecuali tidur. " _Hyung_."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo hampir melompat dari kursi karena sangat senang melihat Jongin sudah bangun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau mengenaliku?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak amnesia." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampilkan bentuk bibirnya yang unik itu.

"Jangan duduk! Berbaring saja!" Kyungsoo langsung mencegah Jongin yang berniat untuk duduk. "Aku naikkan posisi ranjang bagian atasmu." Kyungsoo menekan tombol pengatur ranjang. "Seperti ini?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Jongin mengamati jarum infus yang menembus kulit lengan kirinya, ia sentuh selang oksigen yang ada di hidungnya. "Ya ampun aku seperti orang sekarat."

"Kau memang terlihat seperti orang sekarat menurut Chanyeol."

Chanyeol?! Jongin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ia ingat Chanyeol yang membantu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Kau mencari Chanyeol? Dia ada acara musik pagi, mungkin nanti siang atau sore dia baru bisa datang menjenguk. Tadi Xiumin mampir untuk membawakan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan mandi."

"Hyung pasti senang." Goda Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu. "Hmm, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Empat hari lagi, dokter bilang kondisimu harus diawasi dulu untuk menentukan penanganan yang tepat. Kau harus istirahat total."

"Jangan bercanda _Hyung_."

"Siapa yang bercanda."

"Empat hari di sini, aku bukan sembuh tapi tambah sekarat."

"Hei! Jaga omonganmu." Peringat Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin menyebut kata sekarat semudah itu.

"Maaf," gumam Jongin.

Dua orang perawat dan satu petugas rumah sakit masuk, mengantarkan sarapan untuk Jongin sekaligus memeriksa keadaan Jongin di pagi hari. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sembari memperhatikan Jongin, ia lihat ekspresi Jongin yang tampak tak menyukai nampan berisi makanan yang kini terletak di atas meja nakas. Jongin juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari perawat dengan setengah hati, dia hanya menggeleng dan menganggukkan kepala, tak berniat mengeluarkan suara.

Selang oksigen dilepas, kemudian dua orang perawat dan petugas rumah sakit itupun pergi. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang, melirik menu makanan serta dua butir obat berwarna putih di dalam cangkir plastik kecil. "Kau harus makan sebelum minum obat?" Jongin hanya mengangguk malas. "Mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin ketus. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengerti, ia seret kursi mendekati ranjang, dan memangku nampan berisi makanan untuk Jongin.

"Buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo berucap pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin disuapi."

"Jika tidak kusuapi kau tak akan makan kan?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan makan tapi belikan ayam goreng." PLAK! "kenapa aku dipukul? Aku sedang sakit _Hyung_!" protes Jongin.

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Buka mulutmu." Jongin tak bergeming. "Kim Jongin!" peringat Kyungsoo, Jongin menyerah, ia mengernyit saat hambarnya masakan rumah sakit menyapa lidahnya.

"Aku tidak suka…," rengek Jongin setelah berhasil menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Makanya cepat sembuh jadi kau bisa makan enak. Tapi saat di alam liar kau tidak kambuh, aku heran."

"Mungkin di alam liar lebih banyak asupan oksigen dan tidak banyak hal yang rumit kecuali bertahan hidup."

"Terserahlah." Balas Kyungsoo malas, tak terlalu paham dengan kalimat Jongin. "Ayo makan, setidaknya empat sendok lagi." Dan ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti vonis mati bagi Jongin. Kyugsoo meletakkan nampan dengan sisa makanan yang cukup banyak di dalamnya. "Minum obatmu, lalu istirahat."

"Aku bosan."

"Mau cepat sembuh atau tidak?!" pekik Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Jangan dimarahi terus _Hyung_ , ingat, aku sedang sakit."

"Huh!" Kyungsoo mendengus, Jongin tertawa pelan, puas bisa menggoda Kyungsoo. Jongin menelan dua butir pilnya dengan air, rasanya memang pahit tapi lebih mengerikan rasa makanannya dibanding obat yang baru saja ia telan. "Mau kemana?!" pekik Kyungsoo histeris melihat Jongin yang bersiap turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kamar mandi."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak." Jongin melangkah pelan sambil mendorong tiang penyangga infusnya.

"Panggil aku jika ada masalah, jangan kunci pintunya, dan…,"

" _Hyung_ tenang saja." Jawab Jongin dengan suara lembut kemudian diiringi senyuman tulus.

"Jantungku—dia benar-benar membuatku panik, dasar Kim Jongin." Gerutu Kyungsoo sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa kembali.

Lima belas menit kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tak menerobos masuk, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah santai. Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri. "Kenapa lama sekali?!" panik Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, _Hyung_."

"Kau tahu?! Aku sangat panik!" cerocos Kyungsoo sembari membantu Jongin naik kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_."

"Huh?! Untuk apa?"

"Karena _Hyung_ sudah baik padaku." Jongin tersenyum tulus, Kyungsoo melempar tatapan bingung, Jongin benar-benar sakit buktinya dia peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Kita kan saudara." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Ia naikkan selimut Jongin. "Tidurlah."

"Itu rencanaku, obat itu membuatku mengantuk padahal tanpa obat aku tukang tidur."

"Ya, dasar tukang tidur, di hari biasa aku akan mengomelimu sekarang kau bisa tidur dengan bebas jadi manfaatkan kesempatanmu."Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Mau aku turunkan ranjangmu?"

"Tidak, biar begini saja."

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ulang Kyungsoo berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, namun ia merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara lain di dalam kamarnya, bukan suara Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol yang ia hapal. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu?"

"Sehun." Gumam Jongin."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjengukmu tentu saja, maaf gara-gara kau kehujanan di London kan?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga, aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahnya." Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan orang lain pada apapun yang menimpanya. "Kau tahu darimana aku dirawat di sini?"

"Berita cepat menyebar, salah satu wartawan melihat Chanyeol membawamu ke tempat ini. Kau tahu, mereka berpikir kau—hamil." Sehun sedikit ragu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya."

"Sialan." Dengus Jongin. "Tidak mungkin aku hamil, kami belum genap menikah satu bulan."

"Oh." Sehun bergumam pelan, sekarang justru dirinya yang tak begitu nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan itu. "Aku membawakanmu hadiah, Chen hyung bilang mungkin saja kau alergi serbuk sari jadi aku tak membawa bunga, sebagai gantinya ini."

Jongin melihat Sehun berdiri, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kertas berwarna hijau tua. Sebuah selimut rajutan berwarna cokelat muda, dengan garis berpola putih pada kedua ujungnya. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Tidak masalah, saat di _Hyde Park_ aku melihatmu kedinginan, jadi aku rasa ini hadiah yang cocok untukmu." Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut hadiahnya. "Hangat?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya aku hampir lupa, ini." Sehun meletakkan empat majalah ke atas pangkuan Jongin. "Foto yang kita ambil di London sudah diterbitkan di majalah."

"Akan aku lihat nanti." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sana. "Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Oh, Kyungsoo _hyung_ bilang ingin ke kantin untuk makan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika punya asma?"

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan hal yang penting. Aku juga jarang kambuh, siapa yang memberitahumu aku punya asma? Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Begitulah."

"Semoga berita ini tak menyebar, merepotkan sekali, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan." Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi gerutuan Jongin.

Pintu kamar diketuk perawat dan petugas rumah sakit masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin dan mengantarkan makan siang juga obat yang harus Jongin minum. Sehun berdiri menjauh, memberikan ruang untuk perawat yang tengah memeriksa Jongin. Waktu pemeriksaan tak begitu lama mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit, Sehun duduk kembali dan mengamati wajah Jongin.

"Wajahmu masih tampak pucat."

Jongin tak menanggapi kedua matanya justru melirik tajam nampan yang kini berada di atas nakas. "Setelah aku keluar dari sini, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah makan ayam sepuasnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" pekik Sehun geli.

"Makan ayam!" balas Jongin kesal. "Lihat saja makanan itu! mengerikan."

"Kau harus makan sebelum minum obat?"

"Ya, sayangnya seperti itu." Jongin menatap putus asa. Ia raih nampan makan siangnya dengan malas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat Sehun mengangkat nampan makan siangnya.

"Jika kau yang makan sendiri, tidak akan selesai sampai besok pagi." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, benar-benar kalimat yang menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Pesawat akan lepas landas!" pekik Sehun dengan nada ceria, ia angkat sendok berisi makanan, menggerakkannya naik-turun dan terkadang berbelok.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Jongin.

"Awas! Pesawat akan mendarat!" Sehun berseru dengan nada ceria, menahan tawa, akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya. "Yup! Anak pintar!" pekik Sehun, ia acak pelan rambut Jongin. Jongin menepis tangan Sehun, kemudian merapikan rambutnya kembali, Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia membawa tas kertas berwarna putih dengan nama salah satu toko boneka yang ada di Seoul. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar Jongin, melihat seorang Oh Sehun sedang menyuapi Jongin, dan Jongin yang tersenyum bahagia, ia urung melangkah masuk dan menghancurkan momen itu. maka di sinilah seorang Park Chanyeol, duduk di atas kursi tunggu plastik yang keras, dengan _earphone_ menyumpal kedua telinganya, tanpa mendengarkan apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi jika ada waktu, maaf aku tidak bisa memastikan."

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Tak perlu memaksa datang ada Kyungsoo hyung yang menemaniku." Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung belum kembali? Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja mungkin Kyungsoo hyung sedang mendapat ancaman dari keluargaku." Canda Jongin, tapi hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, keluarganya terutama ibunya pasti menceramahi Kyungsoo panjang lebar tentang betapa tidak becusnya Kyungsoo menjaga Jongin.

"Jika itu benar, bagaimana Kyungsoo hyung? Pasti dia sangat tertekan."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak akan, Kyungsoo hyung sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal itu, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Sampai besok, Jongin." Sehun berdiri dengan canggung menatap Jongin, ia tidak yakin apa Jongin bersedia untuk dipeluk. Sementara Jongin sendiri sudah sibuk membuka majalah yang tadi ia berikan.

"Kenapa tidak pergi?" pertanyaan Jongin yang menusuk, sepertinya Jongin sudah mulai sembuh, pikir Sehun.

"Tidak aku hanya—uhmm—aku ingin memelukmu, tentu jika kau mau, kalau tidak ya sudah!" ujar Sehun cepat.

"Memelukku?" Jongin menatap bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau." Sehun melempar senyum canggung.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah jika hanya pelukan."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Sehun, ia benar-benar bersikap diluar kebiasannya. "Ehm." Sehun berdeham. "Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa aku memelukmu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Pelukan persahabatan." Ucap Jongin, tentu saja pelukan persahabatan memang apa yang bisa Sehun harapkan lebih dari itu.

Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Semoga cepat sembuh Kim Jongin."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan heran. Sehun yang bersikap canggung ternyata lucu juga.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung berdiri dan berpura-pura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. "Baik _Hyung,_ aku sudah membaca jadwalku, terima kasih banyak _Hyung_." Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian berjalan melewati Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Terima kasih _Hyung_." Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol mengakhiri telepon sandiwaranya, ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku belakang celana jins yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin.

"Halo Kai."

"Oh! Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin, entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia melihat wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Sehun bilang Kyungsoo hyung pergi ke kantin, tadi aku masih tidur jadi tidak tahu kapan _Hyung_ pergi."

"Mungkin Xiumin hyung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di kantin. Tadi _Hyung_ bilang lapar, jadi dia mau ke kantin dulu sebelum menjengukmu."

"Pantas lama, tapi Kyungsoo hyung pergi cukup lama sebelum kalian datang ke sini aku rasa." Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak panik. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya karena Jongin tidak membawa ponsel dia memang dianjurkan untuk beristiraht total.

"Mau mencoba menghubunginya?" Jongin mengangguk mantap, Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongin saat Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya. "Hyung dimana? Hyung baik-baik saja kan?!"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja jika kau abaikan ceramah ibumu."

"Maaf Hyung." Sesal Jongin.

"Sudahlah, itukan biasa, aku pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan ganti baju, lalu aku kembali dan berniat membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit, sebenarnya aku ingin membawa makananku ke kamarmu dan makan di sana tapi aku bertemu dengan seseorang di sini…,"

"Xiumin hyung."

"Diam kau Kim Jongin." Kesal Kyungsoo. "Sudah, aku dan Xiumin tidak akan lama di sini, istirahatlah dengan baik Chanyeol sudah datang kan? Oh ya, kau memakai ponsel Chanyeol kenapa aku jadi bodoh. Sampai jumpa Jongin."

Kyungsoo memutus sambungan teleponnya, Jongin menatap layar ponsel Chanyeol dengan heran. "Xiumin hyung lebih penting dariku." Gerutu Jongin, ia serahkan kembali ponsel yang tadi dipinjamnya kepada si pemilik. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan kesal aku di sini menemanimu." Ucap Chanyeol ia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang tadi diduduki Sehun. "Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

"Ayam goreng?!"

"Bukan, kau tidak boleh makan itu untuk sementara."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Lihat dulu." Chanyeol mengangkat dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas pangkuannya. "Tada!" pekik Chanyeol bahagia, ia menunjukkan dua boneka beruang lucu kepada Jongin.

"Untuk apa boneka itu? kau berniat melakukan _voodoo_ , yang satu untuk Suho dan satunya untuk Baekhyun?"

"Bukan!" pekik Chanyeol, sambil menghadiahi pukulan pelan ke atas kepala Jongin menggunakan salah satu boneka yang dia pegang.

"Aku sedang sakit!" protes Jongin, Chanyeol sama saja seperti Kyungsoo, suka main tangan.

"Makanya berhenti bersikap menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang bersikap menyebalkan? Aku hanya menebak."

"Jangan asal menebak."

"Terserahlah, jadi untuk apa boneka-boneka itu?" Jongin mengembalikan percakapan pada topik awal.

"Tentu saja untukmu." Chanyeol menekan perut boneka beruang putih. _Semoga cepat sembuh Kim Jongin_ , suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu boneka yang bisa merekam! Menjijikkan. Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikannya untukku, akan aku simpan, aku usahkan."

"Aish! Kau ini!" geram Chanyeol. Ia sodorkan boneka beruang cokelat kepada Jongin. "Katakan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa?! Aku juga harus melakukannya?!"

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya. Tekan perutnya untuk mulai merekam, tekan lagi untuk menyimpan dan berhenti."

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan kalimat yang tepat." Chanyeol tersenyum puas, Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya mencoba memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Chanyeol. Jongin menekan perut beruangnya. "Chanyeol hyung, maaf tidak pernah memanggilmu Hyung padahal kau lebih tua, mari berteman." Jongin menekan perut beruangnya untuk berhenti dan menyimpan rekamannya. "Sudah."

"Hanya itu?!" pekik Chanyeol kesal mendengar kalimat tak bermutu dari Jongin.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan." Jawab Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Kim Jongin, mari berteman." Gerutu Chanyeol sembari mengambil boneka beruang yang ada di pangkuan Jongin, Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah tak ada gunanya memaksamu." Chanyeol duduk kembali, ia pandangi selimut Jongin. "Selimutnya bagus."

"Dari Sehun."

"Oh." Tentu saja dari Sehun, selimut rumah sakit tak akan sebagus itu. Chanyeol mengambil salah satu majalah dari atas nakas, membukanya langsung bagian daftar isi, dan membuka halaman yang menampilkan Oh Sehun. " _London Eye_ , ini hasil jepretanmu."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin datar.

"Lumayan juga."

"Terima kasih. Chanyeol, kenapa hubunganmu dengan Sehun tidak baik?"

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu mungkin kepribadian kami memang tidak cocok."

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu dan saling bicara sebelumnya?"

"Belum."

"Apa karena persaingan? Karena kau dan Sehun adalah dua artis di bawah bendera _SM_ dengan penghasilan tertinggi untuk _agency_ dan pribadi?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba berteman dengannya? Mungkin tidak buruk."

"Entahlah Jongin."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak ingin membicarakannya." Chanyeol tak menjawab ia memilih membaca isi majalah.

"Jongin! Chanyeol!" kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengakhiri suasana canggung yang tercipta. Kyungsoo langsung menghambur memeluk Jongin erat. "Aku membawakanmu ayam goreng." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Hyung_ yang terbaik." Balas Jongin, ia peluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Kim Jongin."

"Ah! Maaf _Hyung_." Jongin bergegas melepas pelukannya menyadari kehadiran Xiumin, Xiumin tertawa keras melihat wajah lucu Jongin.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu kok." Ucap Xiumin renyah.

"Kalian sudah datang, baguslah, aku harus pergi."

"Kemana? Bukannya jadwalmu sudah selesai untuk hari ini Chanyeol?!" pekik Xiumin.

"Aku harus melakukan hal lain _Hyung_ , sampai jumpa Jongin." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kamar, seketika pandangan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" pekik Jongin, kesal disudutkan. "Aku hanya bertanya tentang Sehun."

"Oh itu, pantas dia kesal. Hubungan mereka memang tidak baik, aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya." Ucap Xiumin yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa membenci seseorang tanpa asalan?"

"Bukankah ada pepatah kau tidak perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, aku rasa hal itu berlaku sebaliknya." Ucap Xiumin.

"Aneh." Balas Jongin singkat. Ia kembali berbaring, merasa mengantuk karena obatnya mulai bereaksi. "Aku mau tidur, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Dasar manja!" ejek Kyungsoo yang diabaikan Jongin.

"Apa dia seperti itu saat sakit?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jongin menulikan telinganya, tak peduli dengan dirinya yang dijadikan topik pembicaraan oleh Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin memandangi boneka beruang putih di pangkuannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak menjenguknya karena alasan kesibukan masing-masing. Bukan dirinya berubah cengeng, bukan, dia hanya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dua orang itu lakukan.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya." Jongin melompat turun dari tempat tidur, dia serahkan boneka beruangnya kepada Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlihat _manis_ dengan membawa boneka keluar rumah sakit. Jongin menyandang ranselnya, padahal Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya namun Jongin menolak.

Sekarang terlihat seperti Kyungsoolah pasien yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dengan boneka beruang di dalam pelukannya, dan Jongin adalah kerabat yang membawakan barang-barang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa?!" Membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin panik. Mereka berpikir ada sesuatu yang luar biasa sedang terjadi.

"Tidak ada…," Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan diri. "Aku pikir kalian sudah pergi, beruntung kita bertemu."

"Kenapa kau berlarian?"

"Untuk bertemu denganmu." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, malas, mendengar kalimat manis Sehun. "Biar aku bawakan." Sehun mengambil ransel Jongin dan menyandangnya. " _Hyung_ aku boleh membawa Jongin jalan-jalan kan?" Sehun melempar tatapan memohon terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang malam-malam Jongin belum sembuh benar, dan antarkan dia ke apartemen Chanyeol kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"Apartemen Chanyeol," gumam Sehun pelan, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan ide itu namun jika itu adalah syarat dirinya bisa keluar dengan Jongin. Mungkin, tidak masalah. "Baiklah." Balas Sehun setengah hati. "Kau mau kan Jongin?"

"Ya." Menolak Sehun setelah usahanya, tidak pantas untuk dilakukan.

"Bagus ayo!" seru Sehun antusias, tanpa sadar ia menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin. Jongin menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sehun. "Maaf." Gumam Sehun.

"Hmm." Balas Jongin dengan gumaman.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ayam."

"Aku tidak ingin makan ayam, Kyungsoo hyung sudah membelikannya tempo hari."

"Oh." Sehun membalas kecewa, ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang manis, kau tahu sesuatu yang manis akan membawa keberuntungan?"

Jongin mengendikkkan bahu. "Ya, boleh."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke toko kue terbaik di Gangnam." Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil sportnya, perlahan mobil meninggalkan halaman parkir rumah sakit.

"Apa tidak masalah keluar di siang hari seperti ini? Atau kau memesan seluruh restoran? Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya, itu menyebalkan makan di restoran yang sepi."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu, jangan pedulikan orang-orang, mereka pasti berpikir jika kita bertemu untuk menjalin kerjasama lain, ya—setidaknya mayoritas berpikir seperti itu, aku harap."

"Jadi kau sendiri juga tak yakin?" Sehun tertawa pelan. "Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik." harap Jongin.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Letak toko kue yang Sehun maksud sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Red Café, Jongin sendiri heran kenapa dirinya tidak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke sana. Bangunan toko kue itu terlihat elegan, dengan jendela kaca mengelilingi bangunan, menampilkan semua hal yang bisa dilihat di dalam bangunan, tiga meja di dalam, dan dua meja di luar, meja display dari kaca.

"HAPPY." Jongin membaca huruf kapital yang tercetak di depan toko.

"Kau bisa membaca abjad?"

"Ya."

"Bahasa Inggrismu bagus?"

"Tidak juga, ayolah aku ingin makan kue bukan membahas kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku, ini bukan tes masuk universitas kan?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan sarkas.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah sembuh."

"Terserah." Jongin melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki toko meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk tak tertawa iapun bergegas menyusul Jongin.

Kehadiran Jongin dan Sehun tentu saja menarik perhatian pengunjung lain, namun mereka hanya tersenyum dan memanggil Sehun serta Jongin dengan panggilan sopan. Jongin memilih meja di dalam, di dekat _display_. Sehun duduk di hadapannya. "Ini menarik," gumam Jongin.

"Apanya?"

"Para pengunjungnya sangat sopan."

"Karena pemilik toko kue ini akan marah jika pengunjung bertindak barbar dan tak segan mengusirnya."

"Oh, kau kenal pemilik tokonya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Siapa?"

"Jongin, tempat ini terkenal kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng jujur. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Ayahku."

"Begitu." Balas Jongin diluar dugaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Lumayan."

"Tapi reaksimu biasa saja."

"Jika reaksiku luar biasa aku bisa dapat potongan harga?"

"Kau bisa dapat gratis."

"Wow hebat ini toko milik ayahmu?!"

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras, namun ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Jongin sungguh terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. "Terima kasih atas reaksi luar biasamu." Balas Sehun, masih berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Aku ingin _tartlet_ stroberi."

"Baiklah." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju konter, Jongin tidak tahu jika di toko ini memiliki sistem pelayanan seperti restoran siap saji, dirinya merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Sehun. Sudah ditraktir menyuruh si pentraktir mengambil pesanan, Kim Jongin memang luar biasa.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, ceritanya mungkin agak panjang dan konfliknya gak nyampe-nyampe hehehe tapi ini yang bisa saya pikirkan harap maklum ya, happy reading dan mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada (edisi apalagi ini?) Chepi 13 ready….

 **Previous**

"Oh, kau kenal pemilik tokonya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Siapa?"

"Jongin, tempat ini terkenal kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng jujur. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Ayahku."

"Begitu." Balas Jongin diluar dugaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Lumayan."

"Tapi reaksimu biasa saja."

"Jika reaksiku luar biasa aku bisa dapat potongan harga?"

"Kau bisa dapat gratis."

"Wow hebat ini toko milik ayahmu?!"

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras, namun ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Jongin sungguh terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. "Terima kasih atas reaksi luar biasamu." Balas Sehun, masih berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Aku ingin _tartlet_ stroberi."

"Baiklah." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju konter, Jongin tidak tahu jika di toko ini memiliki sistem pelayanan seperti restoran siap saji, dirinya merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Sehun. Sudah ditraktir menyuruh si pentraktir mengambil pesanan, Kim Jongin memang luar biasa.

 **Bab Tiga Belas**

Jongin memandangi _tartlet_ yang tersaji di mejanya dengan kedua mata berbinar. Kue yang mirip pie mini dengan permukaan bertabur buah-buahan atau bahan lainnya seperti keju dan susu itu terlihat menggiurkan. Jongin mengambil garpu kemudian memotong _tartlet_ miliknya.

"Kau makan dengan sopan."

"Biasanya aku tidak makan dengan sopan?" Jongin menatap Sehun, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya—bukannya tidak sopan, biasanya kau akan makan dengan tergesa-gesa dan terlihat sangat membenciku."

"Karena saat itu kau sangat menyebalkan dan aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari hadapanmu." Jongin membalas dengan terus terang. Sehun hampir tersedak _tartlet_ blueberry yang sedang ia nikmati.

Jongin memotong _tartlet_ nya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, dan rasanya luar biasa, perpaduan manis dan segarnya stroberi yang sempurna, meleleh di dalam mulut. "Bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya, tak sabar mendengar pendapat Jongin.

"Sangat enak, kenapa aku selalu melewatkan tempat ini?" Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingat, restoran siap saji dengan ayam goreng lebih menarik minatku." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Ini bisnis keluargamu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau tidak meneruskannya?"

"Aku punya pemikiran lain."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Dan dulu kau mengejekku karena aku tidak meneruskan bisnis keluargaku."

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu."

"Godaanmu gagal, aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutmu saat itu."

"Oh ya!" pekik Sehun. "Aku bersedia kau sumpal dengan bibirmu."

Jongin melirik tajam. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia telah melewati batas. "Apa kau mengasuransikan wajahmu?"

"I—iya." Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Jongin, bukannya dia takut, hanya saja dia tidak ingin tampak lebih bajingan lagi di depan orang yang ia taksir.

"Pasti mahal sekali, beruntung wajahmu kau asuransikan jika tidak mungkin garpu ini sudah melukai kulit wajahmu yang mulus itu."

"Jongin, tolong jangan marah. Baiklah aku memang selalu terdengar brengsek. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau selalu tampak keberatan dengan hal-hal seperti ciuman atau semacamnya, apa kau belum pernah melakukannya?" Sehun menatap takut-takut kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang tak sopan." Balas Jongin dengan ekspresi datar. "Obrolan ini membuatku tak nyaman Sehun."

"Maaf, habiskan _tartlet_ -mu lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Kyungsoo sudah menerorku."

Jongin tak menjawab, dia sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, memikirkan Chanyeol sebenarnya, kenapa dia seolah-olah menghilang. "Antar aku pulang sekarang Sehun, tapi tunggu di sini." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju konter. Untuk membeli beberapa _tartlet._ Sehun berdiri dari kursinya mengikuti Jongin.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan _tartlet_ mu tapi membeli lagi."

"Aku membawakannya untuk—siapapun yang ada di rumah."

"Kau memikirkan Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencoba bersikap baik, kami tinggal bersama. Terima kasih." Jongin menerima bungkusan _tartlet_ yang ia pesan. Sehun hanya mendesah pelan, cemburu, tentu saja perasaan seperti itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan toko kue. Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin, Jongin ingin sekali memukul Sehun, jika seseorang mengambil gambar mereka dan mengunggahnya di internet, semuanya akan berantakan dan berisik. "Terima kasih Sehun, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya…,"

"Jangan membebani pikiranmu." Potong Sehun cepat.

Jongin duduk, memakai sabuk pengamannya, Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama, mesin mobil menyala dengan suara deruman halus, bergerak pelan meninggalkan toko kue keluarga Sehun. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. "Ya." Namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap menjawab, memberikan jawaban sesuai perasaaannya.

"Sebaiknya hentikan saja, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena aku—aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengeraskan genggamannya pada stir kemudi mobil. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Jongin."

"Kau pasti bisa, kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku orang yang belum terikat."

Sehun membawa mobilnya menepi dan menghentikannya. Ia menoleh menatap Jongin tajam. "Apa pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol adalah pernikahan sebenarnya? Katakan padaku, jika kalian benar-benar saling mencintai aku akan mundur."

"Sehun, tentu saja kami menikah karena cinta." Jongin mencoba tertawa ringan untuk meyakinkan Sehun, tapi pria yang berpredikat supermodel itu sama sekali tak percaya. "Baiklah, kau menang." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan mundur Jongin, apapun kesepakatan yang kau buat dengan Chanyeol, silakan, selesaikan semuanya, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu." Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. Sehun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Pernyataan Sehun sungguh sangat membebani.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol, tidak ingin menarik perhatian para penggemar Chanyeol yang berkerumun di depan gedung apartemen. "Sebaiknya kau menggunakan pintu belakang."

Jongin mengamati keadaan di depan gedung apartemen, tidak biasanya fans berkerumun sebanyak itu. "Kau benar."

"Aku akan memutar." Ucap Sehun, tidak tega membayangkan Jongin yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, berjalan kaki memutari gedung.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin perlahan.

"Kita sampai. Hati-hati." Sehun menatap Jongin tulus. Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Jongin ingatlah…"

"Terima kasih Sehun." Jongin membungkukkan badannya, ia tutup pintu mobil Sehun dengan cepat sebelum Sehun sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun perih.

.

.

.

Jongin mengetikkan kode pengaman, mendorong pintu apartemen perlahan. Melepas sepatu, meletakkannya ke dalam rak dan melangkah masuk. Tak ada sambutan, padahal menurut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak ada jadwal setelah pukul dua belas siang. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Xiumin yang terlihat sedang berpikir serius hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Jong! Jongin!" pekik Xiumin melompat dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Kau datang, astaga, maaf aku tidak menyambutmu!" Xiumin bergerak panik mendekati Jongin.

" _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin sembari menepuk pelan pundak kanan Xiumin.  
"Aku tidak butuh penyambutan, aku bawakan ini untukmu _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Jongin. Wah ini dari toko kue!" pekik Xiumin senyuman kini telah kembali ke wajahnya. "Aromanya harum, aku akan membaginya dengan Chanyeol setelah dia keluar dari kamar." nada sedih terdengar jelas dari bibir Xiumin ketika menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Kamar? apa dia sakit?" Jongin menjaga nada suaranya agar tak terdengar panik.

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit secara fisik, mungkin hatinya."

"Baekhyun?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Komentar di internet tentang lagunya. Oh aku lupa, ini ponselmu." Jongin menerima ponsel yang telah berpisah darinya selama lima hari itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan mulai mencari berita tentang Chanyeol, beruntung baterai ponselnya masih tersisa cukup banyak.

"Oh." Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa Jongin katakan, membaca semua komentar yang menurutnya sudah di luar batas. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mencoba mendengar lagu yang menjadi masalah itu. Menurutnya biasa saja, syair seperti itu sudah biasa di budaya rap Amerika. " _Hyung_ punya ruang kerja kan di sini?" Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Ada komputer dan printer kan?" Xiumin kembali mengangguk, Jongin tersenyum. "Kamar Chanyeol dikunci?"

"Aku rasa tidak, dia tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya seburuk apapun situasinya, dia hanya akan di dalam sana berlama-lama menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Baiklah!" Jongin berteriak girang, ia melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju ruang kerja Xiumin. Xiumin mendesah putus asa, apapun yang Jongin rencanakan dia berharap semua itu bisa membantu Chanyeol keluar dari keterpurukannya.

Jongin duduk di depan komputer menyimpan semua komentar-komentar pedas untuk lagu Chanyeol, ia cetak semua komentar yang menurutnya paling parah. "Wow sepuluh lembar!" pekik Jongin tak percaya. "Mereka punya banyak sekali waktu luang sampai menulis hal-hal tak penting seperti ini." Kertas terakhir keluar dari mesin pencetak, Jongin menyambarnya dan dia keluar dari ruang kerja Xiumin menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Jongin!" pekik Xiumin berusaha menghentikan Jongin, mungkin saja apa yang ia rencakan tak akan berakhir baik, dan Xiumin cemas akan hal itu.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggenggam knob pintu, perlahan ia putar knob tersebut dan mendorong pintu ke dalam. Chanyeol terlihat duduk di depan komputer, dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu, kompter di depannya menyala namun Chanyeol terlihat jalas sedang memikirkan hal lain, hanya sesekali tangannya bergerak menggeser _mouse_ agar layar komputer tidak memasuki mode _sleep_. "Chanyeol." panggil Jongin pelan.

"Oh Kai!" Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, ia masih duduk di kursi kerja beroda, ia putar tubuhnya menatap Kai. " Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tidak menjengukmu selama beberapa hari—aku juga tidak menjemputmu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Istirahatlah, aku juga sangat lelah sekarang."

"Berapa lama kau di industri ini Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. Ia mulai membaca kertas-kertas ditangannya. "Lagu itu membuat telingaku sakit, sungguh syairnya benar-benar mirip kotoran babi. Lagu itu membuatku ingin muntah kenapa orang yang membuat lagu itu tidak mengasingkan diri saja ke hutan dan menyanyi untuk kawanan kera. Kenapa Chan-Yeol tidak mati saja, ini sangat menjijikkan, aku akan membakar semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menjadi penggemarnya lagi, aku…,"

"Cukup Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak murka, ia mendekati Jongin dengan tatapan berbahaya, bersiap merebut kertas yang Jongin baca namun Jongin menyelamatkan kertas itu di belakang punggungnya. "Keluar sebelum aku hilang kesabaran." Geram Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya berapa lama kau berada di industri ini?"

"Diam dan keluarlah." Suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabanmu."

"Kim Jongin! Aku bisa meledak kapan saja! Jadi tutup mulutmu dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Park Chanyeol." Jongin membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Delapan tahun. Aku sudah menjawab pergilah sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Delapan tahun dan kau masih terpuruk dengan komentar-komentar sampah seperti ini? Kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi penyanyi." Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua bola mata hitam Jongin. "Jika ini impianmu seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan siapapun merebutnya darimu. Kau tidak perlu terpuruk membaca semua komentar-komentar mereka, aku sudah mendengar lagumu, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan semua lirik itu karena itu lirik yang kau inginkan. Apa kau menulis lirik itu sendiri?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, amarahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda. "Kau merasa senang saat menulisnya?"

"Ya, aku menikmatinya."

Jongin mendesah perlahan. "Sekarang bersikaplah untuk tak terlalu peduli, peduli itu bagus tapi jika kepedulianmu justru membuatmu terpuruk tidak ada salahnya sedikit acuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku benar-benar berniat memukulmu tadi, Kai."

"Aku sudah membacanya, sekarang kau sobek saja semua kertas-kertas tidak penting ini." Chanyeol menurut, ia ambil kertas di tangan Jongin kemudian menyobeknya kasar, melemparkannya ke udara.

"Seperti hiasan saat aku memenangkan pengharagaan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Saat kau berpikir akan menyerah pikirkan kenapa kau bersedia memulai semua ini, impianmu tidak akan padam hanya dengan komentar-komentar seperti itu, mustahil semua orang menyukaimu kan? Atau tetap menyukaimu, seperti musim yang berganti. Kau harus lebih kuat."

"Kau lebih pintar bicara sekarang, apa di rumah sakit mereka memberimu obat?" canda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja mereka memberiku obat. Jangan biarkan mereka merebut impianmu."

"Terima kasih Kai, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Jongin memutar salah satu lagu di dalam ponselnya, membesarkan volumenya. "EMINEM?" tebak Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum.

" _Not Afraid_ ini lagu yang istimewa untukku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau dengar saja sendiri."

Luar biasa, tentu saja, dunia sudah mengakui kualitas musik dan lirik seorang EMINEM, Chanyeol ingin seperti laki-laki hebat itu, mungkin tak sepadan, tapi mimpi adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu bertahan melewati hari-hari berat karena kau masih percaya bahwa ada saat yang membahagiakan menantimu. " _I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world feed beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me. I'ma be what I set out to be, without doubt undoubtedly. And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony…,"_

Jongin mengikuti lirik lagu kesukaannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan terpesona. Lagu yang indah, suara yang indah, dan Jongin membuatnya sempurna. Lagupun berakhir menyisakan perasaan takjub pada diri Chanyeol. "Aku pikir, kau punya bakat bernyanyi."

"Menjadi fotografer adalah impianku."

"Jangan biarkan kalimatku merebut impianmu."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang terburuk, kalimatmu tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku bawakan _tartlet_ untukmu, sebaiknya kau keluar kamar sebelum Xiumin hyung menghabiskan semuanya." Jongin berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, dia berniat keluar karena rencananya berhasil.

Chanyeol tahan lengan kanan Jongin, menariknya, perlahan menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol peluk erat tubuh Jongin. "Jika kau tidak merangsek masuk dan mengobarkan amarahku lalu memadamkannya seperti guyuran hujan, aku pasti masih terpuruk sampai satu minggu ke depan."

Jongin tersenyum di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Memadamkannya seperti guyuran hujan, kau benar-benar pintar menulis lirik lagu."

"Itu bukan lirik lagu Kai."

"Lalu?" tanpa sadar Jongin membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, hanya sesuatu yang aku pikirkan." Bisik Chanyeol. memeluk Jongin benar-benar nyaman. Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Aku ingin makan _tartlet_ sekarang."

"Tentu, makanlah sepuasmu." Balas Jongin, iapun melangkah keluar dari kamar mendahului Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ tidak menghabiskan _tartlet_ nya kan?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan heboh sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat menuju ruang makan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku sedang diet sekarang. Saat kau berteriak aku hampir saja masuk ke kamarmu, kau ini selalu berhasil membuatku merasa panik."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia berjalan mendekati meja dan duduk bergabung dengan Xiumin. Jongin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melupakan bebannya. "Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di toko kue, aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Astaga!" pekik Chanyeol, ia lupa jika Jongin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Chanyeol berlari mendekati Jongin kini dia telah berdiri di hadapan Jongin, memegang kedua pundak Jongin, menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, makanlah _tartlet_ mu." Jongin mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol menoleh menatap punggung Jongin, bibirnya terbuka namun kepalanya tak mampu menemukan kata atau kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Dan saat pintu kamar Jongin tertutup kembali, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah putus asa, merutuki kebodohannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan dengan Xiumin yang masih setia menunggunya. Xiumin mengeluarkan satu persatu bugkus _tartlet_ dari dalam tas kertas berwarna hijau bertuliskan _Happy_ dengan warna huruf emas. "Kau mau rasa apa? _Lemon chessecake, sweet potato, lemon cream, fresh cheery_ , atau _berries and cream_."

"Mungkin _lemon cream_."

"Kau memikirkan Jongin?"

"Huh?!"

"Sekarang kau sadar kau memikirkan Jongin lebih banyak daripada kau memikirkan Baekhyun."

"Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, bersikaplah acuh pada Jongin. Percayalah Chanyeol saat kau terikat pada Jongin lalu kau harus melepaskannya." Xiumin tatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol. "Rasanya lebih sakit dibanding saat kau kehilangan Baekhyun."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol. "Ia meraih _tartlet_ pilihannya, membuka plastik pembungkusnya. "Dari toko kue ayah Sehun, Jongin pergi dengan Sehun sebelum pulang."

"Kau peduli pada Jongin, hentikan itu jika masih menginginkan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengigit _tartlet_ nya, mengunyahnya perlahan. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, dia tidak membenci setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Atau mungkin dirinya tidak pernah membenci Sehun selama ini. "Mungkin—aku akan belajar melepaskan Baekhyun."

"Perlahan-lahan saja." Balas Xiumin. Ia tersenyum simpul merasa keputusan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Hmm."

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Jongin kencan, atau hal lain yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan. Kalian kan sudah menikah, jadi ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan." Goda Xiumin, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan menananggapi godaan itu.

Chanyeol membereskan meja makan dengan bantuan Xiumin tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik tanpa bantuan menejer terhebatnya. "Aku pulang ya Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ tidak menginap?!" pekik Chanyeol, terkejut dengan keputusan Xiumin.

"Ayolah Chanyeol kita hampir bertemu setiap hari, masa kau masih merindukanku?" goda Xiumin.

"Bukan begitu _Hyung,_ pasti canggung hanya bersama Jongin."

"Jangan canggung kalian kan sudah menikah."

"Maksud _Hyung_ apa!" pekik Chanyeol kesal terus digoda, Xiumin hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi malu-malu Chanyeol itu.

Xiumin melemparplastik pembungkus _tartlet_ ke dalam tempat sampah, kemudian ia simpan sisa _tartlet_ ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Aku pulang sekarang Chanyeol."

"Hmm, hati-hati _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak mengantarku sampai ke depan?"

"Aku mau gosok gigi, dan sejak kapan _Hyung_ memintaku mengantar sampai ke depan? Tolong jangan bersikap manja dan merepotkan _Hyung_ , ingat umur."

"Kau bilang apa Park Chanyeol?!" pekik Xiumin ia gulung kedua lengan kemejanya bersiap memberi pelajaran.

"Ampun _Hyung_!" pekik Chanyeol panik, meski mungil Xiumin itu jago bela diri, bisa habis Chanyeol dihajar. "Ampun _Hyung_ ku sayang aku hanya bercanda kok." Chanyeol melempar senyum lebar tanpa dosanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku ampuni." Balas Xiumin dengan nada mengancam padahal di dalam hati dia sudah tertawa nista, puas mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_!" Chanyeol memekik gembira, ia berlari menghampiri Xiumin dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya, ya, aku juga menyayangimu Chanyeol, sudah lepaskan bayi besar." Gerutu Xiumin. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tertawa.

" _Hyung_ yang terbaik." Puji Chanyeol jujur.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup pujiannya, aku bisa melayang, cepat gosok gigimu dan tidur, jangan memikirkan apapun."

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas singkat sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu, aku tak percaya dia bisa memutuskan untuk menikah." Keluh Xiumin, heran dengan kelakuan ajaib Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran negatif yang kembali datang untuk melemahkannya. Chanyeol bergegas berkumur dan mencuci mukanya, Xiumin memutuskan untuk pulang jadi sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Akhirnya ia keluar kamar tanpa memutuskan kegiatan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga, menonton TV tidak mungkin dilakukan karena berita tentang dirinya pasti masih hilir mudik, internet sangat terlarang, _game_ , tidak dia sudah cukup bermain. Chanyeol mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, kedua matanya menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup. "Mungkin dia mau mengobrol denganku," gumam Chanyeol.

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol pelan diiringi ketukan.

"Masuk." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar jawaban dari si penghuni kamar.

"Kau sedang apa?" dilihatnya Jongin duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"Aku juga berpikir untuk tidur, tapi ini menggangguku." Penasaran, Chanyeol mendekati Jongin, ternyata dia sedang berusaha melepaskan plester dan gelang rumah sakit dari tangannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

Jongin mendesah putus asa. "Ya aku butuh bantuan, menggelikan sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan sepele seperti ini." Keluh Jongin panjang lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada salahnya membutuhkan pertolongan, kau bukan makhluk ajaib yang bisa hidup sendiri." Jongin tak menjawab, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri meja nakas, membuka laci mengambil gunting dari sana. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Jongin. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menggunting lepas gelang rumah sakit yang melingkari tangan kiri Jongin.

"Ini, besok atau lusa saja biarkan plesternya terkena air akan mudah lepas dan tidak akan menarik kulitmu." Terang Chanyeol, Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau mengantuk?" Jongin mengangguk. "Sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka kan?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti ibuku." CibirJongin, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku sudah melakukannya."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, selamat malam." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, ia berdiri menarik laci nakas untuk mengembalikan gunting yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Jongin berdiri menghampiri.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, Jongin terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi. "Tadinya, tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Hmm, jika sebentar tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong, tentu jika kau bersedia."

"Apa?"

"Mendengarkan lagu baruku. Aku membuat perubahan mungkin menulis bebas itu menyenangkan, tapi aku juga perlu mempertimbangkan banyak hal seperti usia pendengarku, dan budaya di sini."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak masalah akan aku dengarkan."

"Meski musikku bukan seleramu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya menolong kan?" Jongin tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih banyak Kai." Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia ingin mengatakan ini namun ragu. Sementara tatapan Jongin terlihat jelas ia paham ada sesuatu yang sedang ditahannya.

"Ada hal lain?"

Sial! Pekik Chanyeol di dalam hati. Jongin benar-benar cerdas. "Ah itu—itu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok."

"Apa? Jalan-jalan? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak Kai, kau tidak salah dengar. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok, kau mau?"

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf, Kyungsoo hyung menyuruhku istirahat dia bahkan membatalkan beberapa pekerjaanku jika aku keluar besok, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?" Jongin melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Oh, tidak masalah kita bisa melakukan berbagai hal di rumah."

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia berharap wajahnya tak memerah sekarang, _berbagai hal di rumah_ merupakan kalimat ambigu yang bisa diartikan menjadi berbagai macam pengertian.

"Maksudku kita bisa main _game_ atau bersih-bersih rumah, aku mungkin bisa memasak untukmu. Sudahlah." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya yang terlalu canggung untuk dilanjutkan.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Oh, ah, terima kasih, sebenarnya itu tak menarik kan?" Chanyeol tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Sungguh itu terdengar menarik kok." Chanyeol menatap Jongin, menginginkan kejujuran. "Baiklah, tidak terlalu menarik sebenarnya. Aku memilih tidur sampai siang lalu bangun untuk makan dan mandi dan tidur lagi."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. "Aku suka idemu."

"Hah?! Apa?"

"Tidur, makan, mandi, tidur lagi. Terdengar seperti acara bermalas-malasan seharian yang sempurna." Jongin tertwa pelan, ini pertama kali ide konyolnya mendapat persetujuan. Jika ia mengutarakannya pada Kyungsoo, pasti dirinya akan mendapat ceramah seharian penuh.

"Kau libur besok?"

"Ya, aku libur, kau tahu setelah _serangan_ itu, banyak program acara yang membatalkan kerjasama denganku."

"Hei, jangan sedih aku yakin itu akan cepat berlalu, itu bukan skandal besar menurutku. Yang memprotes kan hanya para orang tua, aku yakin banyak anak remaja mereka yang memberontak." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pernah memberontak?" entah mengapa Chanyeol tertarik dengan semua hal tentang Kim Jongin detik ini juga.

"Aku rasa, aku selalu memberontak sepanjang hidupku."

"Aku juga." Gumam Chanyeol menimpali kalimat Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin tak melawan saat bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Jongin, memeluknya erat dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya bergerak menekan tengkuk Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin bergerak pelan mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, bibir Jongin memberi ijin kepadanya untuk melakukan lebih. Chanyeol tak menyiakan kesempatannya, Jongin menutup kedua kelopak matanya, perutnya terasa geli, hal yang tak pernah ia alami selama ini, bahkan tidak dengan Kris sekalipun.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Jongin perlahan ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, menindihnya, sementara kedua bibir mereka masih bertautan. Jongin tahu apa yang di inginkan Chanyeol, dan sejujurnya diapun membutuhkan hal itu. Kedua kelopak mata Jongin perlahan terbuka, ia melawan hasratnya dan perlahan ia dorong kedua bahu Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu, ia pandangai wajah Jongin dengan napas yang terengah di bawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau memintaku untuk tak menerimamu meski kau memohon. Baekhyun?"

"Aku ingin melupakan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak menerima emosi sesaat Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan," ucap Jongin memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku Kai." Chanyeol berdiri memunggungi Jongin. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Jongin berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol. Jongin menutup pintu kamar, kedua telinga Chanyeol menangkap sebuah suara, tentu saja suara itu berasal dari putaran anak kunci. Jongin mengunci kamarnya. "Aku akan meyakinkanmu Jongin," gumam Chanyeol.

Jongin berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. "Tidak boleh ada cinta, hentikan semuanya Kim Jongin." Perintah Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kai." Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan nada ceria. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja makan.

"Kau memasak?"

"Begitulah."

"Cobalah, jika tidak enak kita bisa memesan makanan."

"Di mana Xiumin hyung?"

"Kencan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya, cepat-cepat ia ambil ponselnya dari saku celana, dan memeriksa satu-satunya media sosial yang Kyungsoo miliki. " _In relationship_. Menyebalkan, apa?! Mereka pergi ke _Lotte World_!" Chanyeol hanya bisa memicingkan sebelah matanya, mendengar lengkingan suara Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak.

"Menghubungi Kyungsoo hyung tentu saja."

"Kau mau mengganggu kencan mereka?"

"Tidak, aku ingin Kyungsoo hyung ke sini sekarang juga. Aku terpenjara dan dia dengan seenaknya sendiri keluar, kencan lagi." Gerutu Jongin panjang lebar.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka, Kyungsoo berhak memiliki kehidupan lain Jongin."

"Kau memihaknya?"

"Aku memihak Xiumin hyung, dia menejerku, jika kencannya berantakan aku yakin dia akan sedih dan aku tidak suka dengan hal itu."

Jongin menggenggam ponselnya mempertimbangkan kalimat Chanyeol yang tak biasanya terdengar cerdas. "Kau benar, aku pasti mati bosan selama lima hari ke depan."

"Kita bisa keluar bersama."

Jongin melirik tajam. "Maaf, tawaran Anda ditolak mentah-mentah." Balas Jongin dengan nada kasar.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, apapun yang membuatmu merasa senang."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras, apa yang akan membuatnya merasa senang hari ini. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengejutkannya. "Makanlah dulu Jongin, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin ketus.

.

.

.

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, beginilah nasib Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di atas karpet ruang keluarga, tanpa melakukan apapun. Terkadang Chanyeol akan bergulung-gulung tak jelas dan Jongin yang jengkel akan menendang bokong Chanyeol. Seperti sekarang ini. "Hentikan kau sangat mengganggu!" pekik Jongin sambil mendaratkan kaki kanananya ke atas bokong Chanyeol dengan cara yang lumayan kasar.

"Kalau begitu berikan ide yang cerdas." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Oh ya, kau bilang ingin menunjukkan lagu barumu padaku."

"Wah! Aku hampir lupa, ini! Ini!" pekik Chanyeol antusias dia langsung duduk dan memasang _earphone_ pada ponselnya. "Pakai ini!"

"Iya!" ketus Jongin. "Santailah Park Chanyeol." cibir Jongin, jengkel.

Chanyeol menekan tombol mulai, ia menatap wajah Jongin dengan seksama mencoba membaca setiap ekspresi Jongin tetang lagunya. Tiga menit yang terasa puluhan kali lebih cepat membuat Chanyeol hampir berteriak frustasi, Jongin melepas _earphone_ nya, Chanyeol ingin kabur, baiklah memang terdengar sangat berlebihan.

"Bagus, aku suka musiknya, liriknya aku rasa baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Percayalah aku tidak akan menjerumuskanmu." Jongin menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya kepada si pemilik. "Aku suka petikan gitarnya, mau mengajariku?"

"Mengajarimu bermain gitar?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan tak percayanya.

"Kau tidak sedang meragukan permintaanku kan?"

"Tidak, baiklah aku ajari tapi sebagai gantinya ajari aku teknik fotografi bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kita ke atap pemandangan di sana indah."

"Oke, aku ambil kameraku dulu.

"Aku ambil gitarku." Keduanya berdiri dari lantai, melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin, keduanya kini berada di atap, Chanyeol dengan gitarnya dan Jongin dengan kameranya.

"Sebaiknya yang tua mengajari yang muda bagaimana?"

"Aku rindu Xiumin hyung," gerutu Chanyeol sedikit tak suka dengan panggilan _**yang lebih tua**_ dari Jongin.

"Jika Xiumin hyung di sini kau akan merasa tak terlalu tersiksa kan? Karena ada yang lebih tua darimu." Jongin melempar tatapan penuh selidik, Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "ternyata kau ini menyebalkan."

"Baiklah aku ajari duduk di sini." Chanyeol menunjuk tempat kosong dari bangku taman yang kini ia duduki. Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia operkan kameranya pada Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu. "Pegang gitarnya." Jongin menurut. "Kita mulai dari kunci yang paling sederhana. A mayor. Lemaskan jarimu."

Chanyeol menggerakkan dan memposisikan jari-jari tangan kanan Jongin untuk menekan senar yang tepat. "Tekan lebih keras."

"Ah! Ini sakit." Keluh Jongin.

"Suaranya tidak akan keluar dengan baik jika tekanan jarimu tak sempurna."

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan dengan kunci yang lain."

"Kita ke kunci C mayor dan D mayor."

"Bagaimana dengan B?"

"Aku rasa itu terlalu rumit untuk pemula, tiga kunci itu dulu kau hapalkan." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, setuju-setuju saja dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Menghapal tiga kunci gitar yang kelihatannya sepele ternyata bukan perkara mudah, Jongin menyerah, jari-jarinya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri, dan kini garis-garis merah hasil menekan senar gitar sudah menghiasi ujung jarinya. "Sudah, singkirkan gitarmu, ini menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan gitar, percayalah hanya butuh latihan rutin kau pasti mahir."

Jongin mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Sudahlah mungkin gitar bukan duniaku." Putus Jongin. "sekarang giliranmu."

"Oke." Jongin menaruh gitar Chanyeol di atas bangku, ia mengajak Chanyeol berdiri menghadap ke arah jalanan dan gedung-gedung.

"Mudah saja tekan tombol ini saat kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipotret, aku tidak pernah menggunakan auto focus atau efek, aku suka yang alami, gunakan nalurimu." Jongin tersenyum sekilas kemudian melangkah mundur membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang ia inginkan seorang diri.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya kepada Jongin. "Potret hal lain atau aku banting gitarmu!" ancam Jongin.

"Ya! Ya!" pekik Chanyeol gugup bercampur jengkel ia langsung mengalihkan lensa kamera di tangannya kemanapun asal bukan Jongin, siapa yang rela gitar kesayangannya menjadi rongsokan kayu tak berharga.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol merasa puas dengan semua gambar yang telah ia ambil, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di bangku dengan wajah SANGAT BOSAN. "Periksalah."

Jongin menerima sodoran kamera Chanyeol. "Hmmm," gumam Jongin sambil memeriksa satu persatu gambar hasil jepretan Chanyeol. "Lumayan."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi kau membelakangi cahaya, fotonya jadi tak jelas, lalu apa sih yang ingin kau tonjolkan, fotomu terkesan terlalu ramai dan sesak, seperti lemari pakaian yang dipenuhi berbagai model pakaian, tapi karena berantakan kau tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana. Foto seharusnya bercerita, hanya sekilas saja dilihat dan setiap orang tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan sekedar memotret…,"

"Sudahlah Kai, aku tahu fotografi bukan keahlianku." Potong Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar _hinaan_ Jongin lebih panjang lagi.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi jika sekedar mengambil gambar, hasil jepretanmu lumayan kok. Bubuhi tanda tangan dan aku yakin penggemarmu mau membeli dengan harga mahal."

"Apa hanya itu yang ada di otakmu?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Itu kan bermanfaat apa yang salah." Gerutu Jongin. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa pelan menanggapi kepolosan Jongin.

Keduanya kembali duduk bersama di bangku taman, tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam meski udara cukup dingin. "Aku mendengar dulu kau sempat ditawari Suho hyung untuk menjadi fotografer _prawedding_ -nya." Chanyeol memecah kesunyian.

"Hmm, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Karena kau tau Suho hyung akan menikah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku menolak bukan karena hal itu, juga bukan karena dirimu."

"Lalu kau menolak karena apa?"

"Aku tidak suka saja dengan tawarannya."

"Bayarannya lumayan kan."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Kyungsoo hyung."

"Katakan saja harga dirimu jatuh, dari fotografer alam liar menjadi fotografer pernikahan."

"Diam." Geram Jongin tertahan. "Jangan mengejekku, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol mengalah.

"Daun-daun mulai berubah warna. Musim gugur tiba." gumam Jongin sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman atap Chanyeol.

"Ya, musim gugur sudah tiba." Chanyeol rangkul pundak Jongin, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau kan tidak terlalu tahan dingin, itu yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Xiumin hyung dan Xiumin hyung mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan belajar merelakan Baekhyun, karena itu beri aku kesempatan Kim Jongin."

Jongin memilih bungkam, pernyataan Chanyeol terlalu mengejutkan belum lagi tawaran Sehun, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan dengan sederhana. Jongin menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Aku tidak ingin membahas perasaan siapapun."

"Apa Sehun juga menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku tau kau tak akan menjawab tapi dia kan terlihat sangat jelas menyukaimu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas perasaan siapapun sekarang."

"Kau ingin pergi ke Pulau Nami? Di musim gugur pemandangannya pasti menakjubkan di sana."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol, terdengar menarik daripada terkurung selama lima hari ke depan. "Tapi Kyungsoo hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, percayakan padaku saja."

"Baiklah."

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Maaf atas segala kekurangan. Happy reading…..

 **Previous**

Jongin memilih bungkam, pernyataan Chanyeol terlalu mengejutkan belum lagi tawaran Sehun, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan dengan sederhana. Jongin menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Aku tidak ingin membahas perasaan siapapun."

"Apa Sehun juga menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku tau kau tak akan menjawab tapi dia kan terlihat sangat jelas menyukaimu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas perasaan siapapun sekarang."

"Kau ingin pergi ke Pulau Nami? Di musim gugur pemandangannya pasti menakjubkan di sana."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol, terdengar menarik daripada terkurung selama lima hari ke depan. "Tapi Kyungsoo hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, percayakan padaku saja."

"Baiklah."

 **Bab Tiga Belas**

"Pulau Nami!" pekik Chanyeol bahagia, sembari memasukkan berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman kemasan ke dalam ransel, Jongin hanya bisa berdiri dan melempar tatapan tak percaya melihat tingkah ajaib Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sabar mengunjungi Pulau Nami!"

"Kau belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri penggemarku."

"Kau yakin sekarang keadaannya berbeda."

"Aku yakin, kan banyak penggemarku yang menghilang gara-gara lirik laguku tempo hari."

Jongin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol membantunya dengan mengoperkan berbagi bungkus makanan ringan dari atas konter dapur. "Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, terkadang aku masih memikirkannya."

"Aku yakin penggemarmu masih banyak, mereka yang membencimu hanya mereka yang aku pikir penggemar musiman, atau mereka yang terlalu berdelusi, memang ada manusia sempurna?"

"Kau semakin pintar Kai…," gemas Chanyeol, ia usap pelan puncak kepala Jongin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" bentak Jongin, ia lempar bungkus makanan ringan ke arah Chanyeol kemudian kedua tangannya mulai menata rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Selesai kita berangkat sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol heboh.

"Kau tidak menyamar?"

"Tidak usah, sekarang belum musim liburan."

"Kalau kau dikejar fans aku akan langsung kabur, jangan harap aku akan membantumu." Ancam Jongin.

"Tentu saja Kai, jika ada fans yang mengejar selamatkan dirimu saja tak usah pikirkan aku."

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tapi kalau kau mati aku pasti repot, dan harus diinterogasi karena aku orang terakhir yang pergi denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan mati!" pekik Chanyeol histeris. "Kepalamu selalu memutar skenario terburuk." Chanyeol mengetuk pelan dahi Jongin yang tertutup rambut poninya.

"Rambutku berantakan lagi!" protes Jongin, Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar. Selanjutnya Chanyeol bawa ransel yang telah penuh sesak dengan berbagai jenis makanan ringan dan minuman ringan tentu saja. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, kau kan baru sembuh jadi biarkan aku saja yang mengatasi semua ini sendiri."

"Itu kan hanya ransel berisi makanan dan minuman ringan kenapa sikapmu seperti pahlawan penyelamat dunia." Cibir Jongin.

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanpa sadar. "Aku kan hanya ingin terlihat keren."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Wajahmu aneh kalau begitu."

"Kalau apa? Menggembungkan pipiku?" Chanyeol justru mengulangi tindakannya dan Jongin menghadiahi kepalanya dengan pukulan yang cukup keras. "Sakit." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Ayo berangkat sudah pukul sembilan. Bus hanya ada satu." Ajak Jongin, Chanyeol menahan lengan kanan Jongin.

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar nanti kau kedinginan." Dengan telaten Chanyeol membuka syal biru tua yang Jongin kenakan kemudian ia lingkarkan pada leher Jongin dengan hati-hati memastikan sang pemakai syal tidak akan kedinginan nanti. "Sudah." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Terima kasih." Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin wajahnya semakin memerah.

Dari Seoul setiap orang yang akan berkunjung ke Nami akan diantar menggunakan Bus _Naminara Republic Shuttle Bus_ , hanya ada satu bus setiap hari dan berangkat pukul 09.30 pagi. Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di bangku pemberhentian bus, mereka harus menunggu bus kurang lebih dua puluh menit lagi. "Aku suka ini."

"Apa?" Jongin menjulurkan lehernya melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol tonton di ponselnya. " _Winter Sonata_?"

"Ya, aku suka bagian ini, saat di Nami."

"Itu kan saat musim dingin sekarang bahkan musim gugur belum mencapai pertengahan."

"Tidak apa, di sana pepohonan Gingko sudah berubah warna pemandangannya juga menakjubkan di musim gugur. Kau membawa kamera?"

"Hanya kamera _pocket_. Aku tidak ingin membawa kamera besar yang berat."

"Tidak masalah yang penting kita ambil gambar di sana sebanyak-banyaknya." Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung, untuk apa mengambil gambar banyak-banyak? Menghabiskan memori kamera saja Idola memang harus eksis, begitu pikir Jongin.

"Busnya tiba." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya tak lupa ia genggam tangan Jongin. Bus berwarna putih dengan potret pulau Nami yang menampilkan keindangan di empat musimnya, berhenti tepat di depan pemberhentian bus.

Memanfaatkan tinggi badannya Chanyeol mencoba mengintip ke dalam bus. "Bagus, tidak terlalu ramai. Ayo masuk." Jongin mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

Keduanya melangkah memasuki bus, beruntung di dalam bus didominasi oleh orang-orang berusia lanjut, jadi tak ada yang mengenali Chanyeol dan Jongin. Miris sekaligus membahagiakan di saat bersamaan. Jongin duduk di dekat jendela dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya, tentu saja. Chanyeol memasukkan ranselnya ke tempat penyimpanan barang yang berada di atas kursi.

"Kita akan sampai satu setengah jam lagi."

"Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi pemandu wisata." Balas Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Hanya untukmu Kai, aku mencari tahu semua hal tentang pulau Nami." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Jongin pura-pura tak peduli dengan memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela bus. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan dengan daun-daun mereka yang mulai berubah warna tampak menakjubkan. "Kau bisa tidur jika lelah."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin. Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Jongin menggenggamnya dia tersenyum saat Jongin membalas genggaman tangannya. Bahkan Jongin bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat Jongin atau lebih tepatnya gumaman, tapi dia sangat bahagia sekarang dan mungkin kedua pipinya kini merona, persetan dengan _image_ kerennya.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas siang bus sampai di Dermaga Gapyeoung, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin keluar dari bus, keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang masuk untuk membeli tiket masuk atau yang biasa disebut 'visa'. Benar Visa, karena pulau Nami dianggap sebagai Negara tersendiri, ya, hanya republik main-main untuk menampilkan kesan unik demi kepentingan pariwisata. "Kita naik kapal feri." Jongin hanya mendesah pelan, sepertinya Chanyeol yang sangat ingi berkunjung ke pulau Nami.

"Berapa lama kita naik feri?" Jongin mengetes bakat Chanyeol sebagai pemandu wisata.

"5 sampai 10 menit, 10 menit jika ramai karena dihitung dengan waktu antre." Balas Chanyeol mantap. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring, Chanyeol tidak main-main melakukan penyelidikan rupanya.

Feri yang akan membawa semua pengunjung menyeberang dari dermaga menuju Nami dihiasi oleh bendera dari berbagai Negara sebagai simbol persahabatan. "Chanyeol bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Jongin merasa sedikit risih dengan Chanyeol yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Terserahlah." Gumam Jongin, jengah tak ada pilihan lain kecuali diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya hingga dia merasa bosan sendiri.

Tanpa antrean panjang feri tiba lima menit di pulau. Semua pengunjung turun dari feri dengan tertib. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja masih menggenggam tangan Jongin. Keduanya berhenti di depan gerbang masuk, terpesona dengan pulau Nami di musim gugur. Pepohonan yang tertata rapi dan air mancur buatan yang sangat indah.

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, bersama Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kalian selalu bersama aku heran kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja."

"Oh ya kalian kan sama-sama _uke_ aku lupa, kalau kau _seme_ pasti langsung kau nikahi Kyungsoo hyung tercintamu itu."

"Kenapa kau terdengar cemburu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" balas Chanyeol cepat dengan nada yang justru sangat mencurigakan. "Oh ya kapan kau ke sini dan apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku kesini lima tahun yang lalu setahun sebelum aku kabur ke Afrika. Saat musim semi, aku memotret Sakura di jalan Sakura."

Pepohonan di pulau Nami ditata dengan sangat teratur dan jalanan diberi nama sesuai dengan mayoritas pohon yang ditanam itu. "Sekarang musim gugur kita ke jalan Ginko saja bagaimana?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Ayo!" pekik Chanyeol antusias. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki beriringan memasuki gerbang masuk memandangi pepohonan indah yang tertata rapi. "Aku ingin ke pulau ini setiap musim, dan melihat bagaimana pepohonan berubah di setiap musim."

"Itu keinginanmu?"

"Ya."

"Sederhana sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terkadang saat kau terlalu sibuk mengejar sesuatu yang besar kau akan melupakan hal-hal kecil disekelilingmu."

"Ucapanmu terdengar bagus."

"Mau memuji atau menghina?"

"Terserah pemikiranmu." Balas Jongin ketus.

Jalan Ginko di musim gugur, dipenuhi dengan pepohonan Ginko dengan daun-daun berwarna kuning. Indah berpadu dengan sungai Han. "Berfoto bersama." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kita duduk di bangku itu." Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu bangku taman yang di teduhi pepohonan Ginko yang indah. Sebenarnya Jongin duduk dengan berjarak, namun namun Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin, memeluk pinggang Jongin. Dan berfoto menggunakan ponsel serta kamera yang Jongin bawa. "Hasilnya bagus." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bahagia. Ia simpan ponselnya, perhatian Chanyeol kini teralih pada ransel berisi makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Mau yang mana?" Chanyeol membuka ransel dan menunjukkannya kepada Jongin.

"Aku mau cokelat." Chanyeol tersenyum tangan kanannya merogoh ransel dan mengeluarkan bungkus cokelat untuk Jongin.

"Butuh bantuan untuk membuka bungkusnya?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin pelan. Sementara Chanyeol mengambil roti stroberi karena mereka kan tidak sempat sarapan tadi.

"Air mineral, susu, atau teh untuk minum?"

"Air mineral." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh ia buka tutup botol air mineral, dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh perhatian padamu?"

"Apa kau akan mengunggah foto kita ke media sosial?" Jongin mengalihkan topik dengan melempar pertanyaan lain.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya semua orang tahu kau milikku."

"Bodoh. Berhenti bersikap baik padaku Chanyeol, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tak menerima cintamu meski kau memohon. Jangan seenaknya memerintah orang lain."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan sesaat, aku tidak mau menjadi korbanmu, sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak. Aku berpikir kau akan kembali pada Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan kembali padanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, ingat kesepakatan pernikahan ini Chanyeol. Jangan libatkan perasaan, semuanya akan menjadi sangat rumit."

"Aku mencintaimu sekarang Kai, hanya itu yang aku tahu, dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau membalas perasaanku."

"Jika aku tak membalasnya?"

"Aku yakin kau akan membalasku."

"Kau benar-benar besar kepala. Sudahlah, habiskan camilanmu dan melakukan hal lain kecuali duduk dan membahas masa depan yang tak pasti."

"Apa kau takut mengaku, kau sebenarnya sudah mencintaiku kan Kai?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukai Oh Sehun. Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Oh Sehun, aku tidak suka kau pergi dengannya, jauhi dia."

"Kau tak berhak melarangku!" pekik Jongin marah, ia berdiri dari bangku melempar tatapan tajam untuk Chanyeol. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kecuali rekan kerja, kau dan aku, pernikahan ini hanya kontrak, jangan mengubah apapun Park Chanyeol." Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa dia bahkan hampir berlari. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol kembali menarik lengannya, ia heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyusulnya secepat itu. Chanyeol memutar tubuh Jongin, dan kini Jongin telah mendapati dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memohon cintamu karena aku yang meminta kau untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku akan membuatmu menerima cintaku, kau akan menerimanya Kai."

Kedua lutut Jongin terasa lemas, dari awal dia sudah berfirasat jika kesepakatan ini akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi dirinya tetap melanggar. "Jangan membohongi aku Chanyeol, jika kau melakukannya tak akan ada kesempatan kedua."

"Terima kasih Kai, terima kasih, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku janji." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma parfum Jongin yang khas, membuat perutnya terasa geli dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore bus yang membawa mereka ke Nami kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol dan Jongin menempati kursi yang sama dari yang mereka duduki saat berangkat tadi. "Mau makan lagi?" Chanyeol menawarkan keripik kentang pada Jongin yang dibalas gelengan. "Setelah sampai di Seoul kita makan di restoran, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Terserahlah," balas Jongin malas karena kedua mata dan tangannya sibuk dengan kamera, Jongin memeriksa semua gambar yang ia ambil di pulau Nami.

Chanyeol mendengus, merasa diabaikan, ia ambil sisa roti cokelat dari dalam ransel. "Sekarang ganjal perutmu dengan ini, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi." Chanyeol sodorkan roti cokelatnya namun tetap saja Jongin acuh. "Jongin…," keluh Chanyeol. "Buka mulutmu aku suapi."

Chanyeol pikir, Jongin akan menolak tapi anak itu rupanya membuka mulutnya, mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Hingga tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol tentu saja, hanya bisa senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Kenapa gambar kita sedikit?" komentar Chanyeol setelah dirinya mencuri pandang ke layar kamera Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Balas Jongin.

"Maksudmu?!" pekik Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.

"Haah," desah Jongin, ia matikan kameranya dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel musim gugurnya. "Foto kita berdua sama sekali tak menarik."

"Aku ini terkenal," gerutu Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Seharusnya kau bahagia memiliki fotoku, apalagi foto bersama."

"Aku kan bukan penggemarmu. Selain itu fotomu berserakan di _Google_."

"Berserakan, seperti sampah saja, gunakan kalimat yang lebih bagus."

"Bertebaran."

"Hah, itu lebih baik aku pikir." Jongin tersenyum simpul Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, rasanya menyenangkan bisa berbicara santai seperti ini. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Satu setengah jam lagi kan kita sampi di Seoul? Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai."

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan bersandar di jendela bus, bersandarlah di pundakku." Chanyeol terdiam menunggu reaksi Jongin, sayang Jongin tak bergeming. "Baiklah." Keluh Chanyeol perlahan ia rangkul pundak Jongin dan membuat kepala Jongin bersandar di kepalanya. Jongin membuka kedua matanya, melempar tatapan sebal. "Tidurlah, begini lebih nyaman kan, daripada bersandar pada jendela bus yang dingin." Jongin memilih bungkam namun ia juga tak memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol. "Tidurlah," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil nama Jongin dengan pelan sembari menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"Kita sampai?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak, kedua matanya terasa sangat berat dan bisa terpejam kapanpun.

"Ya, kita sampai, kita langsung pulang saja aku sudah meminta Xiumin hyung memesan makanan." Terang Chanyeol, Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum, Jongin yang baru bangun tidur dan belum sepenuhnya sadar akan situasi terlihat polos dan menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Jongin keluar dari bus untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan karena Jongin masih sangat mengantuk seperti…. "Aw!" pekik Jongin karena dahinya terantuk pintu bus. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tak tertawa meski nyatanya hal itu sangat sulit.

"Perhatikan jalanmu." Nasihat Chanyeol sembari merapikan poni Jongin.

"Aku ngantuk, kita jalan kaki sampai ke apartemenmu?"

"Ya."

"Tadi kau bilang Xiumin hyung membelikan makanan untuk kita…,"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak percaya, padahal dia masih setengah tidur tapi soal makanan Jongin bisa mengingatnya dengan sempurna. "Ya Xiumin hyung membeli makanan karena aku meminta tolong."

"Berarti Xiumin hyung ada di apartemen kan sekarang? Kenapa tidak menjemput kita." Gerutu Jongin.

"Hanya lima menit jalan kaki dan jika kita bergerak lebih cepat cukup tiga menit, anggap saja olahraga."

"Aku sudah cukup olahraga mengelilingi pulau Nami." Gerutu Jongin, dirinya sangat lelah dan mengantuk lalu sekarang dia harus berjalan kaki kembali menuju apartemen Chanyeol, yang benar saja?!

"Kau lelah?"

"Ya dan mengantuk." Jongin membalas dengan nada kasar, sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud seperti itu hanya saja saat lelah dan mengantuk siapa orang di dunia ini yang masih bisa ramah? Mungkin robot bisa, dia kan robot bukan manusia.

Chanyeol memindahkan ransel yang ia bawa dari punggung ke bagian depan tubuhnya, kemudian ia menatap Jongin dengan senyum mengembang lebar. "Mau aku gendong?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin ketus.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin membawanya mendekat. "Jangan jual mahal." Goda Chanyeol. PLAK! "Aw! Kenapa memukul kepalaku? Aku kan ingin membantu."

"Memangnya aku anak beruang yang harus digendong."

"Memang mirip beruang sih, beruang cokelat."

"Mau aku pukul wajahmu!" ancam Jongin sembari mengepalkan tinjunya ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak, nanti wajahku tidak keren lagi kalau lebam, mau digendong atau tidak?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Jongin dengan menampilkan wajah cuek tak tertariknya, Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, Jongin memang tipe orang yang tak akan mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, Jongin melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Hap!" pekik Chanyeol saat dirinya mengangkat tubuh Jongin.

"Bodoh." Gerutu Jongin menanggapi tindakan konyol Chanyeol. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Jongin berteriak karena Chanyeol berlari cukup kencang.

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau suka kan?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin ketus.

"Kau suka kan? Suka? Suka? Suka?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda Jongin. "Aw! Kenapa mencubitku?!"

"Karena kau bodoh, sudah diam dan jalan saja."

"Baiklah Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat." Jongin tersenyum lebar menghadapi kekonyolan Chanyeol namun senyum itu tentu tak bisa Chanyeol lihat karena sekarang Jongin berada di punggungnya. "Kau benar-benar lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya saat ia rasakan dagu Jongin berada di atas pundaknya dan napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa leher serta telinga bagian belakangnya.

"Ya, aku lelah sekali."

"Jangan tidur, kita harus makan dulu baru kau bisa meneruskan tidurmu."

"Hmm."

"Jongin, kau tidak sedang menutup matamu kan?"

"Tidak." Jongin memandangi pepohonan yang mereka lintasi dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu, jadi bukan rasa kantuk yang membuatnya berubah menjadi pendiam.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi Jongin di punggungnya mengabaikan semua tatapan para pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya. Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat, Chanyeol memilih jalan memutar, dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan para fansnya sekarang, tidak saat Jongin bersamanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja ternyata tubuhmu lumayan ringan. Aku pikir Xiumin hyung lebih berat."

"Memang kau pernah menggendong Xiumin hyung?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ yang hebat bela dirinya bisa berakhir dalam gendonganmu."

"Biasalah, kami kan sudah dewasa tentu saja _mabuk_."

"Oh." Balas Jongin pelan. "Kau sering minum?"

"Dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Dulu saat aku sangat stress dan merasa tak mampu menghadapi situasi aku pasti minum."

"Kenapa sekarang bisa berhenti?"

"Kesadaran diri, itu saja."

"Hmm, ternyata kau bisa dewasa juga, tak kusangka otakmu berfungsi dengan baik."

"Ya, ya, silakan mencibirku sepuasmu."

"Kau kesal?"

"Tidak, justru jika kau memujiku itu terdengar aneh."

Jongin tertawa pelan tapi tawa itu pasti bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol. "Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak senyum dan mendengar lebih banyak tawamu."

"Apa itu lirik lagu terbarumu?"

"Bukan Jongin, ya ampun, aku ingin bersikap romantis kau selalu menghancurkan momen. Apa Kris tidak pernah bersikap romantis padamu?"

"Kami jarang bertemu."

"Seharunya jika jarang bertemu kalian akan romantis dan bermesra-mesraan saat bertemu."

"Saat bertemu kami bertengkar dan berusaha keras untuk tidak saling mencekik. Kenapa kita membahas hubunganku dengan Kris?"

"Maaf aku hanya ingin tahu masa lalumu, itu saja."

"Aku—aku juga ingin tahu tentang masa lalu Chanyeol lebih banyak lagi."

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Jongin turun dari punggung Chanyeol karena _suami_ nya itu harus mengetik kode pengaman. Chanyeol mendorong pintu, menahannya agar Jongin bisa masuk lebih dulu. "Terima kasih," gumam Jongin pelan.

Jongin melepas sepatu, menempatkannya ke dalam rak dan memakai sandal rumah. Chanyeol mengikuti hal serupa kini ia berdiri di samping Jongin. "Setelah ini kita makan." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kedua mata Jongin berbinar melihat ayam goreng dia atas meja makan ia langsung duduk dan bersiap menyambar potongan ayam pertamanya sebelum Chanyeol mencegah hal itu terjadi. "Cuci tanganmu."

"Kenapa kau terdengar semakin mirip Kyungsoo hyung." Gerutu Jongin sambil menyeret kedua kakinya dengan enggan untuk mencuci tangan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli kemudian melangkah menyusul Jongin.

Jongin sibuk membersihkan tangannya dari busa sabun saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan mengotori tangannya dengan busa sabun. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin kesal.

Chanyeol cekikikan. "Aku suka menggodamu, kau lucu sih saat digoda."

"Diam." Gerutu Jongin sambil membersihkan ulang kedua tangannya.

"Pipimu merona."

"Benarkah?! Tidak aku tidak merona, ini karena dingin."

"Kenapa kau manis sekali Jongin!" jerit Chanyeol dengan suara menjijikkan, sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jongin.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin memekik kesal, ia lepas kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dengan langkah menghentak Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Kamjong." Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dengan berbagai nama, sayang Jongin sama sekali tak peduli dia lebih memilih untuk memakan ayam gorengnya. "Jangan abaikan aku," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Sudah makan saja."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Tadi kau bilang ingin saling mengenal sekarang kau justru memilih ayam dibanding aku."

"Nanti, nanti." balas Jongin cepat.

"Kapan?"

"Setelah makan. Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan makan ayammu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, kesal bercampur gemas melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti itu. "Baiklah," ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight), Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Maaf atas segala kekurangan ya, Happy reading update kilat karena ada ide lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke otak aneh saya hahahaha, uhuk! Hem maaf….,

 **Previous**

"Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Kamjong." Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dengan berbagai nama, sayang Jongin sama sekali tak peduli dia lebih memilih untuk memakan ayam gorengnya. "Jangan abaikan aku," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Sudah makan saja."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Tadi kau bilang ingin saling mengenal sekarang kau justru memilih ayam dibanding aku."

"Nanti, nanti." balas Jongin cepat.

"Kapan?"

"Setelah makan. Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan makan ayammu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, kesal bercampur gemas melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti itu. "Baiklah," ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

 **Bab Lima Belas**

"Jadi—kita mulai darimana?"

"Mulai apa?" Jawaban Jongin benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

"Saling mengenal, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, kau lupa?"

"Ah itu, maaf, aku terlalu menikmati ayam goreng. Terserahlah kau dulu, katakan apa saja yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku."

"Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" pekik Jongin yang risih dengan tatapan serius Chanyeol padahal dirinya sedang sibuk mengunyah ayam goreng. Jongin meletakkan potongan ayam gorengnya dengan setengah hati, kemudian ia bersihkan tangan dan mulutnya menggunakan tisu. "Aku siap." Ucapnya serius.

"Hmm, aku mulai dari keluargaku, singkat saja Ayahku meninggal saat usiaku sepuluh tahun kemudian Ibu harus berganti peran dari sekedar ibu rumah tangga biasa menjadi wanita karir yang harus menangani ratusan karyawan. Ibu bertemu dengan ayah Suho, Kim Taemoo. Mereka menikah dan BUM! Tiba-tiba aku terseret dalam lingkaran keluarga menyebalkan itu."

"Kau tidak suka dengan keluarga barumu?"

"Ya, terlalu berisik aku tidak tahu apa yang ibuku lihat dari Taemoo." Jongin mengernyit meski dirinya berandalan dia tak sekalipun pernah memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan tak hormat seperti itu. "Kami sudah punya cukup banyak uang." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ibumu mencari cinta bukannya uang."

"Cih! Naif sekali, aku yakin bukan seperti itu, materi tetap menjadi prioritas utama, buktinya rencana pernikahan kita yang mendadak langsung disetujui, karena apa? Tentu saja karena keluargamu, Kim Jongin."

"Benarkah? Apa kontrak kerjasama sudah dibuat?"

"Aku yakin dalam proses. Suho itu menyebalkan dia hanya pura-pura bersikap manis terhadapku, aku sudah punya firasat buruk tentangnya tapi tentu saja aku tak akan dipercaya, aku kan hanya si bungsu pembuat onar."

"Apa kalian pernah bertengkar secara fisik atau verbal?"

"Tidak, itu tidak pernah terjadi tapi setiap kali aku menatap kedua mata Suho, tatapannya seperti…," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Jongin serius. "Kau tahu kan tatapan seseorang yang menginginkan sesuatu dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dia terobsesi padamu." Jongin sebenarnya ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu, rasanya aneh memikirkan seorang Suho terobsesi pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia terobsesi padaku, bukan padaku tapi apa yang aku miliki. Meski menikah ibuku menolak menggabungkan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan keluarga Kim, Ibu juga masih dengan jelas menuliskan namaku sebagai daftar pewaris tunggal. Kenapa Taemoo masih bersama ibuku ya, dia pasti tak akan menyerah sampai ibuku luluh."

"Mungkin tuan Taemoo benar-benar mencintai ibumu dengan tulus, masalahnya mungkin ada pada Suho."

"Oh, mungkin saja seperti itu." Chanyeol mendesah pelan, kedua matanya menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Giliranmu."

"Aku, kau tahu sendiri aku kabur karena tidak suka dengan tekanan dari keluargaku, mereka berharap terlalu tinggi. Meski aku ini tidak bodoh di sekolah tapi sejak tahun kedua di SMA aku mulai berpikir bahwa sekolah tak ada gunanya lagi, aku tidak akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga, aku akan mengikuti jalan hidupku. Itu saja, lalu diam-diam aku bergabung dengan klub fotografi jalanan, membolos sekolah, bekerja sambilan, menabung uang jajan, mangkir dari ujian masuk universitas, lalu kabur ke Afrika." Jongin menghembuskan napas lega, menyebalkan sekali rasanya harus berbicara sebanyak itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Tapi rencanamu berhasil kan sekarang kau jadi fotografer terkenal dengan bayaran mahal."

"Kau pikir keluargaku peduli dengan hal itu?" Jongin menatap sinis pada Chanyeol. "Penghasilanku selama satu bulan sama dengan penghasilan perusahaan keluargaku selama satu jam, kau pikir aku bisa mengubah cara pandang keluargaku terhadap profesiku. Apa keluargamu puas dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Jongin menatap lurus pada kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Ya, mereka tak setuju, tak kan pernah setuju. Setidaknya aku bisa mandiri dan mengatur kehidupanku sendiri, itu sudah cukup."

"Apa kau tahu caranya agar keluarga kita mengakui keberadaan kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja aku tahu, tentunya kau juga tahu dengan jelas."

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat, ia bersandar pada kursi kayu sementara kedua matanya memandangi langit-langit dengan lampu kristal berukuran besar menggantung di sana. "Menjadi pewaris." Bisik Jongin.

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas singkat.

"Dan kita tak kan pernah melakukannya."

"Begitulah."

"Apa kita telah menjadi anak durhaka? Jika suatu saat—kau taulah apa yang kumaksud, kemana semua itu akan pergi?" Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol mencari jawaban.

"Suatu saat mungkin kita akan dewasa, berubah pikiran, dan menerima tanggung jawab. Untuk saat ini…, aku bahkan tak ingin memikirkannya."

Keduanya terdiam, mengamati wajah masing-masing dengan seksama. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain begitupun Jongin mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan dari konter dapur, pot palem atau apa saja yang bisa memancing inspirasi bicara.

"Ayahku pergi dengan wanita lain, ibu tidak menangis dia hanya bilang, sekali kau melangkah pergi, kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali, dan jangan menyesal." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari konter dapur kembali kepada Jongin. "Lalu aku lupa tepatnya berapa tahun, aku melihat ayahku membuka toko kecil di pinggiran Seoul saat itu aku kabur dari sekolah." Jongin tersenyum miring. " Dia menggendong bayi dan dia terlihat bahagia. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau marah, jadi saat ayah menghampiri dan memelukku yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam lalu pergi."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Besok kita pergi ke sana, kau masih ingat jalannya kan? Aku masih memiliki sisa libur selama dua hari. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingung, menemui ayahnya? Yang benar saja, bahkan selama ini ia tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan laki-laki itu. "Yang penting kita pergi, lalu keputusan apa kau mau menemuinya atau tidak, apa kau merindukannya atau tidak, putuskan saja nanti, saat kalian sudah bertatap muka."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan setuju?"

"Karena kau pasti akan setuju."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau hanya akan bertemu dengan ayahmu saat di pemakamannya nanti."

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin tak suka.

"Kau marah berarti kau peduli, kau peduli berarti kau bersedia."

"Sejak kapan semuanya jadi sesederhana itu." Jongin melempar tatapan sinis.

Chanyeol mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini acara saling mengenal kita, aku mau mandi dan tidur, kau?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman menghias wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sama."

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Di kamarku."

"Tidak ingin tidur bersamaku? Kita kan sudah menikah."

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang."

"Baiklah….," gumam Chanyeol ia berdiri dari kursi meletakkan piring dan gelas kotornya pada bak pencuci. "Aku di kamar mandi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Memangnya apa yang aku butuhkan saat kau di kamar mandi." Cibir Jongin.

"Siapa tahu kau ingin mandi bersama." Goda Chanyeol.

"Diam kau!" teriak Jongin dengan gelas ditangannya yang siap ia lempar ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergegas kabur menyelamatkan diri. "Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini," gerutu Jongin mengabaikan rasa panas di wajahnya, ya, dia tersipu dengan godaan murahan dari Chanyeol. "Sudahlah." Putus Jongin tak ingin memikirkan sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, maka iapun mengakhiri acara makannya, pergi ke kamar, mandi dan tidur.

.

.

.

Handuk berwarna biru muda masih menutupi kepala Jongin yang basah, ia juga belum mengenakan kaosnya sementara dirinya sudah duduk dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bukan mencari rute menuju Jangho, desa tempat tinggal ayahnya, ia masih hapal di luar kepala atau mencari tahu apakah ayahnya sudah pindah dia tak perlu melakukannya, karena setiap minggu sekali ayahnya akan mengirim pesan, pesan rutin selama delapan tahun terakhir yang tak pernah Jongin balas.

"Jongin aku mau…, maaf!" pekik Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sedikit vulgar. Jongin dengan santai mengenakan kaosnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang kini membelakanginya.

"Sebaiknya ketuk pintu dulu." Balas Jongin tak terpengaruh dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Hehehe, maaf." Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan, iapun melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki kamar Jongin, menutup pintu kamar lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ikut tidur denganmu." Sontak, Jongin melempar tatapan terkejutnya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, ini kan sebagai langkah awal untuk saling mengenal." Chanyeol memberi keterangan panjang lebar.

"Awas jika kau macam-macam!" ancam Jongin, kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada layar ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau cari…, bagaimana menghilangkan rasa canggung pada pertemuan pertama. Kau mau kencan?"

"Untuk bertemu ayahku."

"Tenanglah semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti akan cerewet saat bertemu dengannya nanti, aku jamin." Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya meyakinkan Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lirih ragu-ragunya. "Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan beliau selama delapan tahun terakhir."

"Aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab nanti!" Chanyeol tak lelah memberi semangat. Jongin berusaha tersenyum dan meyakini ucapan Chanyeol. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur sudah pukul delapan, oh ya dimana desa tempat ayahmu tinggal?"

"Jangho."

"Jangho!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau serius ayahmu tinggal di Jangho!"

"Terakhir kali pesan yang kubaca ayahku tinggal di sana bahkan dia mengirim alamat dan gambar rumahnya."

"Itu desa yang sangat indah dengan pantai dan laut, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya Kai, kita liburan lagi besok." Jongin tak peduli dengan ocehan Chanyeol, ia sibuk menarik kasur lipat dari dalam lemari pakaian setelah sebelumnya meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. "Untuk apa itu?"

"Ini." Jongin menunjuk kasur lipat yang ia bawa. "Untukku, aku tidur di bawah."

"Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol terlalu histeris hingga membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, Chanyeol memang berkepribadian ganda.

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di bawah?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak! Kita tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama!" pekik Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dari ranjang menghampiri Jongin dan menarik tangannya.

"Chanyeol!" protes Jongin, Chanyeol tak peduli ia terus menarik tangan kanan Jongin dan mendudukkannya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Tidur sekarang, selamat malam Kai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol bahkan mengecup kening Jongin seenaknya. Jongin masih terlihat bingung. Namun iapun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut meski kepalanya belum bisa memproses apa yang Chanyeol katakan dan lakukan tadi. "Selamat tidur Kai." Jongin tak menjawab dia berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol. "Seharusnya kau mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar Kai, atau kau akan terserang flu."

"Jangan mengada-ada tak ada hubungannya rambut basah dengan flu kecuali kau keluar tanpa mantel di tengah suhu beku." Balas Jongin sedikit risih dengan tangan Chanyeol yang kini memegangi rambutnya. "Lepaskan tangamu aku mau tidur." Jongin mendengar tawa pelan Chanyeol, ia bersyukur Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul berharap di lain hari mereka akan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun!" kesal Chanyeol karena acara tidur sakralnya terganggu dengan suara kokok ayam jantan keras dan berisik. Dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam Chanyeol mencari sumber kekacauan. Tentu saja jam beker tua Jongin, ia sambar jam beker tua berisik itu dan jam beker itu akan menemui ajalnya jika bukan karena teriakkan Jongin.

"Letakkan jamku Park Chanyeol!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Jam ini mengganggu sekali," gerutu Chanyeol ia matikan suara berisik jam di tangannya dan ia letakkan kembali ke atas nakas yang aman. "Kau tak punya rencana untuk memusnahkannya?"

"Dia berharga untukku." Balas Jongin. "Aku sudah memberimu bonus tidur satu jam lebih lama, tetap saja protes saat bangun."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia lihat Jongin sudah tampak segar dengan ransel hitam di bahunya. "Wow kau sudah siap?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin. "Aku tunggu di luar."

"Kim Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol bingung, ia langsung melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Saat ia melewati ruang makan tercium aroma harum, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau memasak sarapan?"

"Ya."

"Untukmu sendiri atau untuk kita berdua?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Untuk berdua, bisa dimakan tenang saja tidak beracun, aku kan sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri sebelum Kyungsoo hyung menyeretku ke Korea."

"Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Tidak, aku mandi sebentar Kai!" teriak Chanyeol terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, curiga.

Daripada bosan menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan semua ritualnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dan sekali lagi memeriksa tips di internet untuk tak bersikap canggung dan bodoh di pertemuan pertama, Jongin tersenyum geli, kenapa bertemu dengan ayahnya terasa seperti bertemu orang asing. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari hubungan ayah dan anak yang seharusnya dekat kini telah berubah dingin dan beku. "Ayah," gumam Jongin, lidahnya terasa kelu rasanya telah lama sekali ia tak menyebut panggilan itu.

Chanyeol mengamati penampilannya di depan cermin, ia harus tampil menawan di depan Jongin. Apalagi Oh Sehun si supermodel itu telah terang-terangan menyatakan kecintaannya pada Jongin, Chanyeol berpikir penampilannya tak boleh lebih buruk dari Sehun.

Kemeja berwarna merah tua dengan garis-garis putih, tertutup mantel berwarna cokelat tua dengan potongan dan jahitan rapi. Jins hitam, sepatu boot cokelat beberapa senti di atas mata kaki. "Lumayan." Ucap Chanyeol ia sandang ransel cokelatnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

"Kau sarapan dulu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan kedua matanya menatap lekat layar ponsel.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Jongin. Sweter hitam dengan pola berwarna merah di bagian dada, jins biru, boot cokelat muda, ransel hitam. Jongin cukup menawan, tidak, dia sangat sangat menawan. Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin dan mulai memakan sarapannya, roti lapis, sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang tak peduli dengan keberadaannya sama sekali. Dongkol padahal Chanyeol ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Jongin.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol ingin berteriak girang pada akhirnya Jongin sadar _suami_ nya sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Apa aku harus mengenalkanmu pada ayahku?"

"Tentu saja kita kan sudah menikah."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengungkit soal pernikahan." Dengus Jongin. Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar.

"Sudah habis. Aku akan mengubungi Xiumin hyung dan menyuruhnya membersihkan apartemen. Tentu saja Xiumin hyung akan menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya." Chanyeol menerangakan maksudnya dengan jelas setelah melihat tatapan mengerikan Jongin. "Kau tidak suka aku merepotkan Xiumin hyung ya?"

"Bukan begitu, sekarang kita libur jadi biarkan menejer-menejer kita juga ikut libur." Balas Jongin, ia berdiri dari kursi dan menyandang ranselnya. "Mungkin kita akan menginap di sana."

"Oke." Balas Chanyeol tanpa perlawanan. Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin, mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengenalkanku pada keluargamu." Jongin tak menjawab dia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan Chanyeolpun tak akan memaksa Jongin untuk mengatakan sesuatu jika dia tak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Kau pikir Xiumin hyung dan Kyungsoo sekarang berkencan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan topik lain, tidak suka dengan kesunyiaan canggung yang tercipta.

"Mungkin, Kyungsoo hyung tidak mengirim pesan terror padaku, bisa jadi mereka sibuk berkencan." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penggambaran Jongin tentang Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga tertawa karena senang Jongin mau menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Wow! Ini hebat! Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki ini?!" pekik Jongin girang melihat mini cooper berwarna merah dengan garis putih di hadapannya.

"Aku baru membelinya."

"Kapan?"

"Sudah lama, Xiumin hyung yang mengurusnya. Kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, apa satu minggu itu lama? Ia tak mengerti dengan pemahaman waktu Chanyeol tentang _lama_. "Kau membelinya bukan karena aku kan?"

"Oh bukan, bukan!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, gugup. Jongin melirik tajam, sekali lagi Chanyeol kalah. "Ya, karena aku tak sengaja melihat wallpaper ponselmu."

"Kalau begitu aku harus membeli warna lain." Gumam Jongin tak peduli dengan pengakuan Chanyeol. "Ayo masuk! Mana kuncinya?! Aku yang mengemudi!" pekik Jongin kelewat antusias, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Jongin.

Dengan girang Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang setir kemudi, Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang dengan senyum yang enggan pergi dari wajahnya. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar." Nasihat Chanyeol, Jongin menurut tanpa banyak bicara dia terlalu senang dengan mobil yang akan ia kemudikan.

Desa jangho, bisa dicapai dengan berkendara ke arah timur dari Seoul dengan menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama empat jam. Ada banyak papan petunjuk arah untuk mengarahkan siapa saja yang ingin bekunjung, jadi tak sulit sebenarnya untuk mencapai desa itu. Jangho merupakan kawasan wisata yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta, Chanyeol tak membuka mulut karena ia merasa suasana hati Jongin tak begitu baik, sedangkan Jongin mulai berpikir kenapa selama ini ia tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk mengunjungi ayahnya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan kanannya, untuk memutar musik, memecahkan kesunyiaan dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Lagu _Beautiful Night_ dari BEAST yang menghentak membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengikuti musiknya.

"Kau mendengarkan lagu orang lain rupanya." Ucap Jongin.

"Tentu saja, aku harus melihat musik dari sudut pandang orang lain, aku rasa." Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sering melihat foto-foto karya fotografer lain. Setiap orang memiliki ciri khas masing-masing, itu menyenangkan." Chanyeol tersenyum, dia melihat gedung-gedung di Seoul diiringi suara musik menghentak dari BEAST.

Dua jam perjalanan Chanyeol melirik Jongin cemas. "Kau lelah? Aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Jongin, Chanyeol ingin berdebat saat dilihatnya pemandangan gedung-gedung kini telah berubah dengan perbukitan dengan pepohonan musim gugur indahnya ditambah jalanan berkelok-kelok. "Kau tidak memperhatikannya kan?" Jongin melirik Chanyeol sekilah. "Tak memperhatikan kalau gedung beton telah berganti dengan peohonan indah musim gugur."

"Hmm begitulah. Oh ya siapa nama ayahmu dan keluarga barunya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Ayahku Lee Dongwook dan istrinya Sora. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan aku." Goda Jongin.

"Ya, aku memang sibuk memikirkanmu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan itu," gerutu Jongin dengan tangan kirinya Jongin mematikan musik yang sedang mereka dengarkan, kemudian ia tekan tombol untuk membuka atap mobil.

Udara dingin dan menyegarkan langsung menyapa saat atap mobil terbuka, bahkan beberapa guguran daun masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol tertawa lepas sambil memunguti dan membuang daun-daun yang masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ini menakjubkan," gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi pepohonan di atas perbukitan yang mengapit jalanan yang mereka lalui. "Seharusnya namamu Lee Jongin kan?"

"Ya, margaku seharusnya Lee tapi saat ayah memilih pergi margaku langsung berganti dengan Kim. Kau pasti jarang jalan-jalan dan menikmati keindahan alam."

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah." Ucap Jongin, ia sengaja melambatkan laju mobilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, perasaan yang sangat menakjubkan kini ia rasakan. Chanyeol melihat jari manis kanannya, mengamati cincin pernikahannya ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan melihat cincin yang sama tersemat di sana. Dadanya bergemuruh karena perasaan bahagia.

"Itu laut!" pekik Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau ini, tenanglah sedikit." Gerutu Jongin sambil tertawa pelan. Laut sudah terlihat dengan jelas, berwarna biru, dengan garis cakrawala membentang luas. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Jongin. "Aku tambah kecepatannya ya?"

"Tak masalah tapi tutup atapnya, mulai dingin."

"Kau benar juga." Keduanya tertawa dengan keras, Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk menutup atap mobil agar Jongin tetap fokus dengan urusannya, menyetir mobil.

"Sayang, sekarang musim gugur, jadi kita tidak bisa berenang."

"Ya sayang sekali."

"Lain kali kita pergi ke laut saat musim panas dan berenang di laut."

"Terserahlah." Balas Jongin sedikit malas menanggapi imajinasi Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita tidak pergi berdua, kita ajak Xiumin hyung, Kyungsoo dan anak-anak kita." CKIIT! Gesekan antara ban dan aspal menimbulkan suara berdecit yang mengganggu. "Astaga Jongin! Jangan mengerem mendadak, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi kalau tidak apa kau tahu kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi!" omel Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Jongin melempar tatapan datar. "Karena itu berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Memang kenapa? Aku ingin punya keluarga dan memiliki anak, apa itu salah?"

"Ya itu salah jika kau bicara di depanku."

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak denganku."

"Park Chanyeol tutup mulutmu atau aku lempar kau ke jurang." Ancam Jongin dengan wajah sadis. Chanyeol melempar tatapan kecewa. "Baiklah kita bicarakan nanti saja, nanti setelah kita berdua siap." ucap Jongin tak ingin melihat tatapan kekecewaan itu lebih lama lagi, iapun menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat tinggal ayahmu?"

"Hmm." Keduanya masih duduk di dalam mobil sambil mengamati bangunan dua lantai berukuran sedang dengan lantai bawah difungsikan sebagai toko souvenir dan toko kebutuhan pokok. "Aku keluar dulu hanya untuk memastikan apakah ini benar."

"Kau tidak yakin?!" pekik Chanyeol hampir frustasi.

"Begitulah. Tunggu di sini."

"Tidak mau! Aku ikut." Rajuk Chanyeol, Jongin mendesis kesal.

"Cepat." Ucap Jongin malas, keduanya melangkah keluar, Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Jongin karena sambil menikmati pantai dan laut yang berjarak sangat dekat. Jongin mendorong pintu kaca ke dalam, seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang silakan memilih atau apa Anda berdua membutuhkan perlengkapan menyelam atau snorkeling, kano, arung jeram atau, astaga Jongin!" wanita paruh baya di belakang konter itu langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bibi Sora."

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sangat tampan, Bibi tak menyangka kau datang. Tunggu di sini aku panggilkan ayahmu." Jongin menahan tangan Sora.

"Aku ikut, kita pergi bersama." Sora tersenyum ramah kemudian mengangguk setuju. Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Sora, ketiganya menaiki tangga sempit menuju lantai dua.

Jongin berdiri mematung melihat seorang laki-laki duduk memunggunginya dengan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung di kepang. "Dongwook ada tamu untukmu." Ucap Sora.

"Sebentar ya Herbras, Ayah ada tamu."

"Herbras, Ayah…," gumam Jongin. Dongwook berdiri dari duduknya menemani sang putri mewarnai, saat dia berbalik wajah yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri di sana.

"Jongin," bisik Dongwook ia peluk erat putra yang sangat ia rindukan dan menangis tersedu-sedu sedangkan Jongin dia membalas pelukan ayahnya dan tersenyum simpul, tanpa air mata. "Terima kasih kau sudah datang."

"Hmm." Bisik Jongin.

Dongwook melepas pelukannya, membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Oh ya kenalkan, dia adikmu Herbras." Dongwook tersenyum sambil memanggil nama putrinya.

Jongin berlutut dan menyambut seorang gadis cilik mungkin berusia tujuh tahun dengan wajah cantiknya. Gadis cilik itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Herbras."

"Nama yang indah, nama bunga di musim gugur. Aku Jongin, aku _Hyung_ mu jadi panggil aku Jongin hyung."

Herbras mengangguk pelan gadis kecil itu rupanya pemberani, tanpa canggung dan ragu Herbras memeluk Jongin. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil Herbras, Jongin mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan kedua mata yang tampak sembab. Sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai mengerti kenapa ayahnya memilih untuk pergi dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berdiri.

"Herbras bantu Ibu di dapur." Sora memanggil putrinya ia sadar suaminya ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan putra yang telah lama tak ia temui.

Jongin menurunkan ranselnya kemudian ia duduk di seberang ayahnya, ada meja pendek berbentuk oval di tengah-tengah mereka, Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin. "Jadi Tuan Park ini, suamimu?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu." balas Jongin, Chanyeol tersenyum sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jaga putraku dengan baik."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Ayah, terima kasih." Balas Jongin dengan nada tak suka, Dongwook hanya tertawa menghadapi kekesalan anaknya.

"Sudah hampir dua bulan kan kalian menikah?"

"Darimana Ayah tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari berita Jongin, kau ini." Chanyeol terkikik pelan dan Jongin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menendang bokong Chanyeol dengan keras, tapi ia tak ingin tampak buruk di depan ayahnya. "Kapan kalian akan memberikan aku cucu?"

Jongin mengernyit, benar-benar, kepalanya ingin meledak sekarang kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan anak, anak, keturunan, dan keturunan. "Tenang saja ayah mertua secepatnya kami akan memiliki anak." Suara bass Chanyeol sungguh menjengkelkan apalagi ditambah kekehan ayahnya, Jongin ingin sekali menggulung dua orang itu menjadi Kimbap dan melemparnya ke laut.

"Cukup kalian berdua." Seketika Chanyeol dan Dongwook menutup mulut mereka melihat aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Jongin. "Kalian pikir memiliki anak itu semudah membeli kotak cokelat di toko? Benar-benar menjengkelkan." Kedua orang di hadapan Jongin hanya diam dan menelan ludah kasar.

"Makan siang sudah siap." Sora muncul menyelamatkan situasi.

"Ayo makan lalu kalian bisa istirahat!" pekik Dongwook canggung. Ia langsung berdiri menghampiri istrinya membiarkan Chanyeol seorang diri menerima amukan Jongin.

"Jongin ayo makan aku sudah lapar!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ia gandeng lengan Jongin, didepan Sora dan Herbras Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak mungkin memukul Chanyeol dan ayahnya terutama di depan Herbras yang berusia tujuh tahun.

Sora menghidangkan tiga jenis masakan yaitu sup rumput laut, _Ganjang Gejang_ atau kepiting saus, dan _Nakji Bokkeum_ yaitu gurita goreng kering yang ditumis bersama sayuran dan bumbu. Chanyeol menelan ludah, semuanya tampak menggiurkan.

"Makanlah." Ucap Sora ramah, Chanyeol langsung mengambil mangkuk memenuhinya dengan nasi dan menyiramnya dengan saus gurita goreng, dia ambil piring dan mengambil potongan kepiting, Jongin dan semua orang yang ada di meja hanya bisa menatap takjub.

"Aku lapar." ucap Chanyeol canggung, ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian memilih untuk menyantap makanannya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, biasanya yang selalu kelaparan kan dirinya. Jongin menatap heran, ia ambil nasi dan mulai memakannya bersama gurita goreng dengan sopan."Dulu waktu Sora mulai hamil Herbras, justru nafsu makanku yang bertambah."

"Ayah, aku tidak sedang hamil. Chanyeol memang rakus." Balas Jongin dengan nada tak bersahabat. Sora tertawa pelan, Herbras dengan kedua mata bulatnya tampak bingung, Chanyeol hampir tersedak nasinya, dan Dongwook harus mencatat bahwa anaknya sangat sensitif membahas isu keturunan.

.

.

.

"Jongin kau tak ingin melihat matahari tenggelam?"

"Tidak, punggungku serasa mau patah, aku mau tidur sekarang." Keduanya kini berada di salah satu kamar berukuran sangat sempit bila dibanding kamar Chanyeol dan Jongin di apartemen, kipas angin menyala meski ini musim gugur karena suhu ruangan yang panas. Tanpa ranjang, keduanya berbaring di atas kasur lipat.

"Benarkan apa yang aku katakan, kau akan cepat akrab dengan ayahmu juga keluargamu."

"Hmm. Kau berbakat jadi cenayang mungkin."

"Seharusnya kau bilang terima kasih padaku." Gerutu Chanyeol. "Melihatmu dengan ayahmu aku jadi iri, aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku."

"Ajak aku ke makam ayahmu kapan-kapan."

"Tentu."

Jongin menatap langit-langit kamar menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya, namun saat Chanyeol tak juga mengatakan sesuatu Jongin menoleh. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, ada debu masuk ke mataku."

Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dia duduk menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa menangis di depanku, aku janji tak akan bicara pada siapapun." Chanyeol ikut duduk, menatap Jongin sekilas kemudian tersenyum perih.

"Aku rindu ayahku, sangat rindu, terkadang rasanya sesak." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat ia rasakan tubuh hangat Jongin yang kini memeluknya.

"Tidak perlu ditahan Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai menciumi lehernya. "Hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aww!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. "Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?!"

"Kau menggigit leherku!" balas Jongin kesal.

"Sehun saja pernah melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?! Kita kan sudah menikah? Jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku _menginginkanmu_?!"

"Diam atau aku akan benar-benar mengumpankanmu ke kawanan hiu." Ancam Jongin.

"Huh!" Chanyeol mendengus, ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lipat, memunggungi Jongin dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli." Dengus Jongin, iapun berbaring dengan memunggungi Chanyeol. Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawa ia puas bisa mengerjai Chanyeol. Jongin heran saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi aku harus main _solo_." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol jaga mulutmu di sini ada anak kecil!" teriak Jongin sekuat tenaga, dia bahkan melempar bantal dan gulingnya hingga mengenai punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa kau punya solusi yang lebih baik? Mau membantuku?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan seringai mesum.

"Tidak mau! Main saja sendiri!" dengus Jongin ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kemana?!"

"Melihat laut!" teriak Jongin.

"Sialan, Kim Jongin." Gerutu Chanyeol, dengan pasrah ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight), Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Gak usah panjang-panjang dah, selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kekurangan di cerita saya, sekian dan terima kasih

 **Previous**

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai menciumi lehernya. "Hentikan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aww!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. "Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?!"

"Kau menggigit leherku!" balas Jongin kesal.

"Sehun saja pernah melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?! Kita kan sudah menikah? Jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku _menginginkanmu_?!"

"Diam atau aku akan benar-benar mengumpankanmu ke kawanan hiu." Ancam Jongin.

"Huh!" Chanyeol mendengus, ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lipat, memunggungi Jongin dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli." Dengus Jongin, iapun berbaring dengan memunggungi Chanyeol. Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawa ia puas bisa mengerjai Chanyeol. Jongin heran saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi aku harus main _solo_." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol jaga mulutmu di sini ada anak kecil!" teriak Jongin sekuat tenaga, dia bahkan melempar bantal dan gulingnya hingga mengenai punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa kau punya solusi yang lebih baik? Mau membantuku?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan seringai mesum.

"Tidak mau! Main saja sendiri!" dengus Jongin ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kemana?!"

"Melihat laut!" teriak Jongin.

"Sialan, Kim Jongin." Gerutu Chanyeol, dengan pasrah ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

 **Bab Enam Belas**

Jongin berdiri di balkon kamarnya, ia melihat seseorang duduk di tepi pantai, melukis. Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya mencoba melihat siluet orang yang memunggunginya. "Ayah? Ya, itu Ayah." Bisik Jongin. Jongin perlahan menuruni tangga, kebetulan di beranda kamar ada tangga luar yang terbuat dari kayu, dan menghubungkan langsung dengan pantai.

Jongin perlahan mendekat melihat lukisan ayahnya dari dekat. "Aku pikir Ayah melukis laut dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam." Dongwook sedang melukis padang bunga lengkap dengan kincir angin.

"Ini untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ya, dulu kau suka sekali dengan padang bunga Tulip dan kincir angin di Belanda, setiap libur sekolah kau selalu merengek agar kita berlibur ke sana."

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang tidak lagi."

"Sekarang apa yang kau sukai?" Dongwook bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kanvas di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Jongin dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang kau sukai?" Jongin menggeleng, tak sadar jika ayahnya tidak bisa melihat jawabannya itu. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kau benci, ada sesuatu yang kau benci?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hidupmu hambar sekali, _Dear_."

"Terlalu peduli hanya akan membawa kekecewaan."

"Apa itu alasanmu mengabaikan Ayah selama delapan tahun?"

"Mungkin," bisik Jongin namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar.

Dongwook tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana jika Ayah melukis alam liar di Afrika mungkin kau akan suka."

"Apa Ayah bermaksud untuk memperbaiki situasi kita?"

"Ya, aku berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Ayah."

"Delapan tahun terakhir kau yang mengabaikan ayahmu ini."

"Ayah kan pengkhianat dan hubungan kita juga tak begitu dekat."

Dongwook terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan putranya, ya, semua itu benar, tak ada yang salah. "Maaf Jongin."

"Tidak masalah, Ayah tampak bahagia sekarang, lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat bersama Ibu, itu yang kuingat."

Dongwook meremas kuas di tangannya dengan erat, ia masih berdiri memunggungi putranya. "Sekarang, apa sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki situasi Jongin? Ayah ingin menjadi ayahmu…,"

"Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun Ayah." Potong Jongin. "Tapi terserahlah, jika Ayah mau terlibat, aku bukan anak manis penurut."

Dongwook terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak peduli meski kau pembuat onar, asal kau tidak meledakkan sesuatu saja." Ledek Dongwook sambil menoleh menatap wajah Jongin yang nampak kesal. "Mendekatlah kau mau melihat Ayahmu yang hebat ini melukis kan?"

"Ayah tidak hebat." Dengus Jongin namun ia tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat.

"Mau melukis?" Dongwook menyodorkan kuasnya pada Jongin. Jongin menggeleng panik.

"Aku tidak bisa melukis!" tolak Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, fotografi memang bakatmu. Tadi kau bilang lelah, kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

"Oh aku—ingin melihat laut." Jawab Jongin setengah berdusta tentu saja ia tak akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang sedikit _vulgar_.

"Kau datang saat musim gugur jadi tidak bisa berenang di laut."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa besok pag-pagi Ayah akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, kita bisa melihat kebun buah milik Ayah."

"Ayah punya kebun buah?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya. Dongwook mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah membelinya karena teringat dirimu, kau sangat suka dengan pepohonan apalagi yang bisa berbuah, saat kau datang tadi Ayah pikir, apa kau benar-benar nyata atau hanya bayangan saja." Dongwook menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan kedua matanya yang mulai panas. "Ya ampun, aku ingin menangis lagi, menyebalkan sekali!" kekeh Dongwook, Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengundang Ayah di pernikahanku."

"Kau masih marah karena Ayah menyebutmu si pembuat onar?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak karena kenyataannya kan memang seperti itu." ucap Jongin.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah anak favorit keluarga Kim. Kakekmu dia sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku cucunya, tidak ada pilihan lain." Balas Jongin santai.

"Tidak bukan karena itu, beliau mengagumimu."

"Tidak mungkin." Kekeh Jongin geli, tidak mungkin kakeknya yang hebat itu justru mengagumi cucu ingusan seperti dirinya.

"Karena kau pemberontak, berkeinginan kuat, menentukan jalan hidupmu, keluar dari bayang-bayang kelurga besar Kim. Itu tindakan yang sangat hebat."

"Oh." Balas Jongin pelan. "Jika seperti itu berarti Kakek mendukung keputusan Ayah untuk pergi?"

"Begitulah."

Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan, ia amati lukisan yang belum sepenuhnya selesai di atas kanvas putih di hadapan ayahnya. "Tambahkan pondok kayu di sana."

"Kenapa?"

"Kincir angin dan padang bunga terlihat membosankan, tidak ada keluarga di sana."

"Tentu akan Ayah tambahkan pondok kayu di sini." Ucap Dongwook.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ayah. Lanjutkan melukisnya, aku kembali ke kamar. Matahari tenggelamnya indah." Jongin melihat ayahnya mengangguk, Jongin menghela napas perlahan, dirinya memang bukan tipe orang yang pintar dalam mengekspresikan perasaan. Dengan cepat Jongin memeluk ayahnya, mengecup pipi kiri sang ayah kemudian berlari kabur.

"Jongin," gumam Dongwook pelan kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Terburu-buru Jongin menaiki anak tangga menuju balkon kamarnya, Jongin membuka pintu kayu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkonnya dengan kasar. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin kaget, melihat Chanyeol berbaring terlentang di atas lantai kayu dengan kipas angin di dekat kepalanya.

"Jika rambutmu tertarik masuk, tau rasa." Ucap Jongin sadis.

"Kenapa? Yang tertarik kan rambutku kenapa kau yang ambil pusing." Balas Chanyeol ketus, masih merajuk rupanya.

"Menyingkir aku mau tidur." Jongin menendang-nendang sisi kanan tubuh Chanyeol yang terkapar tak berarti.

"Hmm." Balas Chanyeol malas.

"Kau mirip paus terdampar." Hina Jongin, Chanyeol tetap tidak peduli. Sebal, Jongin injak perut datar Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kim Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol sebal, ia usap-usap perut datarnya yang menjadi korban kesadisan Jongin. Chanyeol berbaring miring tak lupa membawa kipas angin mungil untuk menghadapnya.

"Bagi kipas anginnya Chanyeol, aku kepanasan!" protes Jongin.

"Tidak mau." Balas Chanyeol keras kepala.

Jongin sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap menjitak kepala Chanyeol, tapi ia urungkan tidak mau menciptakan luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol dan mendapat pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari ayahnya. Jongin berbaring miring dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tersenyum simpul bahagia mengingat kejadian aneh dan lucu dengan ayahnya tadi.

Jongin menendangi selimutnya karena panas, menyebalkan sekali, padahal ini musim gugur. Jongin membuka kedua matanya, di luar langit telah gelap, ia tak sadar telah tertidur. Jongin duduk meraih ponselnya. "Delapan malam." Gumam Jongin. Aneh, ia tidak merasa lapar hanya sangat mengantuk sekarang, karena itu Jongin putuskan untuk tidur kembali. Besok pagi dia akan keluar melihat kebun buah ayahnya.

Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan pulas, dengan kipas angin menyala tepat di depan wajahnya, Jongin mendengus kesal perlahan ia julurkan tangan kanannya mengambil kipas angin itu, bukan karena ia ingin mengerjai Chanyeol dan membuatnya kepanasan tapi Jongin tak ingin Chanyeol masuk angin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan terbangun hanya karena dia memindahkan kipas angin.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin." Balas Jongin. "Suhu udara akan turun saat malam semakin larut. Memakai kipas angin sepanjang malam juga tidak baik bagi kesehatan."

"Aku tahu tapi sekarang masih panas." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Jongin sudah mematikan kipas angin, dan menaruhnya menjauh. "Jendelanya di buka bagaimana?" tawar Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum iapun berdiri dan melangkahi tubuh Chanyeol untuk membuka jendela kaca yang terletak di dinding sebelah kiri mereka. "Bulannya indah, Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm."

Enggan Chanyeolpun mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan benar saja bulan purnama tersaji di hadapan mereka berpadu dengan laut memantulkan bayangan bulan yang sempurna. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol. "Kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. "Jong..," Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Jongin menciumnya, sekilas. "Jongin?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu juga." Balas Chanyeol kemudian tertawa pelan. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memilih diam, Jongin mulai bersikap manja itu bagus, begitu pikirnya. "Tadi kau mengataiku pasu dan menginjak perutku sekarang kau mencium dan bersandar pada pundakku, kau ini aneh Kim Jongin."

"Kau juga aneh Park Chanyeol."

"Kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh Jongin. Keduanya berbaring di atas kasur lipat, tanpa selimut dan mulai memejamkan kedua mata masing-masing, untuk saat ini cukup berpegangan tangan karena udara terlalu lembab dan panas untuk berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Bangun Chanyeol kita sarapan dan mulai jalan-jalan setelah ini."

"Baiklah..," gerutu Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya meski kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Kau jelek sekali." Maki Jongin sambil melempar handuk ke kepala Chanyeol. "Mandilah, aku tunggu di bawah."

"Tidak, tunggu aku. Aku bisa canggung jika sendirian saat melihat keluargamu."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa canggung?"

"Sudahlah Jongin, tunggui aku."

"Baik tapi jangan lama-lama mandimu."

Jongin memilih berdiri di dekat pintu beranda, mengamati laut yang mataharinya belum terbit. "Dingin!" terdengar teriakkan Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi, Jongin tak peduli, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret laut di hadapannya tak lupa isi kamar yang ia gunakan.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan," gumam Jongin pelan.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berisik. "Kau tidak bilang kalau airnya dingin!" pekik Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku juga mandi air dingin." Balas Jongin santai.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jongin berbalik berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Mengabaikan dada bidang dan perut rata berotot Chanyeol. "Cepat pakai bajumu, di bawah Ayah, Sora, dan Herbras sudah menunggu."

"Kau bohong."

"Apanya yang bohong?!"

"Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi, aku yakin Herbras belum bangun."

"Tapi Ayah dan Sora sudah menunggu kita, aku ingin melihat kebun buah."

"Matahari terbit pukul delapan pagi. Jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk…," Chanyeol menatap Jongin menggoda.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan _itu_ di sini."

"Ah jadi kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya mengatur napasnya sebelum menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku mau tapi tidak di sini." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kita pikirkan nanti saja setelah di Seoul, sekarang kita nikmati liburan ini dan kebersamaan dengan ayahmu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Pakai bajumu."

Chanyeol memakai kemeja biru dan cardigan abu-abu ditambah jas biru senada dengan warna kemeja, sangat pantas sebenarnya tapi ada yang ganjal menurut Jongin. "Kau yakin akan memakai jins putih untuk ke kebun?"

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting penampilanku enak dilihat." Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Chanyeol sedikit kekanakan.

"Terserahlah." Balas Jongin menyerah, ia memilih keluar dari kamar dan secara otomatis Chanyeol mengekor di belakang.

Aroma harum _Sundubu Jjigae_ menguar menyapa ujung-ujung saraf penciuman Chanyeol dan Jongin. Di depan meja kotak pendek Dongwook sudah duduk dengan tiga mangkuk sup lezat di hadapannya. "Dimana Sora?"

"Herbras menolak ditinggal."

"Oh." Balas Jongin pendek, ia langsung duduk di samping ayahnya disusul Chanyeol membuat posisi Jongin kini berada di tengah-tengah dua laki-laki itu, Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Sup hangat berbahan utama tahu lembut dengan kubis, udang, suiran ikan goreng dan juga cumi-cumi merupakan menu masakan terbaik. Ketiganya makan dengan tenang tanpa terlibat obrolan sedikitpun.

Setelah isi di dalam ketiga mangkuk sup ludes tak bersisa, Dongwook langsung mengajak putra dan menantunya pergi ke kebun. Ia sempat heran melihat penampilan Chanyeol namun Jongin mengisyaratkan pada ayahnya untuk diam tak memberi komentar.

Dongwook memanggul keranjang bambu di punggungnya memandu Chanyeol dan Jongin menaiki jalanan yang menanjak. Chanyeol melihat betapa indahnya Jangho, beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan penduduk atau wisatawan domestik yang mengenali Chanyeol atau Jongin sehingga perjalanan mereka sedikit terhambat karena diminta berfoto bersama.

"Ini pohon Azalea, saat musim semi akan berbunga dengan bermacam warna mulai merah, kuning, putih, pink, dan ungu, di sana ada Sakura terkadang Azalea pink sekilas mirip Sakura." Dongwook menjelaskan barisan pepohonan Sakura dan Azalea yang mereka lintasi.

"Tapi sekarang juga sangat indah." Gumam Jongin memperhatikan pepohonan dengan daun-daun yang berubah warna menaungi perjalanan mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin memotretnya?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Kapan-kapan saja, sekarang aku ingin menikmatinya dengan kedua mataku." Gumam Jongin. Ia tersentak dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol, saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya.

"Lebih hangat kan?" Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Dongwook. "Hati-hati!" wantinya karena mereka harus melompati parit sempit untuk masuk ke dalam kebun. Dongwook mendorong pintu pagar kebun yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Wow!" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan. Dari luar tidak terlihat pohon-pohon buah karena penduduk sengaja menanam pohon bunga di dekat jalan, selain demi keindahan juga mengurangi resiko pencurian.

Apel, Persik, dan Kesemek terlihat ranum, siap panen. Kebunnya sangat luas namun ayah Jongin mengatakan bahwa kebun di sini bukan hanya miliknya dia hanya memiliki sedikit bagian kebun. "Ayah kan bisa membeli semuanya?"

"Ayah tidak ingin bersikap egois, selain itu Ayah pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa, dan mulai dari awal."

"Maaf, aku lupa hal itu."

"Tak apa." Dongwook tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalian boleh memetik Apel, Kesemek, dan Persik sesuka hati kalian tapi jangan melewati pagar bambu, karena di luar pagar, bukan kebun Ayah lagi. Seluruh pohon sudah siap panen."

"Baik!" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin, keduanya langsung melesat menjelajahi kebun.

"Ambil yang paling besar Chanyeol." perintah Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, ia amati dengan seksama setiap buah apel yang menggantung ranum di atas pohon.

"Yang itu bagaimana?" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu pohon apel.

"Lumayan, petik sana."

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Ini kebun ayahku." Balas Jongin dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada angkuh.

"Menyebalkan," desis Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketiganya berjongkok di depan parit dengan air jernih mengalir lancar. "Cuci apel kalian di sini sebelum di makan."

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk patuh, keduanya mulai mencuci apel masing-masing. "Aaa!" pekik Chanyeol karena air dingin yang mengenai tangannya.

"Dia memang manja Ayah." Cibir Jongin menjawab tatapan ayahnya.

"Ini memang dingin!" pekik Chanyeol membela diri. Jongin tak peduli.

Setelah apelnya selesai dicuci ia angkat apelnya kemudian ia perhatikan dengan seksama. "Bersih," gumam Jongin ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencuci apel dan sesekali menggerutu. Jongin menggigit dan menahan buah apel di antara bibirnya, dia melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Kemudian dengan cepat Jongin membawa kedua telapak tangan basahnya menyentuh jas biru Chanyeol, jas biru mahal itu berakhir menjadi lap pengering tangan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin…," gerutu Chanyeol marah bercampur miris.

Jongin memegang buah apelnya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah namun masih sempat melempar senyum jahil untuk Chanyeol. "Matahari terbit!" pekik Chanyeol heboh. Dongwook tertawa pelan, Jongin menutup sebelah telinganya, teriakkan Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa, dia memang penyanyi yang sering latihan vokal.

"Telingaku berdenging." Gerutu Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan konyol mennaggapi gerutuan Jongin." Wow, indah sekali." Gumam Chanyeol, ketiganya duduk di pinggir parit menghadap ke timur, matahari terlihat terbit di antara perbukitan.

"Kalian akan pulang ke Seoul hari ini?" pertanyaan Dongwook berhasil mengubah suasana ceria menjadi muram.

"Sayangnya seperti itu Ayah Mertua," jawab Chanyeol. "Besok saya harus bekerja."

"Kau terkenal Chanyeol semoga kau selalu kuat menghadapi berita yang terkadang tak masuk akal itu."

"Ah saya sudah terbiasa Ayah." Chanyeol menjawab penuh percaya diri tak mempedulikan dengusan Jongin di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berangkat pagi untuk menghindari macet di Seoul." Ucap Dongwook bijaksana. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung, atau aku bisa mengunjungi kalian jika kalian bersedia."

"Aku akan mengirim alamat apartemenku Ayah." Kalimat Jongin sungguh sangat mengejutkan Dongwook.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah apel.

"Setelah apelku habis aku akan langsung mengirim alamatku."

"Alamatku juga?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, alamat Chanyeol juga, jika dia macam-macam denganmu Ayah bisa langsung tahu dimana dia bersembunyi dan memberinya pelajaran." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat ayahnya sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Sering-seringlah mampir Jongin." Sora tersenyum ramah kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

Chanyeol sibuk memasukkan keranjang buah ke dalam mobil, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Dongwook yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat oleh Dongwook. "Jaga Jongin baik-baik." bisik Dongwook mengintimidasi, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya untuk memeluk Herbras. "Maaf _Hyung_ tidak membawakan apa-apa," bisik Jongin, Herbras hanya tertawa lucu tak masalah dengan oleh-oleh atau semacamnya. Kemudian Jongin beralih pada ayahnya sementara Chanyeol berpamitan pada Sora dan Herbras.

"Jangan kabur ke Afrika lagi."

"Kenapa?" Jongin tertawa pelan. "Di sana menyenangkan."

"Menyangkan kepalamu! Ayah selalu bermimpi kau diterkam Singa!" pekik Dongwook kesal. "Ayah mohon jangan bermain dengan bahaya Jongin." Tatapan Dongwook memelas. Jongin menggembungkan sedikit pipinya pertanda bahwa dia tak terlalu setuju dengan larangan itu. "Chanyeol! Hamili Jongin supaya dia tidak ke Afrika!" pekik Dongwook.

"Ayah jangan macam-macam!" Jongin berteriak marah.

"Baik Ayah Mertua." Balas Chanyeol santai, semua orang tertawa kecuali Jongin dan Herbras. Jongin yang kesal dan Herbras yang sama sekali belum paham tentang arti _menghamili_.

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu semoga kau semakin sukses di Korea dan tak perlu terbang ke Afrika." Dongwook menatap sayang putranya. Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia berjalan memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol akan mengemudi pulang.

Jendela mobil diturunkan Jongin masih menjulurkan lehernya meski mobil telah bergerak, ia ingin menatap keluarganya lebih lama lagi. "Kita bisa ke sini kapan-kapan, atau kau sendiri bisa ke sini bersama Kyungsoo jika sedang senggang." Ucap Chanyeol melihat betapa Jongin sangat enggan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Setelah mobil berbelok dan kediaman ayahnya tak terlihat lagi, barulah Jongin memasukkan kepalanya dan menutup jendela mobil. Chanyeol melirik wajah Jongin sekilas. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Ingin menangis?"

"Tidak—aku—hanya tidak pernah tahu jika aku sangat merindukan ayahku sampai kami bertemu."

"Kau merindukannya tapi kau mengabaikan perasaan itu."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Nah, sesampai kita di Seoul nanti bagaimana kalau kita mulai membicarakan tentang anak?"

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. "Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak ya? Padahal kau ini masih dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Tidak masalah kan, menjadi ayah di usia muda berarti saat anakku dewasa nanti usia kami tidak terpaut jauh jadi hubungan kami bisa akrab layaknya sahabat."

"Apa kau juga membahas soal ini dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran tentang Baekhyun tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

"Ya, kami membicarakannya. Baekhyun menyukai anak kecil, aku juga, kami tidak ingin menunda soal keturunan."

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat. "Aku belum siap Chanyeol maaf, aku belum siap sampai kau benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun." Jongin melirik sekilas wajah Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Aku hanya merasa kau akan kembali pada Baekhyun jika ada sesuatu yang salah mengenai hubungan Bakehyun dan Suho, itu saja. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang terlalu dirugikan."

"Ya, aku mengerti Jongin. Maaf aku terlalu memaksamu."

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf, hanya saja kau tahu kan kepercayaan membutuhkan waktu. Dan waktu dua bulan pernikahan kita, tidak, jika dihitung saat kau menyatakan cinta itu bahkan belum genap satu bulan, dan itu belum cukup membuktikan."

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Dan sisa perjalanan menuju Seoul hanya diisi oleh lagu dari stereo mobil dan Jongin yang tertidur di kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

"Wah manisan kesemek!" pekik Xiumin bahagia, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo langsung mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah menerima pesan bahwa keduanya kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol memilih langsung tidur karena dia sudah sangat lelah, Xiumin sibuk membongkar oleh-oleh di atas konter dapur, dan Jongin mengobrol di meja makan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini jadwal kerjamu mulai besok."

"Pemotretan dengan Sophie, supermodel berdarah Korea-Kanada itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kanada, apa itu membangkitkan ingatanmu akan seseorang?"

"Maksud _Hyung_ , Kris?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Baguslah." Balas Kyungsoo kemudian ia masukkan buah jeruk kupasnya ke dalam mulut.

Jongin memperhatikan jadwal pekerjaannya, Sophie adalah model terkenal, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah pemotretan akan dilakukan di toko kue HAPPY. "Ini toko kue keluarga Oh."

"Benar, itu toko yang terkenal di Seoul. Mungkin Sehun tidak ada di sana." Dengan jelas Kyungsoo bisa melihat keengganan di wajah Jongin dan kalimat itu terucap untuk sekedar meringankan rasa enggan dalam diri Jongin.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Gumam Jongin pelan. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak marah? Aku sudah keluar dan jalan-jalan padahal Kyungsoo hyung ingin aku istirahat."

"Itu juga termasuk istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. " Aku senang kau jalan-jalan dan lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol." Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia letakkan kertas kontraknya di atas meja makan dan mulai memakan jeruk kupasnya. "Aku juga senang kau menemui ayahmu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Chanyeol yang memaksaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Chanyeol bisa membawa pengaruh baik padamu ternyata." Ucap Xiumin yang bergabung di meja makan dengan sepiring manisan Kesemek. "Tapi dia terlihat kesal saat pulang tadi."

"Dia hanya lelah." Xiumin melempar tatapan sangsi kepada Jongin.

"Aku mengenal Chanyeol sangat lama Jongin, dia tidak sedang lelah."

"Dia menginginkan anak dan aku belum siap." Ucap Jongin tak mungkin membohongi Xiumin. UHUK! Kyungsoo langsung terbatuk, Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Memang itu yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Kenapa kau belum siap?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah pikiran jernihnya kembali.

"Aku hanya merasa Chanyeol bisa kembali pada Baekhyun, itu saja."

"Ikuti kata hatimu." Ucap Kyungsoo bijaksana. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita berangkat pagi ke lokasi pemotretan. Kami juga akan pergi." Jongin hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Setelah Xiumin dan Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin membersihkan meja makan dari kulit jeruk, dia juga membalas pesan dari ayahnya. Belum ada niatan untuk tidur, sebenarnya dia bingung harus tidur dimana, kamar Chanyeol dikunci dan Chanyeol tidur dikamarnya, tidur bersama Chanyeol terlalu canggung setelah sedikit perdebatan mereka tadi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau bangun?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tiba-tiba aku haus, itu saja." Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil botol air mineral kemudian Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Jongin. Ia meraih kertas kontrak yang bodohnya tak Jongin simpan. "Sophie, dia model terkenal. Dulu dia pernah bergabung dengan _SM_ sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan informasi yang aku berikan?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Itu informasi yang sangat umum Chanyeol, kecuali kau memberikan informasi yang lebih spektakuler."

"Maaf, aku tidak punya informasi seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol, ia letakkan kembali kertas kontrak Jongin ke atas meja. "Pemotretan di toko kue keluarga Oh."

"Ya."

"Kau pasti sangat mengantuk hingga jawaban yang keluar dari bibirmu pendek-pendek seperti itu." tanpa menjawab Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia berbaring di sana.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa menjadi canggung seperti ini," gumam Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum miris. Iapun beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali ke dalam kamar tanpa meminta Jongin untuk tidur bersama.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight), Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kekurangan, yang review nanti saya sebutin di akhir chapter (author seenak jidat nih!) hihihihi

 **Previous**

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau bangun?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tiba-tiba aku haus, itu saja." Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil botol air mineral kemudian Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Jongin. Ia meraih kertas kontrak yang bodohnya tak Jongin simpan. "Sophie, dia model terkenal. Dulu dia pernah bergabung dengan _SM_ sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan informasi yang aku berikan?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Itu informasi yang sangat umum Chanyeol, kecuali kau memberikan informasi yang lebih spektakuler."

"Maaf, aku tidak punya informasi seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol, ia letakkan kembali kertas kontrak Jongin ke atas meja. "Pemotretan di toko kue keluarga Oh."

"Ya."

"Kau pasti sangat mengantuk hingga jawaban yang keluar dari bibirmu pendek-pendek seperti itu." tanpa menjawab Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia berbaring di sana.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa menjadi canggung seperti ini," gumam Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum miris. Iapun beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali ke dalam kamar tanpa meminta Jongin untuk tidur bersama.

 **Bab Tujuh Belas**

Chanyeol bangun pukul empat pagi, hari ini dia akan mengikuti salah satu reality show yang akan meliput kegiatannya seharian dimulai pukul lima di studio. Chanyeol memang menolak liputan di rumah dengan alasan pribadi, beruntung mereka setuju dengan syarat yang ia ajukan itu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Chanyeol siap untuk pergi. Xiumin sudah menunggu di pintu belakang apartemen. Dilihatnya Jongin masih tertidur di atas sofa. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Jongin yang masih tertidur, perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Jongin dan menyelipkan bantal yang lebih nyaman dibanding bantal sofa ke bawah kepala Jongin. Kemudian Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Jongin dengan selimut. "Semoga nanti malam hubungan kita lebih baik, jangan lupa sarapan Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol, ia usap pelan puncak kepala Jongin sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pergi memenuhi kontraknya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Kim Jongin! Kau masih tidur?!"

" _Hyung_!" Jongin yang kaget dengan suara teriakkan Kyungsoo ikut berteriak, ia langsung memeriksa ponselnya dan sadar kurang dari setengah jam waktunya untuk bersiap. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak membangunkan aku?!" Jongin berlari panik menuju kamar, ia mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan melakukan bisnis lainnya di kamar mandi cepat. Berikutnya ia membuka lemari pakaian dengan kasar, suara gaduh dari besi-besi gantungan baju yang beradu terdengar hingga ruang makan. Jongin mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dilapis dengan jaket abu-abu hangat, dan jins hitam sepatu kets putih. Jongin menyambar ranselnya dan berlari keluar kamar. "Aku selesai _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagus, ayo pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo menyerahkan termos kecil berisi teh ginseng kepada Jongin.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_."

"Kau sudah mempelajari konsep pemotretan hari ini kan?"

"Hmm Sophie akan berpose di depan pemanggang kue, mengangkat kue dari panggangan, melayani pelanggan itu saja, konsep yang mirip dengan pemotretan di kedai kopi tempo hari. Apa ini peniruan konsep?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin, tapi tak akan ada masalah karena konsep kedai kopi, Sophie dulu yang menggunakannya dan kau sendiri yang mengambil gambar." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik tangan Jongin untuk bergegas memasuki mobil.

Jongin memasang sabuk pengamannya sementara Kyungsoo menyalakan mesin mobil. "Saat kalian ke Jangho kalian menggunakan mini cooper itu milikmu?"

"Bukan milik Chanyeol, dan dari mana _Hyung_ tahu kami menggunakan cooper?"

"Internet."

"Sial." Umpat Jongin pelan. "Ada lebih banyak foto lain?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa orang yang berfoto dengan kalian di Jangho mengunggah foto mereka."

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas dengan berat, tak ada gunanya mengeluh resiko pekerjaan, Jongin memilih diam dan meminum the ginsengnya. Chanyeol, soal Chanyeol sepertinya ia tak melihat Chanyeol tadi dan selimut juga bantal mungkinkah Chanyeol yang melakukan hal itu?

"Chanyeol dimana _Hyung_?"

"Kau tidak tahu, dia ada acara pagi sampai malam, sejenis _reality show_ yang mengikuti kegiatannya sepanjang hari."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin mengerti.

"Hubungan kalian sedikit canggung."

"Ya, setelah pembicaraan tentang anak tak menemukan jalan keluar dan sepertinya Chanyeol terpaksa menerima keputusanku."

"Selain alasanmu dengan firasat bahwa Chanyeol bisa saja kembali bersama Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang kau takutkan atau tidak?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah kau sudah siap memiliki anak Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap tak yakin.

"Tentu saja aku siap _Hyung_ , aku kan sudah cukup dewasa." Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kau siap untuk gemuk, melahirkan, menyusui, dan yang lebih sulit adalah membesarkan seorang manusia dengan tingkah berandalmu itu Kim Jongin."

"Aku bukan berandalan," ucap Jongin bersungut-sungut. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas pada Jongin sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke jalanan Seoul.

Lima menit kemudian mobil Kyungsoo sudah terparkir di depan toko kue HAPPY. Toko itu terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir Jongin berkunjung dengan Sehun. "Masuklah, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana? Xiumin hyung?"

"Tidak, Jongin kau tahu sendiri aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di universitas."

"Baiklah _Hyung_ , semoga lancar, apa aku akan pulang sendiri nanti?" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan penyesalan. Jongin mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu. "Tak apa _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan toko kue dan juga Jongin. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil membenahi letak tas ranselnya, ia berjalan memasuki toko kue yang langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari orang-orang yang akan bekerja dengannya seharian ini.

"Kita langsung ke intinya saja bagaimana?" salah seorang staf berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Tidak masalah." Staf itu tersenyum dan mulai memberikan arahan seperlunya kepada Jongin.

"Kim Jongin."

"Sophie."

"Terima kasih sudah menerima tawaran kerjasama lagi denganku."

"Tak masalah Sophie."

"Kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu."

"Maaf soal itu, keluarga Park yang mengatur semuanya." Jongin melirik Sophie sekilas kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali memeriksa kameranya. "Kau tampak cantik dengan pakaian pelayan itu." Sophie tersenyum mendengar pujian Jongin. "Kau siap?" Sophie mengangguk pelan, perempuan cantik itupun mulai berpose di belakang mesin kasir.

Selain mesin kasir lokasi pemotretan di lakukan di belakang _display_ , dapur dan di depan toko kue. Seluruh pemotretan selesai pukul lima sore. Jongin membiarkan para staf meneliti dan memilah foto yang dia ambil tadi. Jongin berniat meminum teh ginsengnya, tak ada setetespun teh yang keluar. "Haah," desah Jongin menyadari minumannya sudah tak bersisa. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati para staf. "Semuanya sudah beres kan?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah beres." Jawab salah satu staf, Jongin tersenyum dia kembali ke mejanya untuk membereskan kameranya, dia sudah sangat lelah bekerja mulai pukul tujuh pagi sampai pukul lima sore.

Suara lonceng pintu berbunyi dan para staf mulai gaduh, Jongin memiliki firasat buruk. "Jongin." Suara itu tentu saja.

"Sehun," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Ya." Jongin berusaha menjawab sesingkat mungkin untuk mengurangi ketertarikan Sehun padanya.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, apa kau punya waktu?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamera pada Sehun, ia melirik ke arah para staf yang terlihat jelas sedang memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Sehun.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik Sehun."

"Kita kan teman." Sehun tersenyum ramah. Jongin mendesah pelan menolak Sehun sekarang tak akan baik bagi nama baik dan reputasi Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi di sini saja aku sudah lelah untuk pergi jauh."

"Kita pergi ke lantai dua yang lebih tenang atau ke dapur, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lantai dua."

"Kau mau apa? Kedatangan pertamamu _tartlet_ sekarang?"

" _Muffin_ cokelat kacang ada?"

"Tentu saja ada." Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri konter dan mengambil kue yang ia inginkan "Ayo." Ajak Sehun, Jongin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun di belakang.

Lantai dua sangat sepi pemandangan yang sebenarnya tampak aneh mengingat toko ini adalah toko kue yang terkenal. "Apa lokasi ini sudah dipesan?"

"Ya, sampai pukul tujuh malam." Balas Sehun memilih meja di dekat pagar balkon dengan tanaman bunga merambat untuknya dan Jongin. Jongin bergegas duduk di hadapan Sehun. Sehun menghidangkan _Muffin_ yang tadi Jongin inginkan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol untuk berlibur." Jongin hanya tersenyum miring, sebenarnya ia tak ingin bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan Sehun. Bukan karena ia benci namun ada perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan mengingat dirinya tak mungkin membalas perasaan Sehun. "Aku rasa itu sesuatu yang baik untuk pasangan menikah." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dari kursinya menuju mesin penjual minuman.

Jongin mendesah pelan saat dirinya tak menemukan satu koinpun di dalam kantung celananya. "Kau bisa mengambil air minum di sini." Jongin menoleh dan melihat Sehun sedang membuka lemari pendingin di belakang konter yang tadi luput dari penglihatannya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Air mineral."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun sembari menarik keluar botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. Jongin langsung membuka tutup botol dan meminum isinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, Jongin bingung. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ada krim cokelat di atas bibirmu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, Jongin langsung mundur dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kita tak usah bertemu lagi." Jongin melihat perubahan pada wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak masalah kita bertemu sebagai teman tapi jika kau masih mencintaiku aku tidak bisa melakukanya, maaf Sehun, sebaiknya hentikan perasaanmu, itu tak akan baik untuk kita berdua."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol sekarang?" Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Baiklah, kita tetap bisa berteman kan?"

"Ya."

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, kapanpun kau terluka oleh Chanyeol kau bisa datang padaku."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya mungkin aku akan datang sebagai teman yang butuh teman berbagi, tapi aku tak akan datang padamu karena aku butuh pengalih rasa sakit."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku terima itu."

"Sehun aku minta maaf karena…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Seandainya kita bertemu lebih cepat, seandainya kau bertemu denganku terlebih dulu apa kau akan memilihku?"

"Entahlah Sehun, aku tidak tahu. Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm, semoga kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol." Jongin mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun, perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin.

"Aku haru pergi Sehun, aku traktir _Muffin_ -nya."

"Tentu."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dengan canggung untuk berpamitan sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. "Maaf," bisik Jongin tak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada mesin penjual minuman, mengamati meja-meja kosong. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. "Jadi, ini rasanya patah hati."

Jongin berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang memenuhi otaknya, ia ingat sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Jangho tak ada obrolan sama sekali yang tercipta hingga membuatnya harus pura-pura tertidur, sepulang dari Jangho keadaan juga tak berubah menjadi lebih baik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar terlebih dulu, saat akhirnya bicarapun sama sekali tak ada keakraban yang tercipta, bahkan Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Tapi selimut dan bantal, mungkinkah itu permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol?

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaan, dia juga selalu canggung jika harus mengakui kesalahan. Jongin mengerutkan kening, dia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa pada Chanyeol, tapi jika meminta maaf bisa mengubah situasi menjadi baik, bukankah hal itu patut untuk dicoba? Jongin mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju suatu tempat yang sudah terbayang di dalam benaknya.

Jongin berjalan memasuki toko bunga yang terletak kira-kira dua kilometer dari toko kue milik keluarga Oh. "Selamat datang." Sambutan ramah dari pelayan langsung membuat suasana hati Jongin menjadi baik. Jongin membungkukkan badannya dan mulai meneliti sekilas berbagai bunga yang ada di dalam toko.

Ada berbagai macam bunga dengan wangi berbeda menyambutnya, Jongin langsung berjalan menuju konter untuk memesan bunga yang ia inginkan. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan jika bunga bisa menyampaikan banyak pesan, itulah alasan Jongin masuk ke toko bunga ini.

"Buket bunga untuk permintaan maaf pada seseorang." Ucap Jongin sopan.

"Apa Anda sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang itu?"

"Situasinya kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kekasih, pasangan, atau teman?"

"Pasangan." Balas Jongin singkat, perempuan di belakangkonter itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai berjalan menuju rak-rak pajangan berisi berbagai macam bunga.

Dulu dengan bodohnya Jongin pernah mengirim Mawar hitam dengan harga selangit untuk Kyungsoo di hari ulang tahunnya, dan Kyungsoo justru mendiamkan Jongin selama dua minggu. Setelah Jongin mencari tahu di internet ternyata mawar hitam itu tanda duka cita, sekarang dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan memilih bunga yang terlihat paling indah dan paling mahal tanpa tahu artinya.

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan televisi layar datar yang tergantung di atas dinding. "Chanyeol," gumam Jongin melihat wajah _suami_ nya di dalam televisi, Chanyeol terlihat bahagia dan tertawa lepas di depan konter _Tteokbokki_. "Orang itu," cibir Jongin pelan.

"Selesai, ini bunga Anda." Jongin memperhatikan buket cantik berisi mawar merah, putih, dan kuning.

"Ini bunga untuk permintaan maaf?"

"Ya, ini bunga untuk permintaan maaf."

"Terima kasih." Jongin menyerahkan kartunya untuk membayar, setelah menandatangani persetujuan, Jongin melangkah keluar meninggalkan toko bunga. Ia menghentikan taksi untuk membawanya pulang karena Kyungsoo sedang sibuk seperti yang tadi pagi dia katakan.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin sampai di apartemen seperti dugaannya Chanyeol belum pulang, Jongin meletakkan buket bunganya di atas meja makan dan pergi mandi. Lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi ternyata Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan diri. Jongin duduk di depan meja makan, mulai bosan, dan perutnya mulai lapar, malas keluar dan malas memasak, Jongin memilih untuk memesan makanan.

" _Dua porsi Jjajangmyeon, terima kasih, pembayarannya dengan kartu, baik akan saya kirimkan alamatnya."_ Jongin mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian mengetikkan alamat apartemen Chanyeol dan mengirimkannya. Selanjutnya, dia kembali terkapar di atas meja makan, bosan, sesekali memandangi buket bunga, sesekali memutar-mutar ponselnya. Bosan, Jongin memilih untuk memainkan salah satu aplikasi _game_ dalam ponselnya.

Bel pintu berbunyi, dengan malas Jongin menyeret kakinya mendekati pintu, tentu saja itu bukan Chanyeol karena dia kan tahu kode masuknya. "Ini pesanan Anda Tuan."

"Ah terima kasih." Jongin menandatangani tanda penerimaan kemudian mengambil pesanannya. "Terima kasih," ucap Jongin sekali lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin berbalik, bermaksud menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Tunggu!" suara berat itu milik Chanyeol, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menendang pintu masuk, Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau berantakan?"Jongin memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, keringat membasahi dahi dan turun dari pelipisnya, dan jangan lewatkan napas Chanyeol yang memburu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Hanya mencoba meloloskan diri dari fans."

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat iapun berjalan menuju meja makan dengan Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku memesan _Jjajangmyeon_ kau mau makan atau sudah kenyang?"

"Aku mau makan." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu."

"Hehehe, kau mulai menjadi _istri_ yang baik ya." Ledek Chanyeol, Jongin tak peduli, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar bercanda dengan Jongin itu terkadang membutuhkan trik khusus.

Jongin membuka pembungkus mie bersaus hitam itu dan menyajikannya ke atas meja makan. "Ambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin." Perintah Jongin yang diangguki Chanyeol.

"Wow, ada buket bunga dari siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan dua botol air mineral ke atas meja makan.

"Untukmu." Balas Jongin tak terlalu nyambung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Jongin tangan kanannya meraih buket bunga dan memperhatikannya, ada mawar merah, putih, dan kuning, terlihat indah, tapi dari siapa dan untuk apa buket itu dikiramkan dia sama sekali tak mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah menerima hadiah dari para fansku, pengelola apartemen juga sudah aku beritahu, sekali aku menerima hadiah dari para fans pasti yang lainnya akan iri dan apartemen ini bisa-bisa tak muat menampung semua hadiah yang para fans berikan. Selain itu aku tidak ingin mereka membuang-buang uang, membeli album dan tiket konserku saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Chanyeol menerangkan panjang lebar sementara Jongin mulai memakan mienya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin di hadapannya. "Ini darimu?"

Jongin menggangguk pelan, Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat jawaban yang tak terduga itu. "Benarkah ini darimu?"

"Ya, itu dariku. Itu bunga dengan arti permintaan maaf."

"Meminta maaf? Untuk apa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tak terlalu yakin, tapi kemarin kau mengacuhkan aku sepulang dari Jangho jadi aku pikir pasti ada yang salah, makanya aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol mengangguk sementara kedua matanya masih sibuk meneliti buket di tangannya. "Terima kasih, aku juga tak terlalu yakin apa salahmu, tapi aku maafkan." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi diikuti tatapan ingin tahu Jongin. "Aku akan menaruhnya ke dalam vas." Terang Chanyeol.

Jongin melanjutkan acara makannya, sementara Chanyeol mulai mengisi vas panjang dari kristal dengan air. Ia lepas pita dan kain serta kertas pembungkus batang-batang mawar itu, kemudian ia masukkan batang-batang mawar ke dalam vas, menatapnya selama beberapa detik, mengaguminya. "Ini indah, terima kasih Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum puas vas kristal dengan mawar tampak cocok di atas konter dapurnya.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mulut yang sibuk menarik mie. "Kau suka jenis acara seperti itu ya? Menunjukkan kebiasaanmu tanpa perlu berpura-pura."

"Hnn." Gumam Chanyeol. Jongin diam memberi waktu pada Chanyeol untuk menikmati makanannya, iapun memutuskan untuk meneguk air mineralnya, mendorong makanannya dari kerongkongan menuju lambung.

"Pemotretanmu?"

"Berjalan dengan baik."

"Kau bertemu dengan Sehun?" Alis Jongin berkerut samar sementara ia berpikir apakah pertemuannya dengan Sehun perlu dikatakan atau tidak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bertemu dengannya." Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat menuntut. "Kami berbicara dan makan _Muffin_ , itu saja." Tatapan Chanyeol masih menuntut. "Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol, apa yang kau harapkan dari pertemuanku dengan Sehun?"

"Banyak, jelas-jelas Sehun sangat tergila-gila padamu."

"Aku mengatakan padanya jika aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin Sehun bukan orang bodoh untuk mengerti kalimatku."

"Ya, dia tidak bodoh tapi dia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah dengan mudah."

"Terserahlah," balas Jongin tak peduli. Ia berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk _Jjajangmyeon_ sterofomnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Padahal kita baru saja saling memaafkan tapi kau merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk Chanyeol, aku hanya membuang mangkuk sterofom ke tempat sampah, apanya yang merajuk?"

"Kau mengacuhkan aku."

"Karena kau terus saja berpikiran buruk tentang Sehun, bukannya aku tak peduli, memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? aku tidak bisa mengubah pandanganmu terhadap Oh Sehun kan?" KRAK! Jongin meremukkan mangkuk sterofom di tangannya kemudian ia jejalkan ke dalam tempat sampah plastik. "Mandilah, kau berkeringat." Ucap Jongin sebelum berlalu.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa mampir ke toko kue HAPPY! Jadi Sehun tahu kau milikku!" pekik Chanyeol.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Sungguh, sekarang kau terdengar sangat kekanakan Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi sementara Jongin kembali ke kamar melakukan entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan di dalam sana.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan dia melihat foto-foto yang tak ingin ia lihat, Chanyeol meninggalkan _Jjajangmyeon_ yang tersisa separuh, kemudian ia makan dengan cepat dan berlari menyusul Jongin ke kamar.

Jongin melepas jaketnya dan kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman, dia sangat mengantuk sekarang dan tidur adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. BRAKK! Suara keras pintu terbanting membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget dari atas ranjangnya. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin.

"Kau berpelukan dengan Sehun di _Hyde Park_ London?" geram Chanyeol sembari mendekati Jongin dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Aku kedinginan, saat itu hujan deras di sana." Balas Jongin santai.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Jangan dilihat kalau tidak suka."

"Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol akhirnya meledak namun Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan mengkerut takut hanya dengan teriakkan itu.

"Kau cemburu? Aku punya banyak foto lain yang sejenis tentu dengan orang berbeda Chanyeol, kau juga kan? Saat itu kita bahkan tak peduli satu sama lain, jadi berhentilah bersikap konyol seperti ini, memuakkan." Jongin berniat keluar kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol seharusnya permintaan maaf itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menahan tangan kanan Jongin. "Maaf, kecemburuanku tak beralasan."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin terlalu marah untuk menjawab.

Perlahan Chanyeol lepas genggamannya dari tangan Jongin. "Aku pikir lebih baik aku mandi sekarang." Jongin tak bergeming, dia bahkan memilih untuk tak menatap Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu pergi dari kamarnya.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tak mungkin tidur sekarang dengan suasana hati buruk. Iapun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks apartemen menggunakan motornya yang masih berada di tempat parkir apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, hmmm…," Chanyeol bersenandung pelan suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik setelah mandi dan mencuci rambut. Chanyeol mengeringkan rambut dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. "Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol kaget, tadinya dia berpikir Jongin tidur karena dia terlihat sangat lelah tadi. "Kemana dia?" gumam Chanyeol. "Ponselnya ditinggal. Ceroboh sekali."

"Chanyeol!"

"Oh _Hyung_!" pekik Chanyeol berlari keluar dan menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau kesini?"

"Ya, untuk melihat keadaanmu dan Jongin, kalian tidak bertengkar kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, lumayan." Balas Chanyeol seadanya. Xiumin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kemudian mengambil jus kotak dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Bunganya indah, dapat darimana?" komentar Xiumin setelah melihat vas berisi bunga mawar di atas konter dapur yang tadi belum sempat ia perhatikan.

"Dari Jongin." Xiumin terkekeh pelan dengan sedotan jus masih berada di dalam mulutnya. " _Hyung_ bisa tersedak." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin bisa bersikap manis. Dimana Jongin sekarang?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi tanpa pamit dan tak membawa ponselnya."

Dahi Xiumin berkerut. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan bertengkar mungkin sedikit salah paham, itu saja."

"Jangan lupa minta maaf, setelah Jongin pulang."

"Ya." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Xiumin.

"Wajahmu terlihat bahagia, kenapa?"

"Karena berita-berita buruk itu sudah menghilang dan saat aku mengikuti acara _reality show_ tadi sambutannya sangat meriah, jadi menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau ini," ucap Xiumin gemas ia acak rambut Chanyeol yang masih setengah kering itu. " _Single_ mu juga mendapat sambutan baik, aku rasa mengalihkan isu dengan merilis _single_ hanya kau yang melakukannya." Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Jongin melakukan pemotretan di toko kue HAPPY, coba kau lihat." Xiumin mengoperkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menerima ponsel itu dengan patuh. Telunjuk kanannya dengan cepat memindahkan foto-foto yang terpampang dalam layar ponsel pintar di tangannya.

"Dia sangat berbakat," gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar ia tersenyum memandangi foto-foto hasil jepretan Jongin. "Oh Sehun patah hati, apa-apaan ini?" gumam Chanyeol, iapun tergelitik untuk membuka judul berita itu. Chanyeol mendesah pelan terlalu malas untuk membaca semua huruf yang tertera. " _Hyung_ tolong bacakan." Perintah Chanyeol seenak jidatnya sambil mendorong ponsel Xiumin kembali pada si pemilik.

"Kau ini..," gerutu Xiumin. "Dengarkan baik-baik bocah malas. Oh Sehun supermodel berparas bak dewa ini mengaku telah patah hati, pangakuan yang mengejutkan siapa orang yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun, namun hal itu diutarakan oleh Sehun sendiri dalam wawancaranya dengan majalah ELLE empat jam lalu…,"

"Empat jam?!" potong Chanyeol menyebalkan. "Wah! Berita yang masih segar _Hyung_."

"Mau dilanjut tidak?" Xiumin melempar lirikan tajam, Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. "Sehun mengatakan jika dia baru-baru ini patah hati, hal pertama yang baru saja ia rasakan mengingat selama ini tak ada yang pernah menolak cintanya bahkan Sehunlah yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari banyak orang. Sehun berharap orang yang menolaknya bahagia bersama pilihan hatinya, namun Sehun juga berharap dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama orang tersebut. Nah, Netizen siapakah orang yang menolak supermodel Oh Sehun? Mungkinkah Kim Jongin, fotografer rupawan yang baru-baru ini bekerjasama dengan Sehun, beberapa orang juga melihat bahwa Sehun dan Jongin sempat menikmati waktu berdua di toko kue milik keluarga OH, sebelum Sehun melakukan wawancara dengan majalah ELLE, mungkinkah saat itu terjadi pernyataan dan penolakan cinta? Selesai!" Xiumin memekik girang.

Chanyeol terdiam, mencerna isi berita yang baru saja Xiumin bacakan. "Jongin benar-benar menolak Sehun." Gumamnya.

"Jongin! Benarkah orang yang menolak Sehun itu Jongin?!"

"Ya, _Hyung_ , apa selama ini Xiumin hyung tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu sih? Sehun kan tergila-gila dengan Jongin."

"Oh seperti itu ya, maaf aku benar-benar tak tahu. Banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan selain membaca berita-berita tak penting macam itu."

Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tatapan Xiumin seolah-olah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia bertanggungjawab atas sedikit waktu luang yang dimiliki sang menejer. "Akhir-akhir ini kan aku jarang menyuruh-nyuruh _Hyung_." Chanyeol melakukan pembelaan.

Xiumin hendak menjawab namun suara ponsel dari saku kemejanya menunda maksudnya. " _Kyungsoo_." Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, Kyungsoo akan mengalihkan dunia Xiumin, tentu saja.

" _Apa?! Baik-baik kami akan segera ke sana, ya tenanglah Kyungsoo."_

Nada suara Xiumin tak terdengar baik. "Jongin kecelakaan kita ke _Seoul National Hospital_ sekarang." Ucap Xiumin dengan wajah tegang. Chanyeol langsung berjalan di belakang Xiumin tanpa mengambil baju hangat, dia juga keluar dengan menggunakan sandal rumah, semuanya terlupakan yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Jongin sekarang.

Keduanya berlari menuju tempat parkir, Chanyeol melirik tempat yang seharusnya ada motor Jongin telah kosong. Chanyeol melompat ke dalam mobil, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan Xiumin tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa langsung menjalankan mobil. Berulang kali Chanyeol harus menggenggam tangannya sendiri agar tak gemetar.

Delapan menit kemudian Xiumin menghentikan mobilnya di depan kantor polisi. Letak gedung rumah sakit berhadapan dengan kantor polisi. "Kau pergilah duluan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus, Kyungsoo meminta bantuanku." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Kyungsoo menunggumu di liring rumah sakit di depan ruang _emergency_."

"Ya _Hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol singkat, iapun keluar dan berniat berlari menyeberangi jalan, saat ia melihat sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya berlutut ke atas tanah. Motor Jongin yang remuk di atas truk evakuasi. Semua pikiran buruk langsung menyerang Chanyeol, melihat keadaan motor itu mustahil Jongin…,"Tidak, Jongin, tidak mungkin…," gumam Chanyeol dengan bibir gemetar menahan tangis. Ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli apapun bahkan saat menyeberang jalan, beruntung semua kendaraan yang ada tak pernah melewati batas kecepatan, meski beberapa makian diterima Chanyeol semua itu tak penting sekarang.

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit jalan menuju ruang _emergency_ cukup dia hapal mengingat Jongin pernah dirawat di sana sebelumnya, saat asmanya kambuh.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin kesakitan saat Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau! Jantungku hampir berhenti karena ulahmu dasar berandal!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris sambil memukul-mukul lengan kiri Jongin.

"Sudah _Hyung_ jangan menangis meraung-raung seperti ini, aku malu." Gerutu Jongin.

"Diam kau Kamjong brengsek! Kamjong dekil! Bagaimana kalau kau mati?! Dasar sial! Bocah sialan!"

" _Hyung_ …," gumam Jongin lembut tangan kirinya bergerak merangkul pundak Kyungsoo menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Jongin." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan itu.

"Chanyeol," gumamnya. Chanyeol langsung berlutut di hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Cha—Chanyeol!" bisik Jongin terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah, syukurlah." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo dan beralih mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku membuatmu cemas." Bisik Jongin, ia tersenyum simpul kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Making Love, Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua… jumpa lagi dengan saya MC dadakan yang pasti tidak ditunggu-tunggu…., chapter delapan belas ada adegan _Making Love_ maaf jika gak hot, saya emang gak bisa nulis yang hot-hot hahaha, kurang asupan Lemon, weleh! Hot-hot mungkin bukan gaya menulis saya, ini kan _Making Love_ bukan hanya Sex (emang ada bedanya?!) ada donk…. Kalo making love itu melibatkan perasaan jadi bukan hanya napsu (ini anggapan saya sendiri, jadi abaikan) happy reading dan maaf jika ada kekurangan. See you soon….

 **Previous**

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin kesakitan saat Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau! Jantungku hampir berhenti karena ulahmu dasar berandal!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris sambil memukul-mukul lengan kiri Jongin.

"Sudah _Hyung_ jangan menangis meraung-raung seperti ini, aku malu." Gerutu Jongin.

"Diam kau Kamjong brengsek! Kamjong dekil! Bagaimana kalau kau mati?! Dasar sial! Bocah sialan!"

" _Hyung_ …," gumam Jongin lembut tangan kirinya bergerak merangkul pundak Kyungsoo menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Jongin." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan itu.

"Chanyeol," gumamnya. Chanyeol langsung berlutut di hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Cha—Chanyeol!" bisik Jongin terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah, syukurlah." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo dan beralih mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku membuatmu cemas." Bisik Jongin, ia tersenyum simpul kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol.

 **Bab Delapan Belas**

"Kau yakin tak kedinginan?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. keduanya duduk di kursi belakang mobil Kyungsoo. Dari lorong rumah sakit hingga di dalam mobil, Chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kaos tipis cemas dia kedinginan meski di dalam mobil penghangat telah menyala.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja? Maksudku tak ada yang patah kan?"

"Tidak, hanya enam jahitan lumayan sakit." Jawab Jongin kemudian diiringi dengan tawa pelan, berharap ketegangan bisa sedikit terurai.

"Bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi."

Nyatanya, nada bicara Chanyeol tetap tak berubah, Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar sementara otaknya mencoba memanggil kejadian yang membuatnya kecelakaan. "Anjing, ada anjing yang tiba-tiba menyeberang aku menghindarinya dan membanting setir ke kanan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lengan kananku bisa sobek seperti ini."

"Bagaimana motormu bisa hancur?"

"Dilindas truk dari belakang beruntung aku terpental ke trotoar saat itu, motor penuh kenanganku menghilang." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, sedih mengingat motor kebanggaannya kini berubah menjadi rongsokan.

"Jangan memikirkan motormu, yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku pasti kesulitan," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Apanya yang kesulitan?" Chanyeol mendengar gumaman Jongin.

"Melakukan aktifitas," Jongin memandangi lengan kanannya yang kini terbalut perban. "Aku rasa Kyungsoo hyung harus mengubah jadwal kerjaku lagi." Ucap Jongin penuh sesal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan! Yang penting kau selamat!" pekik Kyungsoo, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya benar-benar diluar kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun hal itu tak berhasil.

"Chanyeol…," bisik Jongin namun Chanyeol tak bergeming. "Tanganku kebas." Mendengar kalimat itu akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah menurunkan Chanyeol dan Jongin di tempat parkir gedung apartemen Kyungsoo langsung pergi dia harus mengurus sesuatu di kantor polisi. "Aku akan mengirim pesan apa yang polisi inginkan darimu besok pagi."

" _Hyung_ aku sudah menjalani tes alkohol," gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu bodoh, aku bukan polisi, sudahlah untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur jangan lupa minum obatmu untuk meredakan nyeri."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat, iapun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo juga tempat parkir, tak lama Chanyeol menyusul dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menungguku selesai mandi?"

Jongin mencoba berkilah namun tatapan menuntut yang Chanyeol lemparkan membuat Jongin tak berkutik. "Kau tahu sendiri saat marah aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang membuatku marah, itu kebiasaanku."

"Aku ingat, kau hampir melarikan diri di hari pernikahan kita karena bertengkar dengan Suho."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi lagi dengan cara seperti itu."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya bergumam karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apalagi untuk perintah yang terlampau sulit seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengetikkan kode pengaman dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya agar Jongin bisa masuk. "Terima kasih," gumam Jongin pelan, ia duduk di atas lantai kayu untuk melepas tali sepatunya. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol membantunya melepas simpul tali sepatu yang ia kenakan. "Terima kasih Chanyeol," gumam Jongin perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum miring ia letakkan sepatu Jongin ke dalam rak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Jongin berdiri. "Hanya tangan kananku yang terluka Chanyeol aku bisa…," Chanyeol menarik lengan kiri Jongin membungkam pemuda berkulit cokelat itu seketika.

"Pukul sepuluh malam, tak terasa sudah selarut ini. Pergilah ke kamar aku ambil minum dulu untukmu."

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol." Jongin mengambil gelas dan menuang air minumnya. "Tolong ambilkan pilnya." Jongin menyodorkan tas plastik berisi obat yang harus dia minum. Chanyeol menurut ia membuka plastik pembungkus pil kemudian menyerahkan tiga pil dengan warna berbeda kepada Jongin. Jongin menelan tiga butir pil tersebut sekaligus dengan segelas air. "Aku bosan minum obat."

"Kalau begitu jauhi masalah dan hiduplah dengan sehat."

"Kau mengejekku? Mana kutahu akan ada kejadian seperti itu." gerutu Jongin, ia letakkan gelas kosong di tangannya ke atas konter dapur, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Chanyeol berlari menyusul Jongin dan kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Chanyeol kita tidak sedang menyeberang jalan," gerutu Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum konyol.

Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara Chanyeol membuka lemari untuk mengambil bantal tambahan. "Tidurlah," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti oleh Jongin tanpa protes. Chanyeol berbaring di samping kiri Jongin agar tubuhnya tak mengenai tangan Jongin yang terluka saat mereka terlelap nanti. "Kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, kau lapar?" Jongin kembali menggeleng. "Bagus, kalau begitu tak ada alasan lagi untuk terjaga." Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Jongin. "Suhunya sudah sesuai?" Jongin tak menjawab, Chanyeol menjulurkan lehernya dan tersenyum melihat Jongin yang telah terlelap.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, terima kasih untuk alarm kokok ayam jantan milik Jongin, perlahan Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya meraih jam berisik itu dan mematikannya. Saat ia menoleh Jongin masih terlelap. Perlahan Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. "Jangan pergi." Chanyeol terhenti dan menoleh menatap Jongin. "Jangan pergi." Ulang Jongin meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut Jongin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba manja?"

"Aku selalu manja saat sakit, Kyungsoo hyung sering menjadi korbanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dekatku selain Kyungsoo hyung."

"Sekarang ada aku." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar deklarasi Chanyeol. "Kau belum lapar?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Aku juga belum, kita pesan makanan saja, kau mau apa?"

" _Haejangguk_."

" _Haejangguk_? Kau tidak sedang ingin minum alkohol kan?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku ingin makan itu, apa ada peraturan harus minum alkohol sebelum makan _Haejangguk_?"

"Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu, baiklah aku pesankan sekarang." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas dan mulai menulis pesanannya. "Selesai!" pekik Chanyeol girang, berhasil mengirim pesan seperti berhasil memenangkan penghargaan. Jongin mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul tangan kirinya bergerak membelai kulit pipi Jongin.

Ponsel di atas nakas bergetar, Chanyeol memeriksa pesan yang masuk dari restoran tempatnya memesan makanan. "Karena banyak pesanan mereka baru bisa mengantar satu jam lagi, bagaimana? Mau memesan di tempat lain atau kita tunggu?"

"Aku tidak masalah menunggu satu jam, kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, baiklah kita tunggu sejam lagi." Chanyeol bergegas membalas pesan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas kembali. Chanyeol kembali berbaring miring menghadap Jongin. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh dari motor?"

"Tidak, ini yang kedua kalinya."

"Yang pertama kapan?"

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, terlihat berpikir. "Sudah lama, saat itu kira-kira aku masih tujuh belas tahun, lumayan parah rusukku patah dan aku tidak sadar selama tiga hari. Mulai saat itu keluargaku sangat melarang aku naik motor, tapi aku kan berandalan." Jongin terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Ya, kau memang berandalan." Gemas Chanyeol menyentil pelan hidung Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit cokelat itu terkekeh diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah memperhatikan wajahnya. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, dan tanpa sadar Jongin telah mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin cepat setelah dirinya menarik wajahnya menjauh. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat wajah merona Jongin.

Chanyeol menahan wajah Jongin dengan tangan kirinya saat Jongin bermaksud untuk berpaling. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah menciumku."

"Bodoh." Ucap Jongin sembari memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol, tubuhnya menegang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia sadar apa yang terjadi dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Jongin, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap punggung Jongin perlahan, menarik tubuh Jongin untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Merasa terganggu dengan kain yang kaos yang Jongin kenakan, perlahan tangan Chanyeol menelusup ke bawah kaos Jongin, mengusap kulit punggung yang tadi terlindungi oleh kain. Jongin mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuhnya melihat keraguan yang tercetak jelas pada kedua mata gelap Jongin. "Maaf," ucap Chanyeol tangannya kini tak lagi menyentuh kulit punggung Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu." Bisik Jongin dengan menahan perasaan malu dan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas sekarang.

"Jongin kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," bisik Chanyeol penuh pengertian.

"Tapi kau ingin melakukannya kan? Kita sudah dua bulan lebih menikah dan…,"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Jongin hanya mengernyit heran saat Chanyeol meraih ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu di layarnya. "Aku mengirim pesan pada restoran untuk memperpanjang waktu pengiriman menjadi dua jam." Terang Chanyeol kemudian diiringi senyuman konyol.

"Bodoh," maki Jongin.

"Jadi kita sampai dimana, kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin terlonjak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Sekarang? Tidak nanti malam?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan Jongin mulai merasa sedikit menyesal.

.

.

.

Keduanya sama-sama tak mengetahui berapa lama kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, kedua mata Jongin sesekali terpejam menikmati lembutnya bibir Chanyeol yang mencumbunya serta sentuhan-sentuhan lembut namun seolah menghantarkan energi listrik, menyengat dengan cara yang menyenangkan. "Chanyeol," hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Jongin keluarkan dari bibirnya saat bibir lembut Chanyeol kini telah mendarat pada leher jenjangnya serta tulang selangka.

Jongin mengusap kulit punggung Chanyeol yang terasa lembab, tak ada lagi penghalang di antara keduanya. "Kau siap?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata kelam Jongin, meyakinkan, menghapus keraguan di sana, sekaligus mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan, namun Jongin mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dengan kuat, kedua matanya terpejam. Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi berkeringat Jongin, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Jongin," bisik Chanyeol. Tanpa perlu mengatakan kalimat lengkap Jongin tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, perlahan iapun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Masih sakit?" Jongin hanya mengangguk perlahan dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol terlalu kuat, tak ingin melukai kulit Chanyeol. "Tak apa, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Hmm."

Kedua siku Chanyeol berada di kedua sisi kepala Jongin, menahan tubuhnya agar tak meninding tubuh Jongin. "Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih." Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut permukaan bibir Jongin.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin tertahan dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tatapan teduhnya seolah-olah kedua mata itu berkata _ya kita telah bersatu sekarang_. Dan sebuah tarianpun dimulai, tarian dengan gerakan yang memiliki arti penyatuan, tarian yang dikenal lebih dulu bahkan sebelum manusia mengenal huruf, insting alami untuk mempertahankan keberadaan diiringi musik merdu dengan senar kulit dua anak manusia.

Perlahan Chanyeol menurukan tangannya mencari keberadaan jari jemari Jongin, ketika bertemu ia tautkan jari jemari mereka, masih tampak keraguan pada kedua bola mata kelam Jongin namun Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua ini adalah benar, penyatuan mereka adalah benar. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada telinga kanan laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan di bawahnya.

"Chanyeol," bisik Jongin, jari jemarinya yang bertautan dengan Chanyeol mencengkeram erat, tubuhnya memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya akan mencapai suatu titik akhir. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua bibir merah yang indah itu, tanpa menunggu lama ia kecup bibir itu dan mengajak si pemilik untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Chanyeol tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata karena kenikmatan yang menyapanya sekarang melebihi segala kenikmatan duniawi yang selama ini telah ia kenal. Ia lepaskan semua hasratnya sesuai dengan insting.

Jongin menarik diri dari tarian Chanyeol, menatap kedua mata bulat yang tampak sayu itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Tak apa Jongin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dengan kecupan lembut pada dahi lembab Jongin, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia berbaring di samping Jongin, mengumpulkan sisa tenaga sambil mendekap tubuh Jongin, mengusap pelan rambutnya yang terasa lembab. Chanyeol merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. "Masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum pengantar makanan datang."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur." Bisik Jongin. "Aku sudah tidur terlalu lama kemarin malam."

"Sebaiknya kita mandi."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin sebelum melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian, ia usap pelan belakang kepala Jongin. "Aku akan mandi di kamarku jadi kau bisa memakai kamar mandimu sendiri."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

Perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang, memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di atas lantai kayu kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Jongin. Dia menoleh melihat Jongin yang tak beranjak dari posisi miringnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dihadiahi kebisuan oleh Jongin.

Ketika suara pintu yang tertutup menyapa telinganya barulah Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, mandi tentu saja siapa yang betah berlama-lama terbalut kulit lembab penuh keringat dan cairan lain.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada acara hari ini?"

"Ada tapi nanti malam, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada hanya Kyungsoo hyung ingin mengajakku makan malam dengan beberapa klien yang mau mengulur waktu sampai tanganku bisa lebih bebas bergerak."

"Hmmm." Gumam Chanyeol.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan dua mangkuk _Haejangguk_ , sup dari kuah tulang sapi rebus ditambahkan irisan tebal daging sapi rebus, telur rebus, serta kecambah. Sup ini biasanya dimakan setelah minum alkohol, karena itu Chanyeol sempat bertanya apakah Jongin ingin minum sebelum memesan makanan ini.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sampai pagi."

"Aku menginap di rumah Kyungsoo hyung ya?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau meminta ijin benar-benar _istri_ yang baik." canda Chanyeol, Jongin hanya menggerutu pelan kemudian memilih menikmati supnya dibanding menanggapi godaan Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah..,"

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Terserahlah." Balas Jongin menyerah tak ingin mendebatkan masalah sepele lebih panjang lagi.

Setelah sup di dalam mangkuknya hampir tak bersisa, Jongin meminum obatnya bersama air lalu berdiri dari kursi dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Kau yang mencuci ya." Ucapnya ramah.

"Tentu." Balas Chanyeol datar namun wajahnya tampak menahan senyuman. "Mau kemana?"

"Menyiapkan barang untuk menginap nanti."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Gumam Chanyeol ia memandang sekilas punggung Jongin yang menjauh sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada mangkuk dan tumpukan gelas kotor di dalam bak pencuci. "Aku ini penyanyi terkenal, di rumah harus mencuci peralatan makan." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya. Meratapi nasib, menucuci adalah hal sepele namun tidak begitu bagi Chanyeol, dia jarang sekali mencuci jadi pekerjaan sederhana ini terasa berat baginya bahkan mungkin lebih berat dibanding begadang semalaman untuk menulis lirik lagu.

Chanyeol baru membersihkan satu buah gelas dan menaruhnya ke dalam rak pengering saat bel pintu berbunyi nyaring, ia raih lap untuk mengeringkan kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan lap yang masih berada di tangannya. "Baekhyun…," bisik Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Halo Chanyeol, apa aku boleh masuk? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ah, tentu masuklah." Chanyeol berjalan di depan Baekhyun menunjukkan letak ruang keluarga yang sebenarnya pasti masih diingat Baekhyun dengan baik, namun Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukkan sikap baiknya kepada tamu. "Duduklah, kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Duduklah Chanyeol kita bicara langsung." Melihat keseriusan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berfirasat ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ia pun duduk di samping Baekhyun tentu saja dengan memberi ruang jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku—datang, karena aku butuh bantuanmu Chanyeol, maaf, aku sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak melibatkanmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan." Chanyeol hanya melempar tatapan bingung kepada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Katakan, Baek, bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Suho dia…,"

"Apa dia menyakitimu?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Suho, karena aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Aku bersama Suho untuk melindungi keluargamu. Suho dia.., dia.., dia menderita penyakit _self harm._ Kau tau maksudku kan?"

" _Self harm_ , benarkah? Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, keluargamu juga, mereka harus tahu. Apa kau tahu apa alasan Suho selalu mengenakan kaos atau kemeja lengan panjang?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Karena ada banyak luka sayatan di lengannya yang harus ia sembunyikan."

"Tapi apa hubungannya denganmu dan kenapa kau mau bersamanya?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu dan nama baik keluargamu. Suho dia mencintaiku sejak lama, mungkin itu bukan cinta anggap saja itu obsesi. Dia bilang jika aku tidak mau bersamanya dia akan bunuh diri dengan cara yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh siapapun, dia juga bersumpah akan membuatmu dan ibumu menderita."

"Ya ampun…," bisik Chanyeol tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi dia menyayat lengannya di depan mataku, aku takut, dan saat itu aku sadar Suho bisa melakukan semua yang dia ancamkan."

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Jadi—apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tolong Suho, dia membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan caranya. Bagaimana mengatur seluruh anggota keluarga dalam agar mereka tahu masalah Suho tanpa membuat Suho curiga."

"Chanyeol, apa kita bisa bersama lagi?"

Sesuatu terasa menekan dada Chanyeol, kenapa Baekhyun harus memberi tawaran yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang. "Aku… Baek..,"

"Maaf, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau sudah menikah dengan Jongin."

Tidak, tatapan rapuh Baekhyun itu melemparkan Chanyeol ke jurang keraguan. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia sadar masih tersisa perasaan untuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya. "Ya, kita bisa kembali bersama."

"Jongin?"

"Aku akan menceraikannya." Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh bibirnya, terlambat untuk menarik semua kalimat yang terucap. Baekhyun mendekapnya erat, dan dia melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di depan kamar, mendengarkan semua kalimat terakhirnya. Tatapan Jongin kosong, dia berjalan mendekat. Dan kini Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang sama dengan yang di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

"Jo—Jongin..," Chanyeol mencoba memperbaiki situasi.

"Jongin." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol, menoleh menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. " _Hyung_ tenang saja pernikahan ini memang untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara _Hyung_ dan Suho hyung."

"Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

"Aku punya rencana bagaimana kalau kalian menggelar makan malam dan mengundang semua keluarga dalam atau keluarga terdekat, dengan begitu Suho hyung tak akan curiga, lalu di tengah-tengah acara Chanyeol akan mendekati Suho hyung, menyingkap kemeja lengan panjangnya, menunjukkan kepada semua orang apa yang Suho hyung hadapi dan bagaimana Suho hyung membutuhkan bantuan secepat mungkin, bagaimana?" Jongin memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengabaikan hatinya yang tersayat-sayat.

"Itu ide yang brilian Jongin, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu terdengar sangat brilian."

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua. Aku akan pergi mengunjungi Kyungsoo hyung. Chanyeol aku tidak perlu hadir di makan malam keluarga kalian kan?"

"Tidak, Jongin."

"Kau urus saja semuanya, aku tunggu surat perceraian darimu." Chanyeol merasakan betapa dinginnya kalimat Jongin saat itu. Jongin berdiri dari sofa, membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke kamar.

Jongin berusaha mengabaikan rasa sesaknya, ia sambar ransel miliknya memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian, dompet, dan ponsel kemudian ia bergegas keluar. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Making Love, Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo ini chapter 19, selamat membaca, makasih buat kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya apalagi yang review makasih, makasih. Salah ketik, salah eja, EYD hancur, tanda baca lebur, harap dimaklumi, alur terlalu cepat atau cerita yang semakin tidak berbentuk (hancur lebur) hahaha, selamat membaca saja….

 **Previous**

"Itu ide yang brilian Jongin, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu terdengar sangat brilian."

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua. Aku akan pergi mengunjungi Kyungsoo hyung. Chanyeol aku tidak perlu hadir di makan malam keluarga kalian kan?"

"Tidak, Jongin."

"Kau urus saja semuanya, aku tunggu surat perceraian darimu." Chanyeol merasakan betapa dinginnya kalimat Jongin saat itu. Jongin berdiri dari sofa, membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke kamar.

Jongin berusaha mengabaikan rasa sesaknya, ia sambar ransel miliknya memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian, dompet, dan ponsel kemudian ia bergegas keluar. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

 **Bab Sembilan Belas**

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan, suara bel pintu di pagi hari sangat mengganggunya, siapa yang dengan kurang ajar menekan bel dengan brutal. Dan mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Malas, Kyungsoo menyeret kedua kakinya keluar kamar, bersiap meneriaki siapapun yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya sekarang.

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak penuh emosi, namun kemarahannya berubah menjadi kecemasan saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis. "Jongin apa yang terjadi?"

Xiumin yang kebetulan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo ikut terbangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tanpa Jongin membuka mulutnya, ia yakin apa yang terjadi berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Aku akan bercerai _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin di sela tangisannya. Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin berusaha menenangkan, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Xiumin dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Xiumin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Bawa Jongin masuk, tenangkan dia, di luar dingin."

"Kita masuk, di luar dingin." Kyungsoo menuntun tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut. Xiumin terlihat tidak senang. " _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya dengan cemas.

"Ada seseorang yang harus memberi penjelasan." Terlihat jelas Xiumin menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan membuat keributan _Hyung_." Wanti Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pelan lengan kanan Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Duduklah, aku ambilkan minuman untukmu." Jongin tak menjawab, hatinya hancur dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir keluar, menyedihkan sekali keadaannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas. Sementara Jongin memilih duduk diam memperhatikan berbagai frame foto yang tergantung pada dinding batu bata Kyungsoo, semuanya tampak indah. Jongin berdiri mendekati salah satu foto di atas lemari kaca, fotonya dan Kyungsoo di _Lotte World_ sebelum dirinya pergi ke Afrika. Pantulan kedua matanya yang sembab tampak menjijikkan, Chanyeol, belum pernah ada laki-laki lain yang membuatnya hancur seperti ini. Dia sudah memberikan segalanya dan sekarang Chanyeol justru kembali pada Baekhyun, seandainya saat itu ia masih bersikap waspada dan tak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol begitu saja. "Brengsek." Umpat Jongin pelan, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, semuanya sudah berakhir tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki atau disesali.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia tarik lepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Jongin, cokelat panasmu sudah siap." Jongin berbalik setelah membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku meninggalkan semua barang-barangku di apartemen Chanyeol, bagaimana _Hyung_?"

"Biar Xiumin hyung yang membawanya kemari, aku akan mengirim pesan untukknya." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau mau bercerita sekarang?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan cangkir porselen dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus bercerita untuk mengurangi beban ini. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri ini hanya pernikahan kontrak aku juga tak pernah mengharapkan apapun, lalu Chanyeol meyakinkan aku bahwa dia mencintaiku itu saja, dan semua perhatian yang dia berikan membuatku luluh, lalu sebelum aku kemari Baekhyun datang meminta hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula karena dia terpaksa menikah dengan Suho disebabkan alasan tertentu, aku, tidak ingin menceritakan aib orang lain jadi kita lewati masalah keterpaksaan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol setuju, aku jatuh dalam perangkap." Desah Jongin, rasa sakit di dalam dadanya kini berubah menjadi kebencian.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar. "Aku ingin membunuh Chanyeol."

"Tak usah _Hyung_ , jika kau masuk penjara gara-gara orang tak penting itu rugi sekali hidupku _Hyung_."

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingin menangis?"

"Aku sudah menangis tadi, sudah cukup. Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu apapun lagi mengenai Chanyeol."

"Aku setuju." Balas Kyungsoo singkat. "Xiumin hyung kan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menatap ragu-ragu kepada Jongin.

"Itu pengecualian, tenang saja _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan memintamu menjauhi Xiumin hyung." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kyungsoo melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

"Oh ya sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Itu!" Jongin terkejut, tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Itu aku.., kami…,"

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Jongin yang tampak bingung. "Apa kalian sudah _melakukannya_?"

Jongin memijit pelan batang hidungnya, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, jika Kyungsoo tahu hal ini, akan sangat runyam. Tragis sekali di pagi yang sama setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Chanyeol, laki-laki itu justru mengkhianatinya. "Kalian _melakukannya_ kan?!" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, menekan amarahnya dan berusaha agar tak terdengar menuntut.

"Pagi ini sebelum…,"

"Sebelum Baekhyun datang dan Chanyeol setuju untuk memulai hubungan kembali." Potong Kyungsoo cepat dan yang bisa Jongin berikan hanyalah anggukan lemah. "Apa kalian menggunakan pengaman?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Bagus Kim Jongin, kau tahu sendiri masa subur pada laki-laki tak dapat dihitung seharusnya kau gunakan otakmu."

" _Hyung_ jangan menambah beban pikiranku, aku sudah cukup hancur sekarang."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Xiumin hyung kita ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk membereskan semuanya sekarang."

"Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Ikut saja."

"Baiklah." Gerutu Jongin meski enggan iapun berdiri dan mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo. "Memangnya untuk apa kita pergi ke apartemen itu lagi?" Jongin benar-benar tidak suka dengan ide Kyungsoo dan Xiumin, apapun itu jika melibatkan Chanyeol, semuanya menjengkelkan.

"Katakan, apa saja yang ingin kau katakan pada Chanyeol. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Jongin."

Jongin hanya mendengus. "Apa yang harus aku katakan lagi? Apartemen Chanyeol dekat tak perlu pakai sabuk pengaman." Kyungsoo memberi lirikan tajam namun hal itu sama sekali tak dianggap oleh Jongin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya sampai di depan bangunan megah, apartemen Chanyeol. "Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Aku mohon jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Jangan melakukan kekerasan, jika kau melakukannya masalahnya akan semakin runyam, mengerti?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. "Ayo." Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba mencari dukungan.

.

.

.

"Xiumin hyung." Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Xiumin dengan ramah namun Xiumin tak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tampak bingung.

"Kau akan memulai kembali dengan Baekhyun?" tak ada jawaban. "Lalu semua yang kau katakan padaku tentang mencoba dengan Jongin hanya omong kosong?" Chanyeol masih bungkam. "Baiklah Park Chanyeol terima kasih atas jawabanmu yang sangat memuaskan."

"Siapa mereka?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulut setelah melihat dua orang asing masuk.

"Tunjukkan kamar Jongin, aku akan mengambil barang-barangnya. Kenapa terkejut? Apa kau berharap dia akan kembali setelah semua ini? Jangan berkhayal Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ aku..,"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengatakan masih ragu dengan perasaanmu? Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menentukan pilihan, Chanyeol? Semakin lama kau menunggu, kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak lagi."

"Chanyeol…," Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Chanyeol. "Kau mencintai Jongin? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk…," kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan membantumu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. "Kim Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol, terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri menyaksikan semua itu, Kyungsoo menggeram pelan berniat menghajar Chanyeol melupakan nasihatnya kepada Jongin tadi, namun Jongin mencegahnya. "Jangan membuang tenagamu _Hyung_." Bisik Jongin, iapun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Keduanya bertemu pandang. "Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, jangan lupa semua uang yang harus kau bayarkan padaku Chanyeol." ucap Jongin dengan nada datar tanpa emosi di wajahnya, Jongin melepas cincin di jari manisnya mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Chanyeol. "Kau tahu pilihan yang telah dibuat tak bisa ditarik kembali."

Jongin menarik tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berbalik. Vas kristal dengan mawar permintaan maaf tampak mengejeknya, tangan kanan Jongin mendorong vas kristal Chanyeol, vas kristal yang rapuh itu hancur berantakan, seluruh batang mawar bertebaran ke atas lantai. Jongin sengaja melangkahkan kakinya dengan menginjak kuntum-kuntum mawar. Kyungsoo berbalik mengikuti Jongin.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat berharap inilah pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia putuskan. Semua pernyataan cintanya kepada Jongin, tentu saja itu bukanlah ilusi semata, ia sangat mencintai Jongin namun meminta lebih dari satu cinta, semua itu terdengar egois.

" _Hyung_ jangan pergi, aku mohon." Ucap Chanyeol mencegah kepergian Xiumin. Ia lepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun. "Baek kau tunggu di sini, aku ingin berbicara dengan Xiumin hyung sebentar." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan. Dari tatapannya jelas-jelas Xiumin tak terlalu suka dengan kalimat Chanyeol. "Kita bicara di atap."

"Aku harap pembicaraan ini penting Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk canggung, kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai hal yang siap meledak sekarang. Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki anak tangga spiral, tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke atap.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau ingin mengatakan pilihanmu salah dan bertanya bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan."

"Apa aku harus terlibat lagi, Chanyeol?"

"Sayangnya begitu, aku tahu alasan Baekhyun meninggalkan aku dan apa yang Suho lakukan agar Baekhyun setuju untuk menikah dengannya. Suho dia punya penyakit, _self harm_. Aku ingin mengatur makan malam yang dihadiri seluruh keluarga dalam, dan menunjukkan apa yang Suho hadapi, dia memerlukan bantuan." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Dan kau akan kembali pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kebimbangan. "Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mengurus perceraianmu?" Chanyeol tak memberi jawaban. "Aku akan membantu semuanya, sampai tuntas, pekerjaanku memang seperti itu dari awal menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Akan aku beri kabar secepatnya." Xiumin tersenyum simpul kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat, ia genggam permukaan pagar pembatas dengan erat. Hatinya seperti tersayat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Setelah keduanya kembali dari apartemen Chanyeol. " _Hyung_ apa yang harus aku katakan pada keluargaku mengenai perceraian ini?"

"Entahlah, tenang saja Jongin aku akan membantumu sampai semua masalah ini selesai. Lagipula secara tidak langsung ini semua kesalahanku jika kontrak dengan Chanyeol saat itu dibatalkan kau tak akan terjebak dalam pernikahan kontrak menyebalkan ini." Kyungsoo menggerutu panjang lebar.

"Semua sudah terlanjur _Hyung_ , tak perlu disesali."

"Jangan menangis Jongin, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangisi Chanyeol."

"Tidak akan _Hyung_ , sekarang waktunya menata hidup baru. Bagaimana jika aku kembali ke alam liar? _Hyung_ juga akan masuk bangku kuliah."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, mencerna kalimat Jongin dengan seksama. "Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, aku tak keberatan."

"Baiklah, aku ingin pergi setelah semua masalah ini selesai. _Hyung_ masih ingat tawaran dari _National Geographic_ yang waktu itu kan?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat, tawaran itu berlaku selama dua tahun."

"Jika dihitung dari dimulainya tawaran sampai sekarang, belum genap satu tahun, jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil tawaran itu."

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil?"

"Ah!" pekik Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan topik yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. "Berarti aku harus mencari jalan lain. Intinya aku akan tetap pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol seandainya itu terjadi?"

"Seandainya aku hamil?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jongin. "Entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur siang, kau pasti sangat lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, kedua matanya memang agak berat dan berada di atas ranjang yang nyaman membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo berbaring miring memeluk Jongin, memberinya kenyamanan. " _Hyung_ yakin Xiumin hyung tidak menghajar Jongin?"

"Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mempertimbangkan semua tindakan."

"Lebih dewasa darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau berharap Xiumin hyung menghajar Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin menghajar Chanyeol."

"Jangan lakukan." ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku tahu."

"Tidurlah."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, Kyungsoo masih terlelap namun tangannya tak lagi ada di atas perut Jongin. Perlahan Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan turun dari ranjang. Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap tak ingin mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_?" Xiumin duduk di depan meja makan saat Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Hai Jongin. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya keluar kamar, aku lelah tidur. Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, aku mengantar beberapa barangmu. Sudah aku masukkan ke dalam kamar yang biasa kau tempati saat menginap di sini." Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air minum. " _Hyung_ sudah sering meningap di sini?"

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Jangan menyakiti Kyungsoo hyung."

"Tentu. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Jongin."

Jongin masih sibuk menenggak air mineralnya namun tatpan matanya mengisyaratkan kepada Xiumin untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia bicarakan. "Aku sudah mengurus semua surat yang dibutuhkan untuk perceraian kalian."

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat, dengan botol mineral di tangan kanannya Jongin berjalan mendekati Xiumin dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kalian selalu melakukan segalanya dengan cepat ya?" komentar Jongin yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman miring dari Xiumin.

Berikutnya Xiumin menyodorkan empat lembar kertas kepada Jongin. "Sudah aku gandakan, yang ini adalah persetujuan Chanyeol untuk memberikan semua hakmu, dan yang ini adalah surat perceraian yang harus kau tanda tangani."

"Hmm.., aku harus menandatanganinya sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Kau pasti tak ingin berurusan dengan Chanyeol lagi."

"Kau benar _Hyung_. _Hyung_ punya bolpoin?" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian merogoh ranselnya mengambil bolpoin untuk Jongin. Jongin menerima bolpoin Xiumin, tanpa ragu ia menandatangani surat cerai itu. "Selesai, terima kasih _Hyung_ , maaf merepotkan."

"Tak apa Jongin. Kau simpan kopiannya, aku pergi dulu. Oh ya Kyungsoo dimana?"

"Masih tidur, aku bisa membangunkannya."

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja dia."

" _Hyung_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengirim pesan atau menelfon jika ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan televisi, jari telunjuknya dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol pada remote, kedua matanya menatap kosong benda tipis dengan permukaan kaca di hadapannya. Baekhyun sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. "Chanyeol."

"Xiumin hyung!" pekik Chanyeol, terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, malam ini pukul sembilan malam. Bersiap-siaplah, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh, untuk jas aku rasa kau sudah memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan."

" _Hyung_ aku tak mengira semuanya berjalan secepat ini? Apa Suho hyung tak curiga?"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh keluarga bersedia untuk berkumpul."

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Perceraianmu dengan Jongin, tenang saja Suho tidak tahu bagian itu aku sudah mengatakan pada ibumu hal yang sebenarnya jadi dengan sedikit bantuan beliau, aku pastikan Suho akan datang." Xiumin menyerahkan selembar kertas yang telah ditandangani Jongin. "Tanda tangan dan semuanya selesai."

"Ya, tinggalkan saja di sini."

"Besok pengacaramu yang akan mengambil surat perceraian itu. Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ , maaf aku mengecewakanmu."

Xiumin tersenyum miring. "Permintaan maaf itu seharusnya untuk Jongin, bukan untukku."

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kupikir aku sudah berhasil melupakan Baekhyun, nyatanya saat dia kembali, pertahananku runtuh. Aku mencintai Jongin tapi aku juga—belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun, setelah mendengar alasannya pergi. Jika aku memilih Jongin itu tak adil untuk Baekhyun…,"

"Jika kau memilih Baekhyun itu juga tak adil untuk Jongin. Sejak awal semua ini salah Chanyeol, karena kau terlalu egois, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu kali ini."

" _Hyung_ …," gumam Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, di kehidupan ini, kau tak bisa memiliki semuanya. Buatlah pilihan sesuai dengan kata hatimu dan jangan menyesal, kau tak bisa kembali karena pilihan telah kau putuskan."

" _Hyung_ tidak ikut makan malam?" Xiumin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sendu, kemudian diapun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi. "Terima kasih atas jawabannya, _Hyung_." Gumam Chanyeol sedih.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas sofa, menatap langit-langit apartemennya, sunyi, sekarang apartemennya benar-benar sunyi. Tak ingin tenggelam dalam kesendirian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri makan malam. Ia berdiri dan menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar, tanpa sadar Chanyeol melirik pintu kamar Jongin yang kini tertutup dan kosong.

Chanyeol membuka lemarinya yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian-pakaian serta stelan berharga mahal. Ia memilih jas berwarna abu-abu, Chanyeol menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan dasi panjang abu-abu dengan garis horizontal tak simetris, berwarna hitam. Chanyeol berbalik menatap ranjang tempat tidurnya, tidak ada yang istimewa di sana, kecuali meja nakas yang di sana terletak boneka beruang cokelat, boneka yang ia beli saat Jongin sakit, ia perhatikan boneka itu selama beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga di lakukan di kediaman megah keluarga Tuan Kim Taemoo, Chanyeol tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini lagi sejak dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengejar impiannya. Pengawal langsung menyambut kedatangannya dan mengantarkan Chanyeol menuju ruang makan di rumah ini yang ukurannya menurut Chanyeol berlebihan. Sepanjang perjalanannya melintasi lorong-lorong rumah dengan hiasan lukisan, patung, dan vas-vas kristal mahal berisi mawar, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas, telapak tangannya lembab berkeringat, karena gugup.

Pintu kembar terbuka dan ruang makan mewah nan megah menyambut penglihatan Chanyeol. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang Ibu, tempat yang selalu menjadi miliknya. "Apa kabar Chanyeol?" bisik nyonya Park.

"Baik." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol menatap ayah tirinya dan membungkuk memberi salam, kemudian duduk kembali. Suara langkah kaki terdengar Chanyeol menoleh, masuklah Suho dengan Baekhyun tentu saja. Tuan Taemoo memberi isyarat makan malam bisa dimulai.

Pelayan-pelayan rumah mulai masuk, mereka memakai stelan jas formal. Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas, dia ingin makan malam seperti keluarga normal, dengan ukuran meja normal, hidangan normal, dan pakaian normal. Bodoh, ini semua normal untuk keluarga berlebihannya.

Makanan pembuka dihidangkan, tentu saja masakan ala Perancis. Hal yang sangat disukai oleh Kim Taemoo dan putranya Kim Junmyeon. _Escargot_ atau siput dalam saus mentega bawang putih. Mulai dihidangkan. Jantung Chanyeol semakin bergemuruh, dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Ayah, Ibu."

"Chanyeol tunggulah sampai kita menyelesaikan hidangan pembuka." Ucap Suho dengan nada tenang dan berwibawa yang sesungguhnya sangat memuakkan.

"Suho memaksa Bekhyun untuk menikahinya, dia mengancam akan melukaiku jika Baekhyun tak bersedia."

"Chanyeol, Ayah tahu kau dan Baekhyun pernah memiliki hubungan, sekarang kau sudah menikah dengan Jongin jadi sudahlah, kalian mulai lembaran hidup masing-masing." Kim Taemoo mencoba menasihati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan ia berdiri dari kurisnya dan melangkah menuju Suho. "Chanyeol!" pekik Kim Taemoo geram melihat tingkah barbar Chanyeol.

"Menyingkir." Perintah Chanyeol tegas saat beberapa pengawal keluarga Kim mencoba mencegahnya.

"Hentikan dia!" pekik Kim Taemoo.

"Jangan sentuh anakku." Ucap nyonya Park tegas.

"Nana?" Taemoo menatap sang istri memelas.

"Sekali kau menyentuh Chanyeol habislah." Nana membalas dengan suara santai, dia bahkan masih menikmati hidangan pembukanya tak sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan keributan yang sedang terjadi.

Chanyeol menarik kerah Suho dengan kasar, mengabaikan perlawanan Suho kemudian dengan cepat ia singkap jas yang menutupi lengan kanan Suho, memperlihatkan berbagai luka sayatan di sana. " _Self harm,_ dia mengancam Baekhyun dengan ini. Anakmu membutuhkan bantuan tuan Kim Taemoo, maaf anakmu ternyata tak sesempurna seperti bayanganmu selama ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada datar kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Suho kembali ke atas kursi dengan kasar. Ia berbalik pergi diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Suho penuh amarah.

"Duduklah, Kim Junmyeon." Ucap Nana dengan tatapan tajam. "Lee." Nana menjentiikan jarinya, pemimpin pengawalnya mendekat, pria bertubuh kecil dengan rambut poni menutupi hampir seluruh matanya. "Pastikan keamanan Chanyeol dan Bekhyun jangan biarkan Suho atau pengawal keluarga Kim mendekati mereka."

"Baik, Nyonya." Lee berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang makan yang masih dipenuhi dengan ketegangan.

"Nana?"

"Untuk itulah aku tak bisa menggabungkan perusahaan keluarga kita. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Suho, aku pasti menjadi Ibu yang sangat buruk jika mewariskan perusahaanku pada orang lain."

"Suho bukan orang lain, Nana." Ucap Taemoo.

"Tapi kami tak memiliki hubungan darah, aku menyayangi Suho seperti putraku sendiri, tapi untuk memastikan bahwa kau menyayangi Chanyeol itu butuh waktu. Aku pikir Suho tak pernah menyayangi Chanyeol, benarkan?" Nana melirik Suho dengan wajah penuh amarahnya. Nana menyelesaikan hidangan pembuka, mengelap mulutnya dengan elegan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik bagi Suho, tenang saja Taemoo."

Taemoo melirik sang putra menggenggam tangan kanan Suho. "Kau butuh bantuan, Nak."

"Tidak!" pekik Suho. "Aku tak membutuhkan bantuan dari siapapun!" Suho berteriak dengan amarah memuncak, ia berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang makan namun para pengawal keluarga Kim menahannya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar, awasi jangan sampai melukai diri sendiri dan panggilka dokter Han." Perintah Taemoo.

"Baik Tuan."

Taemoo menarik napas dalam-dalam tak peduli dengan teriakkan Suho. Ia pandangi wajah cantik Nana, istrinya. "Aku tidak pernah meminta penggabungan perusahaan, Nana."

"Surat itu?"

"Surat apa?"

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Taemoo, Nana menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. "Sudahlah, kita pikirkan bagaimana penanganan Suho selanjutnya dan rencana perceraian Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bercerai?!" pekik Taemoo.

"Sayangnya seperti itu, kita pikirkan jalan terbaiknya tapi untuk saat ini biarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Taemoo mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan keluarga Jongin?"

"Kita pikirkan bersama-sama jika waktunya tiba."

"Kau benar, sayang."

"Surat itu kau yang menandatanganinya, apa masih berkilah? Aku sudah lama diam dan bersabar, semuanya ada batas Taemoo." Nana berdiri dari kursinya. "Besok pagi surat cerai ada di meja kerjamu, selamat malam. Hidangannya lezat, terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya menatap wajah cemas Baekhyun.

"Ibu sudah mengatur semuanya, kau akan baik-baik saja. Suho tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku—bolehkah aku pergi ke apartemenmu dan menginap di sana malam ini, aku takut."

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan bersama menuju mobilnya.

"Mino cooper. Aku boleh menyetirnya? Kau tampak lelah."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar sebuah kenangan menyeruak, Jongin pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang menerima kunci mobil Chanyeol, heran melihat Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sedang memikirkan hal lain, atau lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Ah, tidak ada. Di luar sangat dingin cepat masuk." Ajak Chanyeol sebelum berlari memutari mobil menuju kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun menyetir mobil Chanyeol dan berusaha keras untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara meski laki-laki di sampingnya itu terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan hal lain. "Sepertinya beritamu dan Jongin belum tersebar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, itu belum resmi. Setelah resmi pasti semuanya akan berisik." Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih Baek."

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Chanyeol keluar terlebih dulu dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk berjalan di sampingnya. "Musim dingin sudah dekat."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol sembari melirik ke arah langit. Dan tak menemukan apapun di sana kecuali warna hitam. Di depan pintu apartemen, Chanyeol mengetikkan kode pengamannya, membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Kau tidur di kamar yang biasa ditempati Xiumin hyung." Baekhyun melirik pintu kamar yang terletak tepat di depan ruang keluarga. Chanyeol mengerti maksud yang ingin Baekhyun utarakan. "Kamar itu ditempati Jongin, aku belum sempat membersihkannya."

"Tak masalah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengeluarkan sebotol jus jeruk.

"Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa memesan makanan, tadi kan kita tidak sempat makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang konter. Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun suaranya sedikit teredam punggung Chanyeol, karena ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, menarik lengan kanan Chanyeol membuat mereka berhadapan. Perlahan tangan kanan Baekhyun bergerak ke leher belakang Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung itu merendahkan wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian diiringi anggukan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur, Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Chanyeol, ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang antara Chanyeol dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, jas resminya telah berganti dengan kaos dan celana training. Ia menoleh ke kanan melihat boneka beruang cokelat, ia ambil boneka itu dan tanpa sadar menekan perut si boneka. Suara Jongin terdengar jelas.

 _ **Chanyeol hyung, maaf tidak pernah memanggilmu Hyung padahal kau lebih tua, mari berteman**_ **.** Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin yang sebenarnya terdengar menyebalkan itu, ia peluk boneka beruang cokelat itu dengan erat, kemudian ia teringat kado pernikahan dari Sehun yang belum sempat ia buka. Chanyeol bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, ia buka laci nakas dan mengeluarkan kotak hadiah berukuran kecil terbungkus indah. "Apa yang dia berikan?" gumam Chanyeol, perlahan kedua tangannya membuka bungkus kado itu.

Dua kalung emas dengan liontin cincin, di dalam dua cincin itu tercetak nama Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Kenapa dia memberikan ini? Bukankah dia tergila-gila pada Jongin." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian sebuah pikiran mendatanginya. "Aku rasa dia ingin mengejek kami, dia curiga dengan pernikahan ini." Berikutnya, Chanyeol melempar kedua kalung itu ke dalam laci dan menutup laci dengan kasar.

Chanyeol kembali berbaring ke atas tempat tidur, ia raih ponselnya dan mulai memutar lagu sebagai pengalih pikiran, sayang, lagu yang menarik perhatiannya justru lagu-lagu dengan lirik menyedihkan. Semua lirik yang terdengar seolah menyindir keadaannya sekarang.

 _I want a sleep tonight in the midnight midnight midnight_

 _How are you? Do you think of me from time to time?_

 _In this long night, I close my eyes again, I think of you, I can't sleep_

 _This is how I'm doing_

 _The night especially longer tonight, this night without you_

 _I'm regretting that day I let you go…._

"Menyebalkan," gumam Chanyeol pelan, mendengar alunan lagu BEAST berjudul _Midnight_ itu. Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri lagu yang sedang ia dengar, memejamkan kedua matanya, memaksa dirinya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" __Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan ramah, ia sedang menyiapkan sereal untuk sarapan. "Aku tak menemukan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak di dalam lemari pendinginmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Tak apa Baek, aku jarang belanja, biasanya aku dan Jo.., aku memesan makanan atau makan diluar." Chanyeol langsung meralat kalimatnya saat bibirnya hampir menyebut nama Jongin di depan Baekhyun.

"Duduk dan makanlah, sebentar lagi aku rasa pengacaramu akan tiba."

"Pengacara?" Chanyeol sempat bingung namun sebuah ingatan menyadarkannya. "Oh pengacara."

Baekhyun membawa dua mangkuk sereal, menyajikan satu mangkuk di hadapan Chanyeol dan satu mangkuk untuk dirinya. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun melirik dari ekor matanya, Chanyeol mulai memakan serealnya dan wajah Chanyeol terlihat tak ingin mengatakan apapun atau mengobrol, hal yang selama ini tak pernah Chanyeol lakukan setiap kali mereka bersama.

Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol akan selalu bertingkah konyol, membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon yang terkadang tak lucu, Chanyeol akan sangat cerewet. "Apa kau memikirkan Jongin?" Baekhyun sesungguhnya tak ingin bertanya hal itu, namun entah mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja seolah tanpa melewati persetujuan otaknya. Chanyeol bungkam. "Apa kau memikirkan Jongin lebih banyak dari aku?" Baekhyun melirik ragu-ragu pada Chanyeol.

"Habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lembut dan pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kalian sedang sarapan?" tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba masuk, tentu saja karena dia tahu kode pengaman apartemen Chanyeol. Dua orang berpakaian santai mengikuti Xiumin. "Selesaikan dulu, kami tunggu." Ucap Xiumin kemudian memimpin dua orang di belakangnya meninggalkan dapur.

Sesungguhnya sereal itu sudah terasa hambar di mulut Chanyeol, namun menyisakan sereal atau membuang serealnya tak mungkin dilakukan, tentu saja Chanyeol memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir melakukan tarian kemenanangan, saat dirinya berhasil menelan sendokan terakhir sereal rasa cokelatnya.

"Sudah habis?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya, Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. "Baiklah kau temui mereka, aku akan membersihkan peralatan makan."

"Tidak, biar aku yang melakukannya nanti. Kau sudah bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan, sekarang giliranku." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, Chanyeol yang pengertian selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, pada pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun berlari mengikutinya. "Kau tidak perlu ikut, ini hanya tanda tangan saja."

"Aku ingin mendukungmu." Ucap Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Chanyeol diam tak membalas.

.

.

.

"Tinggal tanda tangan di sini Chanyeol." ucap Key dengan nada halus, Onew terlihat tenang duduk diapit Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Ya." Gumam Chanyeol singkat. Ia menerima bolpoin dari tangan Key. Surat perceraiannya dengan Jongin, hanya dengan tanda tangan singkat semuanya berakhir. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Namun ingatan tentang Jongin menyeruak, bagaimana dia tersenyum, marah, tertawa, dan semua hal-hal kecil tentang Jongin. Chanyeol menggenggam erat bolpoin di tangannya sebelum dia jatuhkan. "Aku tidak bisa, maaf Baek. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin, saat itu aku sangat bingung tapi sekarang aku—aku yakin, aku mencintai Jongin. Maaf aku tak menepati janjiku."

Beakhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol, namun hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tulus. "Aku mengerti Chanyeol."

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai kabur karena air mata yang menggenang. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku menyakiti banyak orang."

"Tak apa aku juga salah, tak jujur sejak awal. Aku mengerti jika kau pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Dapatkan Jongin kembali Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum namun hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan merengkuh Baekhyun, keduanya menangis bersama, Baekhyun menangis karena pada akhirnya orang yang ia lindungi memilih orang lain, Chanyeol menangis karena dia telah menyakiti satu orang lagi. "Maaf," bisik Chanyeol, entah sudah berapa banyak kata maaf yang terucap dan ia tahu bahwa kata maaf itu sama sekali tak berarti, seandainya ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun. Perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Memandangi kedua mata Baekhyun yang sembab.

"Dapatkan Jongin kembali, aku mendukungmu." Ucap Baekhyun parau. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, meski di dalam hati ia tahu Jongin tak akan menerimanya kembali dengan mudah, atau dia bahkan tak akan memaafkannya sama sekali.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg (mentioned)**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Selamat membaca, ada kekurangan mohon maaf yaa

 **Previous**

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan merengkuh Baekhyun, keduanya menangis bersama, Baekhyun menangis karena pada akhirnya orang yang ia lindungi memilih orang lain, Chanyeol menangis karena dia telah menyakiti satu orang lagi. "Maaf," bisik Chanyeol, entah sudah berapa banyak kata maaf yang terucap dan ia tahu bahwa kata maaf itu sama sekali tak berarti, seandainya ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun. Perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Memandangi kedua mata Baekhyun yang sembab.

"Dapatkan Jongin kembali, aku mendukungmu." Ucap Baekhyun parau. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, meski di dalam hati ia tahu Jongin tak akan menerimanya kembali dengan mudah, atau dia bahkan tak akan memaafkannya sama sekali.

 **Bab Dua Puluh**

Jongin bersorak gembira saat penderitaannya mengedit foto selesai. "Akhirnya…, kenapa harus diedit sih? Wajah mereka kan lumayan." Komentar Jongin sembari mengamati wajah Sophie dan beberapa model lain yang berpose dengan si supermodel itu. Tangan Jongin beralih pada ponselnya, memasang _handsfree_ untuk mendengarkan radio, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar radio. _"Turn the speaker on_ ," gumam Jongin.

 _This night that found me again so sad tonight_

 _This night I greet again without you_

 _In the midnigh midnight a_

 _This midnight I can't fall asleep without you…_

"Kenapa _Midnight_ dari BEAST." keluh Jongin iapun mengganti frekuensi radio.

A sad night (after letting you go)

A night without you (late regrets)

I've gotten used to you (cuz I'm stupid)

But you won't ever come back on this sad nigt….

"Kenapa Tonight," Jongin kembali mengeluh dengan lagu WINNER itu.

 _I didn't know we would break up so easily_

 _My tears won't stop flowing…_

" _Gone not around any longer,_ SISTAR." Jongin mulai jengah, tangannya kembali mencari frekuensi radio, yang memutar lagu yang bernuansa ceria dan menghentak. "Hah!" pekik Jongin geram saat radio justru memutar lagu Linkin Park berjudul My December.

And I….

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed…

Dengan cepat tangan Jongin meraih ponselnya berniat untuk mematikan radio, sayang gerakan yang terlalu cepat itu justru membuat ponselnya luput dari genggamannya. PRAK! Ponsel naas itu jatuh ke atas lantai marmer keras dengan posisi layar di bawah. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia membungkuk dan meraih ponselnya. Dengan hati-hati memeriksa ponsel ditangannya. "Baik-baik saja." Gumam Jongin saat melihat layar ponselnya berhasil selamat tanpa goresan sedikitpun.

Jongin memasang sebelah _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan musik, hanya mengetes saja karena bagian ponsel yang rawan saat terjatuh adalah layar dan _speaker_. Bibir Jongin langsung mengerucut, suara ponselnya berubah aneh, seperti orang tercekik saat suara dari lagu yang ia pilih terdengar. "Menyebalkan!" pekik Jongin frustasi, ia lepas _earphone_ dengan paksa lalu ia lemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, ponsel itu terpental beberapa kali beruntung tak mendarat ke atas lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin berdiri dari ranjang, meraih mantel musim dinginnya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menonton berita saat Jongin tiba-tiba melintas di depannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Membeli ponsel baru."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Jongin, sekarang tengah malam, besok saja. Membeli ponsel juga merepotkan."

Jongin terdiam mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo yang tepat. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Butuh teman untuk pergi?"

"Tidak _Hyung_."

"Hati-hati dijalan jangan lupa bawa kunci cadangannya. Pakai pakaian yang hangat." Jongin mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan televisi.

Jongin bersenandung pelan sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya melintasi halaman depan Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kunci pagar kemudian berjalan keluar. "Kenapa keluar malam-malam seperti ini?"

Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang ia masih berdiri memunggungi si pemilik suara. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu pagar, mencabut kuncinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantel musim dingin. Jongin bergegas berjalan, mengabaikan orang yang ia yakini, kini tengah mengikutinya. "Jongin."

"Lepaskan tanganmu Chanyeol." Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol sembari menarik bebas tangannya. "Bukan urusanmu aku pergi kemana, atau melakukan apa, semua sudah berakhir kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh memukul Chanyeol dan menghabiskan energinya untuk orang tak berguna seperti Chanyeol. "Menyingkirlah dari hidupku," gumam Jongin perlahan sebelum kedua kakinya kembali melangkah. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya namun dia terus berjalan di belakang mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin berbelok masuk ke dalam _hypermart_ , Chanyeol, tentu saja mengekor di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berakhir di tempat ini, mengingat tak ada satupun barang yang ingin ia beli. "Mau membeli sesuatu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan mendorong troli belanja. Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas kasar tak mungkin memaki atau mengusir Chanyeol sekarang, saat semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Bukannya Jongin peduli dengan nama baik Chanyeol, tidak, dia peduli dengan nama baiknya sendiri.

Jongin berjalan memunggungi Chanyeol, Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya, semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, padalah kenyataan justru berkata sebaliknya. Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju bagian peralatan olahraga, ada suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tongkat _baseball_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung, Jongin memilih bungkam kemudian memasukkan tongkat _baseball_ yang dibelinya ke dalam troli. Jongin kembali berjalan kali ini menuju bagian buah dan sayur. Jongin tertarik dengan buah persik atau sering disebut dengan bogsunga ia angkat kotak sterofom berisi dua buah persik, memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Jongin menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya, sejenak ia melupakan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ada berbagai jenis buah yang selama ini tak Jongin kenal. "Buah-buahan China." Gumam Jongin membaca tulisan khusus yang diletakkan di atas rak buah. "Manisan buah Xing." Dahi Jongin berkerut namun bungkus manisan itu tetap ia masukkan ke dalam troli.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam, kemudian merebut troli dari tangan Chanyeol, ia langsung pergi tanpa menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya di kasir Jongin langsung pergi.

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku mohon." Ucap Chanyeol tulus, Jongin memilih bungkam dan terus melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka kunci pagar, masuk, menutup dan menguncinya kembali membiarkan Chanyeol di luar dengan tatapan memelas. Berjalan dengan cepat melintasi halaman rumah Kyungsoo, mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo berbaring di sofa menonton televisi. " _Hyung_ belum tidur? Apa menungguku?"

"Iya, dan tidak. Aku memang menunggumu tapi aku tidak menahan diri untuk tidak tidur."

"Hmm." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku membeli sesuatu, manisan buah Xing, kau pernah memakan ini?"

"Aku pernah, rasanya manis sedikit asam. Kenapa kau membelinya?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, curiga, jika sahabatnya itu tengah mengandung.

"Iseng, daripada aku pulang dengan tangan kosong dan hanya merasa marah karena Chanyeol mengikutiku."

"Chanyeol mengikutimu?!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku membeli ini." Jongin mengangkat tongkat _baseball_ dan menunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau berniat memukul Chanyeol dengan itu?"

"Tidak _Hyung_ , hanya untuk menakuti dia saja."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, ingat itu." Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia berdiri dari sofa meninggalkan kantong plastik belanjaannya di atas meja kopi kemudian masuk kamar.

"Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Bisik Kyungsoo, ia matikan televisi yang tengah ditontonnya kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup malam atau tidur.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka saat ponselnya bergetar, Kyungsoo langsung meraih dan membuka pesan di ponselnya. "Chanyeol," gumam Kyungsoo malas ingin sekali ia abaikan pesan itu namun hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dia harus membuka dan membaca pesan dari Chanyeol itu. "Kenapa meminta bantuaku?" Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya malas, kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya.

Kyungsoo mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol, apalagi sekarang ponselnya berdering, Xiumin menghubunginya, pasti kekasihnya itu ingin dirinya membantu Chanyeol.

" _Ada apa?"_ dengan suara pelan Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Xiumin.

" _Kali ini Chanyeol serius, aku jamin, tolong bantulah dia Kyungsoo."_

" _Hyung, aku tidak bisa mempercayai Chanyeol semudah itu."_

" _Percayalah Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo merasa napasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan, membayangkan Jongin menderita lagi karena Chanyeol, sungguh dia tak bisa melihatnya lagi. _"Baik, Hyung."_

" _Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu!"_ pekik Xiumin girang.

" _Hyung, seandainya ini hanya permainan saja dan Chanyeol kembali menyakiti Jongin…"_

" _Aku jamin kali ini Chanyeol serius."_ Xiumin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. _"Seandainya itu terjadi, hubungan kita berakhir."_ Hening selama beberapa saat, tak ada jawaban dari Xiumin. _"Itu persyaratannya, kau harus setuju Hyung_." Tegas Kyungsoo.

" _Baik, baiklah Kyungsoo. Seandainya ini hanya permainan dari Chanyeol, hubungan kita juga berakhir."_

" _Terima kasih Hyung, aku keluar sebentar lagi."_ Xiumin mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka, perlahan Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia letakkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, mengambil mantel musim dinginnya dari gantungan dan memakainya.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil melintasi halaman rumahnya. Ia buka kunci pagar dengan rantai yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya yang tak terlindung oleh sarung tangan. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Aku mengirim bunga permintaan maaf untuk Jongin."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lehernya melihat entah berapa ratus atau ribuan kuntum mawar merah, kuning, dan putih dalam keranjang-keranjang rotan yang cantik. "Apa Jongin sudah melihat semua ini?"

"Belum, truk bunganya baru tiba beberapa menit setelah Jongin masuk rumah." Terang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah bawa masuk, Jongin sudah masuk kamar. Biasanya dia tak akan keluar lagi karena malas. Jangan berisik untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan. Mungkin Jongin belum tidur." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Xiumin, tak berniat membantu mereka mengangkati keranjang-keranjang bunga, bantuannya cukup memberi mereka ijin masuk.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, keadaan sudah terang di luar jendela, ia baru ingat belum menyetel alarmnya dan ponselnya tak bisa bersuara dengan normal karena terjatuh. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membangunkan aku?" heran Jongin, ia turun dari tempat tidur, menguap lebar, malas bangun sebenarnya tapi dia sedang lapar, jadi terpaksa harus bangun, makanan tidak akan datang sendiri secara ajaib.

"Wow!" pekik Jongin tertahan, saat kedua matanya menangkap puluhan keranjang cantik dengan batang-batang mawar di dalamnya. Menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu kamar.

"Cantik, apa ada pesta di rumah ini? Tapi pesta apa?" Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, dia berjalan mendekati keranjang rotan dengan batang-batang mawar merah, tersenyum membayangkan semua mawar ini kiriman Xiumin untuk Kyungsoo. "Tunggu." Jongin mengamati mawar-mawar di dalam keranjang lain. Mawar merah, kuning, dan putih. Otaknya memanggil memori dengan cepat. "Permintaan maaf," gumamnya, dengan cepat Jongin memeriksa keranjang-keranjang bunga mencari petunjuk pengirim. "Maafkan aku Jongin," gumam Jongin saat menemukan sebuah kartu pada salah satu keranjang, tulisan tangan itu tak salah lagi, tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeram pelan. "Jongin, tunggu sebentar aku siapkan sarapan. Maaf aku terlambat bangun." Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ tahu semua ini kan?" Jongin berusaha keras menahan ledakan amarahnya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tulus," bisik Kyungsoo kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

Jongin berbalik dan bergegas keluar. Chanyeol masih bediri di depan pagar, Jongin keluar dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan dia melupakan mantelnya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki pekerjaan lain?" cibir Jongin sambil membuka pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, mantelmu! Kau bisa kedinginan!" pekik Chanyeol cemas.

"Hentikan dramamu Chanyeol, masuk dan singkirkan semua bungamu. Itu mengganggu." Jongin berucap dengan dingin kemudian berbalik dan pergi dengan cepat tak memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk mengatakan hal lain.

Chanyeol bergegas berlari menyusul Jongin, ia berhenti di hadapan Jongin dengan cepat menghadangnya. "Jongin aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memberi maaf."

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan maaf dariku?" Chanyeol tak menjawab namun kedua matanya sudah mampu menjawab keinginan terbesarnya. Jongin tersenyum miring. "Tunggu di di luar pagar." Jongin berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat Jongin berlari masuk dan keluar dengan tergesa membawa tongkat _baseball_. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" curiga, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menyusul Jongin.

Chanyeol sedang mengamati keadaan di sekitar tempat tinggal Kyungsoo yang sepi dan nyaman, saat suara pintu pagar menarik perhatiannya. Jongin kembali. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol mengabaikan tongkat _baseball_ di tangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kita lihat apa kau masih hidup setelah kepalamu aku pukul, jika kau masih hidup mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan pemberian maafmu."

"Jongin," bisik Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapat maaf Jongin. "Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol ia melangkah mundur memberi ruang bagi Jongin untuk mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Jongin menggenggam tongkat _baseball_ dengan kedua tangannya, ia melempar tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin tak peduli apapun sekarang, yang terpenting adalah memberi Chanyeol pelajaran atas rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya.

CLANG! Suara tongkat kayu yang terhempas terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol membuka matanya, Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah, Jongin kini sudah berada di jalanan tak lagi berdiri di trotoar, Kyungsoo mendorongnya. Jongin masih berdiri tegap menepis kecemasan Chanyeol jika Jongin terjatuh. Tongkat _baseball_ sudah tergeletak di atas aspal. Napas Kyungsoo memburu. "Masuk ke dalam Jongin." Perintahnya. Jongin tak bergeming dari posisinya. "Masuk sekarang!" teriak Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga. Dua orang lain yang ada di sana terkejut selama beberapa saat, Jongin akhirnya bergerak menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

"Itu satu-satunya cara mendapat maaf Jongin."

"Kau pikir Jongin hanya bercanda? Kau pikir dia tak akan memukulmu? Dia akan memukulmu."

"Jika itu satu-satunya cara mendapatkan maaf Jongin."

"Jika ingin saling bunuh lakukan di tempat lain, aku tak ingin melihat mayat di depan rumahku." Kyungsoo berbalik kasar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku.

Jongin masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, terlalu marah untuk bergerak ke tempat lain. Ia melihat Kyungsoo masuk namun dia tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah keberadaannya. Kyungsoo menyambar dua keranjang bunga, dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang. " _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin yang cemas dengan tindakan Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_!" panggilnya sekali lagi, namun Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia lempar keranjang berisi bunga itu ke dalam lubang pembakaran sampah. Kyungsoo berlari ke dalam rumah dan mengulangi semua tindakannya, Jongin hanya berdiri terpaku, dalam situasi seperti ini tak ada gunannya mencoba berbicara kepada Kyungsoo.

Hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menyiramkan bensin dan menyulut api. Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah semuanya selesai dan emosi Kyungsoo terlihat lebih baik, ia dekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kemudian dapat ia rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar, suara isakanpun terdengar dengan jelas. " _Hyung_ ," bisik Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo disela tangisnya.

"Tak apa _Hyung_."

"Kau selalu membantuku, mendukungku, menemaniku, dan apa? Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membuat Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi."

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ , jangan dipikirkan lagi, jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi, aku janji Jongin."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam pelan sembari mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. "Kita masuk sekarang, di sini dingin _Hyung_."

"Ya kau benar, di sini dingin."

.

.

.

Mendapat maaf dari Jongin ternyata sangat sulit, sudah dua pekan lamanya Chanyeol selalu menunggu di depan rumah Kyungsoo setelah dirinya menyelesaikan semua jadwal pekerjaan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak pernah keluar rumah, awalnya Chanyeol cemas jika mereka telah pindah namun Xiumin mengatakan jika keduanya masih tinggal di sana. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Hyung_?" Chanyeol melirik kepada Xiumin dengan putus asa.

"Kita masuk saja, biar aku yang masuk terlebih dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan terlalu putus asa untuk berpikir ulang, mereka juga datang menggunakan mobil Xiumin untuk menghindari pengusiran dari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tak kembali dan Xiumin tak boleh membantu Chanyeol atau hubungan mereka berakhir.

Jongin merubah posisi tidurnya, ia tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya entah apa yang kini sedang dipikirkan otaknya. Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan mendekati jendela, ia singkap tirai penutup jendela. Dengan jelas, Chanyeol terlihat duduk di atas kap mesin mobilnya di luar pagar. "Aku tidak peduli." Dengus Jongin, ia tarik kasar tirai penutup jendelanya lalu kembali berbaring. Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Belum tidur?" Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol ada di luar, aku malas melihatnya."

"Kau ingin pindah? Aku bisa mengurusnya untuk sementara supaya hidupmu tenang."

" _Hyung_ ikut denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut."

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, mempertimbangkan. "Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi rencananya dimana?"

"Banyak, mau yang jauh, agak jauh atau dekat?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah lucu dan dua mata bulat burung hantunya itu. Jongin terkikik pelan. "Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sebenarnya mudah saja _Hyung_. Tempat yang tak dipikirkan Chanyeol, hindari kota-kota besar." Keduanya terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bali."

"Huh?"

"Bali, di sana indah kita bisa tinggal di salah satu desa yang ada di sana." Jongin mengerutkan dahi, tak terlalu yakin dengan nama yang Kyungsoo sebut, apa itu pulau? Negara, kota, atau distrik. Menyadari kebingungan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan Bali pada mesin pencari. "Ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya membiarkan Jongin memeriksa tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Indah, aku tak keberatan tinggal di sana selama beberapa waktu. Kau yakin Chanyeol tak akan tahu?"

"Dia tak akan mencari sampai ke pelosok, kita hindari tempat wisata populer di sana."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, ia serahkan kembali ponsel di tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kita update berita harian!" pekik Kyungsoo ceria, ia sambar remote di atas meja dan mulai menyalakan televisi, Jongin hanya menggeram pelan, ia ingin melihat saluran olahraga namun Kyungsoo akan menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah. "Drama terbaru!" Kyungso berteriak antusias, Jongin hanya bisa pasrah sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Ponsel di atas meja kopi itu terus menampakkan panggilan pada layarnya, namun pemuda berkulit cokelat yang duduk di atas sofa putih gading itu tak terlihat tertarik.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo menajam, dengan cepat tangan kanannya meraih ponsel Jongin dan menjawabnya. "Park Chanyeol hentikan semua ini, jauhi Jongin. Biarkan dia hidup tenang. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau melakukkannya!" dengan kasar Kyungsoo menekan tombol merah untuk memutus sambungan teleponnya, napas Kyungsoo terengah, lelah setelah ledakan emosi.

"Sudahlah _Hyung,_ abaikan saja." Ucap Jongin santai.

"Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku tak peduli. Kenapa dia selalu memiliki cara untuk mengganggu hidupku." Keluh Jongin jengah.

"Setidaknya Sehun tak mengganggumu sekarang." Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"Di luar sangat dingin."

"Sekarang kan sudah dekat musim dingin _Hyung_."

"Butuh teman?" Jongin menggeleng pelan kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Sambil menggumamkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini ia sukai, Jongin memakai mantel musim dingin dan melilitkan syal ke lehernya. "Sudah hangat," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. " _Hyung_ aku keluar!" pekik Jongin yang dibalas oleh senyum serta anggukan Kyungsoo.

Saat pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka, udara beku menyapa Jongin, namun suhu tubuhnya aman di balik mantel tebal yang kini ia kenakan. Perlahan ia berjalan menuruni undakan setelah menutup pintu kembali. "Wow." Gumam Jongin saat menyadari salju pertama sudah turun sekarang. Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan pekarangan berukuran sedang milik Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dengan tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, bisa menekan hasratnya untuk tak melarikan diri ke Afrika.

"Jongin."

Kedua alis Jongin langsung bertaut melihat siapa manusia tak penting yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa kau menunggu di depan rumah Kyungsoo hyung lagi?" Chanyeol hanya menampakkan tatapan memelas. "Dengar Chanyeol, jika besok aku masih melihatmu di depan rumah ini, aku tak segan melaporkanmu pada Polisi." Jongin berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol yang menghadangnya.

"Jongin, saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh. Maaf, maafkan aku bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring, permintaan maaf bagi Park Chanyeol mungkin sekedar permainan belaka, semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Semua yang terjadi tak akan hilang hanya dengan permintaan maaf, Chanyeol."

"Jongin aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk membuktikan keseriusanku."

"Aku muak denganmu Chanyeol, tolong menyingkirlah aku harus bergegas."

"Jongin." Chanyeol menahan tangan kanan Jongin mencegahnya pergi.

"Chanyeol sudahlah, semua sudah berakhir, sebaiknya kita mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing. Tandatangani surat perceraian itu lalu…,"

"lalu apa?" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Saat kita bertemu di lain kesempatan, jangan memanggil namaku, jangan memandangku, kau dan aku sama sekali tak saling kenal." Jongin menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Aku mohon." Tatapan Jongin terlihat putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin tahu semua tentangmu lagi, sudah cukup."

"Jongin aku mohon." Chanyeol bersikeras dan kembali menghadang tubuh Jongin. "Setelah makan malam itu aku langsung meminta maaf padamu, aku tak menunggu lama untuk melakukannya. Kenapa sangat sulit mendapat maaf darimu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sekali pilihan dibuat, kau tak bisa menariknya kembali."

"Jongin maafkan aku."

"Diam Chanyeol! Menyingkirlah." Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan cukup keras membuat punggung Chanyeol membentur tiang lampu jalan. Dia tak peduli dengan Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi. Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri trotoar. "Sepertinya aku harus memiliki anjing penjaga, biar Park sialan itu digigit!" Gerutu Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah juga?!" rasanya Jongin ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol dengan keras atau berlari menjauh darinya. Jongin langsung memutar balik, ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena mustahil bisa menikmati jalan-jalan dengan santai jika Chanyeol dapat dipastikan akan mengikutinya.

"Jongin, Jongin, Kai, Kai." Jongin sengaja menulikan kedua telinganya, ia anggap panggilan Chanyeol itu adalah gonggongan anjing tak bermutu. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya semakin cepat, pergi dari Chanyeol secepat mungkin adalah hal terbaik.

SRET! Kaki Jongin terpeleset, dan dengan menyebalkan Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya, mencegahnya terjerembab ke atas trotoar yang keras dan dingin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Semua gara-gara kau! Dasar sial! Tinggalkan aku sendiri, jika kau tak menggangguku aku pasti berjalan dengan aman!" dengus Jongin, ia membuka pagar halaman Kyungsoo dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedang meneliti tawaran kontrak untuk Jongin saat pintu rumahnya dibanting dengan keras. "Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal bercampur cemas. "Chanyeol lagi?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk menonton karena tawaran pekerjaan untuk Jongin dirasa tak sesuai. " _Hyung_ beberapa hari ini Xiumin hyung tak muncul, dan _Hyung_ juga tak sering memegang ponsel lagi. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Hubungan kalian terlihat merenggang."

"Semua baik-baik saja Jongin." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah datar sementara kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat layar datar televisi yang sedang menampilkan film pertama _Fast Furious_.

"Ini karena aku dan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab membuat kecurigaan Jongin bertambah besar. " _Hyung_ …,"

"Aku memilihmu dibanding Xiumin karena kita keluarga." Potong Kyungsoo cepat dan Jongin tak bisa menemukan kalimat lain untuk membalasnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus memelihara anjing penjaga." Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tak ingin merasa canggung dengan Kyungsoo dalam durasi yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Anjing penjaga?"

"Hmm, yang ganas." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Jongin. " _Hyung_ tidak setuju dengan usulku?"

"Kau itu mau anjing penjaga atau anjing pelacak sih? Yang ganas, jangan-jangan kakimu yang digigit bukannya Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ aku mau membeli anjing, boleh?"

"Ya, terserah saja."Balas Kyungsoo asal.

"Anjing yang paling ganas," gumam Jongin dengan seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas panjang, anjing yang paling ganas? Ayolah rumahnya adalah rumah mungil berada di lingkungan biasa, bukan medan perang atau ladang opium. Namun pemikiran itu tak Kyungsoo utarakan mengingat kondisi emosi Jongin sedang labil.

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Happy reading lah, maaf kalo ada yang kurang ya teman-teman

 **Previous**

Kyungsoo sedang meneliti tawaran kontrak untuk Jongin saat pintu rumahnya dibanting dengan keras. "Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal bercampur cemas. "Chanyeol lagi?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk menonton karena tawaran pekerjaan untuk Jongin dirasa tak sesuai. " _Hyung_ beberapa hari ini Xiumin hyung tak muncul, dan _Hyung_ juga tak sering memegang ponsel lagi. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Hubungan kalian terlihat merenggang."

"Semua baik-baik saja Jongin." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah datar sementara kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat layar datar televisi yang sedang menampilkan film pertama _Fast Furious_.

"Ini karena aku dan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab membuat kecurigaan Jongin bertambah besar. " _Hyung_ …,"

"Aku memilihmu dibanding Xiumin karena kita keluarga." Potong Kyungsoo cepat dan Jongin tak bisa menemukan kalimat lain untuk membalasnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus memelihara anjing penjaga." Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tak ingin merasa canggung dengan Kyungsoo dalam durasi yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Anjing penjaga?"

"Hmm, yang ganas." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Jongin. " _Hyung_ tidak setuju dengan usulku?"

"Kau itu mau anjing penjaga atau anjing pelacak sih? Yang ganas, jangan-jangan kakimu yang digigit bukannya Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ aku mau membeli anjing, boleh?"

"Ya, terserah saja."Balas Kyungsoo asal.

"Anjing yang paling ganas," gumam Jongin dengan seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas panjang, anjing yang paling ganas? Ayolah rumahnya adalah rumah mungil berada di lingkungan biasa, bukan medan perang atau ladang opium. Namun pemikiran itu tak Kyungsoo utarakan mengingat kondisi emosi Jongin sedang labil.

 **Bab Dua Puluh Satu**

Chanyeol terkapar di atas meja makan, Xiumin hanya memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apapun. " _Hyung_ , kenapa mendapat maaf itu sangat susah?"

"Tidak juga, tergantung kesalahannya." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya melihat Xiumin dengan cangkir berisi kopi di tangannya. "Kesalahanku besar?"

"Tidak, tidak besar, tapi sangat besar."

Chanyeol kembali terkapar lemas. "Bantu aku _Hyung_ , aku tahu kesalahanku besar." Gerutu Chanyeol suaranya sedikit teredam oleh dua lengannya yang ia jadikan bantal.

"Aku juga sedang berpikir, sebaiknya isi perutmu dulu. Kau tak akan bisa berpikir dengan perut lapar."

"Tidak ada makanan yang bisa dimakan."

"Kau bercanda!" pekik Xiumin jengkel. "Ada pisang di dalam lemari pendingin."

"Aku tidak suka pisang."

"Sejak kapan kau tak suka pisang?"

"Sejak….," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya mencoba berpikir kapan dirinya memutuskan untuk memusuhi buah kesukaannya itu. "Mungkin seminggu yang lalu."

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Oh begitu, tapi aku jadi menyukai makanan lain."

"Apa?" Xiumin setengah tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini meski sesekali kedua matanya masih meneliti barisan kalimat di dalam surat kabar di hadapannya.

"Aku suka acar, dan semua buah yang asam."

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang hamil."

"Hamil?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak _Hyung_." Balas Chanyeol cepat, tak mungkin mengungkapkan pikirannya pada Xiumin dan kehilangan dukungannya.

"Baiklah aku punya rencana, tapi kau mungkin tak setuju, karena kita akan melibatkan sedikit kebohongan."

"Kebohongan?" kedua mata bulat Chanyeol terlihat lucu sekarang.

"Aku akan menemui Jongin dan mengatakan jika kau—kecelakaan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tak terlalu setuju dengan rencana Xiumin. Kecelakaan itu kan tidak main-main, bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi karena karma sedang tak ramah padanya. " _Hyung_ tidak ada alasan lain? Maksudku—bagaimana jika hal itu nantinya benar-benar terjadi?"

"Kau punya ide lain? Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Itu pikiran terbaik yang aku punyai. Mengingat dulu kau sangat panik mendengar Jongin kecelakaan, jadi aku pikir Jongin akan bereaksi sama jika dia masih mencintaimu, aku rasa."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, Xiumin mengamatinya sembari menunggu. Hingga Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku setuju kalau begitu."

"Maaf aku tak bisa memikirkan solusi yang lebih baik lagi."

"Tap apa _Hyung_ ," gumam Chanyeol pasrah.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo." Dengan itu Xiuminpun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia memasang wajah memelas dan penuh penderitaannya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, malas, dia ingin bergelung di dalam selimut dan tidur seharian mengingat tak ada pekerjaan apapun yang harus ia lakukan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Enggan, Jongin menyeret tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menatap pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin, sudah satu bulan sejak _itu_.

Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi kembali ke kamar. Ia menarik laci dan mengambil plastik hitam dari sana. Ia buka tas plastik hitam itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ia campakkan plastik hitam itu dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Lima menit sebenarnya bukan waktu yang lama, saat main _game_ , bercanda dengan temanmu, atau melakukan hal lain yang disukai. Namun, lima menit akan terasa sangat lama saat kau harus menunggu. "Ah!" pekik Jongin, terkejut dengan alarm ponselnya, ia matikan alarm itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku belakang celana training yang ia kenakan. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa hasilnya." Perlahan Jongin menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat hasil tesnya. Tiga _stick_ di atas wastafel itu memperlihatkan tanda yang bisa disimpulkan 99,99% keakuratannya.

 _Stick_ pertama menampakkan dua garis merah, stick kedua menampakkan tanda positif, dan _stick_ ketiga menampakkan gambar wajah aneh bulat penuh dengan senyum lebar. "Sial." Umpat Jongin, ia langsung meraih ketiga _stick_ itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Sebaiknya aku mandi supaya kewarasanku kembali." Gerutu Jongin.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo karena ia tak mendapati laki-laki mungil itu yang biasanya sudah sibuk di pagi hari. Kedua matanya masih menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, namun kedua kakinya memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju dapur.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu membuat Jongin menoleh dari kesibukannya mencari botol air mineral. " _Hyung,_ oh Xiumin hyung. Tumben kesini?"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum di belakangnya ada Kyungsoo dia tak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Menggeser tubuh Jongin untuk mengambil telur dari dalam lemari pendingin. "Kalian sudah berbaikan?" bisik Jongin pada salah satu telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memilih bungkam.

"Jongin, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku?!" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak yakin dengan kalimat Xiumin barusan. Xiumin mengangguk pelan, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan namun Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan penggorengannya. "Baiklah," gumam Jongin iapun berjalan menuju Xiumin. "Aku boleh duduk?"

"Tentu, duduklah."

Jongin menarik kursi makan yang terletak di samping Xiumin kemudian duduk di sana. "Jadi, apa yang ingin _Hyung_ bicarakan denganku?"

"Chanyeol kecelakaan."

"Oh, dimana?"

"Di rumah dia tergelincir dari tangga." Keduanya terdiam, Xiumin harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Jongin.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Oh, ah, kalian masih terikat pernikahan." Xiumin gelagapan mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Bagiku tidak, aku sudah menandatangani surat perceraian. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Kau tak berniat menengoknya?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Untuk apa? Kan ada Baekhyun, selain itu hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Kami juga bukan teman, tidak ada alasan untuk saling berkunjung."

"Chanyeol dan Bekhyun mereka tak memiliki hubungan lagi kecuali sebatas teman."

Jongin tak bergeming. "Kenapa kau setega itu Jongin? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mati, apa kau tak berniat untuk memaafkan atau mengunjunginya?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan memojokkan aku _Hyung_ , kenapa ucapanmu seolah-olah di sini aku yang bersalah?"

"Jongin…,"

"Aku bisa mengerti jika _Hyung_ berada di pihak Chanyeol, tapi semua sudah berakhir jadi jangan berusaha untuk membuatnya tampak baik-baik saja." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin menggeram frustasi iapun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo." Panggilnya berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Keluar _Hyung_."

"Kyung…,"

" .ar." Kyungsoo memberi tekanan pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan, menampakkan betapa marah dirinya saat ini terhadap Xiumin. Tak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan kecuali berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

"Jongin, mau kemana?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan mantel musim dingin terlihat siap untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Membeli anjing."

"Yang ganas?"

"Ya, yang ganas." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Duduklah makan sarapanmu."

"Aku bisa memakannya sambil berjalan _Hyung_."

"Baiklah." Gumam Kyungsoo, hari ini dia tak akan melarang Jongin, apapun yang ingin ia lakukan karena kedatangan Xiumin sudah menghancurkan seluruh kedamaian. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas makanan dan membungkus roti lapis yang ia buat.

"Kecelakaan di rumah, apa tidak ada kebohongan lain yang lebih keren?" cibir Jongin.

"Itu bohong?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan roti lapis di tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Jika ada kecelakaan seperti itu pasti beritanya sudah menyebar, mau bertaruh jika Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Makan saja roti lapismu dan beli anjing yang paling ganas." Jongin terkikik pelan. "Apa kau perlu membawa botol minum?"

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak TK!" pekik Jongin jengkel sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur dengan langkah panjang.

"Anjing ganas," gumam Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa pikirannya langsung tertuju pada anjing setengah _Zombie_ di _Resident Evil_. "Semoga bukan anjing seperti itu." harapnya.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku panjang terbuat dari semen yang berada di sepanjang trotoar. Ia menenggak air mineralnya, sudah beberapa toko hewan ia kunjungi tapi tak ada anjing yang ia inginkan. "Susah sekali," gerutu Jongin sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Susah apa?"

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat Baekhyun yang kini berdiri didekatnya, tersenyum. "Oh." Balas Jongin, ia kembali menekuk kedua kakinya, menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau tidak tinggal dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, berada di dekat Baekhyun saja sudah cukup canggung baginya ditambah topik mengenai Chanyeol, tentu saja ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk melarikan diri.

"Jongin, mungkin kita bisa berjalan bersama kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin seorang diri, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya _Hyung_."

"Ya." Bisik Baekhyun, tentu saja ia tak akan mengikuti Jongin karena pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, merasa lega karena Baekhyun tak mengikutinya. Jongin berdiri di depan bangunan rumah sakit, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Ragu-ragu Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki bangunan rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit yang Jongin kunjungi tak sebesar Seoul National Hospital karena ini kan rumah sakit daerah, Jongin cukup hapal setiap lorong dan ruangan di sini. Dia sering berkunjung ke tempat ini, bukan karena sakit atau mengunjugi teman tapi karena…

"Jongin."

"Halo, Hayate."

"Kau berkunjung?"

"Hmm, hanya memastikan bahwa kau memperlakukan kakakku dengan baik."

"Hei, tentu saja. Aku ini suami yang baik."

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" pandangan Hayate tertuju pada bekas jahitan di tangan Jongin.

"Kecelakaan." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Di alam liar?"

"Tidak, naik motor."

"Oh, duduklah, kebetulan sekarang jam istirahatku, mau minum sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan kakak iparnya, Hayate laki-laki asal Jepang yang menikahi kakak perempuannya, Hyolin. Hayate duduk di hadapan Jongin. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah adik iparnya itu. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Oh ya, bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol ada _tanda-tanda_?"

"Heh, apa?" balas Jongin tiba-tiba linglung.

Hayate tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Oh, sudah."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mengangguk pelan, karena itulah tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Hayate berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan dan sebagai kakak iparnya, Jongin yakin Hayate bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. "Mau aku periksa?"

"Tentu."

Hayate membuka laci mejanya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia tersenyum pada Jongin. "Jawab pertanyaanku ya." Jongin mengangguk, karena kehamilan pada pria dan wanita berbeda mari kita lewati bagian kapan terakhir kali menstruasi." Hayate memberi coretan pada kertasnya, Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Kapan terakhir kali kalian berhubungan?"

"Kurang lebih satu bulan." Hayate menatap Jongin selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar jawaban itu, namun perhatiannya kembali pada kertas di hadapannya.

"Baiklah satu bulan," gumam Hayate. "Mual, muntah, sakit kepala, nyeri ulu hati?"

"Tidak ada keluhan."

"Bagus, napsu makanmu bagaimana?"

"Normal, tidak ada peningkatan atau penurunan."

"Ada menu makanan yang sangat kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Penyakit bawaan, asma." Hayate tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah tahu itu." berikutnya Hayate bertanya tentang tinggi dan berat badan Jongin serta dilakukan pengukuran tinggi dan berat badan, Hayate tersenyum puas. "Kalian dalam kondisi sehat." Pemeriksaan dilanjutkan dengan pemeriksaan urin dan detak jantung. "Jantungmu normal, sambil menunggu hasil tes urin kita lakukan USG untuk menentukan usia janinmu, tenang saja Jongin untukmu gratis." Hayate berdiri diikuti Jongin dia menunjuk tempat tidur untuk Jongin berbaring.

Jongin menggerakkan jempol kakinya untuk mengurangi ketegangan, entah mengapa ini terasa leih mengerikan dibanding memotret Singa Gurun. Sementara Hayate tengah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan dibantu dua orang perawat. "Sudah, tolong singkap kaosmu." Jongin menurut. "Ini sedikit dingin."

"Hmm." Balas Jongin. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika Hayate mengoleskan gel dingin ke atas permukaan perutnya.

"Itu janinmu, selamat Jongin. Dia terlihat sehat, usianya sekitar lima minggu." Jongin hanya bisa menatap layar di hadapannya dengan bingung, tak terlihat apa-apa. "Mata awammu mungkin kesulitan, ini dia." Hayate menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hanya titik?"

"Ya, hanya titik, dia baru berusia lima minggu, sangat sangat kecil. Dulu kau juga seperti itu, jangan salah Jongin. Setiap manusia dimulai dari sesuatu yang kecil dan rapuh."

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Selesai, aku akan mencetaknya untukmu." Hayate tersenyum ramah, seorang perawat menyodorkan tisu pada Jongin untuk membersihkan gel di perutnya. "Tes urinmu sudah keluar, syukurlah tak ada penyakit yang mengancam, semuanya baik-baik saja, untuk masalah asmamu kita lihat perkembanganmu dulu."

Jongin mengenakan kembali mantel musim dinginnya dan duduk di hadapan Hayate. "Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol merenggang?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Tak ingin bercerita?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, ini jadwal pemeriksaanmu selanjutnya, juga daftar menu makanan yang harus kau konsumsi, untuk saat ini tidak ada vitamin yang perlu aku resepkan, jaga dirimu jangan bekerja telalu keras, jangan mengangkat barang berat, jangan terjatuh, jangan terbentur, kurangi sikap ceroboh dan seenakmu sendiri itu, istirahat yang cukup, jangan merokok, hindari asap rokok, alkohol, soda, dan kopi. Oke?"

"Hmm."

"Hanya gumaman? Ya ampun, aku sudah berbicara sampai berbusa dan kau hanya menggumam." Gerutu Hayate, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ke sini dengan apa?"

"Jalan kaki, aku tinggal dengan Kyungsoo hyung, tidak jauh dari sini hanya sepuluh menit berjalan kaki."

"Baiklah, istirahat saat lelah, mengerti? Oh ya minum cukup air putih, jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula terutama gula di dalam jus kotak dan soda, jika jus buah asli tak masalah."

"Baiklah cukup, aku bisa mencari tahu di internet jangan bicara lagi, nanti kau lelah. Terima kasih banyak kakak ipar." Jongin berdiri membungkukkan badannya, sebenarnya bukan untuk memberi hormat tapi untuk bercanda saja, Hayate tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Jongin. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Hayate melambaikan tangannya tulus, Jongin hanya menggangguk sebagai tanggapan.

Jongin mengamankan resep dan foto USG ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya, sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ia melirik ponselnya. "Wow, ternyata pemeriksaan sepele seperti itu memakan waktu dua jam. Aku harus belanja setelah ini." Jongin mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo, memberitahukan bahwa dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat untuk berbelanja dan Kyungsoo tak perlu cemas, dirinya dalam keadaan yang baik. Jongin tersenyum geli. "Dua puluh pesan dan aku hanya membalas dengan satu pesan, _Hyung_ pasti uring-uringan."

.

.

.

Jongin sempat bingung kenapa dia harus masuk lewat pintu belakang untuk berbelanja, dan dia juga bingung karena pengunjung terlihat empat kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jongin mengambil troli belanja, ia mencoba melihat ke dalam kerumunan yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Dia, tentu saja ramai, suka sekali membuat keributan," gumam Jongin melihat semua orang sedeng mengerubungi Park Chanyeol. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Jongin melihat ke sekelilingnya mencoba melihat spanduk atau produk yang memasang tampang Chanyeol, nihil. "Tidak mengiklankan sesuatu, berarti cari mati dia." Gerutu Jongin, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan dengan mendorong trolinya.

"Susu, apel, pisang, biskuit gandum, beras merah, daging sapi, telur, brokoli, aku mau stroberi." Jongin meneliti daftar belanja di dalam ponselnya kemudian menambahkan barang lain yang ingin ia beli. "Roti tawar dan kentang. Oke beres mari belanja." Jongin tersenyum puas. Tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah bagian bahan makanan untuk membeli beras dalam plastik lima kiloan, berikutnya ke bagian buah dan sayur, bagian ikan dan daging, lalu makanan kemasan. "Ah!" Jongin terkejut karena seseorang menabrak trolinya.

"Aku juga sedang belanja." Chanyeol, tentu saja. Jongin menendang tulang kering Chanyeol, sengaja.

"Pergi." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Kenapa? Kita kan masih menikah?" Chanyeol bertanya mengabikan kaki kanannya yang bekedut nyeri karena tendangan Jongin.

"Penggemarmu mengerikan, aku tidak mau mati, sudah sana, pergilah." Jongin mendorong lengan kanan Cahanyeol menjauhi dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin mengernyit, sungguh, ia ingin membenturkan kepala Chanyeol supaya amnesia dan tak mengingat dirinya. Jongin tak menjawab dan memilih pergi menjauhi Chanyeol. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Jongin mendorong trolinya menuju kasir, dia menoleh ke samping dan dengan sangat menyebalkan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sana, menghitung barang belanjaannya di kasir lain. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol membeli berbagai macam buah dengan rasa asam dan tumbuh di luar musim, yang pasti sangat mahal. Tapi hal lain yang mengganggunya adalah, biasanya buah-buah itu diinginkan seseorang yang sedang mengandung.

"Selesai Tuan." Jongin menyerahkan kartunya tangannya terulur untuk mengambil plastik berisi barang belanjaannya saat seseorang menghentikannya. "Kau!" geram Jongin tertahan. Sekali lagi ia tak boleh mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum.

"Barang belanjaanmu berat, biar aku yang membawa ini." Jongin berjalan keluar mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa membawa apapun, mereka harus keluar melalui pintu belakang karena pintu depan sudah dikepung oleh para penggemar Chanyeol. Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol. "Di sana ada mobil Xiumin hyung yang menunggu, kita akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol seolah mampu membaca pikiran Jongin.

Sesampainya di luar Chanyeol melangkah terlebih dahulu menaiki mobil saat ia merasakan Jongin menahan lengannya. "Berikan barang belanjaanku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Berikan Park Chanyeol." suara Jongin terlihat jelas menahan amarah.

"Kali ini saja Jongin, lihat para penggemarku sudah hampir berlarian ke sini." Jongin menoleh arah yang Chanyeol tunjuk dan benar apa yang dikatakannya. Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mencoba menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin. "Jangan." Ucap Jongin dingin sambil menggeser tangannya menjauh. Jongin bahkan tak menunggu hingga mobil benar-benar berhenti untuk membuka pintu. Ia sambar kantung belanjaannya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan langkah Jongin.

Jongin tak peduli ia masukkan tangan kirinya ke celah pagar, memasukkan anak kunci, memutarnya, membuka kunci. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Apa kau hamil? Itu anakku? Jongin aku punya hak untuk tahu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menutup pagar besi dengan kasar, menguncinya, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Chanyeol. "Jongin, apa kau berencana untuk menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dariku, aku berhak…"

" _It's over_." Potong Jongin. Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Chanyeol melangkah mundur, tatapan Jongin sangat mengerikan, Chanyeol yakin meski dirinya mati sekalipun Jongin tak akan peduli.

Chanyeol memandangi punggung Jongin dengan putus asa, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat selama beberapa detik. "Chanyeol!" pekik Xiumin terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Pagar itu hanya setinggi dua meter, bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk Chanyeol panjat dan lompati. Xiumin melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju pagar, namun ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Gumam Chanyeol, ia tarik lengan kanan Jongin menghentikan langkah Jongin kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku mohon maafkan aku, saat itu aku benar-benar bingung menentukan perasaanku. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, Jongin. Maafkan aku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal, aku mohon." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik, menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan, dan jujur tawaran itu sangat menggoda. "Semua sudah berakhir Chanyeol, semuanya berantakan, tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Maaf." Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Tidak semua kesalahan bisa diperbaiki Chanyeol, mengertilah, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Kebohonganmu terlalu dalam menyakiti hatiku, aku tak ingin terluka lagi."

"Jongin, tidak. Kita bisa memulainya lagi. Aku mohon Jongin, beri aku kesempatan."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, lepaskan aku Chanyeol."

"Lepaskan Jongin, Park Chanyeol." suara tegas Kyungsoo entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Jongin, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan beranda dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo mendekati pintu untuk menutup dan menguncinya kemudian dia beralih mendekati Chanyeol. "Aku bukakan kunci pagar untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo datar. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya berjalan kaku bak mayat hidup mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka pagar dan mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk keluar, ia bahkan sama sekali tak memandang wajah Xiumin yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan memanjat pagar lagi, itu tidak sopan." Kyungsoo berucap datar sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu pagarnya kembali.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil Xiumin, masuk, tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Xiumin melakukan hal yang sama. entahlah, namun ia merasa tindakan Jongin terlalu berlebihan permintaan maaf seperti apalagi yang Jongin inginkan? Toh Chanyeol tak menunggu lama untuk meminta maaf, setelah ia yakin perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun salah dia langsung meminta maaf, tapi Jongin bersikap seolah-olah Chanyeol telah menelantarkan dirinya berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Aku akan memikirkan jalan lain agar kalian bisa bersama." Chanyeol tak menjawab namun Xiumin bisa melihat bahwa dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang mari pulang dan memikirkan hal lain." Xiumin mencoba mengatakan kalimatnya dengan ceria, Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas tak terlihat tertarik. "Chanyeol, kau punya tanggung jawab lain. Mengerti?"

"Ya, _Hyung_."

"Baguslah, jangan sampai kewarasanmu hilang karena masalah ini, kita pasti menemukan jalan keluar, kau hanya perlu sedikit bersabar."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol, mencoba untuk mempercayai kalimat yang Xiumin ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Kau berbelanja?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, kedua matanya menangkap plastik dengan prin salah satu nama _Hypermart_ di letakkan di atas meja kopi.

"Ya."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol tadi."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kedua tangannya meraih plastik belanjaan Jongin, membukanya dan mulai memeriksa semua barang yang Jongin beli. "Wow, kau mau hidup sehat? Tak ada soda, mie instan, dan semua makanan sampah yang biasa kau beli." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan kebiasaan lamanya. Kyungsoo mengambil kotak susu dengan rasa stroberi memandanginya selama beberapa detik. "Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan Chanyeol? Jangan marah, aku hanya berpendapat apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukung sebisaku."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa melakukannya."

"Chanyeol terlihat menderita." Jongin tak membalas. "Kau tak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol tentang bayi yang kau kandung?" Kyungsoo memandangi kotak susu hamil di tangannya.

"Aku ingin pindah dari sini secepat mungkin, apa _Hyung_ bisa membantuku?"

"Kemana? Sebutkan saja keinginanmu, kita pindah bersama. Aku akan menjagamu." Kyungsoo menoleh memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin.

"Jangho, aku ingin tinggal berdekatan dengan ayahku. Selain itu dokter kandunganku adalah Hayate, jadi tidak terlalu jauh kan?"

"Baiklah, aku suka idemu. Akan aku urus semuanya."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu ikut—maksudku aku tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu, jadi Xiumin hyung juga tidak boleh tahu kemana aku pergi. _Hyung_ juga akan masuk universitas."

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dengan nyawaku, Jongin."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, sungguh."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri, aku yakin kau tak akan tinggal bersama dengan ayahmu kan? Hanya tinggal berdekatan saja."

"Baiklah, tolong urus semuanya Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin menyerah, tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan Kyungsoo karena tetap saja pada akhirnya dirinya akan kalah dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo berdiri meraih tas plastik belanjaan Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur. "Aku siapkan makan siang untukmu setelah itu kau harus tidur siang." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi perhatian Kyungsoo yang bahkan melebihi ibu kandungnya.

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ring**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, and others**

 **Pairing: Chankai, Chanbaek (slight), Hunkai (Slight)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semuanya, ini chapter dua puluh dua selamat membaca salah ketik, salah tanda baca, ejaan tidak baku, harap maklum hehehe. Alurnya terlalu cepat juga harap dimaklumi soalnya kalau dikembangkan terlalu panjang jadi ceritanya langsung ke inti saja. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca, reviewnya banyak sekali tidak bisa menyebut satu persatu (author ingkar janji) di lain cerita saya sebut per chepi dah (belajar dari kemasalan, kapok lu Thor) terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian akhir kata…. Happy Reading and bye bye, see you soon….. ada pertanyaan, kritik, atau sebagainya bisa PM atau fb ya ni akun fb saya Onlyboomie hihihi (gak usah promo lu Thor) usaha, usaha, akhir kata…. Ya sudah bye…

 **Previous**

"Aku ingin pindah dari sini secepat mungkin, apa _Hyung_ bisa membantuku?"

"Kemana? Sebutkan saja keinginanmu, kita pindah bersama. Aku akan menjagamu." Kyungsoo menoleh memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin.

"Jangho, aku ingin tinggal berdekatan dengan ayahku. Selain itu dokter kandunganku adalah Hayate, jadi tidak terlalu jauh kan?"

"Baiklah, aku suka idemu. Akan aku urus semuanya."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu ikut—maksudku aku tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu, jadi Xiumin hyung juga tidak boleh tahu kemana aku pergi."

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dengan nyawaku, Jongin."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, sungguh."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri, aku yakin kau tak akan tinggal bersama dengan ayahmu kan? Hanya tinggal berdekatan saja."

"Baiklah, tolong urus semuanya Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin menyerah, tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan Kyungsoo karena tetap saja pada akhirnya dirinya akan kalah dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo berdiri meraih tas plastik belanjaan Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur. "Aku siapkan makan siang untukmu setelah itu kau harus tidur siang." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi perhatian Kyungsoo yang bahkan melebihi ibu kandungnya.

 **Bab Dua Puluh Dua**

Chanyeol memandangi layar komputernya, mendesah perlahan. Memijit batang hidungnya, tubuhnya sudah mulai pegal duduk di depan komputer selama hampir sepuluh jam. Sudah sembilan bulan berlalu, Jongin pergi, tanpa jejak. Semua orang-orang terdekatnya mengunci mulut mereka. Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol bekerja seperti orang gila, hasilnya memang memuaskan namanya menjadi sangat terkenal di dunia musik, dia bahkan menjadi penulis lagu dan produser, akan tetapi hatinya hampa.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, ia tersenyum mengamati _wallpaper_ ponselnya. USG putranya, hanya itu yang Chanyeol ketahui dan dapatkan dari dokter Hayate, kabar terakhir Jongin dan foto-foto USG bayinya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Chanyeol mengusap perlahan layar ponselnya. "Kau hampir lahir, semoga ayahmu yang lain mengijinkan kita bertemu." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, air mata tunggal mengalir dari pelupuk mata kanannya. "Ayah ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di depan dadanya.

"Chanyeol, waktunya makan malam." Xiumin menjulurkan lehernya masuk setelah ketukannya tak ditanggapi Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusap air matanya, menoleh ke belakang menatap Xiumin. "Baik _Hyung_." Ia matikan komputernya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau tak berencana untuk berlibur? Maksudku ini kan musim panas. Pekerjaanmu juga sudah hampir selesai semua Chanyeol, istirahatkan tubuh dan otakmu."

"Dia akan lahir di musim panas." Gumam Chanyeol mengabaikan saran Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya bisa diam, mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Chanyeol selama ini sudah sangat menderita, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya dan bekerja adalah pengalih dari rasa sakit dan rasa hampanya. " _Hyung_ aku ingin ada di sana, saat dia lahir, apa itu benar-benar tak bisa dilakukan?"

"Makanlah serealmu Chanyeol, kau sudah sangat kurus sekarang."

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol melempar tatapan memohon pada Xiumin.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau bisa berjumpa dengan putramu. Aku janji."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_."

"Sekarang makanlah sarapanmu, sedikit saja yang penting kau harus makan." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian melakukan perintah Xiumin untuk makan. Selama sembilan bulan terakhir Xiumin berusaha keras untuk tetap menjaga kewarasan dan kesehatan Chanyeol, ia juga terus memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk membantu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo awalnya menolak namun dia luluh pada akhirnya, tapi yang Kyungsoo bisa berikan hanya kabar Jongin dan bayinya dari dokter Hayate. Hanya itu, tak ada informasi lain tentang keberadaan Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah kembali ke Seoul sejak kehamilannya memasuki awal sembilan bulan, ia tinggal dengan kakak perempuan dan kakak ipar sekaligus dokter kandungannya. Kyungsoo setiap hari menjenguk setelah pulang kuliah, dia menepati janjinya dan hingga detik ini Chanyeol maupun Xiumin tak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Jongin bangun." Jongin menggeram pelan tidurnya diganggu, saat ia membuka mata, tentu saja sepasang mata bulat burung hantu yang menyambutnya.

" _Hyung_."

"Ya, ini aku. Aku datang membawa pakaian bayi titipan ibuku."

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat kemudian iapun duduk di ranjang memandangi Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut Jongin. "Dia diam."

"Karena di dalam semakin sempit itu yang Hayate katakan."

"Hmmm," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu _Hyung_?"

"Merepotkan, sudah berapa lama kau tidur?"

Jongin melirik jam duduknya yang terletak di atas nakas. "Setengah jam, aku rasa."

"Kapan dia bisa lahir?"

"Lusa. Itu yang Hayate katakan."

"4 Juli, kau memilih tanggalnya?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, tapi keren juga dia lahir saat kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin kemudian sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam tiba-tiba muncul. "Chanyeol?"

Jongin mendesah pelan. "Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya, aku terlalu egois selama ini."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin aku menghubunginya sekarang?" Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku—aku akan menghubungi Xiumin hyung sekarang."

"Kirim pesan saja, jangan membuat mereka terlalu terkejut _Hyung_."

"Uh, baiklah." Kyungsoo mengetik cepat pada layar ponselnya. "Kau ingin bertemu di sini?"

"Ya, memang mau dimana lagi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana _Hyung_."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, karena posturmu tinggi, perutmu tidak terlihat besar dengan jaket orang tak tahu kalau kau sedang hamil."

"Memang, tapi dia berat." Jongin menunjuk perutnya yang memang tak terlihat terlalu besar. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kita tunggu jawaban dari Xiumin. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Rencana apa? setelah ini menunggu Chanyeol kurasa."

"Bukan, setelah bayimu lahir?"

"Oh, mungkin aku kuliah."

"Serius?!"

"Hmm, aku harus jadi pewaris keluarga, menyebalkan sekali."

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

Jongin mengangguk samar. "Aku punya tanggung jawab setelah ini, tidak mungkin aku pergi begitu saja untuk ke alam liar, dulu aku tak peduli apapun meski mati aku juga tak peduli karena berada di dalam liar adalah mimpiku tapi…," Jongin menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. "Setelah aku hamil aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan orangtuaku jika aku mati."

"Dewasa itu menyebalkan." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya, jadi dewasa itu menyebalkan telalu banyak pertimbangan."

"Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tetap tidak ingin kembali padanya."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Kau masih berpikir ada beberapa kesalahan yang tak bisa diperbaiki?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku juga tak akan melarang dia bertemu dengan anaknya hanya saja untuk tinggal bersama dalam hubungan pernikahan, itu—terdengar sedikit sulit untukku."

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu, itu selalu benar."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian dia tersentak, terkejut karena getaran ponselnya. "Mereka segera sampai."

"Secepat itu?" Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Wow, aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini."

"Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu saat-saat ini." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin." Jongin menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan memberitahu kakakku jika Chanyeol akan datang." Kyungsoo setuju dengan kalimat Jongin, ia berjalan di samping Jongin keluar kamar bersama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang memandangi mangkuk serealnya dengan tak tertarik saat Xiumin tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. "Seandainya kau dan Jongin berkesempatan untuk bertemu apa kau akan marah?"

"Tidak _Hyung_ , marah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah aku hanya ingin hubungan kami membaik, bahkan jika Jongin masih ingin bercerai aku akan mengabulkannya, asalkan aku bisa ikut membesarkan anakku, itu saja."

"Ganti bajumu, Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, mengerjap-ngerjapkan dua mata bulatnya. "Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu." Ulang Xiumin.

"Jongin ingin bertemu denganku," gumam Chanyeol. "Jongin ingin bertemu denganku?!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras dan jangan lupakan suara beratnya itu. Xiumin bahkan terlonjak kaget. " _Hyung_!" Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Xiumin memegang kedua pundak menejer setianya itu, mengguncangnya dengan keras. " _Hyung_ tidak bercanda kan?! Ini benar-benar terjadi kan?! Bukan mimpi?!"

"Ganti pakaianmu cepat!" Xiumin melepas kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya mengguncang dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Oh,ah, baiklah—aku ganti pakaianku sekarang juga, oh ya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ganti pakaianmu!" Xiumin akhirnya berteriak jengel.

"Baiklah…," racau Chanyeol, ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan bahkan masih sempat terpeleset karena terlalu antusias.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian yang cukup pantas. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat sekarang, aku yang menyetir." Ucap Xiumin sambil merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko menabrak atau tertabrak karena kau terlalu antusias dan tak fokus dengan jalanan." Terang Xiumin melihat tatapan penolakan dari kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ kita kemana?"

"Apartemen kakak perempuan Jongin."

"Itu dimana?" Xiumin menelan ludah kasar sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. " _Hyung_?"

"Jangan terkejut." Chanyeol menggeleng yakin. "Hanya dua menit dari sini dengan mobil, lima menit jalan kaki."

"Apa?!" pekik Chanyeol "Jangan katakan….,"

"Ya, apartemen itu." Xiumin menunjuk bangunan apartemen lain yang terletak berhadapan dengan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Jadi selama ini sedekat itu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Jongin baru tiba satu bulan lalu selama itu aku tidak tahu dimana dia, Kyungsoo masih belum membuka mulutnya." Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu kanan Chanyeol. "Itu jangan dipikirkan sekarang, kau ingin bertemu dengan Jongin juga calon anakmu kan? Sekarang, kita fokus pada masalah itu."

"Oh, ah, ya kau benar _Hyung_ kita pergi sekarang."

"Jalan kaki atau naik mobil?"

"Naik mobil saja, jalan kaki terlalu beresiko, aku tidak ingin memakai penyamaran terlalu merepotkan."

"Baiklah, ayo." Xiumin berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, tentu saja hal itu tak berlangsung lama Chanyeol dengan cepat bisa menyusulnya.

Chanyeol terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tak peduli jika bibirnya terluka atau berdarah, dia hanya terlalu senang dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Setelah penantian panjang itu, kini semuanya berakhir. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai Chanyeol," Xiumin berucap dengan nada pelan berharap sedikit menenangkan Chanyeol.

Dua menit adalah waktu singkat namun Chanyeol merasa dua menit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dua jam dengan cara yang sangat ajaib. Dia tak mampu menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat Xiumin menempatkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dan mematikan mesin. "Ayo." Ucap Xiumin sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu dan turun, dia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman hanya dua menit saja kan, untuk apa repot-repot? Begitu pikirnya. "Kau gugup?" Xiumin bertanya karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

"Hmm." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kita naik lift, pergi ke lantai tiga setelah itu kau bisa bertemu dengan Jongin." Chanyeol tak menjawab namun genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Semua orang yang melihat keduanya pasti berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan, padahal kenyataannya jauh dari kebenaran.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?"

"Ini yang kau tunggu kan? Jadi hadapi saja apa yang akan terjadi jangan dipikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ , selama ini kau selalu membantuku. Padahal jika aku ada di posisimu aku yakin, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri sejak lama."

Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Aku juga berpikir hal itu berulang kali."

"Tapi _Hyung_ tetap bertahan bersamaku."

Xiumin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan denganmu selama itu."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ , aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan itu." Xiumin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan konyol Chanyeol.

Keluar dari lift dan sepanjang lorong Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Xiumin, jika Xiumin bukan tipe orang pengertian pasti Chanyeol sudah dia tendang jauh-jauh namun ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu. "Di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, Xiumin mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Halo, ini kami Xiumin dan Chanyeol." Xiumin berbicara di intercom.

"Oh Chanyeol!" suara perempuan dengan nada tingginya menyambut, tak lama pintu terbuka dan perempuan cantik kakak Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk hingga sama sekali tak menjenguk Jongin." Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dengan canggung. Jongin sama sekali tak menceritakan masalah mereka pada keluarganya, terbukti ayah Jongin dan ibunya yang terkadang sedikit posesif itu sama sekali tak mengancam kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol melepas sepatunya kemudian melangkah masuk, entah kenapa kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat. "Jongin, Chanyeol datang!"

"Aku di ruang keluarga!" suara itu sungguh Chanyeol sangat merindukan suara itu. Kemudian langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas mendekat.

Kyungsoo muncul. "Aku antar ke ruang keluarga, _Hyung_ tunggu di ruang tamu." Kyungsoo menunjuk sofa biru muda yang berjarak beberapa senti di sebelah kiri tubuhnya, Xiumin hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Aku sendiri?"

"Ya, ada banyak hal yang harus kalian selesaikan." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah namun Chanyeol merasa sangat tegang sekarang, senyuman Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menenangkan.

"Pergilah," gumam Xiumin sambil mendorong pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Ayo." Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tadi sibuk menonton televisi menoleh. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kami ada di ruang tamu jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, teriak saja." Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada bercanda. Chanyeol tertawa pelan begitupun dengan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat canggung sekarang. "Hai," ucap Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hai." Gumam Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum ramah kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau—terlihat berbeda." Ucap Jongin sembari mengamati penampilan Chanyeol, dengan rambut yang diwarnai silver dan tubuh yang terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"Kau juga." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Mari duduk." Ajak Jongin.

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, selama ini aku sangat egois." Jongin yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Kau berhak untuk itu. Aku mengerti."

Jongin menggangguk pelan. "Maaf membuatmu menderita."

"Aku tidak menderita kok, tenang saja." Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran konyolnya pada Jongin.

"Apanya yang tidak menderita, kau kurus seperti itu."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku tak menyangka kita tinggal berdekatan."

"Aku baru pindah ke sini."

"Lalu kau pergi kemana sebelum ini?"

"Jangho."

"Jangho? Ayahmu tak curiga?"

"Ayah tak akan bertanya macam-macam jika aku menolak memberitahu."

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu di sana?"

"Baik, semua kabar keluargaku baik."

"Kau tak mengatakan apapun tentang kita?" Jongin menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Karena kau masih memikirkan nama baikku." Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Jongin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku memikirkan nama baikku sendiri, jangan merasa berhutang."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, meredam gemuruh jantungnya. "Setelah ini—apa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu, lusa aku akan melahirkan kau bisa datang. Tentu saja kau harus datang, dia juga anakmu. Anakmu laki-laki."

"Anak kita." Koreksi Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tahu, dari doktermu, Hayate aku meminta tolong Xiumin hyung, maaf aku hanya ingin tahu…,"

"Tak apa, kau berhak untuk tahu." Potong Jongin, sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan mangkuk ikan beta di atas meja kopi tak ingin menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Keheningan menyeruak, Jongin memperhatikan ikan beta di dalam mangkuk dengan sirip berwarna ungu sementara Chanyeol menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?" lirih Chanyeol bertanya, menyuarakan hal yang ingin sekali ia ketahui.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Bisik Jongin, seolah-olah tak ingin menghancurkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kapanpun kau minta aku akan langsung menandatangani surat cerai kita, maaf telah menahan surat itu terlalu lama." Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda mengerti, kemudian tatapannya kembali pada ikan beta di hadapannya. "Sekarang fokus saja pada persiapan kelahiran bayi kita setelah itu, kita selesaikan semuanya."

"Ya." Balas Jongin datar.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya terpaku menatap Chanyeol, tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Mengenai perasaannya, Jongin juga tak mengerti selama sembilan bulan terakhir ini ia tak memikirkan tentang perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol, hanya memikirkan tentang Chanyeol adalah ayah bayinya dan dia memiliki hak yang sama dengan dirinya, memikirkan untuk berbagi hak asuh, hanya itu. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya," ucap Chanyeol mengerti kebingungan Jongin meski dadanya terasa nyeri sekarang, ia bisa mengerti. Seperti ucapan Jongin yang lalu, tak semua kesalahan bisa diperbaiki. "Aku mengerti," bisik Chanyeol.

"Datanglah lusa, aku akan memberitahu selengkapnya lewat Xiumin hyung."

"Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Lewat Xiumin hyung lebih mudah."

"Oh." Chanyeol tersenyum perih. "Kau benar-benar membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu." Jongin membalas cepat, keduanya kembali bertatapan. "Daripada disebut benci lebih tepat disebut kecewa." Tatapan keduanya masih bertautan, namun tak ada kata yang terucap selama beberapa saat. Hingga Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan datang lusa, aku pasti datang."

Jongin membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering sebelum berucap. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Kau peduli?"

"Kau akan membesarkan seorang anak nanti, jadi mulailah untuk lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini!" bentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar, Jongin hanya melempar tatapan terkejut. "Maaf," bisik Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau pikir kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. "Terlalu banyak tembok penghalang di antara kita." Chanyeol mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan. "Aku—sejujurnya tidak ingin membesarkan anak dalam keadaan seperti ini, maksudku—kau tahu kan bagaimana pengaturan hak asuh, satu minggu bersamaku satu minggu bersamamu, liburan secara terpisah dan sebagainya, semuanya terpisah."

"Kau ingin keluarga yang utuh?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kata hatimu?"

"Sama, tapi aku tidak ingin kita bersama karena suatu alasan, alasan untuk memberikan keluarga yang utuh untuk anak kita."

"Kau ingin kita bersama?" saat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Saat dia mulai bertanya kita akan menjelaskannya bersama, kenapa orangtuanya tidak tinggal bersama, kenapa orangtuanya tidak terikat dalam pernikahan, kita akan menjelaskan semuanya tak ada yang ditutupi. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri dibanding Jongin.

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Jongin.

"Aku pasti akan datang lusa, sampai jumpa Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Jongin hanya bisa diam terlalu bingung dengan perasaan serta keinginannya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Baiklah," desah Kyungsoo sebelum mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Jongin.

"Mau main _game_? Tawar Jongin.

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengoperkan salah satu stick PSnya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" pekik nyonya Park di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung melompat turun dari sofa, gelagapan, sepulangnya dari rumah Jongin dia memutuskan berbaring di atas sofa, bergulung-gulung tidak jelas karena pikirannya sedang buntu.

"Ibu!" pekik Chanyeol terkejut karena ibunya datang bersama lima orang pria dengan membawa berbagai macam barang-barang perlengkapan bayi.

"Bawa semuanya masuk." Perintah nyonya Park. Kemudian melangkah masuk dan menarik tangan putranya. Mereka duduk di meja makan untuk berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya nyonya Park memaksa untuk berbicara. "Kau dan Jongin?"

"Oh itu, aku rasa hubungan kami sudah membaik."

"Kalian tidak akan bercerai kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu Ibu, tapi kami akan berbagi hak asuh." PLAK! "Kenapa Ibu memukulku?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal semua salahmu, selalu tidak tegas."

"Untuk wanita yang akan bercerai Ibu terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Karena aku memutuskan dengan cepat dan matang, kau ini tidak cocok berbisnis, bisa rugi besar perusahaanku memiliki bos yang selalu ragu sepertimu." Cibir nyonya Park tak peduli dengan wajah putranya yang tertekuk kusut sekarang.

"Ya, aku memang seperti itu Ibu." Nyonya Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Lusa, Jongin akan melahirkan Ibu ikut denganku ya?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Oh, dia mengijinkanmu untuk datang?"

"Hubungan kami kan sudah cukup membaik."

"Baik, baik, Ibu akan ikut menemanimu tenang saja." Nyonya Park meraih tangan putranya, menggenggamnya penuh kasih sayang. "Untuk saat ini tak apa, setidaknya kau sudah mendapat kejelasan tentang hak asuh anak kalian. Untuk selanjutnya kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Ibu yakin penantian dan kesabaranmu tak akan sia-sia."

"Tapi kesalahanku terlalu besar, Ibu." Chanyeol membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang Ibu, dengan telunjuknya ia menelusuri pola kayu mahoni pada permukaan meja makan. "Tidak ada maaf untuk kesalahan sebesar itu."

"Seandainya Jongin kembali padamu, kau jangan sampai menyakitinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Ibu kan sudah bilang seandainya." Tegas nyonya Park.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menyakitinya, tak akan pernah." Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian tangan kanan beliau terangkat untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Chanyeol menjelma menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena ia tak bisa mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo. "Ganti pakaianmu, kau akan masuk ruang operasi dengan Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sangat konyol bagimu?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja—ini terdengar sedikit tak masuk akal."

"Mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Tentu aku mau!" pekik Chanyeol bahagia. "Tapi aku tak akan melihat semua prosesnya kan? Saat dokter kau tahulah…," Chanyeol bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan kalimatnya secara lengkap, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya melilit.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melihat apapun. Xiumin sudah mengatakan pada Hayate hyung tentang ketakutanmu."

"Ya, itu cukup melegakan." Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian ia pun berjalan mengikuti perawat yang menghampirinya.

Gugup, tentu saja dirinya sangat gugup dan ketakutan, ia bahkan berjingkat saat seseorang membersihkan perut ikan dan sekarang…, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Kedua kakinya ia langkahkan dengan mantap mengikuti seorang perawat yang membawanya menuju ruang operasi setelah semua persiapan selesai.

Suhu dingin langsung menyambut Chanyeol saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Aroma menusuk di dalam ruang operasi membuat Chanyeol mual, namun pikiran tentang berjumpa dengan anaknya lebih kuat daripada perasaan jijik.

"Chanyeol." Hayate berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, ia buka masker penutup wajahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat wajah familiar yang ia temui saat upacara pernikahannya. "Kau ingin berbicara dengan Jongin sebelum dia dibius?"

"Bukankah pada operasi cesar pasien tidak dibius total?"

"Jongin memiliki asma, untuk menghindari kepanikan atau hal lain yang tak diinginkan. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami akan memberimu waktu." Hayate tersenyum sebelum berteriak lima menit kepada semua orang di dalam kamar operasi. "Kami akan kembali lima menit dari sekarang."

"Terima kasih." Bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyingkap tirai hijau di hadapannya. Jongin siap dengan pakaian operasinya dia berbaring di atas ranjang terlihat bingung, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat semua itu. "Kai,"

"Oh." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "Sudah datang?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku?" Chanyeol mengangguk, Jongin terdiam selama beberapa detik mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Sulit untuk diungkapkan."

"Aku sangat bahagia." Bisik Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau—sudah memikirkan nama?"

"Nama?!" pekik Chanyeol, tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa memikirkan sebuah nama jika selama ini pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan berbagai pemikiran buruk seperti Jongin yang akan mencegahnya bertemu dengan anaknya atau Jongin yang membawa kabur anaknya. "Belum."

"Oh, tak apa masih ada cukup waktu untuk memikirkan nama."

"Marganya bagaimana? Kim, juga tak apa, itu bagus."

"Park terdengar lebih populer." Balas Jongin, Chanyeol tak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin namun sebelum ia sempat membalas Hayate dan timnya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jongin kau siap?"

"Kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Hayate. Jongin menurut kemudian seluruh ruangan mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan.

"Duduklah." Ucap Hayate sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi kepada Chanyeol. "Kau ingin melihat prosesnya atau tidak?"

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol tegas, Hayate hanya tersenyum. "Jangan pasang cermin, ayahnya tidak ingin melihat."

Chanyeol hanya berjingkat, rasanya tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu keras-keras. Pandangan Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "Aku di sini semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji." Bisik Chanyeol sambil membalas genggaman tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu…,"

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin pelan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama." Chanyeol melirik Hayate, dokter itu mengisyaratkan kepada Chanyeol untuk terus mengajak bicara Jongin. Seorang perawat memasangkan masker oksigen kepada Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin masih menggenggam Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingan kanan Jongin. "Kau masih ingat bagaimana kita bertemu? Konyol sekali, cincin yang aku lempar." Bisik Chanyeol, Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat itu. Pandangan mulai meredup, beberapa kali matanya hampir terpejam namun ia melawannya. "Saat semua orang membenci lirik laguku, kau masuk dan membacakan semua komentar negatif tentang aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahmu dengan keras."

Kedua mata Jongin akhirnya tertutup dan genggaman tangannya terlepas, Chanyeol menahan napasnya sejenak. "Aku menunggumu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Chanyeol pelan ia kecup kening Jongin yang lembab karena keringat. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan dingin Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Jongin yang tertidur, dan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui kenangan baik dan buruk, muncul bersamaan, seperti rekaman film. Kedua pandangan Chanyeol mulai berkabut ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya mengusir air mata yang terus menekan untuk keluar.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama waktu terlah berjalan. Ia terus memandangi wajah Jongin yang terlihat tenang dengan napas teratur. Hingga sebuah suara tangisan yang sangat keras memecah keheningan ruang operasi. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang perawat membungkus bayinya dengan kain berwarna hijau dan membawanya pergi. Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, dia hanya akan dibersihkan dan diukur lalu menjalani serangkaian tes apakah semuanya normal." Hayater menenangkan dengan suara yang sedikit teredam masker.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ketakutannya hilang seketika. "Aku ingin melihat bayiku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin? Dia masih penuh darah dan lendir."

"Tak masalah." Hayate mengangguk pelan kemudian ia mengisyaratkan pada salah satu perawatnya untuk memperlihatkan bayi itu pada Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan bergetar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih menangis keras itu. "Duduklah," bisik sang perawat. Chanyeol menurut. "Dekap dia di dadamu." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. perlahan menempelkan tubuh bayinya ke dada, bayi itu masih menangis keras. Chanyeol menatap si perawat bingung. "Tak, apa dia hanya kesal. Di dalam sangat hangat dan sekarang dia harus keluar." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada makhluk mungil di dalam dekapannya, menangis keras dan meronta. Semuanya terlihat sempurna tak ada kekurangan. "Jari-jarinya lengkap, berat badan dan tinggi badannya normal, dari caranya menangis semua berfungsi dengan baik." si perawat memberi keterangan. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

Tangisan bayinya berhenti, kedua kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka. Mata yang mirip dengannya. "Hai, aku Ayahmu yang lain, maaf kau harus keluar," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa hangat. Mata mungil itu menatapnya, mengerjap-ngerjap. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi bayinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kecil, rapuh, berlendir, berdarah, namun sangat tampan. Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian makhluk mungil dalam dekapannya. "Aku Ayahmu," bisik Chanyeol ia kecup lembut dahi bayinya yang masih dipenuhi dengan lendir dan darah. Saat perawat meminta bayinya kembali, Chanyeol benar-benar enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Hanya sebentar setelah itu dia akan bersamamu kembali," ucap si perawat penuh pengertian. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, ia serahkan bayinya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Dan seolah mengerti, bayinya langsung menangis keras saat tubuhnya dipindahkan. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tak berlari dan mengambil bayinya lagi.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah operasi, Jongin masih tertidur. Chanyeol duduk di sofa menunggunya dengan bayinya tentu saja. Setelah diberi susu biasanya bayi akan tidur tapi tidak dengan putranya, mata bulatnya terus bergerak dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. "Tidurlah," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan punggung bayinya yang terbungkus selimut nyaman berwarna biru. "Kau menunggu ayahmu yang lain?" dan bayinya menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidahnya lucu, Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Belum ada yang masuk ke ruangan, Chanyeol sengaja melarang semua orang untuk masuk. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bayinya dulu. "Lucu sekali," gemas Chanyeol ia cium pipi gembul bayinya yang masih merah itu. Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan wajah bayinya.

Mata bulat itu mirip dengannya, hidungnya lebih mancung dari Jongin, bibirnya mirip Jongin, kulitnya lebih gelap dibanding kulitnya namun lebih putih dibanding Jongin. Perpaduan yang sempurna. "Beruntung kau tidak punya telinga lebar sepertiku, aku suka telingaku tapi menyebalkan sekali saat semua orang memanggilmu dengan telinga peri." Chanyeol tersenyum, bayinya menguap lebar. "Tidurlah kau sudah lelah." Bisik Chanyeol, seolah mengerti kedua mata mungil itu mulai tertutup.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai berpikir tentang nama."

"Jongin." Chanyeol pasti akan berteriak karena terkejut jika dia tak ingat bayi di dalam dekapannya. "Kapan kau bangun?"

"Hmm, aku rasa saat kau berkata beruntung dia tidak mempunyai telinga yang mirip denganmu." Chanyeol menatap Jongin heran. "Kenapa?" Jongin menanggapi tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin menggendong bayi kita?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Perutku sakit." Gerutu Jongin.

"Oh aku lupa!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan, perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya supaya Jongin bisa melihat wajah bayi mereka.

"Dia—tampan." Bisik Jongin perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tapi—kenapa dia lebih mirip denganmu daripada aku?!" protes Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu masalah itu," balas Chanyeol tentu saja dengan suara rendah.

"Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu, biarkan mereka masuk."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim pesan untuk Xiumin hyung."

"Terserah caramu."

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka pelan, nyonya Kim masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul ibu Jongin, ayah Jongin, ibu tiri Jongin, dan duo kekasih dimabuk cinta yang telah berhasil menghadapi badai percintaan siapa lagi jika bukan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. "Ibu ingin menggendongnya." Ucap nyonya Kim antusias dengan nyonya Park yang sudah berdiri di samping beliau dengan tak kalah antusias.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin, Jongin mengangguk memberi ijin. "Baiklah." Perlahan Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh bayinya ke dalam gendongan ibu mertuanya. Bayi kecilnya menggeliat tak nyaman, kedua mata mungilnya terbuka semua orang yang ada menahan napas, menunggu jerit tangis. Ruangan langsung diselimuti aura ketegangan, namun bayi Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menggeliat kemudian tertidur kembali.

"Mirip sekali dengan Jongin," ucap nyonya Kim tanpa sadar. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah fruastasi mendengar martabatnya dijatuhkan sendiri oleh sang ibu. "Kami culik ya," ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada bercanda, namun semua orang langsung keluar kamar.

"Ya!" pekik Chanyeol tak ingin bayinya dibawa jauh darinya.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka kan sudah berpengalaman kecuali Xiumin dan Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin meredam kecemasan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memandangi pintu di hadapannya dengan tak rela, namun dia teringat akan sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol berbalik tatapan keduanya berserobok. "Selanjutnya apa? Hubungan kita bagaimana?"

"Mungkin—kita bisa mencobanya dari awal."

"Be—benarkah? Kau tidak sedang dalam pengaruh bius kan?"

"Jika perutku tidak sakit sudah aku tendang kau!" pekik Jongin sebal. Jongin terkejut saat Chayeol tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat, namun tetap lembut untuk tak menyakitinya. "Jangan menangis Chayeol, aku merasa canggung jika kau menangis." Bisik Jongin sambil menepu-nepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin. "Terima kasih, ini seperti mimpi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah hapus air matamu ayolah kau tampak menyedihkan." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan. tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Chanyeol yang basah karena air mata.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Jongin dan kau—kau jangan menghilang seperti itu lagi, aku hampir gila, jika Xiumin hyung tak mendapatkan gambar USG bayi kita, saat itu aku pasti memutuskan untuk mati."

"Cukup Chanyeol jangan membahas masa lalu yang buruk, kita mulai dari awal lagi, jadi singkirkan semua hal-hal buruk di masa lalu, setuju?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Ya, tentu saja. Karena di masa lalu aku sangat brengsek dan bodoh."

"Sekarang dewasalah kau sudah dipanggil Ayah." Canda Jongin.

"Kau juga. Impianku menjadi ayah di usia muda terwujud, terima kasih Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku Ayah lalu kau siapa, Ibu?"

"Mati sana Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku bercanda, wajahmu lucu saat marah. Panggilanmu apa? Dia bisa bingung jika memanggil kita berdua dengan Ayah?"

" _Daddy_ aku rasa keren, dia kan lahir tanggal 4 Juli jadi dia bisa memanggilku _Daddy_."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kai, kita tidak memiliki darah campuran sama sekali."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jongin keras kepala.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku Ayah dan kau _Daddy_." Chanyeol menyerah. Chanyeol melepas kalung yang ia pakai sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia lepas liontin cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Cincinmu, yang kau berikan saat…, ya saat itulah." Chanyeol tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yang tak terlalu baik.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jongin tangannya terulur namun Chanyeol mencegahnya untuk mengambil cincin itu.

"Biar aku pakaikan." Ucap Chanyeol membuat wajah Jongin terasa panas benar-benar menggelikan. "Nah, masih muat."

"Sialan!" umpat Jongin sambil berusaha memukul tubuh Chanyeol, sayang, Chanyeol menghindar dengan cepat.

"Jongin—dulu kau bilang ada beberapa kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Ya, karena tidak bisa diperbaiki maka harus dimulai dari awal."

"Kau..," gerutu Chanyeol berpura-pura sebal, karena perasaannya sekarang jauh dari kata sebal.

"Aku pikir kau akan memberikan cincinku kembali dengan mawar biru."

"Kau ingin yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak ah, aku hanya meledekmu saja kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya…,"

"Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu." potong Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat, berharap Jongin terkesan.

"Tidak kreatif, itukan adegan di video musik yang kau bintangi." Cibir Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dikatai tidak kreatif, Jongin selalu susah ditebak, ayolah dirinya penyanyi dan penulis lagu dari sisi mana tidak kreatif? Adegan di video musik itu lumayan romantis. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti bebek!"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol datar masih sedikit kesal namun mendengar tawa Jongin yang bahagia membuat kekesalannya menguap seketika. "Jadi kita mulai semuanya dari awal?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Ya, kita mulai lagi dari awal." Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, ia condongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Jongin, lima senti, empat senti, tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti, dan…. Suara tangisan keras serta pintu yang dibuka tergesa membuat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Chanie! Bayimu menangis keras sekali!" pekik nyonya Park panik. Jongin tertawa pelan, Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati ibunya.

Chanyeol mengambil alih bayinya. Mendekapnya erat. "Hei, kenapa sudah bangun? Tadi Nenek, dan paman-pamanmu, ssttt…, jangan menangis lagi." Gumam Chanyeol. Dan tangisan itu seketika berhenti, semua orang menatap Chanyeol takjub.

"Coba aku." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sebentar lagi keinginannya untuk menggendong keponakannya terwujud.

Bayi tampan itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, wajahnya yang tadi tenang mulai berkerut. "Oh, oh, oh." Chanyeol sedikit panik, cepat-cepat ia tarik bayinya menjauhi lengan Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya kembali.

"Dia ingin bersamamu, sepertinya dia tahu siapa kau." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik tajam Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan pipi gembul nan lembut bayi laki-laki yang belum memiliki nama itu. "Kau senang dipeluk ayahmu kan…," bisik Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ayah juga bahagia bersamamu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersenyum bahagia, Xiumin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, lega semuanya berakhir dengan baik. "Kyungsoo kapan kuliahmu selesai?" bisik Xiumin.

"Aku baru masuk."

"Hah, aku ingin segera menikah dan memiliki bayi."

" _Hyung_ pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Xiumin mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada Chanyeol, Jongin, serta bayi mereka.

"Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Xiumin. "Jadi bagaimana, mau menikah dan memiliki bayi?" goda Xiumin.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan melepaskan tangan Xiumin dari pinggangnya. Xiumin mendesah fruastasi. "Terlalu sering bergaul dengan Jongin, mereka jadi mirip."

Kesalahan besar telah ia lakukan, namun ia telah mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, bukan seseorang yang sempurna, sebab mustahil menemukan kesempurnaan di dunia ini karena kesempurnaan tergantung dari cara pandang akan sesuatu.

Kesalahan di masa depan mustahil untuk dapat dihindari, hanya saja dia berharap tak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang ia cintai merasa kecewa akan tindakannya. Dia telah belajar dengan cara yang sangat sulit tentang arti cinta, dan sekarang dia hanya ingin menjadi teman hidup Jongin dan ayah yang baik.

 **END**


End file.
